No es imposible
by MK-Love18
Summary: Korra ayuda a su mejor amigo a pedirle matrimonio a su novia de hace un par de años y esto para ella es lo más doloroso del mundo… Y como si no fuera suficiente, su padre vuelve a insistirle con ese tema. Después de un tiempo piensa que es lo mejor para todos si sigue adelante su vida con otros objetivos para ella, aunque sea solo para olvidar… Aunque no todo sale como parece.
1. Un día realmente malo…

**Capítulo 1: Un día realmente malo…**

_Creo que este es mi destino…Solo apoyar a mi mejor amigo, que resulta ser la persona que amo, para verla feliz con alguien más… Es patético… ¿No…?- _pensó Korra

Era un gran y soleado día en Ciudad Republica, todos parecían felices… todos excepto Korra… ya que hoy vería a su "Amor imposible", como ella lo llamaba, pedirle matrimonio a su novia de hace un par de años…

-Hey Mako… estas preparado?- Pregunto Hasook, otro amigo de la Universidad

-Creo que si…- dijo Mako nervioso

-Cálmate… ella aceptara, además que la sortija es muy hermosa- dijo Hasook

-Sí, gracias Korra por ayudarme- dijo Mako con una sonrisa

_**Recuerdo…**_

_-Korra, necesito un favor! Tienes que acompañarme a buscar una sortija para Asami!_

_-Qué…?! Pero yo… estoy, digo, debo estudiar para el próximo examen… Solo falta poco para terminar y debo…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que vio a su amigo triste y ella no soportaba verlo así- De acuerdo… vamos- dijo Korra animándolo_

_-Gracias!- dijo abrazándola, en ese momento ella se sintió muy bien al sentir su cálido cuerpo junto a ella, pero para su mal gusto se separaron_

_Una vez en la tienda estaban buscando un gran y hermoso anillo, ya que ella era Asami Sato la afortunada… Era una chica con posición social alta, pero además era amable… Bueno, de esa forma la veía Mako, por eso se sintió atraído por ella…_

_-Qué opinas de este?- dijo Mako a Korra, mostrándole un anillo mediano_

_-"Opino que debí haberme negado al venir aquí"- Pensó Korra_

_-Creo que no…- dijo Korra, buscando un bendito anillo, para poder irse de allí pronto, pero en su búsqueda encontró un hermoso anillo que tenía una piedra de color rojo y celeste, era muy exótico y a la vez hermoso_

_-Veo que tiene un buen ojo señorita- dijo La persona que le mostro mejor el anillo_

_-Si… es realmente hermoso- dijo Korra siguiéndolo mirando_

_Y Mako observo que ella encontró algo, así que fue a ver_

_-Lo encontraste?- pregunto Mako_

_La persona que estaba del otro lado del mostrador sonrió y dijo- Creo que a su novia le gusto ese anillo… y si lo pone contra la luz- dijo mostrándole como- vera que los colores se fusionan…_

_-Wow… es realmente hermoso- dijo Korra mirando atentamente el anillo_

_-Si…- dijo Mako al mismo tiempo, pero percato que dijo Novia, entonces salió de su trance- A… nosotros no somos novios…_

_Korra también corrigió al señor- Si, en realidad vinimos a buscar una sortija para su novia- apuntando a Mako_

_-¡Oh! Perdonen, puedo mostrarle un anillo hermoso- fue a buscarlo y volvió- bueno este es un gran anillo, de gran tamaño y además un hermoso color verde profundo…_

_-Este se ve bien- dijo Mako_

_Korra lo miro y pensó lo mismo, era algo que si usaría Asami sin duda alguna, muy exuberante- Sí, ese es…_

_**Fin del recuerdo…**_

-Bueno, creo que es la hora… ve por ella!- dijo Hasook

Mako fue a saludar a Asami con un beso y a proceder con el plan…

-¿Y cómo era su plan?- pregunto Hasook

-Primero van a pasear por toda Ciudad Republica, luego irán a comer a La Cocina de Kuong y después de allí, irán a ver las estrellas y entonces allí le dirá…- dijo Bolin

-Espera, ¿no era que le diría en La Cocina de Kuong?- pregunto Hasook

Y allí comenzó un debate de cómo era el plan, a Korra no le daba muchas ganas quedarse allí escuchando como perdía toda esperanza con el… De pronto sonó su celular y atendió

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Korra_

-Papá… vaya que es sorpresa… ¿Cómo estás?

_-Bien… Quería hablar contigo_

-¿Y no estamos hablando?- Pregunto Korra sonando muy obvia

_-Bueno, para ser más específico, sobre ESE tema…_

-Papá… ya te lo dije que no… no pienso hablar nuevamente de lo mismo…

_-Por favor Korra se razonable, tu eres la heredera de la compañía y tienes que tener a alguien que te apoye, cuando yo ya no pueda encargarme de ello…_

-¡Ya te lo dije, no voy a cambiar de opinión!- dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo tan alto que Bolin y Hasook se quedaron en silencio por ello

_-Korra, solo piénsalo mejor, tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso accedí a que te quedes a estudiar en la Universidad de Ciudad Republica, que esta tan lejos de aquí… de tus padres, de tu familia… _

-Papá te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no debes hacerlo… me encuentro bien, además tu sabes perfectamente que yo no lo soy… es mi hermano…- dijo Korra ahora más bajo y alejándose un poco de sus amigos para que no escucharan todo.

_-¡Recuerdas que tu hermano se fue y que no quiso saber nada al respecto!_

-¡Lo comprendo perfectamente papá… no puedes obligarnos a hacer eso con quien tú quieras… No quiero saber del tema igual que él!

_Tonraq dio un suspiro- Está bien, por ahora te dejo tranquila… _

-Te dejo, porque tengo que ir a estudiar, tengo un examen mañana y no debo distraerme…

_-Bueno, adiós Korra y tu madre te manda muchos saludos y cariño_

-Yo también, para los dos… adiós- y colgó

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Bolin

-Era mi padre…- suspiro

-Está todo bien?- pregunto Hasook

-Si… no es nada, debo irme, ¡adiós!- saludo Korra y se fue

-Oye… ¿tú te convences con ese cuento de que "no es nada"?- pregunto Hasook

-Nop… ni una sola de esas palabras…

-¡Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra propia cuenta!

-¿Sera tan grave el asunto, que la haga descontrolarse en solo unos segundos?

-Quien sabe… pero una cosa si sabemos, que lo descubriremos pronto!- dijo Hasook decidido y preocupado por su amiga

-¡Tienes razón!- acompaño Bolin

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_¡Genial! No pude dormir bien… mi padre, más Mako, más examen no es buena combinación… debo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza… Pero aún no se si ella lo rechazo… puede que haya una posibilidad… ¡NO! Es imposible que ella le diga que no… estuvieron ya un par de años juntos y… ¡Ya Korra! deja de pensar en eso, lo que importa ahora es tu carrera, los estudios… Recuera Korra que no viniste aquí por un romance… _

_Iba caminando hacia las clase que tenía ahora, y vi a alguien… mejor dicho los vi… Mako y Asami, estaban juntos, felices, sonriendo… Ella había aceptado, se lo veía en la cara de él que estaba muy feliz._

_Uno no elige de quien enamorarse… eso es lo más triste, que viene cuando quiere, con la persona que quiere… sin previo aviso… Sería mucho más fácil si uno elige con quien… ¿verdad?_

_Fui caminando hacia ellos, recuerda Korra, debes sonreír, sin importar las ganas que tengas de llorar, de romperte en ese momento, solo debes sonreír por él... Recuerda… _

-Hola…- dijo Korra

-¡Hola!- dijo Mako animado

-Veo que…

-¡Si, Acepto! Gracias por todo Korra…

-No tienes que agradecer y felicidades… a ambos- dijo Korra con una sonrisa triste, aunque no la notaron… al menos eso creía ella, pero Bolin y Hasook vieron que esa sonrisa era solo por la situación

-Gracias- dijo Asami- Creo que ya comienzan las clases… mejor nos vamos?- dijo dándole un beso a Mako y este le respondió. Korra al ver esa situación miro para otro lado

-Si… no vemos después- dijo Mako yéndose con Asami

-Muy bien… creo que ahora estarán más pegajosos que nunca…- comento Hasook

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después

-¡Suerte con tu examen!- dijeron Hasook y Bolin al mismo tiempo

-¡Gracias!- dijo Korra con una sonrisa más alegre y sincera

Salto de tiempo…

-¡Korra! ¿Cómo crees que te fue en el examen?

-Oye… me ofendes… ¿acaso dudan de mí?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Hasook con una sonrisa

-Mentiroso- dijo Bolin con un poco de toz para disimular

-Jajajaja, muy gracioso los dos… pero me desvele toda la noche estudiando…- dijo Korra bostezando- y me va a ir bien!- dijo animada

-Seguro que te quedaste desvelada por estudiar?- pregunto Hasook

-Sí, estas segura?- volvió a preguntar Bolin

-Qué están insinuando…?

-Oh! Nada, nada…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Korra los miro extrañada… pero prefirió no decir más, a menos que ellos empiecen esto

-Bueno, queríamos preguntarte algo… - dijo Hasook

-Me lo imaginaba… actuaron extraño hace un momento

-A que te refieres, estuvimos ensayando para que nos salga al mimos tiempo las palabras…- dijo Bolin fingiendo tristeza

-Enserio? No tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer, en vez de ponerse a ensayar eso?!- pregunto Korra

-Ehh… no- respondió muy tranquilo Hasook

-Bueno, bueno, no nos desviemos del tema!- dijo Bolin recuperándose- Korra hay algo malo respecto a tu padre?

Korra solo guardo silencio…

-Vamos Korra! Somos amigos y si podemos ayudarte a resolver ese problema, lo aremos!

Korra solo se quedó callada

-Veo que todos están aquí… ¿qué les parece ir a pasear y después a cenar…?-Pregunto Asami

-Vamos!- dijo Mako al lado de Asami- nos merecemos estar un poco fuera de la Universidad

-Me parece bien… a dónde iremos?- pregunto Hasook

-Mh… era el turno de Korra escoger el lugar… así que Korra, a dónde?- pregunto Bolin

-Vamos a La Cocina de Kuong!- dijo Asami- Mako, dile que vallamos esta vez allí, por nosotros!- dijo más bajo Asami, aunque Korra los escucho perfectamente. Mientras que Mako podría decirse que la consiente en todo…

Pero antes que alguien le pregunte algo, su teléfono sonó

-¿Hola?- pregunto Korra -¿Pero…? Si, entiendo… De acuerdo, en este momento a Narooks, lo conoces ¿verdad?... Bien…- Colgó

-De acuerdo, pueden ir a La Cocina de Kuong o donde quieran… la próxima vez escogeré yo, adiós!

-Espera… por qué..?- Hasook no pudo terminar ya que Korra lo interrumpió

-Lo siento, debo irme a ver unos asuntos… Hasta mañana!- y se fue dejando a sus amigos algos extrañados

-Bueno, que esperamos!- dijo Asami animada


	2. Un viejo amigo

**Capítulo 2: Un viejo amigo…**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que no veían a Korra, la última vez fue el día del examen, se fue sin decir a donde o que iba a hacer… Bolin y Hasook estaban preocupados, no contestaba sus llamadas. Mako parecía no estar enterado de que su amiga no estaba, porque estaba muy ocupado con Asami… Ellos parecían atrapados en su mundo, ignorando completamente a su alrededor…

-Y, alguna una noticia?- pregunto Hasook

-No… no me contesta el celular, le mande muchos mensaje y no responde… Son TRES DÍAS! No pudo habérsela tragado la tierra- dijo Bolin

-Vamos, ella también tiene una vida! Déjenla que haga lo que quiera y no la controlen siempre, es agobiante para ella!- dijo Asami

-Pero podría mandarnos un mensaje que diga: "Estoy bien o estoy en tal lugar"- dijo Hasook

-Bueno… ella tendrá sus secretos, como todos…- contesto Asami, Hasook iba a contestar pero le interrumpió alguien que estaba casi gritando

-Asami!- dijo una chica saludándola

-Hey!- dijo Asami saludándola con la mano- Mako lo siento, iré a saludar a una amiga, después regreso- dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Mako pareció quedar algo embobado

-Tierra llamando a Mako, tierra llamando a Mako… Oye, ya sal de tu trance!- dijo Hasook mas fuerte

-Eh, qué?-contesto Mako

-Te das cuenta que no vemos a Korra hace tres días?- pregunto Hasook

-Que…? oh, capas está ocupada…- contesto Mako pensando

-Tan ocupada como para enviar un solo mensaje que diga que está bien!- intervino Bolin- Por qué no intentas tú y la llamas, a ver si a ti te contesta…?- dijo en tono algo alto

-Eso es lo que are!- dijo en el mismo tono Mako, marco el número de ella y espero. Siguió esperando pero nunca contesto

-Y?- preguntaron Bolin y Hasook al mismo tiempo

-No contesta…- Otra vez intento llamarla e igual no contesto

-Mako, nos vamos?- pregunto Asami que había aparecido con unos amigos y amigas

-Eh… pero…-

-Llegaremos tarde al cine!

-Bien, vamos…- se despidió de su hermano y su amigo, dejándolos algo desconcertados…

Mientras que en ese momento Korra estaba descansando en su departamento. No se dio cuenta que había dejado su celular en vibrador, por eso no contestaba a sus amigos…

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Llegue cansada… Solo quería dormir y así lo hice. Hasta que alguien se le ocurrió llamar a la puerta, trate de ignorarlo, pero parece que no se cansaba y no tuve más remedio que levantarme e ir a ver quien era…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Bolin y Hasook estaban en la puerta del departamento de su amiga, llamando teniendo esperanzas que allí estuviera. Estuvieron así uso segundos hasta que escucharon que trataba de abrir la puerta

-Quién- Korra fue cortada por sus amigos

-Korra!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Qué pasa?- pregunto algo dormida, frotándose los ojos

-Como que "qué pasa"?- dijo Hasook

-Por qué no contestabas ni una sola llamada o mensaje?- pregunto Bolin

-Mh…? De qué hablan?- pregunto entrando adentro

-Como de que, donde estabas…? Por si no lo notaste desapareciste 3 días y nunca dijiste a donde ibas!

-Oh… fui a ver a mi padres…- dijo sentándose en el sillón al igual que ellos, pero de enfrente

-Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Bolin

-No, nada grave… Solo unos asuntos que mi padre tenía que atender, pero no podía hacerlos… Por eso me fui para allá a tratar de solucionarlos y bueno, no eh tenido mucho tiempo para descansar…

-Y cuándo llegaste?

-Mh…- Korra miro el reloj- hace 5 horas?- se preguntó ella misma

-Y dormiste algo allí?- pregunto esta vez Hasook

-Mh… 8 horas… La verdad fue difícil por el cambio de horario, aunque no fue mucha la diferencia… Además que no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Necesitas descasar…- dijo Hasook mirándola- Ahora que te veo mejor, te vez realmente mal…

-Wow! Gracias por el alago- dijo sarcásticamente Korra

-Mejor nos vamos, antes de que Korra te golpeé Hasook- siguió Bolin

-Gracias chicos! Saben que los quiero muchísimo, pero lo que más quiero es dormir un poco más

-Hasta mañana!- dijeron saliendo de allí.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Korra se acercaba donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Hola!- dijo Korra en medio bostezo

-Hola… veo que dormir te callo muy bien… mira tu rostro…- dijo Hasook

-Ja… ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso…- dijo Korra golpeándolo en la cabeza, Hasook estaba a punto de decir algo, pero noto que una chica se les acercaba y Hasook se quedó callado

-Korra!- dijo esta chica y Korra volteo

-Hey, Mei!- dijo saludándola

-Espero que hayas podido descansar… y bueno, aquí están los apuntes de estos tres días…- dijo entregándole un cuaderno

-Gracias! me salvaste, te debo una!- dijo Korra abrazando a su amiga

-No es anda, pero será mejor que ya vallamos a clases…

-Cierto…- Korra suspiro y se dirigió hacia sus amigos- Buenos nos vemos después…!

-Hasta luego!- dijo Mei sonriente

-Hasta luego…- dijeron Bolin y Hasook al mismo tiempo, despidiéndose de Korra y Mei que se había ido ya

-Oye… desde cuando Korra tiene a esa amiga…?- pregunto Bolin, pero Hasook todavía seguía mirando por donde ellas habían desaparecido

-Hasook… Hasook- Bolin seguía llamándolo pero no respondía- Hasook…!- dijo esta última vez más alto y como no funciono le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Auch!- se quejó Hasook – por qué lo hiciste?!

-Primero cierra la boca amigo, la baba se te esta cayendo… y segundo, te llame centenares de veces y no respondías… Parece que esa chica sí que te dejo con la boca abierta… y no es literal…- dijo sonriente

-De que hablas… yo nunca…?

-Sí, si, como sea… mejo también nos vamos!- dijo Bolin levantándose de allí

-Oye, espera… yo no estaba…!- dijo Hasook detrás de él

Después de unas horas ellos se encontraron con Mako que milagrosamente estaba solo

-Hey Mako! Como estas?- saludo Hasook por que recién lo había visto- y donde está tu novia?

-Asami está todavía hablando con sus amigas…

-Oh… bueno ya que no te pude ver ayer, ya que llegaste tarde… Korra está bien!- dijo Bolin

-Enserio… bueno genial…

-Oye, si te acuerdas que desapareció por tres días?- pregunto Hasook

Mako estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por Asami

-Cariño!- dijo dándole un beso en el cachete- que les parece ir a tomar algo…?- Pregunto Asami

-Bueno… está bien- contesto Bolin

-Enserio…!?- pregunto una amiga de Asami que se acercó bastante a Bolin- que bueno que vengas con nosotros

-Si…- dijo Bolin de manera nerviosa y alejándose un poco de esa chica que daba miedo

-Y tu Hasook?- Pregunto otra chica que le agarro el brazo, lo cual el casi salto, estaba a punto de contestar hasta que vio a Korra y su amiga de ase rato- Lo siento… había quedado con Korra para ir a… un lugar…?- dijo casi como pregunta, lo cual le sorprendió a Bolin

-Oye… cuando quedaste…?

-Oh, bueno que se diviertan!- dijo Hasook tratando de alejarse, pero esa chica lo detuvo alejándose

-No! Primero quedaste con nosotros!- dijo agarrándole del brazo

-Yo no… Korra!- dio un grito lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuchara y viniera a ese lugar

-Hey… que pasa?- pregunto Korra

-Solo que habíamos quedado, verdad?- pregunto Hasook apresuradamente

-Eh?- pregunto confundida Korra

-Hola Korra- saludo Mako

-Hola…

-Y tú eres…?- pregunto Asami a la chica que estaba al lado de ella

-Ella es Mei…- le dijo Korra a Asami

-Hola Mei!- saludo algo nervioso Hasook

-Hola- saludo algo tímida ella

-Bueno, nos vamos?- pregunto Hasook

-Sí, creo que sí, bueno adiós!- dijo la chica que le sostenía el brazo

-No me refería a ti!- dijo Hasook

-Bueno, quieren acompañarnos?- pregunto Mako

-Seguramente Korra tiene cosas más importantes que hacer- respondió Asami

Korra estaba a punto de contestar, hasta que Asami lo hizo por ella, y cuando la escucho cruzo los brazos, Mei noto esto y contesto por ella

-No, gracias… en este momento vamos a Narooks, si quieren acompañarlos bienvenidos…

-Yo las acompaño!- dijo rápidamente Hasook

-A si, entonces yo también voy!- dijo la chica que le sostenía el brazo

-Por qué no vamos todos para allí?- pregunto Bolin tratando de librarse de la otra chica que se le acercaba bastante para su gusto

-Me parece bien- dijo Mako

-Bueno, si no hay remedio- dijo esta vez Asami

Una vez en Narooks cada uno estaban por su parte, de un lado estaban Asami, Mako y otros amigos de ella y conocidos de Mako mientras que por otro lado estaban Korra, Mei, Hasook con esa chica que no se lo podía quitar de encima y Bolin que estaba en la misma situación que el pobre de Hasook

-Y, como te fue con tus padres?- pregunto Mei

-Bien…- suspiro Korra- Bueno estaba más centrada en los asuntos y no pude pasar mucho tiempo con ellos…

-Oye Korra…- dijo primero Bolin- sucede algo?

-Por qué preguntas eso?

-La llamada del otro día te altero, y no lo niegues… Vamos! Somos tus amigos y queremos saber en qué te podemos ayudar!- dijo Hasook

-Seguro no es muy importante por algo no te cuenta- dijo la chica que está a su lado

-Mira, Asami las está llamando!- dijo Hasook y era verdad, ellas se levantaron y se estaban yendo hasta que la chica se volvió hacia Hasook y le dio un beso en el cachete

Hasook se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ella y que sus amigos lo estaban viendo y también Mei

-Parece que esa chica está realmente loca por ti amigo! Jajaja- dijo Bolin

-No! Bueno eso no me importa, porque yo no lo estoy!

-Bueno, no te alteres… solo era una broma- dijo Bolin

Tanto Korra y Mei se le quedaron viendo a ellos

-Me perdí de algo en estos 3 días?- pregunto Korra curiosa y con algo de gracia

-No! No sé por qué esa chica me habla, yo nunca le eh hablado!- dijo en defensa Hasook para que les quede claro a todos - Y no cambies de tema!- dijo tratando de salir de esa situación

-Bueno…

-Tiene razón Hasook… Korra qué pasó para que en un segundo hayas cambiado de ánimo…? Pregunto Bolin

Korra dio un suspiro y estaba dispuesta a contarles lo sucedido- Lo que pasa es…-

-Korra?- se escuchó una voz de un chico detrás de ella…

**Hola! n_n**

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 2! La verdad agradesco mucho a las personas que comentaron y siguen este fic! :D**

**PandiCornia: jajaja. Sí, no te preocupes, lo seguiré, pase lo que pase! :) y pobre de ti, ojalas ya se te vaya el dolor! **

**L.T.A.15: me alegra que te interese y espero volverlo más interesante aún! :) **

**Lizz Gaby peralta: me alegra que te guste! :) y si, vamos a ver qué pasa en el futuro! ;)**

**PaolaDiMa: Hola! Ugf… te entiendo, que te vaya bien y suerte con los exámenes! Y si, vamos a dar algunas vueltas interesantes con esta historia… :3**

**galaxy01: me alegra que te encante la historia! :) y si, no te preocupes, es Makorra la historia! :D **

**Ary Garm: si, bueno, el padre influye mucho en la historia! :3 y por ahora tiene que estar presente el masami, yo espero poder escribir lo que tengo planeado! :D **

**Kate-Kuran: a mí también no me gusta esa pareja, pero esperemos un poco hasta que vaya encontrando su vuelta la historia! (PD: soy fan de Makorra) y me alegra que te encante!**

**Kaya-Petrova: me alegra de te haya gustado y bueno aquí el cap! :)**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y comentar!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Un viejo amigo (Parte 2)

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Korra dio un suspiro y estaba dispuesta a contarles lo sucedido- Lo que pasa es…-_

_-Korra?- se escuchó una voz de un chico detrás de ella…_

**Capítulo 3: Un viejo amigo (Parte 2)**

-Korra…- dijo nuevamente este hombre y ella volteo a ver

-Iroh…?- pregunto sorprendida

-Korra… Qué bueno verte!- Dijo este acercándose a ella para abrazarla y ella lo acepto

-No… no tenía idea de que vendrías… que haces aquí..?- pregunto cuando se separaron

-Y yo no esperaba encontrarte tan rápido… a estoy en un viaje de negocios… acabe de llegar y estaré aquí por solo por unos días…

De pronto se escuchó que alguien tosía en el fondo y Korra se dio cuenta que sus amigos allí estaban

-Lo siento…- se disculpó- Chicos, él es Iroh, un amigo de la infancia… Iroh ello son Mei, Bolin y Hasook- apuntando a cada uno

-Un gusto- dijo Iroh, mientras que estos tres saludaron de la misma manera

-Por cierto, también viene…- Korra no termino de decir la frase y continuo Iroh

-No, lo siento…

-Oh, no importa…

-De hecho, tendremos que hablar sobre él algunos de estos días- comento Iroh

-Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Korra algo preocupada

Mientras que con Hasook, Mei y Bolin…

-Oigan, si se nota que son amigos que hace tiempo no se ven…- comento Bolin

-Si…-Respondieron Mei y Hasook

Orta vez con Iroh y Korra

-Te lo diré otro día y no es nada malo o algo parecido, al contrario- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa en su rostro tranquilizando a Korra- Bueno creo que debo irme…

-Si quieres puedes quedarte, no hay problema- dijo Korra

-Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero descansar un poco del viaje… pero nos vemos pronto, una vez que termine todo los asuntos pendientes…

-De acuerdo… descansa

-Nos vemos- saludo en conjunto a todos y se retiró.

Korra se sentó nuevamente pensado

-Ocurre algo?- pregunto Bolin

-No, nada…

-Bueno podrías retomar lo que ibas a decir…?

-Qué…? Oh… si, bueno lo que- fue interrumpida por ciertas personas

-Ya regresamos!- dijo una chica sentándose al lado de Hasook y tomándolo del brazo

-Espero que no nos hayan extrañado demasiado…- dijo la otra chica que estaba con Bolin- por qué no vienen con nosotras allá- apuntando hacia donde estaba Mako y las demás personas

-Si…- dijo la otra en forma de súplica- Así no tendremos que separarnos

-No se dan cuenta que estamos ocupados…?- pregunto Bolin

-Bueno… ellas también pueden venir…- dijo la chica que estaba al lado de este

-Claro está, que pueden ir si no nos interrumpen…- dijo la que estaba al lado de Hasook

Hasook se golpeó la mano contra la frente

Mientras que esas dos chicas no paraban de hablar y tanto como Hasook y Bolin quería que esas chicas desaparezcan de allí, Mei empezó a hacerle preguntas a su amiga con respecto a Iroh, de cómo era su relación o casas parecidas

-Por qué tantas preguntas…?- pregunto Korra divertida- por casualidad… no estas interesada en Iroh…?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Qué!? No, claro que no!

-Aja, si, como no…

-Digo la verdad!- se defendió Mei

-Por qué será que no te creo…- dijo Kora sin cambiar su expresión de divertida

-Pues créelo, porque además el chico qu- en ese momento se tapó la boca en seguida, mientras que Korra se sorprendió, ya que su amiga sola se había puesto al descubierto que estaba enamorada de alguien.

-Estabas a punto de decir te gustaba alguien, verdad?- pregunto Korra- Oh, vamos dímelo!- dijo en forma de orden y suplica

Mientras que Korra seguía tratando de sacar la información sobre el chico que le gustaba a su amiga, Hasook y Bolin ya estaban muy artos de esas dos chicas entrometidas que eran amigas de Asami y lamentablemente para esos chicos los minutos pasaban realmente lentos y aún no lograban deshacerse de ellas…

-Lo sabía!- dijo Korra con un pequeño grito que llamo la atención de sus amigos

-Que paso?- pregunto Bolin

-Pues…- pero Korra no pudo decir más ya que su amiga la había callado y ella lo miraba divertida

-No, nada…- la interrumpió Mei

-Algo sucedió para que ella diga eso…- dijo esta vez Hasook

-Nada importante de seguro- dijo la chica que estaba al lado de este

-Oye, porque o van a buscar unas bebidas para solo nosotros 2- dijo Hasook de forma sexy

-Sí, tú también lo arias?- le pregunto Bolin a la chica que estaba a su lado

-Por supuesto- contestaron esas chicas tratando de sonar iguales que ellos, lo cual les causo escalofríos a estos.

-Bueno, ahora que se fueron… Que paso?

Korra iba a contestar pero se detuvo antes de que su amiga la calle otra vez.

-Nada… solo, no ocurrió nada…- dijo Mei tratando de no sonar tan tensa

Bolin y Hsaook se miraron entre ellos

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme…- dijo Mei

-Cierto y yo todavía no recupero las horas perdidas en dormir…- dijo Korra levantándose

-Se van?- pregunto Bolin

-Si…-dijo Korra estirando los brazos

-Bueno, también es tarde para mi… adiós Hasook, te quedas solo…- dijo Bolin levantándose

-Oh, no! Claro que no, yo también me voy!- dijo Hasoook – Digo… no puedo dejar que dos chicas se vayan solas a altas horas de la noche…

-No es tan tarde…- dijo Korra

-Sí, si lo es!- dijo Hasook

-No…- dijo esta vez Mei

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos ahora, no creen?- dijo Bolin tratando de que sus amigas se apresuren antes de que llegue las otras chicas. Y así se fueron de allí. Mientras que después de un par de minutos aparecieron esas chicas

-Oye, donde están!?

-No lo sé!- dijo con las bebidas en las manos

Era una linda tarde/ noche en Ciudad Republica e iban caminando tranquilamente los 4 jóvenes

-Korra… ya sé que es mucha insistencia con el mismo tema y sin mencionar de que siempre nos interrumpen… pero es algo grave lo que ocurre con tu padre?- pegunto Bolin

-No, no es nada grave…- dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro, como si fuera divertido o nostálgico eso, lo cual les hiso preocupar a sus amigos. Mientras ella seguía caminando noto que sus dos amigos se pararon con los brazos cruzado mirándola

-Qué hacen?

-Queremos saber que ocurre!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Oh, vamos, dejen de ser bebes y sigan caminando

-No- dijeron muy sencillamente

-Mei, ayúdame!- dijo Korra

Pero Mei se unió a los chicos

-Tú también!?

-Sí, yo también quiero saber con más detalles lo que pasa…- dijo cruzando los brazos

-De acuerdo- dijo Korra ya que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando y además sus amigos se preocupan por ella, al menos, deben saber que le ocurría- lo que ocurre es…- Korra empezó a contarles lo que le pasaba y por qué hablar con su padre a veces la acaba de sus casillas.

Terminaron de hablar en un parque donde había mucha gente que tomaba un paseo, las luces iluminaban todo, por lo que era un lugar perfecto para tomar un descanso. Una vez que acabaron ninguno podía dar o decir algo, la verdad se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y la verdad Korra también no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, así lo dejaron hasta allí la charla y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares…

**Hi! n_n**

**Bueno he aquí este cap. Un pequeño detalle es que se me había perdido el papel donde puse las ideas más importantes para el capítulo e improvise un poco, pero por suerte lo encontré y coincidía con lo que quería! :)**

**Este capítulo es un poco corto y además que no da mucha info, pero esperen al siguiente, que ya está en camino! **

**Si bien Mako no aparece mucho, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, no coman ansias :3**

**PandiCornia: jajajaj creo que si lo aras… bueno ya veremos! :) claro que será makorra, así que va a ser un poco duro pero ya vendrá, te lo prometo! Todo a su tiempo :3**

**galaxy01: jajaja esa persona, bueno es Iroh… pero créeme la que arruina hasta ahora más el makorra es Asami… -.- vamos a ver como se unen las cosas :)**

**PaolaDiMa: me alegra que te haya ido bien! Y si, la verdad yo hago las cosas maso menos dramáticas, porque amo el drama… :3 aunque a veces me saca de quicio y estoy desesperada, pero lo amo… jaja xD **

**Lizz Gaby peralta: me alegra que te guste como va siendo la cosa… y Asami es una chica tipo lo contrario de la serie, es una típica niña de papá… para que te des una idea… XD**

**Kaya-Petrova: bueno ese chico es Iroh, así que si, es muy guapo… :3 y con respecto a Mako y los celos, no te preocupes, que yo también espero que venga una parte así… :D**

**Alejandra237: otra lectora! :D bueno he aquí otro cap y espero que te vaya gustando cómo va la historia… :)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, saben que me ayuda a mejorar y estar motivada! n_n**

**Saludos!**


	4. Presentaciones

**Capítulo 4: Presentaciones**

En La Cocina de Kuong…

-Hey, Korra… espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo Iroh saludándola y sentándose frente de ella

-Claro que no…- dijo Korra sonrisa- la verdad estoy algo dañada de que no me hayas llamado o enviado mandado un mensaje el día siguiente…- dijo Korra en forma de reproche, aunque solo era un juego

-Oh… si lo lamento, es que estuve demasiado ocupado que se me olvido…- dijo Iroh fingiendo cansancio

Korra lo único que hizo es reír, al igual que él.

-Bueno "señor estoy ocupado todo el día" me alegra y alaga que hayas encontrado un tiempo para hablar con tu amiga de la infancia…- Dijo Korra de manera sarcástica y con una sonrisa

-Bueno… tuve que estrechar un poco los horarios y todo eso, para conseguir el tiempo…- dijo Iroh riéndose- la verdad extrañaba tu sarcasmo

-Y yo extrañaba al señor importante… jajaja – dijo Korra riendo al mismo tiempo que él

-Pasaron muchos años…- dijo Iroh con un suspiro

-Sí, creo que la última vez que estuvimos todos y bromeando como ahora fue cuando tenía… 9? Bueno, ya no recuerdo exactamente, porque resulta que tanto tú como él estaban metidos en la compañía…

-Hey!- defendió Iroh- aunque parte de eso sea cierto… siempre estuvimos allí cuando nos necesitabas…

-Bueno, es cierto…

-Aunque aquellos viejos tiempo fueron muy buenos…- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa nostálgica

Kora soltó un largo suspiro- no hay duda de eso…

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el primero en romperlo fue Iroh.

-Cómo has estado estos años?- pregunto

-Pues concentrada en la universidad… solo eso- dijo con sencillez Korra- Y tú?

-Soy la mano derecha de mi madre en la compañía… y en algún momento estaré a cargo… así que es algo aburrido para contar…

-Ni que lo digas… Oye por qué no vino él contigo?- al fin hizo esa pregunta Korra

-No se ha comunicado contigo?- pregunto Iroh

-No… La última vez que supe algo de él fue hace años…

-Le dije que se comunicara contigo!- dijo Iroh pensando- Bueno, a decir verdad yo también no lo he visto hace 3 años…

-¿¡De qué hablas, no se supone que todos estos años estuvo contigo!?- pregunto Korra exaltada

-Si… estuvo 3 años conmigo, pero después de eso, decidió que era hora de irse, insistimos para que se quedase, pero él se resistió

-Entonces estos últimos 3 años no has tenido noticias de él?

-No, de vez en cuando me llamaba diciendo que todo está bien y que…

-¿¡Y!?- pregunto Korra con nervios ya que Iroh tardaba en contestar

-Bueno y que él había encontrado a una persona…- dijo Iroh con media sonrisa

Korra solo se le quedo viendo mientras procesaba la información.

-Te refieres a…- no pudo terminar la frase, aunque Iroh le entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir

-Si… y recuerdo que la última vez que hablamos me dijo que estaba muy enamorado de esa chica y que realmente quería formar una familia con ella… por lo que quería pedirle matrimonio…

-Y tú la conoces?- eso fe lo único que pudo decir por toda impresión que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras

-No me dijo el nombre, aunque en la forma que la describe parece ser buena persona… además tengo una leve idea de quién puede ser… jajaja, pero no te lo diré- dijo rápidamente cuando vio que Korra estaba a punto de preguntar algo, y parece que dio en el blanco- lo tendrás que descubrir tu sola… aunque si es quien creo que es, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Korra solo lo miraba con una mirada fulminante, ya que él sabía algo o eso creía y no que quería contar- Entonces si la conoces!- dijo exigiéndole que le diga el nombre de esa chica

-Dije que tengo una leve impresión de quien se pueda tratar… nunca dije que sé quién es…- se defendió Iroh. Korra solo se le quedo viendo hasta que decidió volver a hablar.

-Recuerdo cuando él dijo que no se volvería a enamorar… ni mucho menos pensar en formar una familia con alguien, después de que _esa_ lo haya engañado…- dijo Korra con disgusto recordando

-Pero sabías que eso no lo cumpliría…

-Por supuesto!- dijo Korra animada- no iba a permitir de que pierda la oportunidad de amar a alguien solo porque una-

-Korra…- advirtió Iroh, sabiendo que iba a decir una palabrota, aunque solo la interrumpió porque había personas y niños cerca, porque si no fuera así dejaría que se exprese correctamente

-De acuerdo… solo porque _esa_ le haya hecho pasar por eso…

-Si… Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi meterse en una pelea

-No comprendo cómo calló en su telaraña… Esa- Iroh la miro serio- bruja…- dijo Korra mirando que Iroh no le dijo nada, porque esa expresión era perfecta esa

-Lo importante ahora es que se olvidó completamente de ella y que ahora está empezando de nuevo, con otra persona que lo hace feliz…

-Es cierto…- dijo Korra con una gran sonrisa- Pero… se casó?- pregunto

-No se…- mintió Iroh

-De acuerdo… si llegas a comunicarte otra vez con él, dile que por favor me llame o que se comunique con migo de alguna forma. No es justo que mi hermanito me tenga preocupada… no es justo que nos mantenga preocupados a mí y a mis padres…

-Así que el señor Tonraq acepto que su hijo siga como quiera y olvido todo…?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido Iroh

-No lo ha hecho aún, pero eso no evita que esté preocupado por él… aunque finja desinterés

-Ya veo…

Pasaron así maso menos una hora, hablando sobre todo lo que les había pasado estos últimos años hasta que…

-Korra?- se escuchó la voz de Mako

-Mako… Asami hola- saludo Korra sin muchos ánimos, al ver a Asami que estaba sujetando el brazo de Mako

-No sabía que vendrías aquí…

-Y mucho menos con compañía… -dijo Asami con una pequeña risa

-Muy graciosa Asami…- dijo Korra rodando los ojos- Iroh, ellos son Mako y Asami, chicos, él es Iroh…

-Un gusto- dijo Mako tomándole la mano a Iroh, lo cual lo hizo duro, firme, mostrándose normal, al menos en vista de todos, pero Iroh sintió la mano de este firme y él hizo lo mismo… se quedaron viendo unos segundo, un tanto serios y mostrándose fuertes y seguros

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Iroh y deshizo su apretón para saludar a Asami

-Asami Sato- se presentó ella misma- un gusto

-Lo mismo digo señorita Sato –dijo besando su mano, como todo una caballero

Mientras que Korra miraba a Mako, para ver si tenía la cara de novio celoso… la tenía? Claro que sí! Pero esa cara la tuvo desde que llegaron al lugar… era extraño? Algo, pero Korra decidió ignorarlo y rogar que Iroh se deje de comporta así, porque si no Korra tendría que aguantar a su amigo quejándose sobre el comportamiento de Iroh…

-Y como se conocieron?- pregunto Asami

-Somos amigos de la infancia…- contesto Iroh

-Ya veo… -dijo Mako mirando directamente hacia Iroh y procesando la información

-Qué lindo… bueno, no los interrumpimos más, además que justo ahora estamos en una cita, mejor nos vamos, verdad Mako?- pregunto Asami a su pareja

-Ajam…- dijo Mako mirando detenidamente a Iroh y este percibió su mirada y la devolvió, es como si tuvieran una lucha, pero… Por qué? No pudo ser por ese acto de caballerosidad que hizo Iroh, verdad!?- bueno hasta mañana Korra… y hasta luego Iroh- saludo Mako retirándose con Asami

Una vez que se fueron Korra e Iroh se sentaron y ella le dio una mirada de muerte a Iroh

-Qué?- se defendió Iroh

-Por qué hiciste eso!?- pregunto Korra una tanto bastante furiosa

-Qué hice?- pregunto confundido

-Por favor, ese acto de caballerosidad ante Asami…

-Oh… estas celosa?- pregunto Iroh divertido

-Deja de decir tonterías Iroh…- dijo Korra cruzando los brazos e Iroh rio un poco- Lo digo por qué hiciste eso frente a Mako!?

-Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues resulta que él es celoso y odia cuando alguien se pasa de la raya con ella… y por supuesto como su amiga, lo debo escuchar y todo eso, por realmente eso me tiene…- pensó otra palabra para no decir dolida, triste, que se le rompe el corazón- harta…-dijo en conclusión

Iroh pensaba en lo que le dijo Korra y llego a una conclusión

-Te gusta ese tipo Mako…

-Yo nunca dije eso- dijo Korra defendiéndose y sonó muy creíble, cosa que ella misma se felicitó por el tono de su voz

-Pero tampoco lo niegas- y jaque mate, Iroh la atrapo

-Claro que no!- se siguió defendiendo Korra, aunque su voz la traiciono un poco

-Korra, te conozco desde que éramos chicos… no me puedes engañar

Korra bufo- ya es algo tarde—dijo mirando para otro lado, tratando de cambiar el tema

-Si… creo que debo irme, por cierto, me iré mañana

-Qué?- porque no me dijiste nada!- reprocho Korra con un clásico puchero suyo

-Jajajaaja, lo siento, si? Pero debo irme mañana para terminar de firmar algunos contratos… y no serán nada fácil…

-Oh, el gran Iroh admite que hay algo que no puede hacer!?- pregunto Korra con gracia

-Yo nunca dije eso, solo que será un tanto difícil… pero lo lograre- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-De acuerdo señor yo lo puedo todo… te deseo suerte

-Gracias… vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa

-No te preocupes…- contesto Korra

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola, primero porque tu hermano me mataría si te dejo ir sola a estas horas de la noche…

-Tan solo son a las nueve de la noche!

-Justamente por eso… y yo tampoco te dejaría ir sola, vamos

-De acuerdo- dijo Korra levantándose, al igual que él

Una vez que Korra estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de la salida, dio un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraba Mako y en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron… _¿será que Mako la estaba observan? ¿Y si era así… por qué lo hacía?_ Esas y otras preguntas se le cruzaron en la mente de Korra, hasta que Iroh rompió el silencio

-Korra, es verdad que tu padre quiere…- Iroh no sabía se decir o no decir lo que pensaba, aunque Korra entendió perfectamente a que se refería

-Si… pero como te enteraste…?

-Bueno, de acuerdo que nuestros padres son amigos…- dijo Iroh

-Ya veo… espero que nadie no se difunda… aunque ten por seguro que no lo are

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa cálida- Eres igual que tu hermano… ambos testarudos…- dijo riendo

-Oye… pues créeme que él solo se ponía así cuando algo le interesaba…

-Cierto… Mientras que tú eras así todo el tiempo

-Quieres empezar una discusión? que ten por seguro que no la ganaras…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa triunfante

-No, gracias…- dijo Iroh riendo

Pasó el tiempo y llegaron al departamento de Korra

-Bueno, adiós Iroh… y ten suerte!

-Gracias… nos vemos- se despidió Iroh y se fue allí

Korra entró y fue recibida por Naga, era su mascota, una perra de color blanca como la nieve

-Chica, me extrañaste…- dijo Korra riendo mientras le hacía caricias…

Korra le dio de comer a Naga, ya que seguramente tendría hambre… Una vez que le dio, se fue a recostar a su cama.

*Suspiro*- Mañana será un día largo Naga…-dijo observando hacia donde se encontraba ella, comiendo tranquilamente y le respondió con un ladrido, que le causo risa a Korra.

Al día siguiente Korra no quería otra cosa más que quedarse en su cama y descansar, pero no… Después de que la despertaran la primera vez cuando llegaron, y la otra casi con agua, se encontraba disfrutando tiempo con sus amigos…

_Hace unas pocas horas…_

_Korra dormía plácidamente hasta que escucho sonar el timbre…_

_-Agh! Quien es a estas horas de la mañana…- dijo Korra mientras se acercaba a la puerta, donde se encontraba Naga saltando de alegría- quieta Naga….- dijo con un bostezo _

_-Quien es…?- pregunto abriendo un poco lo ojos y notar que sus amigos estaban parados allí_

_-Hey, bella durmiente, es hora de que levantes!- dijo Bolin entrando a su departamento al igual que todos_

_-Bolin… chicos… que hacen aquí tan temprano?…- dijo Korra bostezando y tapándose la boca_

_-Vaya amiga... que fachas…- dijo Mei riéndose un poco _

_-Perdón por no vestirme con un kimono para recibirlos…- dijo sarcástica Korra_

_-No necesariamente tiene que ser un kimono, puede ser un vestido, o un…- Hasook iba a seguir, pero noto la cara de Korra así que mejor callo_

_-Son a las 11:00hs. Así que no es tan temprano- dijo Bolin_

_-Enserio…?- pregunto Korra_

_-Vamos Korra, no te quedas parada allí, tenemos un largo día por delante!- dijo sonriente- y debemos aprovecharlo ya que Mako también puede estar con nosotros!- dijo Bolin_

_-Al fin…- dijo en voz baja Hasook_

_-He…?- pregunto confundida Korra_

_-Jajajajaaja, mira Mako, ni siquiera noto que tú estabas aquí!- dijo Hasook riéndose de su amigo- es tu culpa por estar tan distante- dijo calmado la risa_

_Mako estaba acariciando a Naga- Hmp, lo que digas Hasook- mientras seguía prestándole más atención la perra blanca que jugaba con él_

_-Vamos Korra, o llegaremos tarde!- reclamo nuevamente Bolin_

_-A dónde iremos…?_

_-A divertirnos!- respondió con emoción_

_-De acuerdo… esperen aquí…- dijo Korra yéndose hacia su dormitorio _

_Pasaron 10 minutos…_

_-Oigan… se está tardando!- dijo Bolin_

_-Las mujeres siempre tardan para arreglarse…- dijo Hasook_

_-Sí, pero Korra no es de las chicas exuberantes que se ponen 3 kilos de maquillaje…- dijo Mako_

_-Mejor dicho, creo que no se pone maquillaje!- dijo Hasook_

_-Eso quiere decir que…- Mei pensó por unos segundos y todos entendieron lo mismo que ella, así que se dirigieron a su habitación… incluso Naga lo hizo_

_Una vez que llegaron se encontraron con su miga… durmiendo_

_-K!-Bolin fue tapado por Hasook_

_-Sh! No la despiertes_

_-Por qué?- pregunto confuso Bolin_

_-Por qué recibirá un castigo por quedarse dormida…- dijo Mei con una mirada inocente, pero tras esa había un pequeño rastro de maldad… Tenía la misma mirada que Hasook_

_Mako y Bolin se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose que aran._

_Hasook salió y en seguida vino con un vaso con agua_

_-Hasook, no se te ocurra…- dijo Mako, pero no le hizo caso… estuvo a punto de caer agua en la cara de Korra, pero Naga ladro, lo cual hizo que la chica de ojos azules se levantara rápidamente y zafarse del agua… _

_-Pero…pero… qué…!? Hasook!- dijo Korra lanzándole una almohada _

Ahora el grupo de jóvenes se encontraba riéndose de la cara de su amigo, que estaba a punto de ganar un peluche en una máquina, pero se le callo, justo antes de que llegara a él…

-Fue buena idea venir al parque de diversiones…- dijo Mei

-Sí, es una buena forma de olvidar un poco de la universidad y reír un poco…- dijo Hasook intentando de entablar una conversación con ella

-Sí, la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí tanto en un día…- dijo Mei riéndose

-Eso significa que aquel día en Narooks no fue divertida- pregunto Hasook fingiendo dolor

-No! Claro que lo fue- fue una respuesta rápida de Mei, lo cual ella misma se regañó por sonar muy obvia que no quería que piense eso- Digo… si, lo fue, aunque no mucho por parte de tu novia…- dijo Mei seca y cortante, mirando para otro lado

-No es mi novia!- dijo él alterado para que ella no piense eso- es una chica loca, que me sigue, pero no es mi novia, de hecho, siempre trato de alejarla de mí, pero no entiende, es verdad lo que digo!

Mientras que dos pasos atrás de ellos se encontraban Mako, Bolin y Korra caminando, hasta que Korra se paró en el lugar

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Mako

Pero Korra no respondía, en cambio, solo miraba con una gran sonrisa frente de ella, hacia sus amigos

-Koooooooorraaaaaaaaaaaa!- dijo Bolin esperando que ella conteste

Paso unos pocos segundos, hasta que Korra hablo

-Mis queridos amigos, vean a la pronto a ser pareja!- dijo Korra apuntando a Mei y Hasook

-EH!?- dijeron Mako y Bolin al mismo tiempo, mientras que Korra retomaba la caminata

-Explícate mejor Korra- dijo Mako alcanzándola

-Pues mírenlos!- dijo apuntándolos- miren en la forma en como ella se sonroja y él la mira embobado… jaja, lo sabía!- dijo Korra con sonrisa triunfante

Pasaron así las horas con bromas, disfrutando de los juegos… en fin, hoy es un día que todos disfrutaron… Ya caía la noche y decidieron ponerse en marcha, casa uno en sus respectivos hogares, Hasook acompaño a Mei… mientras que Mako y Bolin acompañaban a Korra, cosa que ella se negó, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de eso, era imposible ganarles…

-Cierto… cual fue el milagro de que Asami te haya permitido estar un rato con nosotros y más aún, sin que ella venga…?- pregunto Korra

-Resulta que ella no está en la ciudad… se fue con su padre y por eso tenemos Mako para nosotros… al menos por un tiempo…- dijo Bolin sonriendo

-No soy un objeto Bo…- dijo Mako de manera algo amenazadora hacia Bolin, quien se escondió detrás de Korra y ella solo rio

-Jajajaja, sin duda es como hace años…- dijo Korra riendo, lo cual también rieron sus amigos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Mako rompió el silencio

-Y Iroh… no te habrá buscado hoy?- pregunto Mako sin sonar interesado, pero por alguna razón lo estaba

-No… Iroh se fue hoy, tenía que seguir con su trabajo

-Ya veo…

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al departamento de ella

-Hasta mañana Korra!- dijo Bolin con mucha energía- definitivamente dormiremos con muchas ganas hoy

-Querrás decir que tú lo harás, ya que estoy seguro que caminaste por todo el parque de diversiones hermanito…- dijo Mako divertido, lo cual Korra dio una pequeña risa, ya que tenía mucha razón-Hasta mañana Korra- se despidió Mako con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hasta mañana chicos!- saludo Korra a ambos, pero siempre que veía una sonrisa de Mako y más si es dedicada para ella, sentía una acumulación de sentimientos y nervios en su estómago. Aunque estaba decidida a olvidar esos sentimientos… a olvidarlo a él. Se repetía una y mil veces que una relación entre Mako y ella era _imposible… ¿Verdad?_

**¡Hola nuevamente! :D**

**He aquí el capítulo 4! Wow :') Realmente estoy feliz de que les guste la historia, la sigan y dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció… **

**PandiCornia: Por supuesto que nadie iguala al sexy maestro fuego, con cejas de tiburón! Aunque Iroh está allí de cerca! :3 Jajajaja no! De hecho, tu eres la primera persona que pide eso… la verdad si todos, definitivamente todos los comentario lo piden y si alguien me ayuda (ya que no tengo la mínima idea de cómo escribirlo) pues lo escribiría. jaja **

**galaxy01: No te quedes sin pelo! Emhh.. La respuesta de esa pregunta estará lo más probable, en el capítulo que viene… Jajaja la idea de que Mako corte con Asami es tentadora… :3**

**Lizz Gaby peralta: No tengas dudas, El Makorra gobernara a todos! Jajaj :3 El Makorra vendrá de golpe o no… no lo he decidido aún, pero de que hay celos, lo hay.. y es de cualquier persona (aunque Makorra también ;) )**

**Ary Garcioyama: Jaajaja me lo dijeron muchas veces eso, que siempre dejo intrigada a la gente… :3 Con lo del padre, pues en el próximo cap. Y Con lo de la persona misteriosa, aquí esta! :D**

**PaolaDiMa: Imposible no amar a Iroh… :3 Jajajaj soy algo (bastante) dramática… xD**

**¡Gracias por Leer y los Comentarios!**

**Besos!**


	5. Pasó el tiempo

**Capítulo 5: Pasó el tiempo**

Habían pasado semanas desde que Iroh se había ido y ella todavía espera la llamada de su hermano, que nunca llego… también paso semanas desde que su padre no la había vuelto a llamar, capas él había entrado en razón y se olvidó de toda esa locura… jajaja, no, no podía ser cierto... después de todo su padre era tan testarudo como ella.

Korra se encontraba sentada en unos de los lugares que estaba en el aire libre de la Universidad… al lado de ella se encontraban Bolin, Mako, milagrosamente, ya que su novia no regresaba todavía de ese viaje, y por último se encontraban Hasook y Mei, hablando plácidamente, mientras que los otros tres estaban concentrados uno con un libro, otra estaba en su notebook y otro jugando con su celular…

-Bolin… deja de hacer esas cosas raras que haces- reclamo su hermano al ver que Bolin se movía por todos lados en su asiento

-No… no puedo… agh! Siempre pierdo en esta curva!- dijo triste Bolin

-Bolin no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Noup!

-Vamos Bolin, estarás así todo el día… no podrás pasarlo hoy… -le dijo Korra mientras no apartaba la vista y concentración de la notebook

-No me digas que tú ya lo pasaste?- pegunto Bolin sorprendido

-Por supuesto…- dijo Korra sonriéndole mientras lo veía…- no fue tan difícil…

-No te creo… no puede ser verdad… quiero ver tu celular!- exigió Bolin a Korra

-Jajaja, enserio? muy bien, toma- dijo entregándole su móvil

Mako alejo la vista de su libro y observo mientras Bolin buscaba en el celular de Korra y se rio al ver la cara de su hermano

-Y bien hermanito… que paso?- pregunto divertido

-Seguramente esta en nivel fácil!- justifico Bolin

-Si quieres fíjate y verás en qué nivel esta…- dijo Korra todavía con su sonrisa mientras seguía haciendo lo que hacía. Otra vez Bolin buscaba en su celular y se quedó callado

-Fue suerte…- dijo con un pequeño bufido

Korra dio un pequeño suspiro- Quieres ver que es verdad?

-Claro…- dijo Bolin con una sonrisa confiada

-Muy bien, dame tu celular…- dijo Korra mientras ponía toda su atención en su amigo

-Esto va a ser bueno…- dijo Mako mientras se acercaba a ver como Korra le dejaba cayado a su hermano

-Aquí tienes- dijo dándole el móvil mientras se ponía al otro costado de Korra

En solo unos segundo y concentrada Korra logro pasarlo, al verla parecía muy fácil…

-Jajajaja- Mako rio al ver la cara de su hermano

-Todavía tienes duda?- pregunto muy divertida

-Como lo hiciste?

-Es un secreto…- dijo volviendo a poner su mirada en la notebook

-Bolin, dame tu celular… quiero intentarlo…- dijo Mako mientras sonreía

-Crees que lo puedes hacer…?-

-Creo que lo puedo hacer antes que tu…-

-Muy bien, una competencia!- dijo Bolin sintiéndose superior

-Pero yo no tengo ese juego…- dijo Mako

-Usa el celular de Korra

-Korra puedo?- pregunto Mako

-Claro, todo tuyo- dijo mientras se puso más seria por algún motivo que estaba haciendo con el computador

-Vamos, quiero ganarte ahora…- dijo Bolin muy confiado

Tanto Mako y Bolin se pusieron a jugar a esa juego… parecía niños y Korra los observo. Sonrió al verlos, aunque Bolin siempre estaba con esa actitud, a Mako era muy difícil verlo divirtiéndose como un niño… y mucho menos ahora que esta con Asami y está comprometido…

_-Korra, ya, tienes cosas más importantes en que ocuparte!- pensó ella_

-Ja!- dijo Mako triunfante

-No… una cosa es que Korra me gané, que es comprensible… pero tu… Tú!- dijo Bolin con su orgullo por el suelo

-Oye, eso es ofensivo…- se defendió- pero, si te gane!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Este día es realmente extraño para mí!- dijo Bolin dejando su móvil sobre la mesa junto a su cabeza

-Jajajajaja- reía Mako hasta que empezó a sonar el celular de Korra, miro si decía la persona quien llamaba, pero solo apareció números

-Korra…- dijo llamándole, que al parecer no había notado que su celular sonaba- Ten te están llamando

-Qué… a gracias- dijo tomándolo y contestando…- Hola…? Enserio…? Genial- dijo con una sonrisa que pronto se esfumo- si ya los revisaron… como puede dar ese resultado?- dio un suspiro- El resultado final es ese… ya está confirmado…- desvió su mirada de la pantalla hacia el cielo- o están mal el resultado final del mes o las cuentas…- espero varios segundo, ya que la otra persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea estaba dando una gran explicación- Sabes que… mejor envíame por e-mail todo los datos del mes… si, todos… necesito todo resuelto para mañana, y si no encuentran la solución, la buscare yo!- dijo esta vez más seria- está bien, ustedes sigan por su cuenta y yo lo are desde aquí…

Mientras Korra seguía hablando había captado toda la atención de Mako, Bolin, Hasook y Mei

-Bueno… quiero que me lo envíes AHORA –dio la orden de manera clara y muy firme- Adiós- y colgó

-Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Mako

Korra solo apoyo su cabeza en la mesa- No…. Digo… si, puede ser… la verdad no se!- dijo mientras se alborotaba un poco su cabeza –Necesito agua…- dijo levantándose

-Te acompaño- dijo Mei yéndose con ella

-Parece que tiene mucho trabajo…- dijo Hasook

Ellos tres se pusieron a hablar sobre la situación de su amiga hasta que sonó su celular, Mako se fijó y era el de Korra, se lo había olvidado. Se fijó el identificador de llamadas y decía "Papá"

-Y quién es?

-Es su padre

-Contesta…- dijo Hasook

-Claro que no! Seguramente ya vendrá Korra…- dijo esperando a que aparezca, pero no lo hacía y el celular dejo de sonar

-Bueno… seguramente llamare nuevamente- dijo Bolin y así fue, otra vez era una llamada y era de su padre. Otra vez Mako espero hasta que Korra regresara pero no lo hizo y dejo de sonar el celular.

-Mako, por qué no contestaste?- dijo Hasook

-Primero este celular no es mío y segundo por qué lo tengo que hacer yo.

-Pues porque tú te llevas y hablas más bien con el señor Tonraq- contesto Hasook. Era verdad… que él y el padre de Korra primero no hablaban tan cómodamente, pero eso fue cuestión de tiempos, ya que a veces hablaban de negocios, ya que algunas veces representaba a Tenzin, su padre y debía hacer negocios… y uno de esas personas era Tonraq, pero fue fácil hablar con él, ya que fueron invitados por Korra a pasar las vacaciones en una casa de playa que tenía en la Isla Ember y fueron con ella.

Otra vez sonó el móvil y ahora si estaba decidido a contestar… dio trago fuerte y contesto.

_-Korra?- pegunto una voz que era la de Tonraq_

-Señor Tonraq… Buenas tardes…- dijo Mako un poco… pero poco nervioso

_-Quién habla…? Un momento… Mako?- pregunto_

-Sí señor, soy yo

_-Oh… buenas tardes… pero…_

-Korra se fue a buscar algo y se olvidó su celular…

_-Entiendo… - hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo_

-Como se encuentra su esposa Senna?- pregunto Mako tratando de salir de ese silencio muy incomodo

_-Bien, gracias por preguntar… y tu padres?_

-Pues… el trabajo es exigente…- dijo y le causo un poco de gracia a Tonraq- pero después de eso bien, gracias por preguntar

Mako iba a segur hablando, hasta que noto que Korra ya había llegado

-Señor, Korra acabo de llegar

_-Enserio, bien… un placer saludarte Mako- dijo Tonraq_

-Lo mismo digo señor… hasta luego…- dijo despidiéndose y tendiendo el celular a Korra. Ella la miro confusa

-Es tu padre…- dijo únicamente antes de entregarle su celular

-Hola…? Papá… qué pasa?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

_-Como te encuentras…?_

-Bien…- dijo dudosa- como se encuentran ustedes…?- pegunto mientras bebía de su agua

_-Bien… _

-Papa, sé que no llamaste únicamente para preguntar eso… dime- dijo mientras posaba su mirada en su computador, esperando que le llegue algo. Escucho un largo suspiro.- Si es sobre _eso_ tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y como siempre la respuesta es no.

_-Korra_

-Padre…

_-De acuerdo, este tema no me parece adecuado hablar por teléfono…_

-No lo es ni para hablar en persona…- dijo Korra con un pequeño toque de gracia amarga, mientras vio un archivo que le llego

_-Lo hablaremos dentro de unos día… iré a Ciudad Republica dentro de unos días…_

-Enserio?- pregunto más animada- y ellos vendrán contigo?

_-No lo sé, sabes que ellos quieren ir, pero solo será por un día y será rápido… _

-Bueno… entonces nos vemos… y salúdalos de mi parte!- dijo Korra con una pequeña sonrisa

_-De acuerdo hija, cuídate_

-Tú también!- dijo mientras colgaba

Todos estaban haciendo lo que hacían anteriormente, ignorando lo que había sucedido, hasta que se escuchó que alguien estaba hablando

-Jóvenes estudiantes, al parecer que el problema de gas va a tomar más tiempo para solucionarlo. Eso significa que las clases del resto del día y mañana serán suspendidas- anuncio un hombre por el altavoz.

-Genial!- dijo Hasook feliz- quien quiere ir a Narooks, realmente tengo hambre

-Yo me apunto!- dijo inmediatamente Bolin levantándose junto a su amigo

-Está bien… ya es hora del almuerzo, y la verdad yo también tengo hambre, vamos Korra?- pregunto Mei

-Yo creo que paso… tengo que revisar algunas cuentas… y debo hacerlo ahora…- dijo cerrando su notebook y guardando sus cosa- creo que me tomara bastante tiempo…

-Mako puede ayudarte- dijo Bolin- verdad hermano?

-Claro, que pasa?- pregunto el nombrado

Korra la miro un poco dudosa y extrañada

-Oye, puedo ayudarte, recuerdas que soy hijo de Tenzin…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Cierto… - dijo acordándose de ese pequeño detalle- estas seguro que puedes ayudarme?

-Por supuesto

-Peor antes que nada primero vamos a Narooks a comer, tengo mucha hambre!- dijo Bolin empujando a su hermano y Korra para que caminen

-Jajaja, él siempre es así?- pregunto Mei

-Siempre que se trate de comida si…- dijo Hasook riendo con ella, mientras seguían a sus amigos

Una vez en Narooks fueron directamente a ordenar lo que querían comer, mientras que Korra y Mako se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Bien, dentro de unos minutos estarán listo- dijo una chica mientras se iba con los pedidos

Mei, Hasook y Bolin se pusieron a hablar muy tranquilamente sobre cualquier tema. Pero Mei al pasar los minutos se fijó en su amiga y Mako, al hacerlo sonrió.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Hasook quien se encontraba a un costado de ella

-Estaba observando a Korra y Mako… se ven… bien juntos- dijo mientras su sonrisa seguía intacta- realmente se ven muy bien juntos- dijo feliz

Hasook y Bolin se miraron, confundidos, extrañados, sorprendidos y muchas otras cosas más reflejaban sus caras por lo que dijo ella.

-Te refieres a…?- pregunto con cuidado Bolin y algo dudoso

-Nunca se pusieron a pensar que Korra y Mako podría ser…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que habían llegado con su comida

-Perdón por la espera- dijeron las personas que dejaron sus platos en la mesa- disfruten de la comida!-dijeron y se fueron

Aunque Mei no haya terminado lo que quería decir, entendieron perfectamente a lo que se refería… sí, realmente Bolin quería que su mejor amiga y Mako llegaran a ser algo más que amigos, pero apareció Asami de forma _accidental_ y ese sueño se vio cada vez más lejano… aunque él la primera vez que vio a Korra coqueteo con ella, pero al pasar los días y se fue dando cuenta de que la vía más como amiga, que cualquier otra cosa. Después de pocos meses se volvieron grandes amigos, al igual que Hasook, pero con el que costo más fue con Mako. Ese adolecente/joven testarudo, malhumorado, que no quería estar con muchas personas con el tiempo empezó a acercarse más a Korra… y al fin llegaron a una gran amistad… de hecho, era tan fuerte como la de Bolin, quien fue el primer amigo que tuvo cuando llego a Ciudad Republica.

-oigan, ustedes dos…- dijo Mei todavía con su sonrisa- pueden dejar de hacer eso un momento… su comida está aquí…- dijo apuntando hacia los platos sobre la mesa

-Oh…- dijo con un suspiro Korra

-Bien, nos merecemos un descanso- dijo Mako, mientras cerraba la computadora y Korra alejaba algunos papeles.

Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que un celular sonó.

-Hola?- contesto Korra- si…- dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida mientras que escuchaba atentamente lo que decía- mh… mañana llevare todo resuelto, no te preocupes… si, lo are… bien, hasta mañana…- dijo mientras colgó

-Korra… no conteste el celular mientras estás en la mesa- regaño su amiga

-Lo siento!

-Si te llegan a llamar otra vez, ni se te ocurra contestar!- amenazo

-De acuerdo… pero nadie- fue interrumpida por otra vez ese sonido del móvil y su amiga le dio una mirada de advertencia. Contesto nuevamente

-Qué pasa ahora?- dijo sabiendo perfectamente quien era el que llamaba- no, no es necesario que llames a mi padre solo por eso… - dijo mientras esquivaba a su amiga ya que ella quería que le dé su celular- por supuesto que estoy- fue cortada ya que fue despojada de su móvil por Mako

-No es necesario informarle al señor Tonraq sobre esto, ya que solo es un pequeño error en las cuentas, cosa que será resuelto en esta misma tarde, gracias por llamar y por favor siga con su trabajo, que aquí también resolveremos ese pequeño inconveniente… adiós- dijo y colgó

-MAKO!- dijo Korra enojada- por qué hiciste eso!?

-Por qué estamos comiendo… y no puedes hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo- dijo guardando el celular de ella en su bolsillo

-Dame mi celular!- reclamo

-Primero termina de comer y después te lo daré- dijo volviendo a comer su comida tranquilamente

-Pero- fue interrumpida por su amiga

-Korra…- dijo tranquilamente pero a la misma vez amenazando

-Está bien!- dijo resignada… realmente quería acabar con ese asunto del hotel, antes que hacer cualquier cosa

Pasaron las horas, y los jóvenes seguían hablando, riendo y tratando de resolver ese problema

-Listo!- dijo Korra feliz- sabía que los resultado finales estaban bien!- dijo aliviada y con un suspiro

-Ya terminaron?- pregunto Hasook

-Si!- dijo muy feliz- gracias Mako por todo!- de repente lo abrazo. Fue un acto involuntario, pero una vez que se dio cuenta, ya lo estaba abrazando.

Él se quedó quieto y cuando al fin su cerebro reacciono Korra se separó sonrojada.

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo con un ligero toque rojizo en sus mejillas Korra- realmente gracias, no sé si hubiera podido dormir si lo hacía sola…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh… no, si no fue nada…- dijo Mako un tanto… ¿nervioso? No, no era nerviosismo, pero de que estaba un poco extraño, lo era.

-Bueno, si ya terminamos aquí, que les parece dar un paseo?- dijo Mei

-Si…- dijo Korar estirándose- necesito aire fresco… pero primero iré a dejar las cosas al departamento y de paso ver a Naga… no quiero imaginarme dejarla mucho tiempo sola… la última vez me encontré con el departamento dado vuela…- dijo recordando lo sucedido

Korra y Mei se fueron para el departamento de Korra, mientras que los otros tres se fueron a un parque que estaba cerca de allí, ya que habían quedado en reunirse en ese lugar. Pasaron los minutos y las dos chicas junto a la perra de color blanca caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Republica

-Korra… sientes algo por Mako, verdad?- pregunto de manera directa y sin rodeos Mei

-De… de qué hablas?- dijo Korra mientras reía un tanto nerviosa, pero su voz salió bastante creíble, pero para su mala suerte, Mei no iba a retractarse- NO, claro que no

-Vamos Korra te gusta Mako, y lo sabes…

-Y a ti te gusta Hasook- contraataco la chica de ojos celestes

-Yo… no estábamos hablando de eso!- reclamo

-No lo negaste…- dijo Korra divertida

-Tu sabes que Hasook es un gran amigo y…

-Y te enamoraste de él… se notaba bastante cuando hablaban muy cómodamente esta mañana…- dijo con una gran sonrisa… había atrapado a su amiga

-Puede ser… pero estábamos hablando de que a ti te gusta Mako!- se defendió- Verdad Naga?- pregunto al animal y esta la contesto con un ladrido, cosa que causo risa a las dos.

Después de esa muy "hermosa" charla, llegaron al lugar acordado y allí se encontraban sus amigos

-Hey, pensé que solo irían por Naga, no a comprar ropa- dijo gracioso Hasook

-Oye, no nos conoces comprando ropa… pero si quieres puedes venir un día con nosotras…- dijo Mei con una sonrisa

-Me parece bien- dijo embobado Hasook- espera, no, no seré su mula de carga! -dijo cayendo en razón

-Jajajajaja solo bromeaba- dijo Mei riendo con Korra

-No te dejes engañar Hasook, seguramente ya están planeando su salida!- dijo Bolin mientas acariciaba a Naga- Korra, me das a Naga?

-Qué?- pregunto confundida

-Bueno, quiero jugar con ella allá- dijo apuntando a un gran parque donde había personas con sus mascotas igualmente- me hubiera gustado traer a Pabu… ya se, mañana lo traeré, pero por ahora, me dejas ir con Naga hacia allí?

Korra miro donde su amigo apuntaba y se rio

-Lo que tú quieres es ir para allá a tratar de conseguir una chica con la ayuda de Naga

-Puede que eso tenga un poco de verdad- dijo en voz muy baja pero aun ella lo escucho- vamos, ambos ganamos, yo trato de conseguir una cita ella juega, es perfecto, verdad Naga?- y solo recibió un ladrido

-De acuerdo…- dijo entregándole la correa

-Realmente está desesperado mi hermano…- dijo Mako mirándolo mientras se hacia el gran hombre que ama a los animales- mira, ya capto la atención de varias chicas jóvenes y una señora mayor… jaajajaja- en ese momento los 4 estallaron de la risa al ver que esa señora no dejaba de verlo

Todo estaba en paz y tranquilo, hasta que el sonido de un celular arruino el momento. Es sonido provenía del móvil de Mako.

-Hola?- pregunto- Asami… hey… ya estás aquí?- pregunto sorprendido, mientras sus amigos y más Korra lo miraban- de acuerdo, iré en este momento, un beso - dijo y colgó

-Hey hermano, que pasa…- dijo Bolin mientras venía junto a Naga

-Me voy, te veo más tarde Bo, adiós!- saludo a sus amigos y se fue rápidamente de allí

-Que paso?- pregunto Bolin algo preocupado al ver que su hermano se marchaba a toda prisa de allí

-Asami… al parecer ya está aquí y tu hermano se fue corriendo tras ella…- dijo Hasook sin mucha gracias

-Oh…- eso fue lo único que articulo Bolin- no pudo esperar un poco más?- dijo ahora él con un pequeño toque de molestia

-Vamos, déjenlo… - dijo Korra- por qué no seguimos caminando?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en marcha con Naga. Ella estaba triste… demasiado, después de pasar una gran tarde como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, Mako se fue, como era de esperarse. Él esta con Asami y no podía hacer nada…

La hora pasó rápidamente y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Mei si lo noto, noto que su amiga estaba triste. Korra se despidió de ellos, diciendo que estaba cansada y si lo estaba… todo el trabajo fue duro y aunque caminar la había cansado más, pero se sintió más aliviada al aire libre. Hasook y Bolin ofrecieron en acompañarla, pero ella se negó y se fue sola, mientras que los otros tres se fueron a dejar a Mei a su casa, ya que era "algo tarde" según ellos.

Korra pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado con Mako, pero en seguida recordó cuando él recibió la llamada de Asami y como se fue rápido hacia donde se encontraba ella…

_-Korra, deja ya todo eso, cuentas veces tienes que repetírtelo!- se regañó ella misma_

-Es un poco tarde para que una joven salga a pasear en la noche, no crees Kor? -pregunto un joven.

Korra giro para ver quién era la persona y noto que era un joven morocho al igual que ella, con los ojos de color azul claro… estaba con una sonrisa detrás de ella.

-No… Ren?- pregunto una vez que ya vio su rostro… allí se encontraba a solo pasos de él…- eres tú?- pregunto sorprendida

-Pues… sí, creo que soy yo…- dijo divertido

Korra inmediatamente fue y lo abrazo

-Vamos Korra no es para tanto…- dijo al sentir que ella lo abrazó fuerte y el correspondió

-Eres un tonto!- reclamo ella, estaba tan feliz que no lo podía aguantar…

-Oye, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos solo se te ocurre insultarme?- pregunto todavía con el abrazo

-Te mereces eso y mucho más por irte y no llamarnos… mereces que te pegue!

-Cálmate… pero estoy aquí, o no?- dijo el sonriéndole mientras la veía la cara

En ese instante Naga también intervino y salto hacia donde estaba él.

-Hey Naga… paso tiempo chica- dijo mientras acariciaba al animal- gracias por cuidar de mi hermana… - dijo sin dejar de acariciarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! n_n <strong>

**Buen ojalas disfruten del capítulo, no fue tan difícil escribirlo, pero si el título… solo se me ocurrió ese… xD **

**galaxy01:nya.. no, no me días que pones esa cara, porque realmente la cara triste de los perritos son me debilidad… ok, no debí decir eso… olvídalo! xD jajaja claro que Mako y Korra están allí (bajo el árbol), jajaja Estabas re feliz porque Mako al fin se puso celoso, ese tipo tiene que aceptar que está enamorado de Korra y punto!… :3 **

**Lizz Gaby peralta: jaja todos percibieron los celos de Mako… oh! :o jaja y yo solo lo puse por poner un poquito de Makorra :3 **

**PandiCornia: Si, yo también quería que Hasook apareciera más, me gusto el personaje, pero no… :/ El Makorra tiene que estar en el libro 4! Si no sería muy injusto que nos den algo y después nos lo quiten! T-T **

**Kaya-Petrova: por supuesto se merece estar celoso, así siente ese sentimiento, como Korra lo siente… los celos son indispensables para una historia de romance (para mi) :3**

**Gracias infinitas por seguir la historia y comentar! :D**

**Saludos y abrazos. Hasta la próxima! :)**


	6. Una pequeña sorpresa

**Capítulo 6: Una pequeña sorpresa**

-No puedo creer que estés aquí!- dijo Korra mientras lo abrazo cortamente otra vez.

-Lo siento por irme repentinamente…

-Y no darnos señales de vida estos últimos años…- dijo Korra haciéndose la enojada.

-Si… también por eso…- dijo el con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Korra y Ren se pasaron más de una hora hablando en el parque, la verdad ella estaba muy feliz de verlo nuevamente y él estaba tan o más feliz que ella.

-Y bien… los rumores son ciertos?- pregunto Korra

-Que rumores…?

-Iroh me comento que tú estabas… pues que estabas interesado en alguien… quién es?

-Y no te dijo algo más?- pegunto curioso.

-No… solo me dijo eso. Hay algo más?

-Pues…- dijo el asiendo que su hermana se impacientara más.

-Vamos Ren! Dilo!- exigió.

Ren solo sonrió.

-Hermanita no te impacientes… pero mejor seguimos hablando mañana.

-No… dime ahora, respóndeme!- dijo ella ahora si fastidiada, su hermano había podido crecer y todo eso, pero seguía siendo así… y ante eso sonrió mentalmente, al menos no cambio su personalidad con ella. Aunque no siempre era así… Ren solía ser un chico serio, pero entre él e Iroh, sin duda él era el más "rebelde". Pero esos dos perdían completamente cuando estaba Korra.

-Mañana Korra… será sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas cuando me dejas muy ansiosa…- dijo ella con un puchero.

-Korra, tienes 22 años, no has madurado?

-Ja! tú tienes 25 y también estas con esos juegos de niños…- se defendió - Que no eh madurado?, si no lo sabes, estoy encargada de un hotel que está en esta ciudad!- dijo con un gran aire de autoestima.

-Sí, eso eh escuchado…

-Como lo sabes?

-Me hospedo allí- dijo con una sonrisa- pero bueno, mañana ven y desayunaremos todos juntos…- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Todos juntos?

-Mañana lo sabrás hermanita, no comas ansias… y andando, no tienes por qué estar tan tarde en la calle!- regaño

-Vamos, no es tan tarde.

-Sí, lo es.

-Pues es tu culpa por detenerme…

-Mh… no, no lo soy. Así que en marcha!- dijo ordenándole .

-Esa fue una orden? Por si no te das cuenta también crecí y soy mayor.

-Sí, pero yo sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, así que en marcha!- dijo dándole pequeños empujones para que empezara a caminar.

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Una vez llegue al departamento, Ren se fue dando algunas cuantas escusas castas y que ni se entendieron, ni se escucharon… realmente quería darme una sorpresa… solo espero que no me dé un paro cardiaco, ¿este chico solo quiere matarme de la curiosidad, o lo hacía de broma…? Bueno, solo espero que no sea nada malo… pero al ver su cara, es imposible que sea algo malo…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Al día siguiente Korra se había despertado demasiado temprano, claro que por sus ansias de saber que le esperaba en el hotel… pero decidió ir primero a resolver los negocios, ya que seguramente se tomaría su tiempo allí.

Una vez en el hotel fue directamente a la oficina, claro ella solo iba cuando era necesario y hoy era uno de esos días… miro la hora y eran a las 8:00 am. No era TAAAN temprano, la mayoría de las personas estarían en camino a su trabajo o ya estarían allí…

Por suerte había ya llegado el encargado del hotel cuando ella no estaba y era su mano derecha.

-Señorita Korra, buenos días.

-Buenos días Lee… cómo te encuentras?

-La verdad no pude descansar por todo… -dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba en frente suyo

-Te dije que no te preocuparas… ya está todo resuelto

-De… ¿de verdad?- pregunto él con alegría y alivio

-Por supuesto… te dije que no te preocupes, claro que el error no estaba a vista fácilmente, pero créeme, ya está todo resuelto- le dijo con una sonrisa

Él solo dio un largo suspiro- Gracias señorita…

-No te preocupes Lee… creo que debemos esperar hasta la hora de la reunión… faltan horas para eso…

-Si…

-Por lo pronto… observaremos el problema para que lo veas y la próxima tengamos los ojos abiertos

-No se preocupe señorita, no volverá a suceder

-Si… de eso no hay duda, pero las fallas son parte de la vida, solo hay que resolverla… y Korra, señorita ya es mucho

-Claro señ- estaba a punto de decirle justo como ella le indico que no era necesario- Korra- dijo el sonriendo

-Perfecto!- dijo Korra, la verdad que le digan todo el día señorita era irritante…

El tiempo paso rápidamente y las personas estaban llegando, suerte que había pedido que se reúnan a las 10:00 por que se suponía que debía ir más arde a la universidad, pero como no tenía que hacerlo, se tomó su tiempo.

-Las acciones de este mes aumentaron un 5.8% lo cual es un crecimiento, pero debemos ir por más, estamos en el centro de la ciudad, nuestro servicio es bueno… y por eso nos destacamos, tenemos ese toque que hace que la gente quiera volver otra vez. Nosotros tenemos que usarlo para crecer más…- dijo Korra muy firme frente a todas esas personas- Estos son las cuentas de este mes…- dijo entregándole una copia a cada uno de ellos- los números son bueno… y considerando que son solo días comunes y no son vacaciones u fines de semanas… pero si pudimos lograr eso… podemos lograr más…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Todos los hombres, porque eran todos hombres que trabajaban en su empresa y accionistas, se quedaron muy, pero muy sorprendidos ante la actitud de ella, su padre se caracterizaba por ser un tipo recto y que siempre iba para adelante, y si llegaba a haber un pequeño problema, no descansaba para encontrar la falla. Sin duda alguna su hija es igual que él.

Después de hablar de los planes futuros y sobre las cuentas termino la reunión… Korra realmente estaba agotada, se tomó bastante tiempo para explicar lo que ella quería lograr…

Salió y se fijó en su celular, que tenía varias llamadas de Bolin. Korra en ese instante llamo a su amigo.

-Hola Bolin? Paso algo?

_-Korra? Al fin contestas, por qué no me atendías?-_

-Lo siento Bo, acabe de salir de una reunión, pero paso algo?

_-Oh… pues…- Bolin se quedó callado_

-Vamos Bolin, es algo grave?- pregunto preocupada

_-Pues no en realidad… solo quieres ir a comer con nosotros?-_

-Eh… que… comer?- pregunto ella incrédula

_-Si… ya son a las doce y algo…- dijo el_

-Qué?- pregunto sorprendida

_-Oh… creo que se acerca a la una, no lo sé, pero quieres ir? Anda, Hasook y Mei ya están en Narooks, solo faltamos nosotros dos…_

-Enserio ya es esa hora?- pregunto ella todavía sorprendida

_-Si… por? _

-No… nada… lo siento Bo, no puedo ir ahora, tengo otras cosas que hacer…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la área de descanso, donde había sillones, mesas, etc. donde la gente podía descansar- de hecho, dijiste que Mei y Hasook ya estaba allí?

_-Si_

-Tengo una idea… Bo, no vayas.

_-Cómo?_

-Que no vayas… no se invéntales que tienes que quedarte a cuidar a tus hermanos, no sé, diles cualquier cosa, pero no vayas, es una buena oportunidad para que esos dos tengas su primera cita sin que se den cuenta…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa sentándose y dejando algunos papeles sobre la mesa, junto a su notebook

_-Pero… no quiero quedarme a cuidarlos!- se quejo_

-Vamos Bo! Sé que tú también quieres verlos juntos

_-Pues sí, en eso tienes razón- se escuchó un suspiro y continuo- me parece una buena idea, ahora les llamare diciéndoles que ni yo ni tú podremos ir_

-Si! Gracias Bo

_-Bueno Korra, nos vemos después… _

-Ok Bo, suerte con ellos!

_-Ni me lo recuerdes, me debes un helado por convencerme de quedarme en casa en un día tan hermoso_

-Yo nunca dije que tendrías que quedarte en casa… tu puedes hacer lo que quiera, claro que no aparecerte donde están esos dos…

_-Mh… pero igual me debes un helado- reclamo_

-De acuerdo Bo, tendrás tu helado!- dijo rodando los ojos

_-Yup! Yo gano, bueno suerte Kor_

-Tú también Bo- y colgó

-Korra?- escucho una voz detrás de ella, inmediatamente se levantó y miro quien era.

-Ren!- dijo mientras le saludaba con un abrazo

-Pensé que te dije que estarás aquí para desayunar…

-Créeme, estuve desde aquí a las 8, pero tuve una reunión y acabe de salir de ella…- dijo mientras se tocaba el hombro moviendo un poco su brazo- y lo siento, pero no me pareció prudente despertarte, por si estabas durmiendo… así que me quede esperando hablando sobre algunas cosas con el asesor de cuentas.

-Mh… veo que mi hermanita es una persona muy ocupada…- dijo el son una sonrisa- estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo dándole un cálido abrazo

-Gracias Ren… y lo dices como si fuera difícil de creer…- dijo ella de broma

-Bueno… podría decirse…

Ella solo loa miro enojada y con su clásico puchero

-Mentira, sé que tú puedes hacer esto y mucho más…- ella solo sonrió –Bueno, ya que no pudimos desayunar juntos, vamos a almorzar…

-Por cierto, que hora es?

-Mh... Solo 5 minutos de la una… por?

-Me quede más de 2 horas… wow, creo que me extendí bastante con esa pequeña reunión…- dijo sorprendida

-Bueno, espérame un minuto aquí, ya regreso

-Está bien- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente mirando su celular sobre algunas cosas… no se dio cuenta que su hermano se había ido y regresado en tan poco tiempo

-Korra- dijo Ren ella se levantó y giro para encontrarse con algo… mejor dicho con alguien que se sorprendió al volver a verla- Korra, ella es Naomi… la recuerdas, verdad?- dijo él con una sonrisa

Korra los observo a ambos, que estaba sorprendida… pues claro!- Y él es Cen…- dijo señalando al pequeño bebé que se encontraba en los brazos de ella

-Tu… ustedes… él… Cen…?- Korra sí que estaba un tanto confundida, pero mucho más sorprendida

-Hola Korra, paso tiempo, verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo

-Naomi… si fue mucho tiempo… Ren, por favor, dime todo claro y ahora!- exigió ella

-Korra ella es Naomi, mi esposa y él es Cen, mi hijo-dijo él feliz y muy orgulloso

Korra ahora sí que no podía formar palabra… Quería matar a su hermano, pero no porque estaba enojada… ella estaba más que feliz, pero quería hacerle daño por todo el tiempo en que no mando señal de que estaba vivo y mucho más ahora que esta con alguien… y también que ella era tía!

Tanto Ren y Naomi estaban un poco nerviosos, Korra solo seguía mirándolos y ellos esperaban a que dijera algo.

-Korra…- dijo el llamándole la atención

-Perdón, pero esto es muy sorpresivo… Pero antes que nada, felicidades!- dijo ella con una sonrisa, que tranquilizo a ambos- Realmente ustedes dos tienen mucho que contar…

-Es algo largo de contar…- dijo su hermano

-Tengo todo el tiempo…- dijo ella todavía con la sonrisa- pero antes que nada… quiero conocer a mi sobrino!- dijo ella acercándose a ellos. Primero saludo muy feliz a Naomi y después presto toda su atención al pequeño bebé que se encontraba durmiendo en los cómodos brazos de su madre.

_Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad…_

-Ah! No quiero quedarme aquí!- dijo Bolin

-Pues no lo hagas- respondió de forma cortante su hermano mayor

-Tengo que hacerlo… no quiero encontrarme con Hasook y Mei…

-Por?

-Por qué tendrán su primera cita, aunque ellos no lo sepan...

-Ese parece un plan… se te ocurrió a ti?

-No, a Korra…

-Hablaste con ella?

-Sip, hace un par de horas maso menos… Por?

-Hmn… por nada- dijo Mako mientras se levantaba

-Te vas?

-Si quede con Asami para encontrarnos…

-Llévame contigo!- dijo su hermano desesperado- No, si lo pienso bien, prefiero estar con Ikki y Meelo- se retractó inmediatamente

-Nos vemos más tarde Bo- dijo tomando su móvil y se fue

Una vez que estaba a punto de salir se topó con Pema, estaba en la puerta de su departamento

-Mako, estabas de salida?

-Sí, lo siento, pero Bo está adentro…

-De acuerdo… llegaras tarde?

-Mh… no, tratare de venir temprano

-Muy bien, te esperare con una gran cena!- dijo ella mientras pasaba y dejaba varios productos sobre la mesa-Cuídate cariño!

-Gracias Pema, hasta más tarde niños!- saludo él para irse más rápido de allí

Pema, Ikki y Meelo entraron y fueron a saludar directamente a Bolin, pero Jinora no.

-Hacia a dónde ibas?- pregunto curiosa Jinora

-Emh… pues iba a encontrarme con Asami…

-No puede esperar… vemos, acabamos de llegar y tú te vas…- dijo Jinora. Ella una chica de 15 años recién cumplidos, es muy amable y buena, pero es un tanto… solo poco celosa de sus hermanos mayores… y si, si bien estaba feliz de que tenga a alguien que le quiera, por qué lo hacía, ¿verdad? Bueno seguía siendo un poco celosa… solo a veces, pero era de esperarse, Ikki también lo es, pero Jinora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que su hermana menor no.

-Lo siento Jin, prometo llegar temprano

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez…

-Si… pero esa vez también tardo Bolin en llegar…

-Pero él tardo porque estaba con algo importante…

-Y yo también- se defendió

-Dijiste que estabas acompañando a Asami en sus compras…- dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados

-Prometo llegar temprano…

-De acuerdo, adiós- dijo ella entrando al departamento.

Desde que Mako y Bolin se mudaron de la casa de sus padres, Tenzin y Pema, sus hermanos menores los extrañaban… ellos también, claro, pero al parecer se habían distanciado bastante… él estaba muy agradecido con ellos, ya que le dieron una familia, un hogar… fueron adoptados por ellos y gracias a eso pudieron seguir a adelante.

_Otra vez con Korra…_

-Haber si entiendo todo…- dijo mientras pensaba en toda la información que le habían dado, mientras veía a su sobrino entre sus brazos- Tu -dijo mirando a Ren- una vez que te fuiste dela casa de Iroh, te encontraste accidentalmente con Naomi y en ese momento caíste embobado al verla!- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermano que se ponía rojo como un tomate, al igual que Naomi, pero ella lo controlo más- Después de un año de novios al fin mi hermano algo especial te pidió matrimonio…?- dirigiéndose a Naomi- y bueno… lo último es que nació mi hermoso sobrino! Que gracias a dios, salió con la belleza de su madre…- en ese momento Korra y Naomi estallaron de la risa, mientras que Ren se las quedo viendo.

-No es cierto mi amor…- dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios- eres hermoso

-Vamos hermanito… solo era un juego- dijo suspirando- Estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos, sabía que era su destino estar juntos… aunque mi hermano haya sido un tonto al principio… pero al menos se dio cuenta de su error.

-Querida hermanita… estoy aquí, por si no lo sabías…

-Sí, se perfectamente que estas allí, justamente por eso lo hago. No tienes idea de cuánto quería gritarte por eso

-Si… lo sé- dijo el dando una mirada triste

-Lo lamento Naomi si todavía saco ese tema, pero quiero que le quede algo muy en claro a mi hermano.

-Si… no te preocupes por eso, yo también no le creí en el principio y pensé que solo quería una distracción, pero cuando fue a decirle a mi padre que… sus intenciones era más allá de que solo quedar como amigos y allí me demostró que él me quería…- dijo mirándolo

-No tiene ni idea de cuánto me arrepiento de eso… pero por suerte estamos juntos… y empezamos una familia…- dijo el tomándola del brazo y dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Korra los miro con ternura y después mira a su sobrino

-Hey… Cen… bueno aunque papá es algo… bueno fue algo tonto en el pasado… pero míralo ahora, está muy enamorado de tu mamá… tendrás a una gran familia, no lo dudes… -dijo sonriéndole, mientras que el niño solo la miraba y quería tocarle con la manita el rostro.

_Otra vez con Mako…_

-Mi amor! Ese vestido es hermoso! Ven, vamos!- dijo Asami mientras lo tiraba de los brazos, pero no era el único, había varias amigas y amigos de ella…

Mako solo caminaba de tienda en tienda, mirado que es lo más nuevo y por supuesto lo más caro. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de venir, pero como su novia insistió tanto para salir, ya que hacía un poco de tiempo que no se veían, no se pudo resistir…

Después de tantas caminatas, compras, y chillidos decidieron descansar en una tienda de helados.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-Esa no es Korra?- pregunto Asami- si es ella… y mira nada más… si esta con el mismo chico que ayer…- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida

Mako solo se puso a prestar atención en lo que hacía… Solo hablaban…

_Flashback…_

_Mako se había encontrado con Asami en un pequeño café, después de allí habían decidido tomar un paseo… mientras Asami le contaba todo lo que había hecho en su viaje se calló por un momento, ya que había visto a Korra, pero estaba con un chico, al parecer un poco más mayor que ella, con buen cuerpo, eso no lo podían negar, con una gran sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba… la estaba abrazando!_

_-Mako, la que está allí es Korra… mira nada más parece que ya atrapo a alguien… ja! _

_Mako se les quedo observando hasta que otra vez empezó a hablar Asami_

_-Pensé que estaba con Iroh… parece que no pierde tiempo, apenas se va él, ya encuentra a otra persona… quien diría que ella de ese tipo de mujeres- dijo Asami con una sonrisa y después soltó una leve risa- Pero eso no nos importa… vamos Mako…_

_Él solo se les quedo viendo como estaban tan juntos… "¿Será verdad que esta con ese tipo… y ese Iroh, no estaba con él?"- pensó Mako antes de irse de ese lugar…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora nuevamente se encontraba con ella y _ese_ tipo… ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí…? ¿Acaso sería una cita…? Estas y muchas otras preguntas venían a la mente del joven de ojos color ámbar. Pero algo que le llamo mucho la atención era las bolsas que traían ambos… y pudo notar que una tenía una marca… pero esa marca solo era para productos de bebés… así que era imposible que…

_Mientras tanto con Korra…_

Ren, Naomi y Korra habían decidido ir al centro comercial, ya que Naomi quería comprar algunas cosas para su hijo y por supuesto también lo quería hacer Korra.

Una vez allí fueron a varios locales y por supuesto Korra escogió algo hermoso para su sobrino, después de un par de compras, Naomi recordó que tenía que llamar a su padre, y se fue con el bebé.

-Ren de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti… mírate, tienes una hermosa esposa que te ama y un hermoso hijo… realmente estoy feliz de que te hayas ido de casa… aunque claro que te extrañamos, pero si ese era el precio por verte así de feliz, no dudes en que hubiéramos preferido extrañarte con toda el alma, pero al saber que tú estabas bien, con eso basta.

-La verdad yo también lo creo… no entiendo cómo fui tan tonto como para no darme cuentas antes de lo que sentía por ella

-Pues estaba idiotizado por Rebeca… te dije miles de veces que esa tipa no me caía bien… y sin mencionar que yo ya sabía que Naomi estaba enamorada de ti. No tienes ideas de cuantos planes idee para que tú te fijes en ella, pero tú siempre terco… hasta ese día, en que te metiste en una pelea por ella, realmente quería yo golpearte, pero al ver como quedo tu cara, creo que era suficiente por ese momento

-Ni que lo digas…- dijo Ren recordando- y por cierto… lo siento por no creerte cuando me dijiste que me estaba engañando…

-La verdad yo no estaba preocupada por mi… la que más me preocupaba era Naomi… ella después de la pelea te acompaño y me conto que se te confeso ese día, y tu… bueno ya no quiero recordarlo, porque sé que soy capaz que le pidas perdón de rodillas frente a todas estas personas… pero, bueno ella se fue porque estaba demasiado triste y hasta ahora no la he visto…- dijo Korra seria

-Uf… ya hermana, cuanto más me recordaras ese pasado en el que me equivoque y mucho…

-Solo quiero hablarlo por última vez… Naomi es una gran mujer y ella era tu mejor amiga, y claro mi amiga también cuando tú te ibas con… esa. Yo te quiero mucho y sé y confió e que darás todo por ella y tu hijo… sé que lo amas mucho.

-Ellos son todo en mi vida… preferiría morir antes de perderlos…- dijo él mirándola a los ojos, él decía la verdad… de eso no hay duda

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Bueno ahora que está todo dicho… cambiemos de tema…

-Qué te parece el tema en el que Tonraq te está pidiendo _eso_- dijo serio

-Como te enteraste…

-Solo son rumores que escucho de algunos solteros y empresarios… en ese momento sentí mucha rabia e impotencia… dime, por favor, dime que no es cierto…- rogó

-Es cierto… pero yo no lo acepte… sabes que no quiero estar con nadie…

-Me quedo más tranquilo al escucharte…- dijo el con un suspiro- así que no hay un chico que te molesta?- pregunto curioso

-Claro que no…

-Seguro los mandaste a todo a freír papas… jajajaja típico de ti hermanita

-Jajajajajaja, claro que no, es que… no, nada- dijo negando con su cabeza

-Korra…- advirtió

-Nada… de verdad- dijo ella levantándose del banco donde se encontraban- mejor vamos a ver a Naomi, seguramente ya termino de hablar…- dijo mientras se ponía en marcha

_-Con que Korra está interesada en alguien… aunque no lo admita, la conozco perfectamente… muy bien, ¿a quién debo darle una "agradable" charla… o advertirle sobre algunas pequeñas cosas…? -Pensó Ren_

El resto de la tarde la pasaron muy bien. Korra estaba muy fascinada con su sobrino, tenía unos grandes ojos azules, mientras ella iba de lugar a lugar con él en sus brazos, Ren y Naomi iban tomándose su tiempo.

-La verdad nunca pensé que Korra estaría tan feliz… aunque debo admitir, que yo y ella… pues habíamos soñado de cómo sería nuestras vidas… Bueno en realidad… planeábamos como tú y yo viviríamos felices, mientras ella consentiría a sus sobrinos,- dijo ella con las mejillas coloradas

-Mh… la verdad me gustaría saber una de esas ideas locas que tú y me loquita hermana planearon… seguramente estoy 100% seguro que más de uno se trataba de darme celos… ¿verdad?- pregunto el con media sonrisa

-La mayoría de ellos si…- admitió avergonzada

-Ten por seguro que en cualquiera de esos hubiera caído rendido por ti…- dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso

Mientras que en otro lugar muy lejano…

-Cielo… por favor, te pido que resistas con esa idea absurda… - dijo una mujer apenada, triste y todavía no furiosa

-Lo siento, pero cuando vaya a verla, tendré que convencerla…

-Pero no te das cuenta de que si haces lo mismo que hiciste con él, ella también se puede ir!- dijo esta vez sí alterada- ¿¡Acaso quieres separarte de tu hija también!?

-Él se fue, pero era su obligación…

-¡NO, ELLOS NO TIENE POR QUÉ HACER ESAS LOCURAS TUYAS!

-Senna tranquilízate- pidió su marido

-¡No, no puedo tranquilizarme…! Lo único que quiero es que te olvides de todo… y si es por esa tontería de que quieres verla con alguien fuerte, cuando tú ya no puedas hacerte cargo de la compañía, ¡pues ella te está demostrando perfectamente que puede sola!

-Mamá… papá… que ocurre?- pregunto un chico de 15 años al entrar al despacho donde tenían su "platica"

-Cariño… no pasa nada…- dijo Senna tratándose de calmarse

-Tengo 15 años, saben perfectamente que no soy un niño tonto… otra vez con ese tema papá…- dijo él con un tono serio

-Joven Kai… creo que debemos retirarnos de aquí…

-No Howl!- dijo el resistiéndose de salir de ese lugar- te dije papá que mis hermanos no tienen por qué hacer eso, te dije que yo cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad are lo que me pidas…

-Kai, eso no será…- dio un suspiro- además… si Korra se casa con él, será más fácil para nuestros planes futuros, ya que nuestras compañías se unirán y apoyaran mutuamente

-¡Así que vas a desperdiciar la felicidad de tu hija por esta bendita compañía!- ahora Senna si estaba furiosa

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijo el levantándose de su asiento, y dando un golpe en el escritorio- piensas que no la amo, que le entregaría o dejaría a mi hija en manos de cualquiera!?- pregunto igual de furioso, pero trato de calmarse- Korra ella es mi hija fuerte y la verdad si pienso en ello, creo que es lo mejor para ella

-Tonraq… no puede ser lo mejor para ella. Solo es una joven que está estudiando, que puede que esté en pareja en este momento, que está disfrutando de su vida…

-Mi hermana esta de pareja?- pregunto Kai indignado de no haberse enterado antes, un poco furioso y curioso

-No, no se… pero es una joven que puede estarlo, como cualquier persona de su edad…- dijo Senna tranquila- y qué aras si ella esta con alguien en este momento… si esta con una persona que la ama profundamente y ella a él también, ¿acaso piensas arrebatarle su felicidad?

-Por supuesto que no… jamás lo haría…- dijo Tonraq- por eso cuando la vea, hablare con ella claramente

-Tonraq, que piensas hacer

-Solo hablar…

-Y si mi hermana no tiene a nadie, acaso la obligaras a que se case…?- pregunto Kai

Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio… nadie decía nada y cada vez crecía una tención, que decidió cortarla alguien.

-Señora Senna, joven Kai, el señor Tonraq ama demasiado a su hija, y por supuesto no permitiría que este con alguien que no se merezca a ella, o al menos se acerque a merecerla…- dijo Howl- para él también no es una notica grata que su hija se case, y pasó lo mismo con el joven Ren…

-Howl, es suficiente!- dijo Tonraq serio

-Lo siento señor, pero tenía que decir eso…- dijo el disculpándose con una seña de cabeza

-Papá te suplico que olvides esa idea para el futuro de mi hermana… de mis hermanos… Yo me are cargo y responsabilizare apenas cumpla los 18- dijo Kai serio frente de él, al otro lado del escritorio

-Kai, no digas eso…- comenzó a decir Senna, pero fue interrumpida por Tonraq

-Kai… esto debe hacerse ahora, en la actualidad… no en un futuro lejano

-Haz lo que sea, trata de buscar otros métodos, pero deja que yo me haga cargo de eso…

**Hola amigas y amigos! n_n**

**¡Bueno, ojalas disfruten del capítulo 6!**

**Antes que nada, perdón por las faltas de ortografía… xD **

**Ary Garcioyama: **jajajaaj, la verdad quieres que desaparezca Asami de la historia… yo también… (? Makorra, makorra vendrá… pero la verdad hasta llegar a un punto, allí veremos el Makorra de toda la historia y el más hermoso…

**galaxy01: **jajaj, porque supuse que dirías lo mismo que la vez anterior y ahora lo haces más difícil… y mako es un tonto, hasta que abra los ojos será así… pero en el cap que bien que ya lo planeé veremos bastante conflictos… va, eso creo… (?

**PandiCornia:**jajaj no es sano que los creadores jueguen así con nosotros… u.u' y si, Mei es una de las grandes amigas de Korra! :) y Mako es un tonto, como ya dije en otro comentario… que abra los ojos! Ok, eso consta de mí, en esta historia, verdad? jajaja

**Kaya-Petrova: **Él hermano de Korra, si, tiene que ser así… :3 Jajaja comprendo ese sentimiento, yo lo hice en el capítulo 4 de la serie… Si… creo que hago que Korra sufra mucho en las historias… no sé por qué… nya! :c pero claro, todo después mejora para ella ;)

**Lizz Gaby peralta: **la verdad puse que Tenin y Pema sean los padres adoptivos de Mako y Bolin, ya que no quería meter ahora a sus padres verdaderos… pero en otra historias que están en mi mente (y computadora xD) pues allí aparecerán los verdaderos o al menos eso espero… :3

**¡Gracias infinitas por leer y los comentarios! :D**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense! n.n**


	7. Visitas

**Capítulo 7: Visitas**

Era sábado por la mañana y alguien ya estaba tocando su puerta… ¿quién podría ser? Con pocas ganas se levantó y miro el reloj… eran a las 11:00 de la mañana… mh… no era temprano, pero ella se dejó llevar por el sueño ya que se había acostado a la madrugada, por algunos asuntos asociados con el hotel. Fue hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Naga saltado, ¿siempre aria eso cuando llaman a la puerta?

_-Naga sí que tiene ánimos y fuerzas para todo!-_ Pensó Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abría la puerta

-Korra!- decían dos personas al mismo tiempo

-Ren, Naomi… hola… mh… que hacen aquí… pero antes pasen- les ofreció y ellos entraron

-Hermana que pinta tienes… recién te levantas?- pregunto en forma de broma

-Si… acabe de despertar, ya que me acosté tarde…- dijo ella rascándose la cabeza- cómo está mi sobrino querido!- pregunto mientras se acercaba a carrito donde el descansaba

-En este momento durmiendo, al igual que ti hace unos segundos… Jajajaja

-Korra, lo siento por despertarte…- dijo Naomi apenada

-Yo no mucho…- dijo Ren y Naomi al escucharlo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en forma de que se había portado mal

-Jajajajaja, hermano sí que te tiene controlado…- dijo Korra riendo- y no te preocupes Naomi…

-Bueno Korra, la razón por la que vinimos a esta hora, es que necesitamos, si puedes, cuidar de Cen…- dijo su hermano

-La verdad íbamos a dejarlo en una guardería, ya que ambos tenemos que ir a una reunión en la tarde y de allí tenemos una cena con algunos accionistas de otras empresas… Pero no me siento muy segura o lista para dejar a mi bebé allí… y lo llevaríamos, pero él tiene que descansar bien y sin molestias… se despertara cada dos por tres en la reunión…

-La reunión no es hasta la tarde… pero como nosotros somos unas de las personas que iniciamos este proyecto, estamos encargados para que tanto la reunión y la cena marche en orden…- termino de decir Ren

-Mh… claro, no hay problema!- dijo ella feliz, pasaría toda una tarde son su sobrino!

-Enserio?- pregunto Naomi y Korra asintió otra vez con la cabeza- gracias Kor! Y lamento haberte quitado tiempo de un sábado por tarde…

-Al contrario… podre estar más tiempo con él! Es fantástico! Solo algunas preguntas…- dijo Korra pensando si podrá estar preparada en cualquier situación

-Quieres preguntar qué hacer si el llora o está inquieto?- dijo ella

-Si… quiero estar preparada… no se mucho sobre niños y no quiero que él esté incomodo o tenga molestias…

-Te explicare todo, no te preocupes…

-Gracias… por cierto, a qué hora exactamente tiene que ir?

-Dentro d horas…- dijo Ren mirando su celular

-Perfecto! Entonces Ren, ponte a cocinar, mientras yo me iré a tomar un baño para después ponerme al día con las cosas que debo saber…

-Hey! Naomi…- dijo el pronunciando su nombre con mucha dulzura y despacio

-Ren, te dijo a ti, además que yo tengo que explicarle algunas cosas…

-Uf! Está bien, ve a tomar una ducha rápido, que tú también ayudaras!- dijo el

-Ajam… lo que tú digas, y por cierto, están en su casa!- dijo saliendo de la sala para que ellos tengan toda la libertad de ver la tele o lo que quisieran.

Korra se fue a tomar una ducha rápida y se vistió con ropa cómoda para estar en casa, que consistía en un short de jeans celeste/blanco, que aunque son de esa tela, son muy cómodos, y una musculosa de color azul. Se puso unas zapatillas, ya que tendría que moverse con facilidad en su casa por cualquier cosa, aunque después se las sacaría seguramente. Y listo, estaba lista, salió de su habitación encontrándose con su hermano que no estaba y Naomi.

-Y Ren?

-Oh, se fue a comprar algunas cosas, dijo que necesitaba más cosas para preparar lo que tenía en mente

-Oh…- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba como Cen estaba despierto… al parecer se había despertado mientras tomaba su ducha

-Bueno, empezamos?

-Claro!

Korra prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía Naomi, no quería olvidar nada. Su hermano había llegado en algún momento, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba muy concentrada en las indicaciones que le daba ella… Ren termino de hacer el almuerzo y eran a las 12:40.

Comieron, lavaron lo que habían ensuciado y se pusieron en marcha Ren y Naomi.

-Muy bien Cen… estamos nosotros dos solos… y Naga también… jajajaa- dijo Korra al ver a Naga saltar para que se diera cuenta que ella también estaba allí.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Cen no había llorado ni nada parecido. Era muy tranquilo y solo lo tuvo que cambiar una vez porque estaba algo inquieto… ella aprendió el televisor pero no le prestaba atención, ya que Cen estaba balbuceando algunas cuantas cosas y en ese momento se puso a hablar con él, teniendo esperanzas que siga diciendo cualquier cosa. Tenía unos cuantos juguetes que le había comprado el otro día en una tienda y su puso a jugar con él. El niño tenía los ojos concentrado en ese peluche, era un hurón, parecido a Pabu, el hurón de Bolin y le pareció muy tierno, por eso mismo lo había comprado para él. Estuvieron así hasta que Cen volvió a tener algo de inquietud y Korra decidió alzarlo.

-Shh… mh… que pasa… tienes hambre?- pregunto confundida, el niño había tomado leche antes de que se valla su madre, capaz si tenía… pero cuando intento darle su mamila él no la quiso tomar- Haber… ya se, vamos a ver el departamento… te parece?- dijo mientras se puso a caminar por todos lados y eso logro calmarlo… Estaban en el balcón de su de la sala… era una gran altura, pero no estaba arriba de todo. No hacía viento, lo cual no fue un riesgo para que él bebe tome aire, el día estaba nublado y calmado… se podría largar a llover, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de estar afuera por unos minutos. Estaban muy tranquilos hasta que sonó el timbre. Korra con Cen en sus brazos abrieron la puerta.

-Hola Korr- sus amigos se habían quedado mudos al ver que Korra tenía en los brazos a un bebé

-Chicos… hey…- dijo ella, pero al ver que no le contestaban y observaban a Cen ella sonrió- no van a pasar?- pegunto ella dando media vuelta para regresar a la sala. Ellos pasaron cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta

-Korra… y él quién es…?- dijo Hasook

-De quién es?- pregunto Bolin

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo Mei acercándose a ella para observar al pequeño bebé.

-Chicos… este hermoso bebé es mi sobrino…- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba al nombrado que la estaba mirando

-Cómo… cómo… sobrino?- balbuceo Hasook confundido

-Cómo… cuando… tenías un hermano?- pregunto confundido Bolin

-Y como se llama este hermoso bebé!?- dijo Mei mientras se ponía a hablar con él, ya que empezó a balbucear otra vez.

-Se llama Cen y es hijo de mi hermano mayor Ren. No les conté de él, porque hace más de 6 años no tenía noticias de él. Se había ido de casa porque mi padre también le impuso que se debía casar con alguien, pero él se reusó ya que había pasado por una situación amorosa difícil y no quería saber nada de una relación seria… en los primeros tres años había hablado con él y sabía que estaba bien, ya que se encontraba con Iroh… pero después no tuve más noticias de él… no quise llamarlo pensando que estaría haciendo su vida… Y hace un par de días apareció de la nada… y me dio la "pequeña" sorpresa de que se había casado y que era tía!- dijo ella feliz

-Wow!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo al escuchar su relato

-Tienes suerte Korra!- dijo Mei sin dejar de jugar con Cen- es un niño muy precioso… cuantos meses tiene?

-Dos meses y días…

-Ow! Más tierno todavía

-Vaya amigo, lo que te espera cuando Mei quiera los suyo…- dijo Bolin a Hasook, mientras lo molestaba con el codo. Tanto como él y Mei se pusieron rojos de vergüenza

-A qué se refiere con…- dijo Korar dudando y dejando a Cen en su cochecito- no me digan que…

-Hasook y Mei son pareja- dijo Bolin sonriendo viéndolos

-Desde cuándo?- pregunto Korra

-Des de ayer…- dijo Mei avergonzada

Korra estaba pensando unos segundos y de repente dijo- Te lo dije Bolin!- dijo chocando la mano con él

-A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Hasook más confundido

-Primero a que yo ya sabía que ustedes terminarían siendo una pareja… y segundo, que lo de ayer era una buena oportunidad para que se den cuenta que deben estar juntos…- termino con una sonrisa- y por cierto, me alegro mucho por ustedes!- dijo abrazándolos a ambos y ellos también lo hicieron

-Gracias Kor- dijo Mei

-Y cómo es eso de que sabías de que íbamos a estar juntos?- pregunto curioso Hasook

-Intuición femenina, querido amigo… y porque se notaba a leguas que sentían algo por el otro- dijo Korra mientras volvía a tomar a Cen en los brazos- por cierto, que les traía por acá…- dijo ella sentándose al igual que ellos

-Pues veníamos a buscarte para ir al cine y no quiero estar solo, porque se perfectamente que estos dos estarán muy cariñosos allí- dijo Bolin apuntando a Mai y Hasook mientras se ponían rojos

-Oye… no es mi culpa que estés solo… búscate a alguien- dijo Hasook con media sonrisa

-Hmp, como si fuera fácil hacerlo

-Pídele a Korar que te presente a alguien…

-Yo? cómo si yo encontraría a la persona perfecta para Bolin…- dijo ella

-Es perfecto! Korra ayúdame!- dijo levantándose repentinamente de su lugar hacia el lado de ella, mejor dicho frente a ella de rodillas suplicando- Korra tu pudiste encontrar a alguien perfecta para Hasook y eso si es sorprendente!

-Oye!- se quejó el nombrado

-Puedes presentarme a otra amiga tuya escondida?- pregunto con unos ojos de cachorro

-Bo… lo siento, pero no tengo muchas amigas aquí, la única que realmente considero a una amiga es Mei.

-Consigue a otra que sea como ella

-A que te refieres- gruño Hasook

-Me refiero a la forma de ser… tonto… que sea amable y que no sea como cualquier otra chica loca por las cosas ridículamente interesadas por el físico o material… por favor! Korra tu puedes hacerlo

-Bolin, no es mejor que busques por tu cuenta, en vez de pedírmelo a mí?

-Nou… siempre cuando me fijo en alguien, termina siendo igual que las amigas que Asami…- dijo el con decepción

Korra dio un suspiro- Bo, concéntrate… puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta

-No! Korra ayúdame, estoy desesperado…

-Ni que estuvieras viejo…

-Es verdad…- se puso a pensar- mejor será que disfrute mi soltería por ahora, pero si llega a tener otra amiga o reencontrarte con una, llámame en seguida, si?- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Sí, si, como digas Bo…

-Bueno, volviendo al tema del cine… que dices Korra, nos acompañas?

-Lo siento, pero no… me quedare todo el día en casa con Cen

-Yo también me quedaría… pero ya compraron las entradas, es un estreno…- dijo Mei algo triste

-Puedes llevarlo…- dijo Hasook

-Si Hasook que gran idea, llevare a mi sobrino de solo unos meses, a una sala donde abra mucha gente y el volumen de allí será alto…- dijo sarcástica

-Ouh… lo siento…- dijo Hasook, no lo había pensado

-No te preocupes… si quieren pueden venir más tarde…

-Enserio?- dijo Mei emocionada- claro me encantaría venir

-Te gusta tanto los niños

-Por supuesto… tengo varios hermanos menores uno mayor… y yo me encargaba de ellos cuando mamá tenía que irse a un lugar… son tan lindos cuando son bebés!

Hasook, Mei y Bolin se fueron de allí y Korra se quedó nuevamente sola… al parecer Cen tenía sueño, ya que estaba bostezando un poco y decidió darle su mamila para que descanse y así lo hizo. Como él dormía plácidamente y sin problemas decidió ponerse a revisar algunos papeles del hotel. No sabe cuánto tiempo trascurrió cuando empezó a hacerlo ya que tenía su concentración en Cen y los papeles, hasta que alguien la rompió tocando el timbre. Antes de levantarse verifico que Cen siga tranquilo y fue hacía la puerta.

-Hola Korra…

-Pa… papá?- pegunto sorprendida

-Te sorprendí…- dijo Tonraq con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí!- dijo ella abrazándolo, ya hacía tiempo que no lo veía, la última vez que fue no tuvo tiempo para estar con su familia- Pasa

-La verdad no sabía que te encontraría aquí… es un sábado por la tarde, capaz estarías con tu amigos o en el hotel viendo algunas cosas…

Korra sonrió al escucharlo- De hecho mis amigos me vinieron a buscar para ir al cine, pero no pude por un motivo, y la verdad con el hotel ya estoy viendo algunos asuntos aquí…- dijo mientras le entregaba un vaso con refresco a su padre

-Vaya… sí que me sorprendes

-Eres igual que él…- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Igual que quien?- pregunto Tonraq levantando una ceja

-No, que nadie… - *_Podre decirle que Cen está aquí… y si le digo, que reacción tomara?*-_ pensó- Y dime… cuando llegaste- dijo tomando asiento frente de él

-Hace algunas horas llegue y no pudieron venir tu madre y Kai…

-Oh… bueno

-Y dime Korra… estas con alguien en este momento?

-Perdón?- pregunto Korra confundida- a que te refieres…

-Estas de pareja…?- pregunto

-A qué viene eso… no me digas que…

-Korra vengo a hablar contigo seriamente sobre el casamiento

-Ya te dije papá no lo are!

-Korra… por favor, no te alteres

-Cómo quieres que no me altere si tú me vienes con eso!- dijo en un tono alto y se le olvido que Cen estaba cerca suyo, de hecho Tonraq no lo había visto ya que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-Korra- dijo en un tono serio Tonraq- Piensas que no te quiero, que podría dejarte en manos de cualquier tipo…?- pregunto más serio

-Entonces por qué lo haces?… por qué quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo que con Ren!?

-Ren… era lo mejor para él

-No papá… no lo era! Él había pasado por una situación difícil, su novia le había engañado, como quieres que él esté bien!

-Quería que se olvide de ella, no ves que se encerraba en su cuarto, tardo más de un mes en dirigirnos la palabra

-No era necesario que hagas eso…

-Korra, tu estas enamorada de alguien…?

-Eso no viene al caso…

-Lo estás?- pegunto con n típico tono de padre sobreprotector

-No… no- volvió a decir para conversarse a ella misma, no tenía por qué hacerlo, verdad?- Y con respecto a Ren…

-Que quieres decir…- no pudo decir más ya que se escuchó a un niño llorar. Korra se levantó y fue por Cen. Tonraq se quedó muy confuso y sorprendido.

Korra estaba calmando al niño y lo logro y se sentó nuevamente a donde estaba.

-Papá… él es Cen…- dijo mirándolo y él le dio una mirada desentendida… ya que no sabía de quien podría ser, ya que dé se su hija era imposible!- es el hijo de Ren… es tu nieto…- termino de decir.

Tonraq simplemente se quedo sin palabras… ¿un nieto? ¿De Ren? ¿Ren estaba aquí?

-Ren no está aquí en este momento… tuvo que ir a atender algunos asuntos relacionados con su trabaja, al igual que _su esposa._-Termino de decir. Tonraq estaba recopilando toda la información que le había dicho… ¿era abuelo? ¿Ren estaba de vuelta? ¿Se había casado? ¿Y qué paso con que nunca más confiaría en una mujer?

-Sé que estás sorprendido… yo también lo estaba, pero estaba mucho más feliz por todo esto…- dijo mirando a Cen.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Korra lo rompió

-Quieres verlo más de cerca?- pregunto refiriéndose a l niño, su padre solo asintió con la cabeza.

Korra se acercó a su padre y le dio de forma delicada al niño. Tonraq al tenerlo en sus brazos sintió algo… algo muy reconfortante y un sentimiento de nerviosismo. Korra se alejó solo un paso y noto que su padre estaba algo tenso al principio, pero después se relajó y le sonrió al niño. Al verlo ella también lo hizo.

-Es hermoso, verdad? –pregunto Korra para volver a entablar la charla

-Si… cuanto tiene, es pequeño

-Tiene dos meses y días…- dijo ella con un suspiro- papá… crees que puedes olvidar el pasado, ahora que has visto a tu nieto… al hijo de mi hermano. Podrás olvidar todo lo que paso y hablar con él como solías hacerlo. Ten por seguro que cuando mamá se entere de que es abuela exigirá ver a su Ren y mucho más a la mujer con quien se casó y a su nieto…

-Korra…- ahora él fue el que dio un suspiro- yo…

-Papá, te lo suplico, are cualquier cosa, pero por favor olvida que mi hermano se fue de casa y esa dura discusión… te lo ruego

-Korra, yo iba a decir que tengo que hablar con él personalmente… y de paso quiero conocer a su mujer.

-De verdad?

-Si…

-Bueno, no sé cuándo podrás hacerlo, ya que hoy estarán bastantes ocupados… cuando te iras?

-Mañana por la mañana.

-Tan pronto?

-Solo vine para una reunión de negocios… es dentro de algunas horas…

-De verdad?- pregunto confundida Korra

-Si

-Creo que te lo encontraras antes de lo previsto a mi hermano…

Korra y su padre pasaron hablando las horas hasta que él decidió que ya era hora de que se marche.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme…

-Está bien, pero te suplico otra vez que hagas las paces con mi hermano…

-Tengo que hablar con él Korra, mañana lo are antes de irme… no te preocupes…- dijo él con una sonrisa que la tranquilizo. Korra al escucharlo lo abrazo, su padre estaba dispuesto a olvidar eso… estaba más que feliz.

-Gracias papá- dijo todavía con el abrazo

-No tienes que agradecer. Y con respecto con lo del casamiento…

-No papá… no quiero pensar en eso,

Tonraq dio un suspiro y miro a su hija- de acuerdo… después podremos hablar mejor sobre eso…

-Yo no…

-Solo piénsalo… solo quiero que lo pienses bien, detenidamente… por favor, dime aunque sea que lo pensaras

-De acuerdo… lo pensare, pero créeme que la respuesta siempre será no.

-De acuerdo hija… me voy- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- te quiero y cuídate

-Tú también papá… y saludos para mamá y Kai!- dijo antes de que su padre se ponga en marcha

Korra después que se fue su padre miro al reloj y noto que no era más que la 8:00 de la noche… iba a ponerse a cocinar, pero espero un rato más ya que no tenía hambre.

-_Pensar en un matrimonio arreglado… para qué? Yo ya estoy enamorada… pero por desgracia de la persona equivocada… ¿por qué me sucede esto a mí?_- pensó. Volvió a concentrarse en los documento hasta que su estómago reclamara que se ponga a hacer algo de comer y así lo hizo, ni siquiera se fijó el horario. Estaba sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador hasta que oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta y fue a ver quién es.

-Chicos!- dijo Korra un poco sorprendida por ver a Bolin y Mako parados allí- pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta para que ambos pasaran

-Hey Korra…-dijo Bolin entrando hacia la sala

-Que sorpresa verlos aquí… y más a ti!- dijo Korra refiriéndose a Mako

-Oye… bueno puede ser verdad…- dijo él en voz baja- espero que no te molestemos…

-Claro que no, justo en este momento iba a preparar algo de comer… se quedan?

-Genial comida!- dijo Bolin entusiasmado

-Eso es un si… - dijo Korra riendo al igual que Mako

-Por cierto Korra… puedo- dijo Bolin indicando al televisor

-Todo tuyo Bo! Pero ten cuidado para que no se despierte!

_-Que no se despierte… ¿quién? ¿Naga?- Pensó Mako_

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo!- dijo Bolin mientras tomaba asiento junto a Cen quien dormía plácidamente en el sillón y no fue visto por Mako

-Te ayudo…- dijo Mako siguiéndola a la cocina

Korra y Mako se pusieron a cocinar algo sencillo y delicioso… estaban en silencio y era un poco incómodo para ella, ya que hacía tiempo que no se quedaban a solas en una habitación… aunque se podía ver la sala desde la ventada, pero igual.

-Mei y Hasook… dónde están?

-Decidieron ir a una cita después del cine.

-Fuiste con ellos?

-Sí, con Asami y otras personas…

-Oh…- fijo otra vez poniendo la atención en las verduras que cortaba. Todo iba bien hasta que la había nombrado.

Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio hasta que lo rompió él.

-Y… quien era esa persona con la que te encontraste el otro día después del parque…- pregunto Mako mientras seguía haciendo lo que hacia

-Oh... él es…- Korra tardo en contestar y Mako la interrumpió

-Es una persona con la que estas saliendo!?- pregunto con un poco de tono alto mientras que el cuchillo que tenía cortado algunos trozos de carne chocaron contra la tabla de una manera algo violenta.- Pensé que tenías algo con Iroh…- dijo otra vez golpeando el cuchillo con algo de violencia contra la tabla donde cortaba.

Korra se le quedo viendo confundida ¿Por qué actuaba así?

-Pero el otro día te vi comprando algunas cosas con ese tipo… y por casualidad vi que esas cosas eran productos para bebé… Korra, estas embarazada?- soltó esa pregunta así, sin previo aviso…

¿Mako estaba Loco? No, no era una pregunta, ¡Mako estaba loco! Como puede pensar eso!

-Qué!?- Pregunto Kora sorprendida- De dónde sacas esas ideas locas!?

Pero Korra no pudo gritarle más ya que Cen se había despertado llorando, capaz lo dijo tan alto como para despertarlo y fue allí. Mako la siguió por detrás

-Qué paso?- pregunto Bolin mientras le entregaba al niño que tenía en los brazos

-No, nada… solo que tu hermano dices cosas sin coherencia!- dijo Korra mientras trataba de calmar al niño

-¡¿Y él?! Qui…. Quién es?- pregunto sorprendido

-Él es Cen… él es mi S-O-B-R-I-N-O…- dijo de manera pausada para que le quede claro- Es hijo de mi hermano, que era con ÉL que me encontré ese día en el parque y al día siguiente en el centro comercial… estábamos comprando algunas cosas para _él_- refiriéndose a Cen- con su madre…- termino por decir Korra para poner ahora toda su atención al niño, tratando de calmarlo

Mako al escucharla se sintió un tonto… un tonto total y con todas las letras… ¿¡Pero cómo iba a saber él que tenía un hermano…?!

-Korra yo…

-Puedes ir a fijarte la cocina… la dejamos en el fuego. Dijo ella cortándolo

-No te preocupes yo lo hago- dijo Bolin yéndose de allí y preguntándole con la mirada a su hermano que había hecho.

Mako dio un suspiro y hablo- Korra… yo lo siento, no quise decir eso, pero de repente verte así con una persona que desconozco y al otro día verte comprando cosas para bebé… ¿cómo quieres que no piense e esa posibilidad…? Y sin mencionar que no sabía que tenías un hermano mayor…

Korra solo miraba al niño.

-Korra, eres mi amiga y sabes que quiero protegerte… no quiero que salgas dañada…- dijo el mirándola

_-¿Amiga…? ¡JA! Eso fue un golpe bajo, ¿verdad?- Pensó Korra_

Ella dio un suspiro y al fin hablo- No te preocupes, pero para la próxima procura preguntarme antes de sacar conclusiones… si?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual el correspondió.

-Cen… puedo verlo?- pregunto él y se acercó hacia ellos. El niño estaba mirando a Korra con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras se chupaba la mano.- Es muy lindo…

-Lo es… dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño. Mako la observo detenidamente a ella, nunca la había visto así… y de pronto sintió algo… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No pudo decir que era, pero se sentía bien…

-Será mejor que vayas a ayudar a Bolin, ya veo que después tendremos que pedir comida….- dijo Korra riendo y sacándolo de su trance

-Emh… si, iré a ayudarlo… tú no te preocupes… - dijo Mako yéndose de allí para ayudar a su hermano quien pedía a gritos auxilio…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :)<strong>

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 7! Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Lo he hecho entre la noche de ayer, la tarde y noche de hoy… fue algo rápido, pero prefiero hacer esto ahora, ya que voy a estar afectada por los próximos capítulos de La Leyenda de Korra… :( lo se…**

**Perdón si no contesto, pero lo he querido hacer rápido ya que mañana no voy a poder y la única manera sería publicarlo el lunes, pero sería mucha tiempo… y de paso, perdón por las faltas de ortografía! **

**Por cierto, estamos cerca del final de esta historia! No está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ya pasamos a la mitad y más de la historia! :o **

**Emh. Bueno quería agradecer a las personas que comentan, siguen y pusieron esta historia como favorito! Gracias a todos!**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **

**Bueno… si le gustan los leer los fics (y más si se tratan de Makorra**** :3****) En el próximo capítulo tengo alguna sorpresa… son avisos…**** ;)**

**¡Besos y saludos! n.n**


	8. Cambio repentino

**Capítulo 8: Cambio repentino**

Era un día nublado en Ciudad Republica, corría algo de viento, pero no tanto… de hacho el día era lindo, aunque no saliera el sol, lo cual algunas personas agradecían…

Korra estaba junto Mei, sentadas bajo un árbol mirando el juego de football que tenían sus amigos contra otro equipo… Su equipo se llamaba los Hurones de Fuego contra los Lobo murciélagos de las Cascadas Blancas… era un partido amistoso solo para entrenar… Pasaron los minutos convirtiéndose en horas hasta que termino el tiempo límite… el marcador marcaba los Hurones 3, Lobos murciélagos 2.

Asami con otras porristas alentaban a su equipo, mientras por el otro lado estaban las porristas de los Lobos Murciélagos que no estaban tan contentas como ellas… Mei estaba muy feliz al ver jugar a su novio y que haya ganado lo hizo más genial. Estaba ansiosa de ir, pero no quería dejar a Korra…

-Vamos…- dijo Korra levantándose de su lugar y recibiendo una mirada extraña de Mei- no me digas que no quieres ir a ver a tu novio…? si no está allí, ten por seguro que algunas de esas porristas se le acercaran…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa ladina. En ese momento Mei se levantó como un resorte. –Vamos!- dijo ella prendiendo camino hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero Mei se le adelanto y por mucho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba allí, abrazando a Hasook.

Korra en cambio, se tomó su tiempo en llegar. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, para ser más específica en la mitad de camino se topó con algunos jugadores de los Lobos Murciélagos… y claro, con quién más… con su capitán.

-Korra… al parecer estaba viendo el partido…- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a dos porristas

-Estás feliz a pesar que perdieron hoy…

-No jugué… es algo comprensible…- dijo el con un gran aire de arrogancia- por cierto… has pensado en la propuesta de ser la líder de las porristas de los Lobos…?

-No… no tengo interés en tu propuesta…- dijo Korra cansada, este tipo sí que era un ligón… coqueteaba con cualquiera… hasta con su reflejo podía hacerlo… ¿y quién decía que no lo hacía?

-Qué pena… por ti…- dijo el todavía sonriente y las chicas que estaban a su lado le regreso el color a la cara al escuchar la propuesta de Korra

-Lo que digas Tahno…- dijo poniéndose en marcha para encontrarse con sus amigos, como planeaba desde un principio.

-Korra, que te tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunto Bolin, que era el único que se había percatado que había llegado.

-Tahno…- contesto sin mucha importancia- Y…?-

-Están con sus parejas- la interrumpió Bolin ya que sabía que iba a preguntar por los demás…

-Ah… y ahora que hacemos?

-Pues yo tengo hambre… que dices, vamos?

-De acuerdo, le mandare un mensaje a Mei que nos adelantamos…- dijo Korra sacando su celular- Listo…- dijo mirando nuevamente a Bolin

Una vez que se pusieron en marcha hacia Narooks se pusieron a hablar sobre temas de la universidad o chistes… pero la mayorías de ellos eran sobre como Bolin podría zafarse de su profesora, de alrededor de 30 años… no era vieja, que parecía comerlo con la mirada… eso era perturbador.

Una vez que llegar y ordenaron algo para tomar mientras esperaban a sus amigos, si venían, claro está, Korra saco un cuaderno y Bolin se puso a jugar con su celular.

-Yo ya tengo hambre, voy a ordenar!

-Bo, son a las siete de la tarde…- dijo ella

-De acuerdo, ordenare un café… contenta? **(N.A: Narooks se convirtió en todo! (? Así será más fácil…)**

-Jajajaja, claro

-Pero con postre…- dijo Bolin con los brazos cruzados y un ligero enojo fingido en su rostro, lo cual causo más risa a ella.

Minutos más tardes se encontraba Bolin comiendo una gran rebanada de pastel con una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras que Korra estaba tomando un té mientras seguía con un trabajo para la universidad, al parecer…

-Korra, deja esos papeles por un minuto…- dijo Bolin todavía con la boca llena

-Y tu deja de hablar con comida en la boca…- contraataco ella sin quitar la vista del cuaderno.

Bolin dejó escapar un largo suspiro y dejo de comer y tomar de su bebida, lo cual llamo la atención de Korra que le hizo quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Ocurre algo?- pregunto Korra

-Es que…- otra vez ese suspiro- estaba pensando… nosotros somos los últimos…- dijo Bolin mirando por la gran ventana

Korra levanto la ceja confundida

_-¿Últimos…? ¿En qué…?- Pensó ella_

-Hasook ya tiene pareja…- dijo él

-Estas mal porque eres el último de estar sin pareja…?- pregunto no muy segura

-Tú también estás sola

-Porque yo quiero… y tú también Bo, si tanto te urge, busca a alguien

-No es fácil…- dijo el apoyando la cabeza en la mesa

-La vida amorosa no es fácil Bo, no hasta que encuentres a la persona que sienta lo miso que tu… - dijo Korra bajando a mirada hacia el cuaderno, poniendo en marcha otra vez su trabajo. Dejando concluida esa charla hasta allí, hasta que Bolin otra vez hablo.

-Quién piensas que de los dos tendrá pareja antes…?- pregunto todavía Bolin con la cabeza en la mesa

-Tu…- respondió rápidamente Korra sin despegar la vista y concentración de esa hoja.

-Oye! No lo pensaste!- dijo el levantado su cabeza y mirándola

-Bo, créeme que tú sin duda alguna conseguirás estar con alguien antes que yo

-Lo dices para que me sienta mejor- reclamo él

-Si quieres creer eso…

-Korra!

-Lo digo de verdad Bolin! Tu estarás con alguien que yo… de hecho, estar con una persona no está en mi mente en este momento… y buscar a alguien mucho menos… - _*De hecho, estoy olvidando a alguien*- pensó_

-Korra, hay varios interesado en ti…

-Y muchas más en ti… Bo, deja de ser pesimista!

-Pero…

-Pero nada…- dijo ella clara volviendo a hacer lo que hacía

-Por qué no quieres estar con alguien?

-No es que no quiero estar con nadie y ser solo la tía solterona… Es que el amor… es difícil…- dijo ella todavía escribiendo

-Ni que lo digas… por qué lo dices tú?- Korra no contesto- no encuentras a la persona indicada?

-Mejor dicho encontré a la persona incorrecta…

-Pero eso no quiere decir que cierres tu corazón.

-Es mejor dejarlo así al menos por un tiempo, para que no sufras…

-Quién es la persona?- dijo de repente Bolin

-De qué hablas…?- dijo Korra desentendida mientras se detuvo en su escritura pero sin levantar la vista

-Quién es la persona en que te fijaste y no te corresponde…?

-Nunca dije que había una persona

-Dijiste que encontraste a una persona incorrecta

-Sí, lo hice… pero lo olvide… lo olvidare… no tiene importancia- dijo volviendo a escribir

-Enserio no quieres enfrentarlo…? Y que harás, solo darás media vuelta porque esa persona no te corresponde o piensas que no lo hace…?

-Bol…- no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpió

-Korra, así si te quedaras en la tía solterona… quieres eso?

-No…

-Bueno, entonces lucha, tú siempre dices eso

-Sí, lo digo… y piensas que no lo hice… pero a la primera caída, no pude levantarme… jajaja, gracioso, digo que no te rindas y yo soy la primera en hacerlo…

-Korra

-Bo, esto no tiene… no hay sentido por qué seguir hablando de este tema

-Claro que lo hay, no quiero que sufras, eres mi mejor amiga… te quiero como una hermana y no voy a dejar que te hagan sufrir- por primera vez Korra levanto la mirada y se encontró con Bolin que la miraba fijo

-Gracias Bo… pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi… estoy bien!- dijo ella con una sonrisa, era sincera, estaba bien, a pesar de que el amor estaba a su lado, estaba muy bien, y parte de eso se debe a Cen… su pequeño sobrino le hizo abrir los ojos y estar mucho más feliz… de hecho, hubo días en que ya se había olvidado por completo de la charla con su padre… o de que Mako estaba con alguien más…

Korra siguió con lo suyo y Bolin continuo comiendo, ahora más animado.

-No sabía que te gustaban tanto los niños… -comento de la nada Bolin

-Pues… al enterarme de Cen, no podía estar más feliz!

-Ya paso una semana desde que se fueron, verdad?

-Si… pero los veré después… y lo que sé es que mi hermano y mi padre hablaron esa misma mañana en que mi padre se fue… y dos días después mi hermano también…

-Ya veo… y tu padre volvió a tocar ese tema..

-De hecho sí, me pidió que lo pensara… y sin mencionar que me pregunto que si estaba con alguien en este momento.

-Y qué le dijiste?

-Qué le voy a decir Bolin?- pregunto Korra obvia- de que no estoy con nadie… y con respecto a eso, pues le dije que lo pensaría…

-¿¡QUÉ!?- pregunto Bolin sorprendido

-Bo… le dije que lo pensaría porque me lo pidió, sabes que yo no quiero hacerlo…

-Me asustaste por un momento…- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio. Korra sonrió al ver que su amigo dramatizo un poco- Por un momento pensé que habías aceptado por esa persona, solo para olvidarla… jajajajja- se empezó a reír Bolin sobre su loca imaginación

_-Aceptar… ¿solo para olvidar? ¡Ja! *Suspiro*- _Pensó Korra y negó con la cabeza uniéndose a su amigo con una leve risa.

Pasaron un rato hablando, ya que Korra decidió que ya era suficiente trabajo por hoy.

-Quieres ir a mi casa… es temprano todavía… y si tenemos suerte estará allí Pema para prepararnos una deliciosa cena!

-De acuerdo!- dijo ella

Una vez en el departamento de Bolin se encontraron con que Pema no estaba allí, iban muy seguido y el pobre de Bolin esperaba que allí estuviera, pero no era así. En cambio se encontraron con la mochila de Mako, que al parecer se estaba tomando una ducha.

-Ponte cómoda Korra, iré a cambiarme y ya regreso!- dijo Bolin dejándola sola, en la sala

Korra estaba mirando la habitación… hacía tiempo que no estaba aquí… sonrió al recordar como antes se reunían ellos, como amigos. Pero ese tiempo ya paso.

-Hey… Pabu!- dijo ella feliz al ver nuevamente al hurón… este se sentó en sus piernas para que ella lo acaricie. Y así lo hizo hasta que poso su mirada en la mochila de Mako que se había caído. Dejo al hurón donde estaba sentada para levantar el objeto. Había algo que le llamo la atención. Saco ese sobre y lo abrió.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que el contenido tenía tarjetas… y no eran tarjetas comunes… sino más bien tarjetas de… casamiento… tarjeta de casamientos… de distintos tipos.

_-Al parecer están apresurados para casarse…- _Pensó Korra. Sacudió la cabeza y guardo las tarjetas con algo de dificultad… estaba temblando ¿por qué? Pero con algo de esfuerzo lo guardo y se levantó… quería irse de allí, solo eso quería hacer, tomo su mochila y en ese momento entro Mako a la habitación con una toalla secándose la cabeza.

-Korra, no sabía que estabas aquí…- dijo Mako de lo más normal

-Eh… yo ya me iba…- dijo ella sin mirarlo

-No tienes por- fue cortado por ella

-Tengo que irme… deje… debo… me voy, hasta luego!- dijo ella todavía sin mirarlo a la cara. Fue directamente a la salida y se fue. Mako se quedó plasmado… ¿Qué había sucedido? No entendía… ¿por qué Korra se fue así? Estaba a punto de detenerla, su actitud había sido extraña y a Mako le preocupo, pero cerró la puerta antes de que el pudiera dar un paso.

Korra caminaba por las calles, ¿por qué esa sensación de romperse había vuelto…? ¿Por qué tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar…? No quiere admitirlo… Se dijo a ella misma que no tenía por qué hacerlo y que se olvidaría de él… estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero por desgracia no era nada sencillo.

[…]

_Corre, salta, vuela, vive…_

_Por el amor ya no respires,_

_Solo busca una salida,_

_Deja de estar destruida…_

_Corre, salta, vuela, vive…_

_Por el amor ya no respires,_

_Solo busca una salida,_

_Deja de estar destruida…_

[…]*

Al día siguiente Korra se encontraba exhausta… Estaba cansada… no quería ver a nadie… cualquiera diría que está en sus días, pero es peor que eso **(N.A: jajaja xD no sé por qué puse eso (? Pero es verdad, nosotras sufrimos… x|)**

-Korra…- dijo Bolin llamándola

-Hey Bo- saludo ella casi sin ganas… no era broma de lo que no quería ver a nadie, pero capas ver a su amigos la animaría…

-Por qué te fuiste ayer de casa así sin despedirte- cierto! Se había olvidado sin decir adiós…

-Lo siento, olvide que deja a Naga por mucho tiempo y… tenía hambre!- dijo para comvencerlo

-Me hubieras dicho así te acompañaba… era tarde

-Tú también con eso… mira, estoy bien!- dijo ella- además que no quería molestar…

-No me importa… era tarde y punto.

Korra estaba a punto de contestarle pero se dio cuenta que ya tendría que estar en su clase

-Lo siento Bo, sí? Después hablamos!- dijo yéndose de allí

Las horas pasaron por suerte normales… ni lentas o rápidas… Korra se concentró mucho en las clases que ni hasta quiso ir a almorzar para hablar con otras personas sobre un trabajo que debían entregar, por eso le dijo a Mei que vaya ella si quería ver a Hasook, pero ella se negó, ya que también tenía curiosidad sobre lo que hablarían…

Así paso el tiempo, dando fin a la última clase de ellas. Mei se fue antes porque quería ver a su novio, Korra se quedó un poco hablando con una compañera sobre algunas dudas que tenía ella y le había preguntado a Korra si podía aclararle.

-Hola amor… por qué no viniste a la hora del almuerzo?

-Lo siento, nos quedamos con Korra y otras personas para saber algo de un trabajo que tendremos que entregar…- dijo dándole un corto beso. A su lado estaban Bolin, Mako, Asami y otras personas… Se la pasaron hablando y Korra llego de a poco con esa chica

-¡Gracias Korra!- le dijo esa chica deteniéndose antes de que lleguen al grupo de personas- me salvaste, te debo una!

-No hay de que…

-Bueno, adiós!- se despido la chica dejando a Korra que siguiera su camino

-Korra… hasta que al fin aparees…- dijo Hasook en forma de broma

-Como si notaras mi ausencia…- dijo ella con media sonrisa, y Hasook entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y se puso colorado, causando que Korra y Bolin estallaran de la risa y Mei quedara confundida.

-Es esta!- dijo Asami feliz levantando un papel al aire

-Mh… que pasa?- pregunto Korra confundida

-Pues…- Bolin iba a contarle, pero Asami y Mako se acercaron al círculo donde estaban ellos.

-Bueno… les presento a la tarjeta oficial de nuestro casamiento…- dijo Asami con un gran aire de grandeza y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Mako solo tenía una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad… pero la de Asami le gana y por mucho

Todos se pusieron a ver la tarjeta… ya tenían el nombre de Mako y Asami bordados…

-Acaso piensan casarse pronto?- pregunto Hasook

-No… capas dentro de un año… o más, quien sabe

-Lo que pasa es que ella- dijo Mako refiriéndose a Asami- quiere tener todo listo y hacerlo por su cuenta.

-Y bueno, esta tarjeta queda hasta que encuentre una mejor… aunque lo dudo, pero… quién sabe? Bueno quieren ir a celebrar…?

-Celebrar?- la que pregunto esta vez fue Mei

-Sí, celebrar que ya encontré la tarjeta! Anden, vamos, no sean aguafiestas…

Mei miro por reojo a Korra

-Está bien…- contesto Hasook y en ese momento su novia quería golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza…

-Bueno, entonces… en marcha!- dijo Asami dirigiéndose a el grupo de amigos para contarles lo mismo que a ellos

-Si no queda más opción…- dijo Bolin poniendo marcha con su hermano junto a Hasook y Mei. Korra estaba por dar un paso pero se detuvo, su celular sonaba

-Hola…- dijo Korra, su vos no era la de siempre

_-Señorita Korra?- pregunto la vos de un hombre al otro lado_

-Howl? Que pasa…

_-Señorita le ocurre algo?_

-Primero… recuerda lo de señorita… y segundo…- no hablo, ya que Mei se le acerco

-Korra, estas bien?

-Si Mei…- dijo casi como un susurro y alejando el celular para que Howl no escuchara- Sabes… en este momento tengo que hablar con alguien, diles que no voy, iré directamente a casa… estoy algo cansada…- dijo esta vez más claro y convincente

-De acuerdo… quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto ella dudosa

-No, claro que no…- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa- ve con Hasook… seguramente el quire estar a solas contigo…

-Está bien… cuídate Korra- dijo Mei dándole un rápido abrazo y se fue ya que Hasook y Bolin la estaba esperando a una distancia. Korra se dio media vuelta poniéndose en marcha.

-Lo siento Howl…

_-Korra, te pasa algo?- pregunto él con un tono de preocupación_

-No… si no te importa, yo te llamo dentro de un rato… sí?

_-De acuerdo…- dijo dudando _

-Gracias…- dijo Korra colgando sin esperar la respuesta

Korra se dispuso a caminar, mientras se mordía el labio… ¿por qué? No lo sabe, pero si tiene la sensación que si no lo hace, se pondría a llorar en ese momento…

Una vez en su departamento, dejo la mochila en el sillón de al lado a donde ella se sentó. No se molestó en encender las luces, quería estar a oscuras… se sentía mejor, Naga al parecer estaba durmiendo cuando había llegado, pero de inmediato fue a donde se encontraba Korra y la miro detenidamente… hasta el animal sabía que ella no estaba bien…

Naga se acercó y puso su quijada en la pierna de ella. Korra al verla sonrió… y en ese momento se deslizo una lagrima por su rostro… de pronto aparecieron otras…

-Na… Naga…- dijo con la vos cortada mientras la abrazaba…

Pasaron los minutos así, Korra lloraba, se estaba desahogando… ¿desde cuándo había aguantado…? Tenía un nudo en su garganta que al llorar iba desapareciendo…

*[…]

_Ya no puedo, ya no puedo más,_

_Mira la cara de la soledad…_

_Todo esto tiene que cambiar._

_Ya no puedes, ya no puede más,_

_Miras las lágrimas derramar…_

_Todo esto tiene que acabar._

Ya paso alrededor de una hora… Naga estaba al lado de Korra en el sillón y ella la acariciaba, ella la vio y escucho llorar…

Korra se levantó de repente y seco los rastros de lagrima que habían… respiro varias veces para que su vos sonara normal y llamo a a Howl, por poco y se olvidada que tenía que llamarlo, y si no lo hacía seguramente le diría a su padre.

_-Korra?_

-Howl… que querías decirme…

_-Primero que nada… te encuentras bien? Tu vos… no es la misma._

-Es que…- estaba pensando en una excusa- creo que me estoy por refriar… nada importante… y bien?

_-A, es por lo que me preguntaste la otra vez_

-Y bien… dime…

_-Kai sigue con esa idea…_

-¿Quién le metió la idea a ese chico?

_-Dice que es su deber… los quiere a ambos, a ti y a su hermano mayor… por eso._

Korra suspiro- Y papá qué dice?

_-El señor Tonraq se niega… aunque por un momento dudo, pero estoy seguro que es porque el joven Kai le insiste mucho_

-Estas seguro

_-Completamente Korra- dijo Howl_

-De acuerdo… gracias por llamarme… hasta luego

_-Hasta luego Korra, cuídate…- dijo él y colgó_

Korra dejo su móvil sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala y salió al balcón. Miro al cielo, que estaba inundado por estrellas y por una luna que estaba completa…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! n.n<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 8! :) y perdonen las faltas de ortografía! xD**

**Por cierto… la parte de la canción es de Nery Godoy "No puedo más" y en realidad se trata sobre el maltrato a la mujer, pero esta parte y varias partes de la canción se puede relacionar con el amor que no es correspondido… :3 hace pocas horas encontré esta canción y me gustó mucho, tanto que lo puse en el capítulo!**

**L.T.A.15:** aquí esta… :3 espero que te haya gustado… es un poco triste, debo admitirlo, pero esas son las ideas locas de mi cabeza… no te preocupes, ya vendrá algo bueno… ;)

**PandiCornia: **si… sé a qué te refieres, pero piensa que tiene que tener un final feliz, es una obligación por parte de los escritores… y que en algún futuro podremos ver otra grandiosa serie de ellos ;) yo tengo que fe que en el futuro podremos disfrutar de otra hermosa serie como esta :)

**galaxy01: **jajajaj si, Mako es un loquillo :3 y no, por desgracia por AHORA no… pero quien dice que puede estar cerca… :3 tan cerca como a la vuelta de la esquina.. mh.. ¿?

**Kate-Kuran: **nya… perdón, pero no hubo exactamente Makorra en este capítulo… :c y si quieres ver un poco de makorra, era algo pequeño, que estoy seguro que diran a mako tonto y estarán algo feliz! :)

**Lizz Gaby peralta: **jajaja si, mako disfraza las cosas… :3 y la sorpresa está más abajo n.n

**Ary Garcioyama: **si! *-* cen es pura ternura! Y gracias por la corrección! ;)

**Kaya-Petrova: **no hubo exactamente Makorra… al contrario… pero en el próximo tratare de poner algo, que se me acabo de ocurrir cuando leí tu comentario… :3 es perfecto y se relaciona! A y con el prometido de Korra, pues será una… espera, ella todavía no acepto! Jajaja xD casi digo algo que verán en el próximo cap, bueno, en el próximo cap responderemos eso y vemos como… :3

**¡Bueno…! La sorpresa era… primero, que sí, are un especial makorra de navidad, pero necesito ver el final, solo para el principio y si me salen con algo irracional los escritores, pues yo lo are racional y punto! **

**Segundo: es que… tan, tan, tan, ok, ya… que tengo como mh… más de 5 historias pensadas de Makorra… :3 y creo que puede cubrir todo 2015 o al menos hasta la mitad de año, pero estoy segura que se me ocurrirán ideas… (Eso espero xD)**

**Bueno, solo eso era… a y que me extendí en las cosas de los fic, ahora hay uno de Fairy Tail, y are después cuando termine uno de la Leyenda de Korra que puede ser este fic o Yo soy el Avatar, pero estoy segura que primero terminara este, are uno de Naruto para ver qué onda… pero los fics de Makorra siempre están en mi mente y los are! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**


	9. Mi decisión

**Capítulo 9: Mi decisión**

Después de un par de días de lo sucedido con esas benditas tarjetas y con la llamada de Howl, Korra había pensado detenidamente todo… y tenía una decisión.

Era un día muy lindo en Ciudad República, Korra se encontraba junto a Mei, ya que estaban esperando a sus amigos para irse. Pero ellos se tomaban todo el tiempo del mundo, nadie los apuraba.

Mientras esperaban Mei le hizo un sinfín de preguntas a Korra, de por qué se había cortado el pelo… Su corte estaba por un poco encima de los hombros y tenía flequillo, bueno, siempre lo tenía, pero ahora si lo notaba.

-¡Korra!- dijo la chica que ya estaba frente a ella, y la abrazó.

-… … …- Korra tardo en contestar- ¿Opal?- pregunto confundida, pero más sorprendida.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién más iba a ser?- dijo ella apartándose.

-Bueno… me sorprendiste… y mucho…

-Tú te sorprendiste… y qué pensaste como estaría yo y mi madre al enterarnos que habías aceptado esa locura… ¿¡EN QUÉ PENSABAS EN EL MOMENTO DE ACEPTAR EL TRATO!?

Korra se le quedó viendo- Trato… ¿de qué trato me hablas…?

Opal suspiro y dijo más calmada- ¡De que tu aceptaste casarte!- dijo cada vez más fuerte, pero Korra la silencio, ya que no tenía ganas de que alguien se enterara, pero fue tarde, Mei estaba a su lado y escucho todo perfectamente.

-Un momento…- dijo Mei acercándose a ambas- ¿cómo que aceptaste eso…?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Korra- dime que eso no es verdad… Korra… dime ya que esto es un juego.

-No lo es…- dijo Opal igual que Mei.

-Pero tu dijiste que nunca lo aceptarías, y ahora me sales con esto!- le regaño su amiga.

-Tiene razón, tu siempre bien firme… y ahora esto!?- dijo esta vez Opal. Korra solo las miraba a ambas, estaban un poco enojadas y un tanto furiosas… si, ella sabe perfectamente lo que decía y esta decisión, la contradice totalmente… pero ella hizo lo que creía correcto.

-Primero que nada… ¿cómo te enteraste…?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-Pues, cuando le llamaste al tío Tonraq, ese día estaba con mi madre, allí, dándole sermones para que deje de decirte eso, pero cuando atendió la llamada y nos dijo que habías aceptado, estaba tan sorprendido como nosotras… te creímos loca en ese momento… o te habías golpeado la cabeza…

-Te golpeaste la cabeza y no me entere?- pregunto Mei viéndole de los pies a la cabeza.

-Primero, no estoy loca- se defendió Korra- segundo, no, no me golpeé la cabeza, y tercero… lo he estado pensando… no piensen que me agrada mucho casarme con alguien que no quiero saber ahora… lo dejare todo en manos de mi padre y madre… claro que mi hermano apenas se enteró, me llamo para regañarme… pero no voy a permitir que él piense que tiene una obligación, él tiene que hacer su vida como quiera, como mi hermano mayor. Y no pienso dejar que el haga una locura como esa!- dijo seria.

-Lo haces para proteger a Kai…?- dijo Opal algo triste por ella.

-No… no lo hago únicamente por eso… me han pasado varias cosas, que creo que esta es la decisión correcta… y espero no arrepentirme.

-Con quien te casaras?- pregunto Mei, uniéndose a la charla.

-No lo sé… y no quiero saberlo.- dijo Korra mirando para otro lado.

-¿Cómo que no quieres saberlo?

-No, no tengo ganas de imaginarme lo horrible que será estar casada con un tipo, sea como sea… así que prefiero ignorarlo hasta el día en que mi padre me lo presente formalmente… Además que todavía está buscando al "indicado", pero según él, ya lo tiene en vista y ya hablo con él…

-De hecho… ya tu padre decidió quien será la persona…- dijo Opal.

-Y quién es?- pregunto Mei.

-No lo sé todavía, no quiso decirnos… pero dentro de unos días me lo dirá mi madre…

Hubo un corto silencio… en el que nadie hablo o dijo nada, y hubieran seguido así, hasta que Tahno llegó.

-Hola… chicas…- dijo él siempre con su tono de hombre seductor y arrogante.

-Tahno… sebes, en este momento no tenesmos ganas de aguantar tu icono de "_grandeza"_…- dijo Mei cansada.

-Mei… tan hermosa y linda como siempre…- dijo él sin importarle su comentario.

-Qué pasa Tahno…?-pregunto Korra con un suspiro.

-Solo a informarles que esta noche abra una pequeña fiesta.

-Oh… serán como tus otras "pequeñas fiestas" en la que asisten casi toda la universidad…?- pregunto Korra con gracias.

-Tu si me conoces… mh… cara nueva…- dijo Tahno mirándola de pies a la cabeza a Opal -te espero allí, nueva…- dijo esto último con un guiño y se fue.

-Y… quién era ese?- pregunto Opal muy confundida.

-Tahno… sinónimo de chico arrogante y ligón…- contesto Mei- Por cierto… Mei- se presentó ella.

-Opal…- dijo ella con una sonrisa estrechando su mano. Korra al verlas hablar cómodamente pensó en escapar pero sus amigas en ningún momento le quitaron el ojo a ella.

-Alto ahí Korra…- dijo Opal.

-Tienes mucho que explicar…- dijo Mei.

-Y ahora…- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, lo cual le hizo estremecer a Korra quien solo sonreía de forma nerviosa…

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien!- dijo Opal a Mei.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo…- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, era verdad se llevarían muy bien. Pero para Korra que se unan ambas, sería un gran reto. No solo tendría que soportar los grandes regaños de una… ahora eran 2! Y se llevaban genial!

_-Estoy muerta… y eso que Ren no se enteró… ¿no me pueden dar un descanso…? Hasta Kai ya me dio un gran sermón… y eso que ni mi madre lo hizo… de hecho, eso me sorprendió mucho… pero después de hablar con ella, parece que me entendió y no deja de estar triste por mi… ¿hice bien en decirle? Pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía? Mi madre me entendió… a regañadientes, pero lo hizo… o al menos eso me lo demostró…- _Pensó Korra, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus amigas la estaban hablando a casi gritos.

-¡KORRA!- grito Opal.

-Ya, ya Opal… sabes que no soy sorda… ¿verdad?

-Bueno, demuéstralo respondiéndonos cuando te hablamos…- contesto ella cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno… nos vamos?- pregunto Mei.

-A dónde?

-A tu departamento…- dijo Opal- mis cosas ya están allí, tío Tonraq me dio las llaves para dejarlas allí, por cierto… estudiare un tiempo aquí!- dijo ella alegre.

-De verdad?- pregunto Korra sorprendida.

-Por supuesto! Quiero ver que no te golpees la cabeza nuevamente…- dijo lo último casi ni escuchable, pero Korra y Mei la escucharon perfectamente.

-Créeme… ahora yo también tendré más cuidado para que no lo haga…- dijo Mei.

-Hey! Eso es ofensivo…

-Pero es cierto…- contraataco Mei.

-No, no lo es… y ¿no esperaremos a los demás?

-No, acabe de llamarlos para decirles que se tardan mucho y debíamos prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche…

-Buena excusa…- dijo Korra.

-Korra, si iremos…- dijeron Opal y Mei al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Pero… pero… ¿por qué?- se quejó Korra.

-Primero… es una buena excusa para salir un poco del aire de la universidad… y segundo y más importante… a ver si encontramos un chico para ti y así te olvidas de eso…- dijo Mei.

-Mei… Opal… yo…- Korra dio un suspiro frustrado y agotado- saben que… mejor hablamos de esto una vez que lleguemos… no quiero tocar el tema en el trayecto, entendieron?

-De acuerdo…- dijeron de mala gana pero aceptaron. Capas su amiga si tenía una buena excusa… pero, no hay excusa para eso… no, no la hay.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron al departamento y empezaron a hablar sobre cómo es que Opal llegó aquí y cosas parecidas… Korra pensó que se habían olvidado de ese tema, pero no. Una vez que decidieron que le habían dado suficiente tiempo para tranquilizarse, pidieron que le den una explicación, querían saber por qué tomo esa decisión…

Paso así un par de horas, Korra hablaba tomándose su tiempo, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero sabía que si no les decía, volverían a tocar ese tema.

-Bueno… eso… debe ser muy duro para ti…- dijo Opal triste. Mei sabía parte del relato, pero no se imaginó que ella lo admitiría.

-Y bien… no hay modo de que cambies de opinión?

-No, la decisión ya la tome… - contesto Korra mientras juntaba las rodillas con su cuerpo, abrazándolas y colocando su cabeza allí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Hubo un silencio, no fue incomodo, fue más bien lleno de paz y alivio, por parte de Korra, ya que había contado todo a sus amigas…

-Bueno… no creen que es hora de prepararnos para ir a la fiesta?- pregunto Mei.

-¡Seguro!

-No… enserio tenemos que ir?- pregunto Korra frustrada, quería solo quedarse en casa a dormir… nada más buen lindo que dormir después de un largo día… últimamente todos los días eran largos…

-Korra, anda, vamos. Solo será un rato, es bueno distraerte de las cosas…- animo su amiga de pelo corto

Korra lo pensó unos segundos y al final accedió. Mei no tenía ropa, pero Opal se ofreció en prestarle ropa, pero al parecer ella era un poco más alta que ella, pero por suerte encontraron un vestido que le quedo a la perfección, un vestido de color rojo oscuro, sencillo, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, de allí era suelto hasta más arriba de la rodilla.

Opal llevaba una pollera negra con una remera verde que tenía unos detalles de pequeños cristales que llaman la atención, con unas sandalias con plataforma.

Korra sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir, y mucho menos de cambiarse… pensaba ir así, pero prefirió ahorrar varios minutos de discusión con sus amigas, así que se cambió. Se puso unos shorts azules, que parecían más de color blanco, despintados con una remera azul marino, que dejaba ver la mitad de su espalda perfectamente y unas botas con algo de taco de color negro. Le quedaba muy bien y más con su nuevo corte, que se lo había hecho ayer.

Una vez listas y que Opal y Mei terminaron de maquillarse, cosa que Korra no lo hizo, no tenía ganas… era suficiente con que la obligara ir… y con eso bastaba, se dispusieron a ir a la fiesta en donde se quedaron en encontrarse con sus amigos.

Korra era una de esas chicas que no llevaba todo el tiempo maquillaje, de hecho casi nunca lo hacía… muy pocas veces se ponía, no era que no le interesaba su apariencia porque un chico la rechazó o no la toma en cuenta, de hecho hubo un tiempo en que si preocupaba realmente de cómo se veía y fue en ese año en que le dijo que estaba interesado en él, y que era algo más que como una amigo… pero… bueno, no valía la pena recordarlo. A partir de ese momento volvió a ser como era. Sin preocuparse mucho por si vestía con las ropas más caras o hermosas… ese tipo de cosas la fastidiaba… y mucho.

Una vez que llegaron a la fiesta, que estaba repleta de adolescentes, se dispusieron a encontrar a sus amigos. Y después de unos minutos de búsqueda en ese mar de personas, encontraron a Bolin y Hasook.

-Hasook!- dijo Mei lanzándose a sus brazos para darle un beso, el cual el respondió gustoso.

-Korra… hey hol…- Bolin se quedó mudo al ver a la amiga de Korra que se encontraba junto a ella- Y con quién tengo el gusto de hablar…- dijo ahora con la voz de un galán. Opal por tal acto, se le enrojecieron levemente las mejillas.

-Opal…- contesto ella algo tímida.

-Bolin.- se presentó él- te gustaría bailar esta pieza…?

-Mhh… claro- dijo tomando su mano extendida, pero después miro a Korra.

-Anda, ve!- animo ella con una sonrisa y ella se fue con Bolin, el cual agradeció con una gran sonrisa a Korra.

_-Hacen una buena pareja… veo que después terminaran haciendo una hermosa pareja… ¿ahora qué, me dedico de ver el futuro de las personas?- _Pensó Korra con broma, se dirigió hacia un lugar en donde hay menos gente, si era posible. Se encontró con la barra de bebidas_-¿Qué tan malo será tomar algo…? Ohu… cierto… pero ahora procurare de no tomar… ese día fue horrible… bueno, no del todo, la parte del… ¡YA KORRA! Pide la bebida y te alejas de la barra-_ y como lo pensó lo hizo.

Pidió una bebida que no contuviera mucho alcohol y se fue hacia un sector que no había muchas personas, que coincidía con el lugar en que la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte y el lugar perfecto en donde podía ver a todas las personas bailar. Tomo del trago que no estaba fuerte y no estaba mal, mientras observaba hacia la pista y pudo ver a Mei y Hasook bailar y a pocos pasos de ellos estaba Bolin y Opal. Korra sonrió al verlos. Y al seguir mirando, también se encontró a Mako y Asami bailando juntos… demasiados juntos… en ese momento apareció un horrible sentimiento en su estómago.

_-Genial… le bebida ahora sí hizo efecto…- _Pensó.

-Korra… al final si viniste…- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Tahno… si, pues me obligaron…- dijo Korra mientras se apoyaba en la barra que estaba allí y Tahno hizo lo mismo.

-Ya veo… por eso no quitas la cara de "no quiero estar aquí"- dijo Tahno con gracia.

-Wow… soy un libro abierto…?- pregunto Korra siguiéndole el juego.

-Mh… creo que no mucho, pero obviamente yo puedo verlo…

-Vaya… por qué será…

-Soy un experto en chicas mi querida Korra… y en este momento veo que estas mal y no es por el trago- dijo señalando al vaso que sostenía- sino por ver a cejas de tiburón porque está muy cerca de Sato.

-Mnh…

-Eso, me da a entender que estoy en lo correcto.

-Cree lo que quieras…

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Tahno volvió a hablar.

-Korra… ¿aceptaste casarte por que cejas de tiburón esta con Sato?- pregunto sin dar vueltas.

Korra lo miro incrédula y sorprendida.

-Lo sé, porque como sabes, mi padre también está en el mundo de los negocios… no fue tan difícil descubrirlo. La noticia viajo rápido…

-Ya veo… -dijo otra vez tomando su posición recostada contra la baranda.

-Pensé que te mantendrías firme en no hacerlo.

-La gente cambia.

-Si… de hecho, te queda bien ese corte- dijo Tahno, pero no era un comentario que usaba para ligar, sino era un tono más sincero.

-Mh… gracias…- dijo Korra con un toque, muy ligero de tono rojo en sus mejillas, casi ni visible. Era el primer chico que le decía eso, bueno sin mencionar a un par de chicos que también lo mencionaron, pero le restó importancia… ya que estaba apurada para llegar a la universidad.

Tahno sonrió ante como reacciono- y bien… tiene o no que ver con Mako?- pregunto, esta vez no era cejas de tiburón, sino Mako.

-La decisión fue por motivos personales… pensé mucho en todo y lo de Mako… fue solo una señal, un pequeño empujón para tomar una decisión… eso es todo.

Tahno la miro mientras ella miraba hacia el frente.- Ya veo…

-Por cierto, sé que tu padre es un hombre de negocios… y justamente por eso, a ti también…?

-Si…- contesto sabiendo a que se refiere- trata de atarme a una chica… pero sabe perfectamente que no lo haré, si bien él tiene un carácter, yo soy su hijo… así que debes imaginarte como está la cosa…- dijo el riendo, Korra se unió a él. Era la primera vez en que ellos hablaban así, la mayoría de las veces era solo para hablar con ironía o burlarse del otro, pero ahora estaban hablando bien.

Korra estaba por tomar otro trago hasta que noto que Tahno le extendió el suyo para brindar.

-Para que esta noche sea solo para divertirse y olvidar de las obligaciones…- dijo Tahno y Korra pensó.

-Para no acabar con una resaca… como la primera vez que vine a una de tus fiestas…- dijo ellas chocando los vasos y bebieron.

-Pero recuerdo que ese día estabas muy a gusto con cejas de tiburón… de hecho, recuerdo que estaban tan juntos que parecían que se estaban…b-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- dijo interrumpiéndolo, su cara sí que estaba roja, lo cual le dio más gracia a Tahno.

-Oh… mi querida Korra, si, los vi, parecían estar muy a gusto…

-Deja de decir estupideces- dice ella tapándose la mitad de la cara con la mano, para que no notara que estaba sonrojada, porque si sentía que lo estaba y mucho.- ese día estaba pasada de tragos… y Mako solo me ayudaba para que, primero no venga un pervertido y aprovecharse…

-Según él- dijo Tahno con una sonrisa.

-Y segundo porque estaba en ese estado, es mi amigo, que pensabas, que me dejaría tirada allí. Y contar con Bolin o Hasook era un caso perdido.

-Lo que digas Korra… pero ambo sabemos lo que paso. Tu estuviste allí, con él, lo viviste y yo lo vi… No es para avergonzarse para tanto…

Korra no contesto…_ -Tahno, que le había caído tan bien y ahora me sale con esto… sí que quería fastidiarme… -_ Pensó.

-Hey, Tahno…- se escuchó que a lo lejos le llamaba un amigo y Tahno solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos después… Korra… y diviértete…- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Korra solo miro en dónde se iba y después miro al cielo que estaba cubierto por estrellas.

_-¿Por qué… por qué Tahno que haberla visto?… ¿¡por qué tuvo que decirlo!?- _Pensó Korra.

…_**Flashback…**_

_Korra se encontraba bailando con una persona desconocida, era la primera fiesta que asistió, organizada por Tahno… Había ido con Mako, Bolin y Hasook, para distraerse algo de la universidad. Pero parece que se pasó bastante de copas, lo cual le provocó que no tenga mucha vergüenza y tener más confianza… por eso se encontraba bailando demasiado cerca de un tipo. _

_A qué se debe todo esto… pues resulta que ese día Korra se había arreglado como ningún otro día, porque quería confesarse a Mako, pero resulta que cuando lo estaba buscando, lo vio muy a gusto con Sato… la hermosa Asami Sato, que traía loco a cualquier chico de la universidad. En ese momento fue directo a la barra y tomo el trago más fuerte, que le ofreció ese mismo chico con el que estaba bailando y Korra en un santiamén estaba en ese estado y después fue arrastrada a la pista de baile._

_Sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, por eso prefería olvidarlo entre ese montón de personas que estaba bailando con la música muy fuerte. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado con ese chico, pero lo que recuerda, es que él la había acercado lo más posible y ¡estaba a punto de besarla!_

_Korra estaba paralizada, no podía moverse… Hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba, apartándola totalmente de ese chico._

_-Sabes que no está bien aprovecharse de una chica que está en un estado en el que no sabe que está haciendo…- dijo Mako y se fue de allí mientras llevaba a Korra a un lugar en donde no haya personas y ruido._

_-Ma…- Korra no pudo decir más, por efecto del alcohol y la sorpresa que se llevó._

_-Korra, ¿en qué pensabas…? Sabes que ese seguramente ese tipo ya estaba imaginándose a donde te llevaría después de terminarte de besarte!- la regaño Mako enfadado._

_Korra no respondió, estaba muy sorprendida. Ya ni recordaba porque estaba en ese estado o por qué estaba con ese chico. Pero después si lo hizo._

_-Por qué no te quedaste con Sato… estabas muy a gusto, no tenía por qué *hipo* aparecerte en donde yo estaba *pequeño hipo casi ni notorio*_

_-Korra, estas borracha, ni sabes lo que dices… y debo llamar a Bolin y Hasook.- Mako saco su móvil y marco números._

_Korra lo observaba, él pensaba que ella estaba muy borracha que no sabía lo que decía…_

_-Mako, yo-_

_-No contestan… será mejor que te lleve, no está bien que nos quedemos aquí en tu estado…- dijo el con un suspiro y negando con la cabeza. _

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo… ve a divertirte con Sato, yo me pued*hipo*o cuidar sola *hipo*- al parecer ese comentario con las acciones de Mako no le había gustado mucho a Korra. Ella se dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar, no quería ver a Mako._

_Korra se puso en marcha, pero al parecer esos tacos y el alcohol querían hacerla pasar vergüenza, casi se cae, de no ser por Mako que la sostuvo por la cintura_

_-Si, como no… te puedes cuidar perfectamente sola…- dijo el con sarcasmo.- Anda vamos… estas muy borracha y- no dijo más ya que Korra lo calló con un beso._

_Si, Korra había reunido toda la fuerza y coraje para besar a Mako. Él no le respondía, lo cual le alarmo más a ella_

"_-Genial… arruine nuestra amistad. Pero, no se cuanto más podía estar así, sin confesarle todo lo que siento…-" Pensó Korra_

_Para la sorpresa de Korra, Mako le respondió, en ese momento se sintió una gran alegría y una gran sensación de calidez en su interior. Para su mala suerte, se tenía que separar para respirar, pero apenas lo hicieron y tomar un poco de aire, fue esta ves Mako en quien la beso. Korra pudo responderle después de unos segundos, ya que tardo en salir de su asombro. Estaba así, hasta que Mako se separó de ella repentina y bruscamente._

_-Estás ebria… no sabes lo que haces…_

_-Per…-_

_-Yo hice una estupidez, seguramente mañana ni recordaras esto, estas demasiado ebria, que casi te besabas también con el tipo de hace un momento…- dijo Mako mirando para otro lado y tapándose la parte de la boca._

_Korra lo observaba… puede ser verdad… pero se sintió tan bien en ese momento en que se besaron._

_-Vámonos… te llevo a tu departamento…- dijo Mako empujando suavemente a Korra para que camine con cuidado, ya que su equilibrio no era nada bueno con esos tacos… y el alcohol solo lo empeoro._

_En algún momento del trayecto de la fiesta hasta el departamento, ella se durmió. Al parecer todo la había agotada y mucho. Mako la cargo y la llevo a su departamento. La puso en su cama y se fue…_

_Al día siguiente Korra se sintió fatal, pero si recordó lo de la noche anterior y estaba muy mal, no sabía cómo podrá verlo a la cara, pero cuando lo vio al parecer "ayudo" que el actuara como si nada paso y además estaba hablando cómodamente con Asami… En ese momento Korra decidió que esa noche era mejor olvidarla, si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho, pero hasta ahora, recordaba todo…_

…_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Korra recordó todo y sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que recordar cosas del pasado…

-Quieres bailar…?- le pregunto un chico. Tenía ojos y cabellos de color marrón claro, su piel era de color blanco, pero no pálida. Estaba vestido con un jeans de color negro y camisa blanca, con algunos botones (los de arriba) desabotonados. Con una sonrisa que no parecía para nada un pervertido, pero también se veía que no era un ángel. Korra pensó unos segundos y después acepto su oferta. Bajaron a donde se encontraban las personas bailando y también lo hicieron.

Mientras estaba con ese chico, que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, se sentía observada…

_-Seguro son Mei y Opal… ja, pensaran que tiene razón, pero están equivocadas_- Pensó Korra al recordar que ellas quería que ella vaya a la fiesta para encontrar a alguien. Pero estaban muy equivocadas si pensaban que eso funcionaria.

Es chico la acerco más a él y esto hizo que Korra lo mirara a la cara. Este le sonrió y se acercó de a poco a su boca. En ese mismo momento sintió con mucha más precisión que la estaban observando. Sus caras estaba juntas, a solo centímetros de besarse, pero antes de que sus labio hicieran contacto Korra puso su mano en la frente de este para detenerlo.

El chico se sorprendió mucho, lo cual hizo a Korra sonreír. Ella con la otra mano libre se libró del agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No pensaste que te dejaría que te pases de la raya, o si?- pregunto ella divertida al ver el rostro todavía muy sorprendido de él- en esta ocasión estoy totalmente sobria… y aunque no lo estuviera, no permitiría que alguien se propase conmigo… Para tu mala suerte, yo no soy de esa clase de chicas… suerte en tu búsqueda de diversión para una noche… bye bye!-Dijo ella saludándola con dos dedos que iban de su frente a la nada. Se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente de allí. Saco su celular para enviar un mensaje a sus amigas.

_-Diviértanse esta noche… yo me iré a dormir, estoy cansada… :P cuídense! n.n-_Una vez enviado el mensaje para Opal y Mei guardo el celular y se fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba su auto, para irse directamente a su casa a descansar de un día bastante largo…

Mientras que en la pista de baile, en unos lugares, Mai y Opal leyeron el mensaje de su amiga y sonriendo negando la cabeza.

_-No cambiara jamás…-_ pensaron ambas con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, ese chico, que estaba plantado en la pista de baile, seguía allí.

-Vaya amigo… trataste de meterte con Korra, era obvio que no te permitiría que te propasaras…- dijo Tahno con mucha gracia.- Mírate, todavía estas plantado en el lugar en donde te dejo… jajajaja- en ese momento estallo de la risa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola minna! n.n**

**Bueno, me tarde, perdón! xD pero bueno, me tardare un poco al menos hasta que publique el último capítulo del fina alternativo, y allí volverá todo a la normalidad… :3 **

**¡Perdón por las faltas de ortografía! **

**PandiCornia:** Jajajaja, Ikki se metió en ti… xD y sí, me gusta la pareja de SasuSaku… :3 obvio que me encanta que hayan tenido una hija! *-* De hecho, si he pensado hacer uno así, pero lo subiré cuando termine este fic… :3

**Kate-Kuran: **Makorra… pues aquí hay un poco… :3 no me resistí al escribirlo… y por cierto, puedes desquitarte todo lo que quieras, te apoyo! n.n xD

**galaxy01: **jajaja, quieres ver, digo leer lemon? xD lamento decirte que no tengo idea de cómo escribirlo… ._. De verdad, no sé, pero bue, tratare de acercarme y que haya un hermoso makorra! :3

**Kaya-Petrova: **jajajaja, la usamos para mala porque le queda bien… bueno, a veces… y por qué no quería inventar otro personaje, ya tengo suficiente con la del otro fic, que están a punto de cortar allí… :3 jajaja quemarlas en llama, esa fue buena xD

**Lizz Gaby peralta: **como vez, aquí hay un poco de makorra… :3 algo torpe, pero lo hay… xD de hecho, eso se considera masoquismo, hago sufrir a korra y yo también sufro… pero amo e drama… es algo que no puedo evitarlo… :3

**Ary Garcioyama: **enserio te encuentras así… u.u' lo siento! Ojalas estés mejor! Pero al menos por parte de aquí, no tienes por qué estar más triste… ;) ya verán lo que tengo preparado…

**DanniMoon: **Hola Daniel! n.n jajaja, creo que me dedico a hacer sufrir a la gente por tanto drama… lo siento, pero amo el drama… x) no sé, pero lo amo de verdad… aunque en este capítulo hubo Makorra, esto debe cubrir un poco, verdad? U.u' bueno, espero que te haya gustado! :)

**SunFlame2: **Bueno, aquí esta... :3 espero que te haya gustado…

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! n.n **

**Bueno, me tarde por muchas razones que no vale la pena recordar… ¡espero que estén bien por el final de la serie y que hayan pasado una buena navidad! :D **

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**¡Besos y saludos! ¡Feliz año nuevo, si no puedo publicar antes, ya los saludos! n.n **


	10. ¡No es una cita!

**Capítulo 10: ¡No es una cita!**

-Así que… ¿irás a una cita con Bolin…?- pregunto Korra mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Eh… pues, no lo llamaría una cita, cita… más bien es una tour para mostrarme Ciudad República- contesto Opal algo sonrojada.

-Lo que resume… una cita…- dijo esta vez Mei, quien sonreía con malicia.

-Hay, ya, véanlo como quieran…- termino de decir para cruzar los brazos, había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Opal había llegado e inmediatamente hizo amistad con Mei, Hasook, Mako aunque no pase mucho tiempo con ellos y por último con Bolin. Pero al parecer que con Bolin podría llegar a haber algo más que una simple amistad, o al menos eso según Korra, Mei, Hasook y Mako, que notó el cambio en su hermano.

-Muy bien… una cita…- dijeron en conjunto Korra y Mei con una típica sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Y tu Mei… ¿a dónde iras esta tarde…?- pregunto Opal.

-Repuesta obvia, con Hasook a pasear por allí… como siempre, realmente se volvieron inseparables, y es un algo muy tierno…- dijo Korra mientras veía a su amiga sonrojarse.

-Bueno… puede que sea un poco cierto eso…- dijo admitiendo, solo un poco, que se volvieron algo, pero muy poco inseparables.

-Y tú Korra… ¿qué harás?- pregunto otra vez Opal.

-Pues… Korra se ira a casa o al hotel, a encerrarse con trabajo hasta que tenga hambre o sueño…- contesto Mei, que ya sabía que esa era una de sus rutinas.

-Vaya, me conoces más que yo amiga mía…- dijo con sarcasmo.- pues sí, quiero dejar la agenda libre de trabajo, al menos hasta que terminen los exámenes finales… así estar más relajada esos días…

-¿Cómo puedes estar relajada al saber que te tienes que casar…?- balbucearon sus amigas.

-Eso ya tuvo discusión, hace una semana… y todos los días de esta… olvídenlo y punto.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvidemos…? -pregunto Opal, si, era una gran idea hacerlas enojar a sus amigas con ese tema… ellas parecen estar más preocupada que Korra sobre el asunto, al menos eso de vista.

-Estas l-o-c-a con todas las letras…- mascullo Mei cruzando los brazos.

-¡Lo siento, pero mi locura y yo nos iremos primero!- dijo Korra mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a irse, iba a quedarse un poco más, pero recordó que la pobre de Naga seguramente estaría con hambre.

-¡De acuerdo, a ver si te cansas de ella y la dejas por allí!- dijo Opal alto ya que Korra había caminado ya algunos pasos.

-Mh… Sí, eso no pasara… ¡adiós!- se despidió mientras seguía su camino.

-Korra sigue con esa loca idea…- dijo Opal viendo de como su amiga ya estaba lejos.

-Ni que lo digas… tenemos que hacer algo para hacerla entrar en razón… estoy completamente segura de que si Mako no estaría con Asami ella no hubiera aceptado ese trato…

-Me sorprende saber que Korra lo haya ayudado a pedirle matrimonio a otra… no entiendo de a dónde saco tantas fuerzas para aguantar eso…- dijo Opal lamentándose por su amiga.

-Ni yo… es fuerte, pero también es un ser humano como cualquiera…

-¿Hasook y Bolin saben esto? De que Korra siente algo por Mako…

-No… no lo sé, a veces parecen saberlo, pero otras no… y no me atrevo a preguntarle, ya que Korra no quiere que nadie lo sepa y menos de esta decisión loca.

-Entiendo… tratare de sacarle información a Bolin hoy…

-¿Información?- pregunto Mei confundida.

-Ya lo veras…- dijo por últimos antes de que sus amigos llegaran.

-Hola amor…- dijo Hasook dándole un beso en la mejilla de Mei- ¿Y Korra…?

-Oh, se fue seguramente a ver a Naga… ¡la pobre debe estar muriendo de hambre!- dijo Opal acordándose de ella. Aunque siempre le dejaban provisiones de agua y comida, pero nunca alcanzaban para ella.

-Que mal la cuidan a la pobre de Naga…- dijo Bolin de broma sentándose junto a Opal.

-Oye… yo solo estoy hace una semana… no puedes decir mucho de mí- se defendió Opal.

En ese momento empezaron a reír todos y de a poco se calmaron.

-Pueden decir cualquier cosa, pero Naga es alguien muy importante para Korra. No tengan duda que arriesgaría su vida por ella sin pensarlo.- dijo Hasook, ya que recordó una vez en donde Naga era más pequeña y salió corriendo hacia la calle, casi la atropellan, pero Korra fue más rápida por milésimas de segundos y la pudo salvar.

-Tienes razón… ya lo hizo una vez, no le costara nada hacerlo tantas veces sea necesario.- argumento Bolin, quien también recordó ese suceso.

Hubo un silencio a donde nadie hablo, hasta que…

-¡Veo que todos están aquí!- llamo Asami acercándose con Mako- ¿qué les parece ir al centro a disfrutar de este lindo día…?- pregunto de lo más animada.

-Vaya… ¿te ocurrió algo bueno hoy?- pregunto Mei fingiendo interés.

-Bueno… ya que lo preguntas… dentro de poco cumplimos tres años de novios…- dijo muy cariñosa con Mako.

-Por favor, estamos en público… sean más, mejor dicho sean menos afectuosos en público… dejen de hacer eso…- dijo Bolin un poco fastidiado. **(N.A: como en el capítulo 5, donde Korra los mira asqueada… xD)**

-Bueno, ya…- dijo Asami- pero veníamos a ver si quieren acompañarnos a dar vueltas por cualquier lugar… no se el centro comercial o…

-No, gracias…- dijo tratando de sonar cortes- Hasook y yo iremos a otro lugar por nuestra propia cuenta…- termino de decir Mei mientras se levantaba.

-Y yo le prometí a Opal que hoy le daría un tour por la ciudad…- dijo mientras también se levantaba junto a la nombrada.

-Pero…- dijo Asami.

-Gracias, pero no- dijo esta vez Hasook- ¡hasta la próxima!- dijo mientras se alejaba junto a su novia.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, o sino no llegaremos a hacer todo lo que tengo planeado para el día de hoy… -dijo tomando de la mano de Opal para que se dispusieran a retirarse de ese lugar- ¡nos vemos después!- dijo Bolin mientras se despedía con una mano y se iba junto con Opal.

-Bueno… que conste que vinimos con la mejor de las intenciones, pero ellos se fueron por su cuenta…- dijo Asami a Mako- no te preocupes, ya encontraras tiempo de estar con ellos… ¿acaso te aburre mi presencia?- pregunto de broma.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo mientras le tomaba por la cintura.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos por nuestra propia cuenta…- dijo mientras lo jalaba para que caminase.

…

-Naga… chica…- dijo Korra mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella. Apenas había entrado y ella estaba allí, recibiéndola con muchas energía.

Camino para darle un poco de su comida y notó que ya se había quedado sin nada. Dio un suspiro, eso significaba que tendría que salir a comprar… y de paso aprovecharía comprar algo para ella, ya que notó que su refrigerador estaba casi vació… A la próxima le tocaría a Opal hacer las compras, eso sin dudas.

Dejo su mochila en el sillón más grande y cambio el agua de Naga.

-Vamos Naga… te hará bien salir un rato…- dijo mientras tomaba su correa. A ella no le gustaba usarla, pero sabía que hasta que lleguen al parque tendría que conformarse con ella. Naga sí que era muy inteligente y cuidaba a su ama y compañera.

Cuando Korra al fin pudo ponerle la correa, se fueron de allí, primero al parque que Naga corra un poco y después directamente hacia el supermercado, ya que si no lo hacía, ambas morían de hambre…

Una vez en el parque Korra soltó a Naga para vaya a jugar, mientras que ella se disponía a seguirla de cerca, tranquilamente… hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- pregunto ella atendiendo.

_-Hola, Korra…_

-Iroh, vaya que es sorpresa… ¿cómo estás?

_-Bien ¿y tú?_

-Bien y con algo de hambre…

_-Eso es típico de ti… jajajaja- dijo con una risa._

-Oye… no siempre es así…- espero hasta que contestara, pero sabe perfectamente que ella debe decir la verdad- bueno, casi no siempre es así…

_-Mucho mejor… la verdad no sé cómo te mantienes en forma, algunas se matan manteniendo su dieta, pero tu no._

-Eso querido amigo, es por hacer ejercicio, no soy como esas holgazanas que se su único ejercicio físico es ir de tienda en tienda y de boliche en boliche… **(N.A: aunque ir así, pues si es ejercicio… y más para los pobres novios u amigos que deben cargar todo xD)**

_-Jajajaja, buen punto…- dijo Iroh riendo en el otro lado de la línea._

-Y bien… ¿ocurre algo?

_-¿Debería ocurrir algo para que te llame?- pregunto Iroh y Korra puso su típica cara de "habla ahora" y aunque él no la esté viendo directamente, sabe perfectamente que lo está haciendo.- Bien, me descubriste…- dijo con un suspiro- Me entere de que aceptaste casarte…_

Korra no respondió… ¿¡enserio, ya lo sabían todos!?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

_-Nuestros padres están en el mismo negocio…- dijo algo obvio._

-Cierto… pequeño detalle que se me olvido…

_-¿Y bien?_

-¿Y bien qué?

_-¿Por qué aceptaste?_

-Vaya… si tú te pones así, ni me quiero imaginar cuando se entere Ren.

_-Ten por seguro que se comunicara contigo muy pronto…_

-¡¿Tú le dijiste?!- él no contesto- ¡Iroh!- se quejó Korra.

_-No le he dicho nada… pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere…_

Korra largo un largo suspiro

_-No me has respondido._

-Iroh, acepte porque no pienso dejar que Kai cargue con esa responsabilidad… y porque tengo mis motivos personales…

_-¿Sabes con quién te casaras…?- pregunto._

-No… ¿tú lo sabes? Si lo sabes no me lo digas, porque como ya dije millones de veces, no quiero imaginarme mi vida con alguien que puede ser detestable…

_-¡Y aceptaste casarte sin saber con quién!_

-A, vamos Iroh, dame un respiro… ya tuve suficiente con Mei y Opal, sin contar con Kai y mi madre… y ahora tú también… podrías solo por esta vez no regañarme- imploro.

_-No te regañare por esta locura… no te preocupes… pero quiero que tú te empieces a preocupar más por tu felicidad, por lo que tú quieres…_

-Lo que yo quiero es que los seres que quiero estén bien… solo eso es más que suficiente…- dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca y Naga se le acercaba.

_-¡Korra, deja de pensar en los demás y por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti!_

-¡Dijiste que no me regañarías!- reprocho Korra.

_-No re regañaría por lo de casarte, nunca dije por la forma en que haces las cosas…_

-Iroh… mira, sé que es una locura todo esto, pero si puedo ayudarle a mi padre con su trabajo y en cualquier cosa, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, y mucho más si en eso también depende la felicidad de mis hermanos…- dijo mientras acariciaba a Naga quien estaba agitada por tanto correr.

_-¿Piensas que tus hermanos estarán felices al ver que haces esto?_

-No… pero sé que mi padre no escogerá a cualquiera, muchos menos mi madre le permitirá que haga eso… ya que tuvieron varias discusiones sobre ese tema y ahora que acepte, a mi madre no le quedo de otra que resignarse una vez que ya hable con ella.

_-¿Y piensas que te puedes enamorar de esa persona…?- pregunto ahora si queriendo saber su respuesta. _

-Yo… no lo sé. Quien sabe, hasta que llegue el día en que lo conozca personalmente no te puedo decir.

_-¿Lo haces por qué Mako esta con Asami…?_

-No… bueno, no es la razón principal… o tal vez sí, ¡no lo sé! Pero yo solo quiero olvidarme de él, no quiero pensar más en él.

_-Korra…_

-Ellos se van a casar- soltó de repente.

_-¿Q-ué qué… cómo dices?- pregunto sorprendido._

-Lo que escuchaste, se casaran… hasta ya escogieron las tarjetas y todo…-dijo Korra sin poder esconder el dolor en su voz.

_-Korra…- dijo el suspirando. Aunque ella nunca fue de demostrar sus emociones, sabía que en el fondo estaba muy triste, llorando en un rincón de su corazón por ese amor. _

-Pero… eso fue como una señal para mi… creo que al casarme podré olvidarme de él… y quien sabe, tal vez enamorarme nuevamente…

_-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?_

Korra no respondió. Solo cayó, si le respondía ahora sería un NO rotundo, todavía sigue muy enamorada de su amigo.

_-No me respondas… lo sabremos el día en que lo conozcas… Y bien, no te distraigo más. Seguramente dentro de poco regresa tu hambre y no quiero ser el culpable de que no te alimentes bien… así que ve a comer algo… ¡ahora!- dijo Iroh tratando de animarla y con un toque de gracia._

-¿Esa fue una orden?- pregunto Korra con una sonrisa.

_-Sí- contesto firme y rápidamente._

-Vaya… te crees con mucho derecho para darme ordenes…- pregunto con algo de gracia. Iroh sí que conseguía animarla en tan solo unos segundos.

_-Con el derecho que te conozco desde pequeña y que quiero que este bien, así que ¡ve ahora!_

-Como mande… _general…_

_-¿General, enserio? Pensé que se te había olvidado ese apodo._

-Noup, claro que nunca me lo olvidare.

_-Ajam, sí, olvídatelo y ahora._

-Aja, como diga _general._

_-Korra- dijo en forma seria._

-Hay, está bien…

_-Bien. Cuídate mucho Korra y cualquier cosa me llamas._

-De acuerdo y gracias Iroh…

_-No te preocupes… un abrazo- se despidió él._

-Otro…- dijo mientras colgaba. Iroh realmente le hizo subir el ánimo…

-Bien Naga… ¡a comprar!- dijo y la mascota soto un ladrido.

Korra y Naga se fueron directamente a comprar. Una vez allí, la dejo atada en un poste y fue directamente a comprar lo necesario sin dar vueltas, ya que no le gustaba mucho dejar a Naga sola. Aunque ya estén acostumbradas hace mucho. Iba de góndola en góndola mirando que necesitaba comprar para llenar su refrigerador, para así no tener que salir por un buen tiempo…

Iba tranquilamente hasta que…

-Mamá… ya tengo 15, no podrías dejarnos solos en casa…

-Ya te dije que llegaremos tarde esta noche, así que se quedaran con su hermano.

-¡Pero él nunca esta!

-Cualquiera de los dos…

-Ninguno de los dos están…

-Mako dijo que sí, en este momento debe estar en camino a su departamento junto a Asami…

-Mamá…- se quejó la chica de 15 años.

-No hay peros, se quedaran con ellos.

-No me molesta con Mako, de hecho lo agradezco… pero ¿por qué tiene que estar Asami también…? No lo dejara ni un minuto tranquilo…

-Jinora, ya hablamos de esto, deja de ser celosa con tus hermanos mayores…

-No lo sería si sus parejas me diera buena espina…

-A cualquiera la consideras mala… o no tienes buena espina…- dijo un chico menor que ella.

-Es algo que no entenderás Meelo…- dijo Jinora cruzando los brazos.

-Vamos, estar con Asami no puede ser tan malo…- dijo una chica mayor que Meelo y menor que Jinora.

-Ikki, no recuerdas que casi morimos de hambre una vez porque a Mako se le olvido de hacer la cena porque estuvo con Asami todo el tiempo… ¡apenas nos presta atención!- dijo Jinora.

En ese momento le dio un escalofrío a Meelo e Ikki. Recuerdan ese día perfectamente… pidieron una pizza que tardo más de 40 minutos y ya estaban muriendo de hambre, mientras intentaban decirle a Mako que eran a las 12 de la noche, pero este estaba ocupado con Asami. Ahora sí recordaban que no era una buena idea estar con ellos.

-Bueno… no voy a cambiar de opinión y es mi decisión final- dijo Pema autoritaria.

Korra veía de un poco lejos esa discusión, iba a saludarles, pero no le pareció conveniente intervenir en esa "agradable" charla…

Iba a seguir con sus compras, pero al parecer alguien si la vio y la llamo.

-¡Kora!- dijo un niño de alrededor de 3 años. **(N.A: Hay, ya, en los capítulos anteriores se me olvidó mencionar a Rohan… u.u' pero sí esta! *-* así que aquí veremos a este pequeño! :3)**

-Rohan… hola- dijo mientas se bajaba a la altura del pequeño. En ese momento todos la vieron y fueron a saludarla.

-¡Korra!- dijeron los tres niños aparte del pequeño que había pedido que la levantara.

-Hola chicos… Hola Pema… -saludo a la mayor.

-Korra… vaya que hace tiempo que no te vemos… ¿por qué no nos has venido a visitar?

-Lo siento por eso… pero entre la universidad y el hotel… se me corta el tiempo…- dijo en forma de disculpas.

Pema dio un suspiro.- Querida… tienes tan solo 22 años… no tienes que agitarte a tan pronta edad.

-Es para estar preparada en el futuro…- dijo guiñándole un ojo- y además no toda la vida tendré 22…

-Sí y por eso debes disfrutar más esta edad… salir con amigos y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, ahora que tienes tiempo.

-Claro que lo hago, pero no puedo estar todos los días de fiesta en fiesta o no haciendo algo…

-Hay… tan joven y diciendo eso… pero eres una gran chica, se llevara la lotería y el premio mayor el afortunado…- dijo Pema guiñándole un ojo, causando que Korra se apenara un poco por lo que le dijo.

-¡Te cortaste el cabello!- dijo Ikki de repente- ¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué, hace cuánto tiempo… por qué no has venido a visitarnos…?- y empezó Ikki con su interrogatorio.

-Ya se me hacía que Ikki estaba demasiada tranquila… No fue hace mucho tiempo… mh… una semana…

-Ahora que veo bien, es cierto. Te queda muy bien…-la alago Pema.

-Es verdad… ¿puede que sea por un chico?- pregunto picara Jinora- mi hermano es un tonto, ya se la van a quitar pronto… ojalas que abra los ojos antes que…- dijo lo último apenas escuchable para ella misma, aunque se escuchaban murmullos por parte de ella.

-Jinora…- recrimino su madre.

-Oh… jejeje, perdón.

-Korra, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Meelo.

-Pues comprando comida para mí y Naga…

-¿Eso significa que tú te iras a tu casa ahora?- pregunto estas vez Ikki.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes que hacer algo esta tarde?- pregunto Jinora.

-Mh…- Korra estaba pensando. No, estaría en casa, haciendo algunas cosas relacionadas con el hotel y un trabajo de la universidad, pero ningún plan en especial- No, estaré en casa todo el día, para descansar y hacer una que otra cosa… ¿por?

-Bueno, es que-Jinora fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Jinora, sé a dónde quieres llegar, y ¡no!

-Mamá…

-Jinora, no puedes pedir eso.

-¿Pedir qué?- pregunto Korra que estaba confundida por todo.

-Es que queríamos pedirte si no podríamos quedarnos contigo hasta que mamá y papá terminen una reunión… no queremos molestar a Mako y a Asami… Sin mencionar que ni nos notan…- dijo Ikki rápidamente para que su madre no la callara antes.

-¡Ikki!- le recrimino Pema.

-Por mí no hay problemas…- dijo Korra. Era verdad, no tenía problema en cuidarlos. Al fin y al cabo no tenía muchas cosas por hacer…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Korra- comenzó Pema pero fue cortada por Korra.

-No te preocupes Pema… hace tiempo no paso tiempo con ellos… además, me serán de ayuda para controlar a Naga mientras cargo con las bolsas…- dijo, era verdad, un par de manos extras no le caerían mal.

-Anda mamá… ¡por favor!- rogaron los cuatro niños, si, hasta Rohan también pero solo mostraba una cara de perrito triste imitando a sus dos hermanos mayores… le agradaba mucho Korra y teniendo en cuenta que él es un niño algo serios, eso era una gran noticia.

-Korra, estas segura que no tienes problemas…- dijo dudando Pema.

-Por supuesto que no…- confirmo ella con una sonrisa.

-De verdad te lo agradezco… Pero… ¿tú no tendrás que ir a esa reunión esta noche también?

-No, en esta ocasión mi padre y yo decidimos que irá Lee… su potencial es muy bueno y si tiene totalmente éxito en esta noche, tal vez sea el encargado cuando… bueno en el futuro si yo no puedo estar…- dijo recordando los motivos.

-Oh… ya veo.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?- pregunto Ikki emocionada.

-Eso es un sí…- confirmo Korra

-Gracias Korra, es raro que no quieran pasar tiempo con su hermano…- explico Pema.

-Corrección mamá, sí queremos pasar tiempo con Mako… con la que no queremos pasar tiempo es con Asami… ¡siempre se roba la atención de él!- se quejó Jinora. Mientras sus hermanos menores asienten con la cabeza.

-¡Jinora!- recrimino su madre- ya deja de decir eso…

-Jin… chicos escuchen, si Mako está feliz con ella, ustedes tienen que estar feliz por él… no importa si roba su atención o lo que sea… si su hermano esta contento, eso es más que suficiente… claro esta si esa persona está igual de enamorada que él.

-Exacto…- dijo Pema mirando de reojo a Korra, a pesar de que hace tiempo no la ve, sabe perfectamente que siente algo por él…- así que sean buenos y compórtense… ¿entendieron?

-Si…- dijeron los tres chicos mayores.

-No- dio un grito de alegría Rohan, que se había mantenido tranquilo hasta ese momento. Todos empezaron a reír por la insinuación y revelación del pequeño en contra de su madre.

Korra siguió con las compras junto a Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, por consecuente Pema y Rohan se fueron, ya que tenían que arreglar algunas cosas para lo de esta noche.

Después de varios minutos recorriendo la tienda, compraron todo lo suficiente para varios días… una vez todo listo, se dispusieron a ir al departamento de Korra. Ikki y Meelo discutiendo/peleando por quien llevaría a Naga, mientras que Korra y Jinora con las bolas llena de comestible y otras cosas.

…

-Oh… entiendo, pero… ¿estas segura que no tendrá inconvenientes?- pregunto Mako.

_-No, ella me aseguro que no, así que estate tranquilo. Solo te pido que los pases a buscar antes de que se haga la noche, no quiero que ella se pase toda la tarde cuidándolos, capas tenga panes para más tarde… y bueno, me entiendes._

-Sí, comprendo. Está bien lo haré, no te preocupes.

_-De acuerdo, gracias Mako… hasta más tarde._

-Hasta más tarde…- y colgó.

-Y bien… ¿qué paso ahora?- pregunto Asami.

-Ya no es necesario que vayamos a cuidar de mis hermanos…

-Enserio… genial, entonces prosigamos con esta tarde… primero quiero ir a ver algunos accesorios que me parecieron hermosos, y que espero encontrar uno para la ocasión especial.- dijo dando media vuelta para regresar al centro comercial.

…

-Bien, llegamos…- dijo Korra una vez que deposito todas las cosas arriba de la mesa.

Naga fue directamente a tomar agua y los niños al sillón.

-Korra ¿puedo encender la tele?- pregunto Ikki.

-Claro, fíjate que el control remoto debe estar por ahí- con eso Ikki y Meelo fueron a la búsqueda de ese objeto, qué no lo encontraban fácilmente.

Jinora se dispuso a ayudarla a sacar las cosas y acomodarlas en su lugar.

-Bien, listo esto… iré a preparar algo para comer… ah, Jin, puedes darle un poco del alimento que acabamos de comprar a Naga.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Naga se encontraba comiendo el alimento, Meelo e Ikki sentados en el sofá, tomando un refresco mirando el televisor y Jinora fue a ayudar a Korra.

-Y bien Korra… ¿cómo te ha ido todos estos días?

-Entre la universidad y el hotel, así de fácil de resumir.

-Increíble que puedas hacer amabas cosas bien y sin problemas…- dijo mientras disponía a lavar algunas papas.

-Y a ti… ¿cómo te va?

-Bien… algo aburrida últimamente, pero eso se acabara cuando encuentre una nueva historia por leer…- dijo Jinora esperanzada.

-Mh… sí que eres fanática de la lectura… pues… creo que tengo uno indicado para ti…

-¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada.

-Sí, se trata de un amor difícil, ya que ambos son sucesores de la corona de su reino, y lo malo es que estos dos reinos se encuentran en guerra. Ambos se conocieron un día que decidieron vagar por las afueras del palacio y encontraron un túnel misterioso. Siguieron caminando y se encontraron… y bueno, desde allí, sigues leyendo tú…- dijo Korra mientras pelaba los vegetales.

-¿Enserio? ¡Se oye emocionante!

-Lo es… La termine de leer hace pocos día y te puedo decir que la trama de la historia te atrapará sin duda alguna. Sé sitúa entre la época antigua y medieval… así que te puedes dar una idea de que se trata…

-¡No puedo esperar para leerla!- dijo Jinora muy emocionada.

-Pues te lo presto… y una vez que lo termines, me dices que piensas… te puedo decir que te puedes enamorar del personaje principal masculino…- dijo con media sonrisa Korra

-De verdad… ¿tan así es?

-Lee los primeros capítulos y luego tú me dices…

-Por supuesto…

Y así paso el tiempo y cada vez se notaba más el hambre de todos los individuos, excepto de Naga que ya había comido.

Faltaba tan solo algunos minutos para que todo esté listo y Korra se disponía a preparar todo, junto a Jinora con ayuda de Ikki y Meelo que se habían cansado de jugar y tenían hambre.

Korra estaba sirviendo comida en plato. Una vez terminado se sentaron todos a comer.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, claro con algunas cosas graciosas que hizo Meelo, pero todo fue para mejor. Una vez terminado todo, Korra con Jinora fueron a lavar lo ensuciado y Meelo e Ikki no quisieron quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que también ayudaron.

-Muy bien… gracias chicos…- dijo Korra mientras se secaba las manos.- Bien… y ¿ahora qué quieren hacer?

-¡Quiero ver una película de zombis!

-Meelo… sabes muy bien que tu mamá no quiere que las veas, porque después tendrás pesadillas.

-¡Eso fue hace años!- se defendió el pequeño.

-¡No! ¡Veamos una película de princesas con unicornios mágicos!- dijo Ikki.

Y allí comenzó una batalla sobre qué es lo que verán.

-¡Ya se! ¿Qué les parece Mi Villano favorito…?- dijo Korra esperanzada que no la hayan visto y que les agrade la idea.

-¿Y eso qué es…?- preguntaron ambos menores. Korra dio una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ¡está decidido! Veremos esa película.

Korra puso la película e inmediatamente quedaron hipnotizados por ello.

-Y Jinora… sé que querrás leer esa novela ahora… así que ten, puedes comenzar desde ahora y es algo larga, lo cual será más interesante…- dijo Korra entregándole el libro que si era grande, pero no exagerando.

-Enserio… ¡Gracias Korra!- dijo la chica feliz, amaba leer y más si son historias románticas que son muy difíciles. Jinora se sentó en el sillón para uno mientras se disponía a leer, Meelo e Ikki estaban fascinadas con esas cosas llamadas minions. Todo está más que tranquilo, así que era hora de que ella haga lo suyo también. Se sentó en la mesa, junto con algunos papeles de la universidad. Quería terminar el trabajo lo antes posible así relajarse y poder descansar.

Pasaron así los minutos convirtiéndose en horas, Ikki y Meelo terminaron de ver la película, les había fascinado. ¿Y a quién no? Después de ello, cómo enviado del cielo, apareció otra película que le gustó a ambos… así que no debía por qué preocuparse…

Así seguía pasando el tiempo y cuando miró el reloj, vio que eran a las 5:25 de la tarde…

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Korra noto que le entro una video llamada nada menos que de Kai… genial, otra vez querría regañarle… y sin más preámbulos acepto y se encendió la cámara web.

-Hey… Kai, ¿cómo estas…?- saludo Korra con la mano. Había captado la atención de todos en la sala, pero enseguida entendieron que hablaba con alguien.

_-Hola Korra… bien, ¿y tú? Pero espera… ya sé la respuesta… estas lo-_

-Kaaaaaai…- dijo con énfasis su nombre- si llamas te solo por eso, me retiro, tengo un trabajo por terminar… así que-

_-Ni se te ocurra salirte de esta hermanita…- ahora apareció Ren en la pantalla. Bravo… ahora tenía a los dos allí, con grandes genios, genial… Perfecto, nada más estupendo. Nótese la ironía desde lejos, por favor… _

-Hey Ren…- dijo con una sonrisa algo temblorosa- espera un segundo- ahora se había dado cuenta de algo- tu estas en casa… están en casa… eso significa que…

_-Si… desde que mamá se enteró de su nieto, casi me deja sordo por teléfono… así que conseguimos un poco de tiempo y vinimos a visitarles…- contesto Ren._

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Y en este momento Cen esta con mamá…?

_-Si… creo que mamá lo hará mimado en tan solo algunos días…_

-Jajajaja, típico de ella.

_-Oye, espera, no cambies el tema- dijo Kai- sé que quieres hacernos olvidar el motivo principal que es…-_

-Hey, no sé si los conocen… pero por las dudas… Jinora, Meelo, Ikki, vengan…- dijo Korra tratando de hacerle callar a sus hermanos, no tenía que hablar esto frente a los chicos.

Los nombrados se acercaron a Korra y observaron a ambas personas en la pantalla.

-Chicos, ellos son mis hermano Kai- el nombrado dio una sonrisa y saludo con la mano- y Ren- este último dio una sonrisa amistosa-Ellos son Ikki, Meelo y Jinora- indicando a cada uno de ellos- los hijos de Tenzin y Pema.

_-Un gusto…- saludo Ren_

-Hola- saludaron los tres chicos animados.

-Y bien… dime ¿qué más te hizo mamá?- pregunto algo emocionada de saber si su madre le había puesto en su lugar a su hermano mayor, ya que ella no tuvo oportunidad.

_-Oh, tenías que verla, casi mata a Ren… jajajajaja- dijo Kai- de no ser por Naomi, estaría castigado más de un mes por su comportamiento…_

-¿Un mes? Vaya, pensé que sería por más tiempo… jajajajaja- Korra estallo de la risa, al igual que Kai y acto seguido fueron seguidos por Meelo y Ikki, ya que les pareció un tanto graciosa esto, mientras que Ren bajaba la cabeza y Jinora negaba con la cabeza algo graciosa.

_-Korra… está bien, ya fue mucha risa, ¿no crees? _

-De… de acuerdo- dijo mientras calmaba.- Ya… ya me calme.

-Bien…- dijo mirándola serio- regresando al tema…

-No sé de qué tema hablas…- dijo Korra implorándole con los ojos para que no diga ninguna palabra de ello. Al parecer Kai la entendió.

-Korra, ¿recibiste el libro?- pregunto Kai.

-Si… ¡gracias por ello! Realmente esta genial, tu sí que me conoces…- dijo Korra- en este momento Jinora lo estaba leyendo, te puedo decir que ella me gana en el fanatismo por la lectura.

-¿Es verdad?- le pregunto Kai a Jinora.

-Eh… pues sí, me encanta estas clases de historias…- dijo Jinora algo sonrojada por que el chico le pregunte un tanto emocionado por ello.

-Y dime, ¿qué te pareció el primer capítulo?

-Fue estupendo, Hak fue muy bueno al defender a los sirvientes, al contrario de su hermano… creo que este será uno de los que hará más difícil la situación entre los protagonistas…

_-Buena deducción, pero todavía creo que no has llegado a otra parte en dónde puede no parecer muy importante, pero lo es créeme… mhh bien, terminar de leer al menos hasta el capítulo 4 y sabrás de lo que hablo- dijo Kai mirándola, ya que se emocionó al saber que es eso. _

Mientras que Korra y Ren se miraban entre ellos y después a ambos jóvenes que habían estado hablando entre ellos, Ikki y Meelo regresaron a su película ya que no sabían de qué hablar allí y le parecía más interesante seguir viendo la televisión.

-Este… bueno, gracias por el regalo…- dijo Korra interrumpiendo un poco ese silencio.

_-Oh… si, por nada- dijo reaccionando Kai. _

_-Bueno, te llamaremos otro día, ya que si estás ocupada con un trabajo, será mejor no interrumpirte…- dijo Ren, por ahora no la molestaría… pero una vez que este sola sí que la escuchara… a ambos. _

-Oh, está bien.

_-Bien, ¡adiós!- se despidieron los hermanos._

-Adiós- saludaron con la mano Jinora y Korra.

Una vez de haberse salvado, por ahora, de las quejas de sus hermano, Korra siguió con su trabajo que debía entregar en pocos días… no era nada fácil, ahora que la habían distraído nuevamente con ese tema…

_-¡No, no debo pensar en eso! Ya tome mi decisión y no voy a dar marcha atrás… no puedo hacerlo… ¿o sí?- _Pensaba Korra, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que había tocado su puerta.

Fue hacia la entrada y se sorprendió al ver nada menos que a Mako, allí parado y lo más sorprendente sin Asami.

-Hey… Mako, vaya que es sorpresa.

-¿Enserio, tanta es la sorpresa?- pregunto el divertido.

-Oh, vamos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero…- dijo ella dándole paso para que entrara y así lo hizo.

-He venido a ver si mis hermanos no te están volviendo loca…- dijo el con gracia.

-Vaya… que hasta al fin notas que estamos vivos…- dijo Jinora sin alejar la vista del libro.

-Vamos Jinora… no es tan así- se defendió Mako.

-Sí, si lo es…- dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras no alejaban la vista ni por un segundo de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Jaja, amigo sí que los desatendiste por mucho tiempo…- dijo Korra con gracia mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de confort.

-No, no fue tan así… si no pregúntale a Bolin.

-Sí, si lo fue- dijeron Korra, Jinora, Meelo e Ikki otra vez en conjunto.

-Gracias Korra por el apoyo…- dijo con ironía.

-De nada- dijo de lo más sonriente ella- y bien, ¿a qué se debe el honor de que Mako esté aquí a estas horas…?- pregunto Korra mientras se sentaba otra vez en su lugar, mientras que Mako a un costado de ella.

-Nada… solo vine a ver cómo te esta yendo.

-Cómo puedes ver, todo controlado- dijo posando su vista en la máquina, mientras ponía mucha atención en esta.

-Veo que sí… Ikki y Meelo están tranquilamente embobados en el televisor y Jinora en un libro nuevo. Permíteme preguntarte… ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada… solo comimos algo y automáticamente Ikki y Meelo pidieron ver la tele, mientras que Jinora quería leer un libro que le había contado… es como sí ya estuvieran acostumbrados a estar en lo suyo…- dijo Korra mirando a Mako- ahora ya entiendo. Mako, debes prestarles más atención, Jinora ya es toda una adolecente… y no me sorprende que ya haya chicos tras ella, Ikki está todavía en su niñez, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que crezca, al igual que Meelo. Bueno y Rohan… él está tranquilo y por ahora no siente mucho que no pasas mucho tiempo con él, pero si te descuidas, podrás hacer que ellos ya no quieran estar contigo- le dijo seria- tampoco te pido que estés sobre ellos como un halcón, pero sí que veas más por ellos.

-Si… sé que no he estado estos últimos tiempos muy al tanto de ellos, pero la universidad, el trabajo, también estar con Asami, que a veces no está, o está de viaje o con sus amigas… no me da mucho tiempo. Espera, ¿dijiste que Jinora está con alguien?

-Mako, pero si pasas más tiempo con ella que con cualquiera… hasta más tiempo que con Bolin, me atrevo a decir- ahora si le había Mako sacado de sus casillas a Korra por decir algo que no es- y no, no dije que Jinora está con alguien, ¡escucha a lo que te digo!

-No es cierto…- se defendió él- últimamente está más distante… y cuando vamos a algún lado, después le llama su padre o sus amigas y se tiene que ir…

-¿Por eso es que te encuentras aquí ahora…?- pregunto Korra sin emoción en su rostro y una ceja levantada.

-Pues…- ahora Mako estaba nervioso, solo porque Asami se había ido de la nada, solo por eso estaba el allí. Eso sí que sonaba mal…

-No te preocupes… y es raro que digas eso… según entiendo, ella no trabaja aún en la compañía de su padre, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse por nada… y con los de sus amigas, siempre fue así, ¿o no?

-Sí, pero ahora sí que se va mucho más seguido.

-Bueno… tal vez esté más ocupada o algo relacionado con lo de su compromiso…- dijo Kora tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Oh… sobre eso…- dijo ahora Mako pensando.

-Bueno en fin, seguramente ya se le pasara… agth! ¡No te tildes maquina!- dijo Korra frustrada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se me tilda cada dos por tres y cuando quiero guardar los avances que he hecho, ¡no lo hace!

-Déjame verla…- dijo Mako mientras se acomodaba junto a ella, la cercanía por ahora no le incomodaba a Korra, ya que estaba más concentrada en su computador que empezó a andar mal.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de tratar de guardar todos los avances que habían hecho, al fin pudieron terminarlo. Mako se dispuso a ayudarla para que termine más rápido, aunque con ambos en el asunto, igualmente alrededor de una hora.

-¡Gracia Mako!- dijo feliz Korra quién al fin había terminado todo.

-De nada… vaya que paso el tiempo. Creo que es hora de irnos…

-¡¿Qué?!- Mako recibió la queja de los menores.

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Está dando Shrek!- dijo Ikki.

-¡Exacto, si quieres vete tú, o ven a buscarnos cuando termine la película!- dijo Meelo al igual que Ikki. No estaban dispuestos a irse, no sin antes de terminar de ver su película favorita.

-Vamos Mako, no seas aguafiestas… así conseguirás que Ikki y Meelo te miren mal por un buen tiempo. Descansemos un poco, nos vendrá bien relajarnos un poco- dijo Korra terminando de convencer a Mako.

Mako soltó un suspiro- De acuerdo.

-Muy bien… Mako, ven y ayúdame a preparar las palomitas de maíz…

-¡YEY!- se escucharon los gritos de Ikki y Meelo en la sala mientras que Mako y Korra ya se encontraban en la cocina. Estuvieron allí varios minutos y terminaron con todo. Pusieron tres tazones de palomitas de maíz y una bebida en la pequeña mesa y se dispusieron a sentarse.

Mako, Ikki y Korra sentados en el sillón más grande, Jinora no abandono su lagar, pero si dejo la lectura, ya que habían apagado las luces y cerrado las cortinas para ver mejor la película. Meelo se encontraba sentado en el piso junto a un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz.

La película transcurrió tranquilamente, claro está que con risas de los niños y varias, por no decir muchas, veces de los mayores. Esa película era para todas las edades, eso está más que confirmado, ya que cuando reían lo hacían con ganas. Alrededor de la mitad de la película Ikki se bajó junto a su hermano, quién ya se había devorado toda su comida y justamente por eso lo hizo. Jinora de vez en cuando comía, pero si tenía sed. Y Mako junto a Korra se encontraban sentado en el sillón, con un tazón de por medio.

"-¡Hey Shrek!, 'perate, 'perate. Hay qué hacer las cosas bien ¿no?"

"-¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?"

"-Tienes que esperar hasta que el obispo diga la frase de… 'Que hable ahora o calle para siempre' y es cuando tú dices 'Yo me opongo.'

"-¡Ah… no tengo tiempo para eso!"

"-Ah, 'perate no seas necio. Escucha: tú amas a esa mujer ¿no?"

"-Si"

"-Quieres abrazarla"

"-Si"

"-Complacerla"

"-Si"

"-Pos dale, dale toda tu ternura aha… A las chavas les gusta lo cursi."

"-Ah, está bien, ya entendí. ¿Y a qué hora dirá esa frase?

"-Hay que entrar a ver"

Acto seguido, todos estallaron de la risa por lo que ocurrió después, el pobre de burro se cayó, mientras Shrek entraba a la iglesia…

La película termino, dejando más que satisfecho a los menores, al igual que a Jinora… quien había reído más veces que los mayores.

-Sabía que la película te iba a gustar… imposible que no lo haga…- dijo Korra acusando a Mako con el dedo, que estaba algo sonrojado por lo que dijo. Si… la película no había sido tan mala y admite que ser rio más de una vez.

-A ti también te gusto...- dijo ahora él con una sonrisa, esperando a que le afecte un poco a ella, pero no lo hizo.

-Por supuesto que me gusta… y más burro, ese sí que me mata de risa…- dijo Korra, dejando a Mako con ganas de hacerla sentir avergonzada.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio cuando escucharon que trataban de abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta, entraron Opal y Bolin.

-¡Bolin!- fueron a saludarles los más menores, y este le recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Vaya… su cita ya término…- dijo Korra.

-Sí, creo que hemos visto todo lo planeado…- dijo Bolin sin darse cuenta las palabras que su amiga utilizo.

-No… no fue una cita- dijo Opal algo bajo y ya sonrojada.

-Ah, no fue una cita… ¿Entonces qué fue?- pregunto Jinora con algo de picardía.

-Fue… fue… fue un tour por la cuidad…- dijo Opal ya con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Creo que tendremos que salir otra vez Opal, me divertí mucho hoy…- dijo Bolin que no escucho nada de lo que hablaron.

-Yo… también me divertí mucho hoy y por supuesto.

-Hola mujer extraña…- saludo Meelo ahora que le había prestado atención.

-Cierto, perdón…- se disculpó Bolin- Chicos, ella es Opal, Opal ellos son mis hermanos Jinora, Ikki y Meelo. Falta Rohan que no lo veo… a todo eso, ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes acá…? ¿¡Y más tú Mako!?- pregunto aún más sorprendido.

-¿Al fin notaste de mi presencia…?- pregunto Mako.

-Bueno… es que… es que sorprende verte aquí… y sin Asami.

-Te lo dijimos…- dijeron Korra, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo en conjunto.

-Bueno, bueno. Será mejor que ya nos vayamos… a todo esto, Pabu debe estar con hambre.- dijo Mako, tratando se zafarse de otro "te lo dije".

-Oh, no te preocupes, ¡él está justo aquí!- dijo mientras Pabu aparecía de atrás de su hombro- Y sí, ya es algo tarde y estos pequeños tiene que estar en la cama dentro de poco…

-¡No somos unos niños…!- reclamo Ikki.

-¡Exacto! Somos adorables y temibles- dijo Meelo mientras posaba.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas y también puedes volar, pero eso pasara si te duermes…- dijo Bolin.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Korra…- dijo Mako.

-No hay de qué y gracias por ayudarme con la computadora… o si no, seguramente no dormiría nada por ello, o te molestaría… cualquiera de las dos…- contesto sonriente.

-De acuerdo, pero para la próxima costara más que una película y palomitas de maíz…- dijo con media sonrisa, lo cual provocó que Korra se ponga algo nerviosa.

-¡Gracias Korra por salvarnos de ser ignorados hoy!- dijo Jinora.

-Jinora…- dijo Mako en un tono algo serio.

-Vas a negarlo…- pregunto sabiendo perfectamente que le va a ganar en la discusión.

-No, andando…- dijo derrotado Mako.

-Muy bien, hasta luego Opal, Korra- saludo muy sonriente Bolin.

-¡Adiós Korra, Opal!- saludaron los dos menores muy felices.

-Adiós chicos y cualquier cosa, me llaman y ¡listo!

-¡Gracias Korra por el libro!, apenas lo termine te lo devuelvo… si lo necesitas, solo dilo.

-No te preocupes Jin.

-Bueno, adiós Korra, Opal- saludo mientras se disponía a salir junto a sus hermanos.

-Nos vemos mañana Opal, Korra…- se despidió Mako, el último en salir.

Korra cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón y junto a ella Opal. Ambas estaban cansadas, una por ir por toda la ciudad y otra por el trabajo que le tomo terminar su trabajo de la universidad…

-Y bien… ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

-¡Qué no fue una cita!- se defendió Opal- y por cierto… ¿qué hacía Mako aquí? según yo se había ido con Asami hacia otro lado, ya que nos dijo para ir por el centro, pero todos teníamos ya planes…

-Pues vino a ver a sus hermano al parecer su cita con ella se pospuso ya que Asami se fue…- dijo dando un suspiro de cansancio Korra- qué te parece si pedimos una pizza, no tengo ánimos para cocinar… ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo digo…

-De acuerdo… voy pidiendo la pizza… mientras tú, ¿puedes darle de comer a Naga…?

-Claro no hay problema…- dijo Opal mientras se paraba para buscar la comida de Nada y Korra se fue a la cocina para llamar a una pizzería.

-Oye Korra… ¿y cómo fue tu cita con Mako?- pregunto Opal divertida.

-¡NO FUE UNA CITA!- Korra dio un grito. Estaba avergonzada y apenada en pensar de lo bien que la había pasado hoy junto a Mako y los niños… No fue una cita, pero si lo disfruto mucho el tiempo que pasaron juntos…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola… aquí reportándose! (*-*)7<strong>

**Por favor, no me odien… u.u' recién he podido actualizar y ya sé que fue tarde… pero estuve trabajando duro por este capítulo todo el sábado anterior, ayer y toda esta tarde (en mi tiempo libre que al fin puedo esta con la compu)**

**Uno de los motivos de por qué no actualice antes fue… primero: mis primos a veces me viene a visitar… y a veces también se quedan a dormir en mi casa por varios día, lo cual significa para mí no estar con la compu… así de fácil… :c bueno, son mis primos… a pesar de como son, lo quiero mucho… nah, son tranqui… bah, eso creo… (? Jajaja…**

**Segundo, es que quería terminar mi final alternativo, que recibió mucho apoyo, gracias infinitas nuevamente a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer *-***

**Y bueno, como ya lo termine… al fin me pondré al tanto con los fics… Y como comencé hace tiempo otra historia de Fairy Tail, pues voy desde un fic de La leyenda de Korra a Fairy Tail y viceversa… xD pero bueno, eso estará así hasta que termine alguno de los fics de ATLoK y me quedare con uno de La Leyenda de Korra, el de Fairy Tail que recién va por el capítulo 3, si no me equivoco y por último, haré un fic al fin de Naruto…! *-* si les gusta el SasuSaku y NarutoxHinata, eres unos/as de los míos/as! :D Y la historia de este, será una adaptación más tarde de Korra también… :3 (nació originalmente por pensar en más fics de Universo alternativo para ATLoK, pero primero haré los fics que ya tenía previsto…) **

**Y bueno, así son mis planes resumiéndolos… :3 **

**¡Gracias a los Reviews, a las nuevas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer, a los que siguen y pusieron como favorito esta historia… gracias a todos! :D**

**La verdad es que fue hace tiempo que no he actualizado, ya que ni recuerdo si he contestado a algunos comentarios... pero bueno lo haré sin falta la próxima ;) **

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que tiene más de 7000 palabras... wow… o.o **

**Y con lo de la película de Shrek… pues puedo decirle que tiene un mensaje oculto… nah xD es broma, solo lo puse porque ayer a la mañana y hoy a la tarde dio Shrek 1 y me encanta esta parte… :D jajaja xD burro es lo más… :3 Pero, ya hablando enserio, es una gran coincidencia que justo esta película habla (al final) sobre el casamiento… jajaja xD fue obra del destino (?**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! n.n**

**¡Cuídense y saludos!**


	11. ¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurre?

**Capítulo 11: ****¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurre?**

-¡Aahhhh! ¡ESTE VESTIDO ES HERMOSO!- grito Asami mientras estaba viendo algunas revistas con sus amigas. Mientras que Opal y Mei estaban tapándose los oídos, como muchas personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

¿Cómo terminaron todos juntos…? Fácil… Opal y Bolin se encontraban esperando tranquilamente a sus amigos y de la nada aparecieron Mako y Asami, se sentaron junto a ellos y acto seguido vinieron unos pares de personas más… después de algunos minutos aparecieron Hasook y Mei. Claro esta que esta última intento escapar para no tener los oídos dañados, pero fue demasiado lenta ya que Opal la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Cómo te ha ido esta última clase?- pregunto Mei a Opal para tratar de olvidarse por un segundo de quienes se encontraban a un par de paso de ellas.

-Bien… ¡aprobé el examen!- dijo muy feliz.

-¿Enserio? ¡Fantástico! Has estudiado mucho estos últimos días… merecías aprobar…

-¿Y a ti?

-Nuestro examen fue pospuesto para la semana que viene.

-Eso es bueno… Korra se salvó esta vez.

-Si… Recuérdame por qué no vino el día de hoy- pidió Mei.

-Al parecer intentaron entrar a la fuerza a la mejor suite. No entendí muy bien, se fue un intento de robo o algo parecido, pero la persona que estaba alquilando esa habitación inmediatamente pidió hablar con la máxima autoridad del hotel para que le dé una explicación de que por qué pudieron entrar así de la nada… al parecer hizo un gran escándalo que hizo que Korra se levantara a las 5:52 am y vaya a investigar lo que había pasado realmente.

-¿Y tú qué…?

-Yo estaba repasando desde las 5:30 am…- dijo Opal con una gran sonrisa y mostrando dos dedos en señal de una "v"

-Ya entiendo… pero a decir verdad, yo le cambiaría de lugar, en donde quiera que este…- dijo Mei golpeándose suavemente su cabeza contra la mesa. Los gritos de esas 4 chicas cada vez era más alto.

-Te apoyo… cero que será mejor irme, me he despertado temprano y al fin puedo dormir sin preocupaciones.

-Si… to también, tengo que terminar algunas cosas, cuidar de mi hermanos menores no se metan el líos y de paso estudiare más para no tener que despertarme más temprano ese día…

-¡Eso si es tener suerte! Pero aunque tengas una semana más, sabes que te despertaras un poco antes, ¡ya que los nervios te comen viva!- termino de decir Opal al recordar lo que vivió.

-Entonces en marcha…- ambas se levantaron de sus lugares y se fueron, sin que alguien le diga algo.

…

-No entiendo como no nos pudimos salvar de esta…- dijo Hasook.

-Hermano, juro que mesta no te saldrá nada barata…- le informo Bolin a Mako.

-Ya dijiste eso más de 40 veces…

-Y lo seguiré haciendo, ¿cómo pudimos terminar en esta situación…?

-¡Y lo peor es que Mei se fue sin decirme nada!- se quejó Hasook mientras ignoraba a ambos hermanos- ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso antes? Mako, es tu novia, no entiendo porque nosotros también fuimos arrastrados a esta tortura…

-Porque no estaban haciendo nada… y además si yo venía solo también iba a terminar aburrido en algún momento.- se defendió Mako.

-Vaya, que gran amigo eres- dijo sarcástico Hasook.

-Vamos, nunca hacemos esto…

-Y nunca más lo aremos…- aseguraron ambos a Mako.

Resulta que después de alrededor de una hora de insistencia, terminaron por perder y venir a una tienda de ropa… y no era cualquiera, sino una de fiesta… ¿por qué? Porque a la "gran" novia de Mako le pareció una buena idea que vayan viendo vestidos de novia desde ahora y obviamente Mako la tenía que acompañar, pero lo que no era tan obvio es que Bolin y Hasook terminaran yendo igual. junto con otras amigas de ella.

Esta tortuosa obra de caridad para Mako duro alrededor de 2 horas… sí dos espantosas y dolorosas horas en la que tanto Bolin como Hasook pensaban que le pedirían a su amigo/hermano.

…

-¡Korra, hasta que por fin llegas!- le dijo Opal que se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

-Hola Opal…- saludo ella sin muchas ganas.

-Y bien ¿cómo te fue?

-Se podría decir que bien… pero esa señora junto con su pareja querían engañarnos. Solo quería sacarnos dinero.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Opal confundida.

-Esa señora hizo un gran escándalo que supuestamente le habían entrado a robar un bolso que tenía muchas joyas y cosas parecidas. Cuando llego Lin, le pedimos datos sobre que más le habían robado y bla, bla, bla. En ese mismo momento todos los empleados negaron la salida a cualquier persona. Estuvimos buscando por todos lados que podíamos, ya que no era correcto que entremos en una habitación de un cliente. Después de un rato Lin llego a una conclusión y era que lo más seguro es que un empleado pudo haber sido, entramos en una discusión de que eso era imposible y muchas otras cosas más. Por suerte todos cooperaron y accedieron a ser interrogados por si no vieron algo extraño, además de revisar las pertenencias de cada uno… terminamos después de un par de horas. No encontramos nada fuera de lo común. La señora estaba más que indignada… pregunte de que si su acompañante no fue quien le robo y en ese momento **estallo** diciendo de que eso era imposible y no sé qué otras cosas… Más tarde llego su acompañante que había pasado la noche afuera y también estallo, diciendo que "se suponía que este era un hotel de gran rango y ahora pasa esto…" después menciono que debíamos recompensarlos por todo lo que vivieron y por las pérdidas, sin mencionar que se negaban a pagar los días de estadía que se encontraron allí. Fue allí en donde empezamos a sospechar. Otra vez le pedimos a la mujer datos sobre lo que le faltaba y si no tenía una foto del bolso que estaba perdido. Nos dijo que era de color celeste y otros detalles. Hicimos que lo estábamos buscando y milagrosamente lo encontramos… en ese momento esas dos personas se pusieron más que nerviosas. La primera en ver ese bolso fue Lin y pidió otra vez que le digan las cosas perdidas. Nos mencionaron algunos brazaletes y un reloj antiguo bañado en oro. Obviamente ella dijo que todo estaba allí y esas personas no pudieron ponerse más que felices. Agradecieron el hecho que lo hayan encontrado mientras tomaban el bolso de las manos de Lin. Cayeron en la trampa, ese bolso era de color azul oscuro y no tenía ninguna joya. Era un bolso de una de las empleadas que nos los presto para ver si esas personas caían en la trampa. Lin se los llevo a la comisaría, por intento de estafa y no querer pagar por los servicios dados… Ese es un resumen de mi día muy común… - dijo Korra mientras se dejaba caer en el otro sillón.

-Vaya… es algo normal que te pasa todos los días…- dijo sarcástica Opal.

-Ni que lo digas… y ¿cómo te fue en tu examen?

-Bien, ¡lo aprobé! A y tú el examen de esta mañana se pasó para la otra… tuviste suerte.

-¿De verdad? Al fin, una buena noticia… - dijo ella dando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Comiste algo en todo ese tiempo?

-No… en lo único que pensaba era si podía gritarle a esas dos personas, pero Lin se los llevo a la comisaria y Lee los acompaño, ya que yo estaba muy cansada y recién pudimos resolver esto… ¿Qué hora es?

-Son a las 18:38, no te preocupes, te haré un té para que tomes algo, no es bueno que no hayas probado bocado en todo el día. Yo me encargare de la cena… y no te preocupes, Naga ya comió…

-No dije nada…- se defendió Korra.

-Pensé que recién te acodarías de ella y sí había comido, te puedo decir que ella es la que come más bien de las tres…

En ese momento empezaron a reír, mientras Naga se encontraba descansando plácidamente junto a Korra. Pararon de reír porque Korra recibió una llamada de Bolin.

-Hey, Bo… ¿qué pasa?- contesto Korra.

_-¡Koooorraaaaaaaaaaaaa!- dijo en voz alta Bolin- ¿qué cómo estoy? ¡Esto es el sufrimiento!- chillo._

-Espera que pongo el altavoz… esto se oye bueno…- le dijo Korra mientras subía el volumen y dejaba su celular en la mesa para que Opal también escuche- Bien Bo, estas en el altavoz, Opal esta junto a mi…

_-Oh… ¡Opal! ¿Por qué se fueron sin nosotros? Fueron muy malas._

-Perdón, pero quería descansar, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida ahí. Pero ¿qué tan malo pudo ser pasar tiempo con tu hermano y su novia… y los amigos de esta?- pregunto Opal algo graciosa.

_-Claro, dices eso porque tú no estuviste más de dos horas en varias tiendas con vestidos de novia…_

-¿Vestidos de novia?- pregunto Korra.

_-Es que a Asami se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que sería algo "lindo" que ya vayan viendo esos tipos de cosas y Mako nos arrastró con él…_

En ese momento todos callaron. Korra que se encontraba acostada y no mostro sorpresa… de algún modo ya sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Opal miraba al celular con cara de querer tirarlo justamente a la cabeza de Bolin… ¿cómo pudo decir eso frente a Korra? Ese chico se hacía o era despistado.

-Jajajaja, pobre de ti Bo…- dijo al fin Korra que se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados de cansancio.

_-¡Sí! ¡Fue horrible, fue horrible!- _dijo Bolin mientras imitaba sonidos de estar llorando_._

-Pero es tu hermano, no te queda de otra que apoyarlo…

_-¡Pfh! Claro que apoyo a mi hermano… pero eso tiene un límite y el mío ya llego a tope, este día no le saldrá nada barato…_

-Jajajaja, de acuerdo. Lo siento Bo, estoy algo cansada así que…

_-Cierto, hoy no fuiste a la universidad ¿paso algo?_

-Larga historia… no, no fue nada… bueno, si me disculpas Bo, me voy, te dejo por si quieres hablar con Opal…- dijo Kora mientras se retiraba a su habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta Opal tomo el teléfono y le grito a Bolin.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Korra! ¿Solo para eso le llamaste?

_-¿Eh…? Cierto, se me olvido decirle el motivo principal por el cual la llamaba- _dijo Bolin y claramente se escuchó como un choque de la mano contra su frente.

-Bo, te agradecería eternamente si dejas de nombrar cualquier tema relacionado con el casamiento… ¿sí?- pidió Opal.

_-Oh… ¡Ooooooh! ¡Lo siento!- _dijo Bolin una vez que entendió el mensaje… al menos parte de él, ya que Opal quería que deje este tema de casamiento de su hermano, no el de Korra.

-Bien… por favor, aunque ella no lo demuestre, este tema realmente le afecta, pero lo guarda todo para cuando está sola y recién se libera…

_-Entiendo… ¡desde ahora tratare de no meter la pata con eso!- _dijo Bolin seguro_._

-Bien… y lo siento, tengo que colgar Bo, ¡cuídate!

_-Mh… sí, un beso- _dijo mientras colgaba.

_-Un beso… ¿dijo un beso?-_ pensaba Opal algo sonrojada.

…

En los últimos días Mei y Hasook seguían siendo una gran pareja, aunque él haya metido la pata una sola vez, por no decir varias veces… Bolin y Opal, pues hasta donde se podía notar, no era nada, pero se notaba que en cualquier momento podían ser algo más que amigos.

Korra no tenía mucho trabajo en el hotel, así que se podía encargar más tiempo al estudio. Mako últimamente ha estado más con sus amigos que con su novia… ahora no se la pasaban todo el tiempo junto, lo cual fue algo extraño para todos, pero eso no significo que estén separados, solo que cada uno necesita su tiempo…

…

-Bien… faltan tan solo dos días para el cumpleaños de Mako y planeo hacerle una fiesta sorpresa… quiera o no, no me importa su opinión…- informo Bolin.

-Eh… Bo, se supone que a él le debe agradar esa idea, no disgustarlo…- dijo Opal.

-Créeme que si le decimos eso, dirá que no es necesario y que no quiere celebrarlo. Siempre fue así. Pero por primera vez en su vida tendrá que celebrarlo quiera o no…- dijo decidido Bolin.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites…- dijo Hasook más que dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-Bueno… primero que nada, el día sábado alguien tiene que distraerlo por todo el día, hasta la hora de la fiesta. Mañana tendremos que encargarnos de los invitados que ya lo tengo cubierto eso. Y bueno… ¿qué más faltaría?

-¿En dónde lo harás? Obviamente tenemos que preparar el lugar…- dijo Mei.

-Será en un hotel de nuestro padre que tiene acceso a la terraza, así que será perfecto para hacerlo allí.

-Suena bien… ¿pero quién se encargara de distraerlo para que no sospeche algo?- pregunto Opal.

-La misma persona que lo está haciendo en este momento…- dijo Bolin mirando desde lejos a su hermano que venía con Korra con algunas bebidas hablando.

Opal y Mei se miraron con algo de miedo. ¿De verdad Korra podía hacerlo sin problemas?

-Mh… no sé Bo, no puedes hacerlo tú o Hasook… ¿o la misma Asami?- pregunto Mei.

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que Asami se va a un viaje mañana con su padre a la Nación del Fuego a cerrar un contrato… cosa que no entiendo por qué va ella si no hace nada, pero bueno. Lo que significa que Mako no estará con Asami ese día así que estará algo bajoneado, ¡por eso nosotros tenemos que hacerle una fiesta para que se anime!

-No conozco a Mako tan bien como ustedes… pero no creo que él sea del tipo que le encantan las fiestas…- dijo Opal.

-No lo es- aseguraron Hasook y Bolin.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Ahora tiene que hacerlo y además la pasara bien… ese es el motivo por el cual lo hago, quiero que mi hermano la pase bien. ¡Hey, se estaban tardando…!- dijo Bolin mientras miraba a su hermano y su amiga.

-Hubiéramos tardado menos si alguien no hubiera pedido un jugo extraño…- replico Mako.

-Esos son los precios por el cual tienes que pagar Mako por lo de la otra vez.

-Bolin, eso ya paso…- dijo con un suspiro Mako.

-¡Pero esas horas fueron horribles!- reclamaron Hasook y Bolin.

-Bueno, pero eso no me incumbe a mi… ¡yo era inocente!- reclamo Korra- No entiendo por qué tuve que acompañarlo a buscar tus gustos.

-Gracias Korra…- dijo sarcástico Mako.

-Oye, tú te metiste en esto, tú lo solucionas…

-Korra no estabas haciendo nada, así que eras perfecta para eso- dijo Mei.

-A, ¿ahora resulta que yo soy la encargada de los mandados?- pregunto Korra ofendida.

-Sí, tú y Mako lo son hasta tiempo indefinido… -les informo Bolin.

-Oye, yo que recuerde no he hecho nada para perjudicarlos… en cambio él…- dijo Korra apuntando al chico de ojos ámbar a su lado.

-Korra, te suplico que pares de ayudarme- pidió el apuntado.

-No te preocupes, lo hago con mucho gusto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Bien, bien, paren de pelear que parecen una pareja que están discutiendo…- dijo Hasook sin tomar en cuenta las palabras que usaba.

Mientras que Opal y Mei observaron esa situación primero con algo de temor, pero inmediatamente la remplazaron por unas caras de picardía.

-Listo, suficientes diálogos/discusiones por hoy…- dijo Bolin.

Mako entrego una bebida a su hermano y a Hasook, mientras que Korra le daba una a Opal y a Mei.

-Y bien… ¿de qué hablaban…?- pregunto Korra mientras tomaba de su agua. En ese momento los cuatro se pusieron algo nerviosos y con los pelos de puntas.

-He… etto, ¿nosotros? nada en realidad…- dijo Hasook.

-Eso me huele a mentira…- reclamo ella.

-Bueno, en realidad Opal y yo estábamos pensando en inscribirnos mañana en clases de yoga y estos dos querían colarse, lo cual está prohibido, porque allí habrá muchas chicas y como los conocemos se la pasaran baboseando… si te encuentro en otra situación así Hasook, te juro que lo que golpeara en tu cabeza no será una botella de agua vacía… ¿entendido?- le pregunto Mei a su novio.

-Claro… pero entiende que esa señora me estaba mirando a mí, y yo a ella no… ¡me daba escalofrío!- se defendió Hasook.

-Sí, sí Hasook, todos sabemos que esa señora al parecer tenía fantasías alocadas contigo…- dijo Bolin, lo cual hizo que todos estallaran de la risa menos él.

-Esa vez te la deje pasar, ya que era una señora de casi 50 años…- le dijo su novia entre risa.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Amigo, claro que lo es…- dijo entre risas Korra -Bien, bien, volviendo al tema original.

-Nada, solo eso.

-Bien…- dijo ella no muy confiada.

-Mira Mako, Asami te está buscando, ¡anda y ve! No quiero ni pensar si le agarra nuevamente ganas de ir de compras y arrastrarnos a nosotros también- dijo Hasook mientras empujaba a su amigo.

-Okei… esto si es raro, algo traman ustedes- acuso Korra una vez que Mako ya no podía escuchar.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos que el día sábado distraigas a Mako todo el tiempo necesario…- informo Bolin.

-Bo, ¿acaso planeas hacerle una fiesta sorpresa o algo?

-Sí, exactamente.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú… o Hasook?

-No, ya que nosotros y ellas estaremos organizando todo. Tenzin está de acuerdo con esto y quiere que viva un poco su juventud… es muy responsable así como tú, trabaja con todo aunque parezca que esta todo el día con Asami, la cosa no es así, su trabajo también es importante y por eso necesita un poco de descanso. Así que… ¿Siiiiiii?- pregunto con los ojos de cachorro.

-Él no es tonto, sospechara lo que tramamos.

-Oh, solo basta que te inventes una buena excusa y muy creíble…- aseguro esta vez Hasook.

-¿Y qué pasa con Asami? Ella puede encargarse de eso perfectamente.

-La cuestión es que ella se va mañana y no regresara hasta dos o tres días…

-Lo cual nos da muchas más posibilidades para que sea sorpresa- dijo Bolin.

Korra parecía estar pensándolo.

-Anda Korra, no es para que te lo pienses la vida…- dijo Opal.

-Ya, está bien- acepto.

-Bien, ahora…- Bolin fue interrumpido.

-Silencio, ahí viene- le dijo Hasook.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Korra y contesto.

-Hola… ¿Howl?… ¿Cómo estás?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se alejaba un poco.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto el recién llegado.

-Nada de nada, ¿y tú?- pregunto Hasook.

-Mh… nada- dijo Mako arqueando una ceja en señal de extrañes.

-Qué raro que no estés en este momento con Asami…- apunto Mei.

-No es que no nos guste que estés con nosotros… pero es extraño- apoyo a su Hasook novia. En ese momento todos le miraron fijamente y asintieron en señal de que todos estaban de acuerdo con la afirmación.

-No es extraño, solo… sí, somos pareja pero también ella quiere estar tiempo con sus amigos y yo con los míos… ¿hay algo de malo?- pregunto el observado.

-Vaya, ¡hasta que al fin notas que estamos vivos…!- dijo dramatizando Bolin.

En ese momento, ante de que alguien pueda decir algo Korra se acercó todavía con su móvil al lado de su oreja.

-Aja, sí muy gracioso…- dijo para la otra persona de la línea. Tomo sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos- Hasta mañana chicos…-dijo mientras daba una saludo en general y se retiraba.

-¿Y quién era ese tipo que la llamo?- pregunto Hasook.

Opal sabía quién era Howl, era el ayudante de su padrino… pero podía usar ese dato muy bien.

-Es el chico con el que Korra ha estado hablando últimamente…- dijo Opal con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Chico?!- preguntaron todos a la misma vez, hasta Mei que le parecía extraño eso.

-Sí… ella también tiene vida, ¿lo recuerdan? Además que hombres a ella no le faltan.

-Tienes razón… en la última clase hay como mínimo dos tipos que la observan. No me sorprendería eso- dijo Mei apoyando la teoría de Opal, sabía que algo tramaba ya que si no, no estaría diciendo tales cosas.

-¿Pero y…?-Bolin fue callado rápidamente por Mei y Opal.

-Pero nada Bo, ella no iba a estar esperando por esa persona por el resto de su vida…- le callo Opal.

-Esperen un minuto… ¿a quién no iba a estar esperando el resto de su vida y quién ese chico nuevo?- pregunto Mako algo… difícil de describir ya que sus ojos reflejan varios sentimientos

Todos querían que Bolin cierre su boca, ya que sabían que iba a mencionar su compromiso el cual Mako no tiene idea… por alguna razón que Mei y Opal conocen pero los otros dos chicos al parecer no, Korra les pidió que no le digan nada ya que no lo veía necesario.

-Mh… algo en el pasado que no vale la pena remover…- dijo Mei.

-Si… oh, miren la hora, tengo otra clase en este momento…- dijo Opal levantándose.

-Yo me iré a casa, por hoy estoy libre.

-Nosotros tenemos unas horas libres… ¿vamos a entrenar?- pregunto Hasook y los dos hermano afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, nos vemos después- se despidieron todos, dejando en el aire el tema del cumpleaños de Mako y quién era el chico con el que Korra hablaba mucho, según Opal.

…

Al día siguiente una vez que todos terminaron sus últimas clases y se reunieron en Narooks, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

- Que ¿qué…?- pregunto Korra mientras todavía no caía en cuenta bien de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vamos Korra, yo y Opal no podremos ayudarte ya que estaremos en yoga, y Bolin con Hasook estarán en no sé dónde… así que Mako puede ayudarte sin problema… ¿verdad que no tienes problema Mako?- le pregunto Mei.

-Claro que no… no hay problema…- dijo Mako con una sonrisa en la cual atrás escondía barias preguntas para hacerle a su amiga.

-Aaah, eh, gracias Mako por esto… - dijo ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento algo vacilante.

-Pero hay algo que todavía no me queda bien en claro… ¿por qué de repente te interesa hacer esto?- le pregunto Mako.

-Pues… estoy algo nerviosa supongo, será mi primera cita desde hace tiempo y sé que esto no se compara con las reuniones de trabajo…

-Pero tú no eres de esas chicas que te preocupas por la ropa- apunto el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Tienes razón, no lo soy- dijo ella y en ese momento podría haber jurado que les resbalaba una gotita de sudor a sus otros cuatro amigos- pero como te dije, hace tiempo que no tengo una cita, cita, con un chico…- dijo ella encendiéndose de hombros.

-Ese chico realmente te debe de importar o interesar sí haces esto…- apunto Hasook tratando de ayudar a su amiga para que todo se escuche natural.

-Eh… tal vez, quién sabe… pero si me preocupo por cosas así, puede que tengas razón- dijo ella dando un suspiro al final- si quiero verme bien para él es una señal ¿no?

-Sí, pero esa persona te tiene que querer como eres, no cambiar tú para que esa persona se interese en ti- dijo Mako.

-Lo sé, justamente por eso… la cuestión no es él… sino yo. Yo soy la que quiero que me mire y piense que no me veo tan mal…- dijo Korra algo sonrojada- Será nuestra primer cita y quiero que piense que esa noche me veo mejor solo para él- termino de decir con sinceridad que nadie supo de a dónde vino.

-Ya veo…- fue lo único que Mako contesto.

…

Al día siguiente alrededor de las 3 de la tarde Korra y Mako se encontraban en el centro comercial. A ella no le fascinaba la idea de ir de aquí para allá para ver ropa, pero lo tenía que hacer, aunque no le guste mucho, para que el plan funcione.

-Y bien…- comenzó Mako- ¿cómo es _ese_ tipo?- lo dijo con algo de interés y… podría ser acides, quién sabe, ya que Korra no noto cuando empezó a hablar.

-¿Perdón? No estaba escuchando- se excusó.

-El chico con el que tendrás la cita…

-Hoy- aseguro Korra.

-¿Hoy?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si…

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan pronto… ¿y cómo es?

-Pues, es alto, atlético… color de cabello negro, algo reservado pero no por eso deja de ser una gran compañía- dijo Korra describiéndolo a él a escondidas, mientras que Mako se la pasaba imaginándose un tipo así y que Korra, su _amiga_ saliera con él.

-Ya veo… ¿en dónde se conocieron? ¿Es de la universidad?

-No, no lo es. Eh… pues él trabaja en una cafetería a la que últimamente he estado yendo, supongo- mintió.

-¿Supones?- pregunto Mako levantando una ceja.

-Digo, él dijo que me vio antes… pero yo no lo recuerdo… je je… -dijo Korra recuperándose de ese pequeño detalle- Pero, ¿por qué tanto interés?

-Curiosidad…- dijo Mako encogiéndose de hombros- que yo recuerde, tú no hablabas mucho sobre chicos que… pues en los que estés interesada.

-Mako, soy una chica y es más fácil hablar estos temas con una amiga.

-¿Pero no soy tu amigo? ¿O Hasook o Bo?

-Sí lo son. Bolin y Hasook me sacan toda la información antes de que pueda impedirlos… y Mako, tú estás ocupado con tus propios asuntos… Asami, tu trabajo, la universidad…

-Pero de igual modo, creo que como amigo tuyo tengo derecho en saber… al igual de ese otro chico, el que mencionaron Mei y Opal, ese chico que no te presta atención y que no le esperarás toda la vida… ¿y ese quién es?- pregunto con la cara de pocos amigos.

-Él… no sé de qué hablas…- Korra de una u otra forma quería evitar ese tema.

-Vamos Korra, todos parecían saber quién era ese sujeto, ¡todos menos yo!- reclamo.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia Mako… no te preocupes por eso, es pasado- dijo algo seria y firme.

-¿De verdad lo es?

-Sí… eso ocurrió cuando tú apenas tenías unas semanas de estar de novio con Asami, así que era más que comprensible que no lo notaras. Pero decidí que eso no me afectara más. Tengo que vivir mi vida como pueda.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, seguían caminando mientras veían ropa.

-Hay algo que a mí me sorprende últimamente…- comenzó Korra- Tú y Asami no se la pasan tanto tiempo como antes… es raro.

-Bien, ya entendí a la perfección que es demasiado extraño. Bo y Hasook me lo dejaron bien en claro… pero nosotros también necesitamos pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos… estar todo el día juntos ya resulta ser algo…- Mako estaba buscando a la palabra perfecta.

-¿Cansador? O puede que sea que ambos extrañan sus pasatiempos de antes y por eso decidieron ser menos pegajosos y más naturales… -dijo Korra con gracia.

-¡Oye!- se defendió primero- puede que tengas algo de razón- dijo él en voz baja.

-Entremos aquí ¿te parece?- le pregunto Korra y él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entraron a esa tienda y pidieron ver algunos vestidos sencillos. Se probó un par y ninguno les gusto, mientras que Mako creía que ambos se le veían bastante bien, pero claro que no lo dijo en voz alta.

Pasaron así alrededor de una hora hasta que un vestido que llamo la atención de cierta joven de ojos celestes.

-Mh… este está bien, supongo…- dijo Korra mientras se miraba en el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella. Mako estaba sentado en una de las sillas de espera y su cara mostraba que ese vestido era perfecto para ella, aunque lamentablemente Korra no lo noto.

-Sí, lo es- aseguro él.

-Lo llevare, pero no para lo de hoy, presiento que más a delante necesitare uno nuevo para… "una reunión"- dijo mientras seguía examinando la prenda que llevaba puesta. Era un vestido azul oscuro, algo elegante. Llegaba a la altura de las rodillas un centímetro más alto, tenía algunos tirantes de plata en la decoración que iba desde la costura en forma de corazón en el escote hasta la cintura en donde allí se volvía suelto.

-Le queda muy bien señorita, hasta su novio se quedó sin palabras…- le dijo la chica muy sonriente que la estaba atendiendo.

En ese momento ambos abrieron bien los ojos.

-Eh… nosotros no somos pareja…- dijo Korra negando con las manos mientras daba una sonrisa de "trágame tierra".

-Oh, perdonen… solo es que se ven muy bien juntos…

-Bueno, sí, ¡me llevare este!- dijo Korra tratando de que ella no diga más palabra.

Pago por el vestido y se fueron de allí sin mencionar el accidente.

-Y bien, entonces ¿debemos seguir buscando?- pregunto Mako.

-¿Estás cansado o quieres irte? Sí es así pued-

-No, claro que no es eso… no tengo nada que hacer así que estoy más que dispuesto en acompañarte…- dijo el de repente. Se sintió algo avergonzado de decir eso rápido.

-Bueno, gracias… pero esto también a mí me está agotando…

-¿Vamos por un refresco o helado?

-¡Yey, helado!- dijo Korra mientras ambos se dirigían a una heladería.

…

-Vamos Hasook, tu trae esa caja de allí, mientras Opal y Mei encárguense de que haiga bebidas en el refrigerador… yo iré a ver si ya llegó Lokie con el equipo de sonido…

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos mientras seguían preparando todo para dentro de un par de horas.

…

Pasaron alrededor de otra hora y entraron a una tienda no porque Korra quisiera, sino porque a Mako le había llamado la atención algo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué estaban buscando?- pregunto la señora de alrededor de 35 años con una sonrisa. Korra miro a Mako para saber que estaba buscando.

-He notado un vestido rojo oscuro en la vidriera… ¿podría mostrárnoslos?- pregunto él.

-Por supuesto- la señora se fue y regreso con ese vestido. Era sencillo y hermoso a la vez, no tenía ningún detalle brillante. Era en forma de "v" en el escote y dejaba ver la mitad de la espalda. Mako se quedó observando esa prenda.

-Yo creo que a Asami le gustara más si tiene algo de brillo- opino Korra ya que era lo primero que se le vino en la mente.

-No es para Asami…

-¿A no?- pregunto ella confundida.

-No, es para ti.

-¡¿Para mí?!- pregunto aún más sorprendida.

-Si… ¿no estabas buscado algo parecido a esto?

-Pues sí, pero…

-Señorita, si gusta puede probárselo…- le dijo la señora.

-Sí, lo hará- afirmo Mako.

-Muy bien, síganme por aquí- dijo mientras los acompañaba hacia un vestidor.

-Pero…- Korra quiso reprochar, pero él no le dio tiempo para que lo haga.

-Aquí esta- dijo la señora. Mako casi la empuja para que entre al vestidor y se cambie.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 minutos y salió.

-No tenías por qué empujarme- dijo Korra mientras salía y le sacaba la lengua a Mako.

-Le queda perfecto señorita… su novio tiene un buen gusto- aseguro la señora.

-Noso-

-Sí, le queda bien…- le dijo Mako a la señora- lo llevamos- le dijo sin que Korra pueda decir una palabra.

-Muy bien…- dijo más que sonriente esa señora.

-Vas a cambiarte ¿o acaso ya te quedarás así?- le pregunto él.

Korra indignada y sorprendida solo regreso al vestidor para ponerse su ropa. Al salir, el vestido se le fue arrebatado por Mako.

-¡Hey!- se quejó ella. La señora y él se fueron a la caja para pagar el vestido, Korra iba a ir también, hasta que Mako la retuvo. Ahora sí que estaba confundida y algo irritada ya que no sabe la razón por la que su amigo actúa así.

Estaba viendo algunas camisas de hombres, solo para matar el tiempo, hasta que encontró una remera manga larga que le pareció muy bien… y sabe perfectamente a quién le iba a andar.

-Señora, ¿tienes esta remera en color rojo?- preguntó Korra.

-Sí, ¿quiere que se la traiga?

-Por favor- pidió Korra mientras la señora estaba buscando lo que pedía.

-¿Y eso para qué?- pregunto Mako.

-Oh… es que me pareció linda y creo que le quedaría bien a _él_…- contesto ella mirando para otro lado y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aquí esta señorita…- dijo entregándosela.

-Mh… la verdad el modelo me gusta… Mako pruébatela- le ordeno.

-¿Eh?

-Anda, ve, ¡rápido que quiero saber cómo es puesta en alguien!- ahora era su turno para molestarlo y lo haría con mucho gusto. Otra vez fueron a los vestidores y Mako entro de mala gana. Se sacó su remera para ponerse la que supuestamente iba a ser para ese chico que Korra está interesada.

-Ya Mako, sal, sé que no te tardas mucho en cambiarte…- le dijo Korra y en ese momento Mako salió.

-Es de su talla- aseguro la señora.

-Sí, puedo verlo…- dijo Korra, mientras Mako solo se vía en el espejo no noto que ella entraba al vestidor y le quito su remera que traía.

-Oye… ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto una vez que la vio con su prenda, cosa que era tarde.

-Señora, se lo llevara puesto ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto Korra muy sonriente.

-No, solo le quitare la etiqueta y listo- dijo mientras la quitaba.

-Oye Korra, esto no es gracioso.

-Mako, que no se te olvide tu chaqueta- le dijo mientras se iba junto a la señora.

Él de mala gana y algo rápido, fue a buscar su chaqueta y fue otra vez a la caja lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era tarde. Korra ya había pagado la remera.

-Todo listo… ¡gracias!- dijo Korra mientras salía de la tienda y Mako iba detrás de ella.

-Vuelvan pronto- saludaron las empleadas.

-Korra, espera ¡devuélveme mi remera!

-Oye, ¿acaso no te gusto? Me ofendes- dijo ella haciéndose la dolida.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Yo podría preguntarte eso, tú me arrastraste allí y pagaste el vestido… ¿por qué?

-Porque quise y punto…- dijo el con los brazos cruzados y se le cayó su chaqueta, que fue levantada por Korra y ella la sostuvo.

-Esa no es una respuesta válida.

-La es… ahora contéstame tú, ¿a qué juegos juegas?

-¿Yo? A ninguno. Solo quería hacerte un regalo por tu cumpleaños… además ojo por ojo, diente por diente…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero yo no lo hice para que hagas lo mismo.

-Lo sé y gracias por cierto… es muy lindo, pero se supone que hoy tú tendrías que recibir regalo, no yo.

-Yo…

-Tú nada… además que esa remera te queda bien, suertudo que no tienes que ir de tienda en tienda para buscar algo que te vaya bien…- le dijo Korra entre murmullos.

Hubo un silencio ni incomodo ni normal… Caminaron un poco más con ese silencio hasta que se encontraron con cierta tienda de joyas conocida.

-No esta…- dijo en voz baja ella, pero tanto como para que Mako no la escuche.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ah, es, no nada…

-Sé que estas mintiendo.

-Bueno, el anillo rojo y azul… no está. Seguramente ya lo compraron.

-Si… seguramente…- dijo Mako mirando para otro lado y algo incómodo, cosa que Korra no lo noto. Otra vez retomaron su caminata hasta que se sentaron en unas sillas.

-Creo que terminamos… gracias por la ayuda Mako…- le agradeció.

-¿A qué hora tienes tu cita?- le pregunto.

-Mh… dentro de 3 horas maso menos. Y tú ¿tienes algo planeado?

-No, nada en realidad.

-Entonces ¿vamos a los bolos?- le pregunto ella- será una buena manera de matar el tiempo… ¿te parece?- El solo le dio una sonrisa lo cual significo que sí. Esa tarde de compras fu algo atareada, pero ahora iban a hacer que a ambos les gustaba

…

-Bien… ¡está todo listo!- dijo Mei algo alto por culpa de la música que ya estaba retumbando.

-Si… la verdad no entiendo cómo Korra pudo mantenerlo toda la tarde distraído…- dijo Opal.

-Lo único que importa ahora es que lo hizo, sea como sea y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen- Hasook dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Hey chicos… bueno disfrutemos de todo nuestro esfuerzo hasta que lleguen Mako y Korra. Ella me mandó un mensaje diciendo que en menos de diez minutos estarán aquí, pero para que si sea sorpresa le pedimos al de seguridad que nos confirme cuando llegaron y así apagamos toda la música… así que solo hay que estar un poco atento y ¡comienza el reventón!- dijo Bolin mientras ofrecía su vaso en señal de brindis y ellos lo hicieron.

…

-Gracias de nuevo Mako… aunque no era necesario- le dijo Korra.

-Oye… quiero conocer a ese tipo, me da curiosidad.

-Aja, por lo que sea gracias de todos modos…- _Ya que si no te ofrecías tú, yo tendría que habértelo pedido_- Pensó

-Bien, vamos- dijo Mako firme mientras conducía hasta el hotel en donde se suponía que Korra se encontraría con ese sujeto, ya que era una fiesta de un amigo de él… pero ni se imaginaba lo que encontraría allí.

Antes de dirigirse allí, pasaron por la casa de Korra para que ella pudiera cambiarse y ver si Naga le faltaba algo.

…

-¡OIGAN TODOS! Ahora está subiendo mi hermano, así que les pido solo que guarden un poco de silencio hasta que llegue por esa puerta y ahí todos saltamos con la sorpresa… ¿Entendieron?- pregunto Bolin mientras estaba junto al equipo de música.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todas las personas. El silencio reino en esa sala, esperando a la llegada del cumpleañero.

…

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto Mako a Korra que veía que se mordía el labio inferior, no era por miedo o tensión, sino porque quería ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Si… me acompañas hasta que le encuentre… ¿sí?- pidió, él le dio una sonrisa y en ese momento abrieron las puertas. Todo estaba oscuro hasta que…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron muchas personas, las luces se encendieron. Korra en ese momento se adelantó varios pasos para así también darle la sorpresa extendiendo los brazos y con una sonrisa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- otra vez dijeron todos juntos en conjunto.

-Hermano, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa… tienes que hacerlo, ya que nos costó organizar todo…- decía Bolin por el micrófono- Feliz cumpleaños Mako… eres una gran compañero, amigo y hermano… te quiero Bro…

En ese momento la música nuevamente lleno todo el lugar, todas las personas lo saludaron, la mayoría eran personas que sí conocía.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! Vaya que ya 24 años… viejo…- bromeo Hasook mientras lo saludaba con un apretón de manos y un choque de hombros.

-Hasook, tú también cumplirás 24 pronto…- acuso su novia- Feliz cumple Mako… espero que disfrutes este día…- le dijo con Mei mucha sinceridad y una sonrisa amistosa mientras le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Mei, Hasook. Realmente me sorprendieron, nunca me imaginé esto…- dijo Mako.

-Espero que no te haya importado, pero cuando Bolin nos dijo lo que tenía planeado, nos sumamos… no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados… - dijo Opal- Feliz cumpleaños- le saludo igual que Mei.

-Con que aquí estaba el cumpleañero…- le dijo su hermano mientras le daba un abrazo- Feliz cumple Bro… y antes de que digas "no tenías por qué hacerlo" yo te digo que sí tenía… Eres mi hermano y cumples 24… hace 22 años tengo la suerte de tenerte como hermano y eso es motivo más que suficiente para celebrar…- le dijo mientras le entregaba una bebida.

-Gracias Bo, Opal… Gracias a todos… esta si fue una gran sorpresa… - dijo el con un sonrisa que no era fingida, realmente le pareció un gran gesto de parte de su hermano como de sus amigos que hayan hecho esto por él.

-Oigan… ¿y Korra?- pregunto Mei ahora que se había dado cuanta que alguien faltaba.

-No lo sé… había entrado junto a Mako, pero después desapareció…- dijo Opal.

-Uf… sí que hay gente…- dijo Korra mientras aparecía entre algunas personas- Oh… todos esta ya aquí… ¿pasa algo?- pregunto confundida ya que todos la observaban.

-Te desapareciste- dijo Bolin.

-Oh, fui a dejar mi chaqueta en el closet… y me quede atrapada en ese mar de gente…

-Esev vestido es nuevo ¿o no?- pregunto Opal.

-Si… es que es especial…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que todos la miraban confundida, pero Mako solo le dio otra sonrisa- Y realmente cómodo…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mako!- le saludo ella con un abrazo igual que Bolin, pero ella paso sus manos por su cuello. Mako con la mano libre, la abrazo de vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces. Estuvieron así varios segundos hasta que se separaron.

-Oye Mako… que yo recuerde esa no es la remera que llevabas puesta esta mañana- le dijo Bolin.

-Oh, es un regalo…- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Pero bueno… estamos en una fiesta, ¡a colarse por donde se pueda!- dijo Korra. En ese momento Mei agarro la mano de su novio y lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile, varios de sus compañeros de futbol se acercaron a Mako para saludarlo y hablar. En algún momento Opal había ido a buscar otra bebida junto a Korra. Pero la única que regreso fue Opal.

-¿Y Korra?- pregunto Bolin.

-Me la arrebataron en un momento… cuando me di vuelta ya no estaba- en ese momento ambos hermanos la miraron algo desconfiados- Nah, es broma está hablando con Lokie acerca de la música…

Y así pasó el tiempo, todos los jóvenes bailaban y si no lo hacían, estaban hablando. Por suerte ninguno se descontroló con el tema de la bebida. Eran alrededor de las 1 y media de la madrugada y Mako no había querido bailar con nadie. Algunas chicas intentaron arrastrarlo a la pista de baile, pero para su suerte, sus compañeros de equipos de él se encargaron de ello.

Se la estaba pasando bien, no iba a negarlo. Tenía que agradecerles nuevamente a su hermano y sus amigos por esto. Mientras observaba a las personas noto que Korra estaba hablando con Bolin y después él la dejo sola, así que se acercó a ella, tenía varias cosas por hablar.

-Conque aquí estabas escondiéndote…- le dijo Mako a Korra cerca de su oído para que escuchase, lo cual le provoco que casi saltara en su lugar.

-Hey Mako, ¿disfrutando de tu fiesta?- le pregunto ella.

-Si… pero quiero preguntar ¿todo era una farsa? ¿Lo de él chico con el que tendrías que encontrar?

-¿No es más que obvio la respuesta?

-Solo quería escucharlo de ti… ¿No podías haber inventado otra excusa?

-Te recuerdo que yo no fui la que invento… solo les seguí el juego a los locos que tenemos como amigos…- se defendió.

-Jajajaj, ya veo… ¿pero te esforzaste mucho para hacerte la interesada en cada tienda?

-No tienes idea… pero disfrute lo de hoy… debe ser porque tú no me arrastras de tienda en tienda… o al menos no siempre.

-Hey, te estaba ayudando por si no lo recuerdas…

-Aja… y me entere por Bolin que no has ido a bailar en toda la noche… la verdad es que no eres de esos que cuando se meten a una pista no para, pero si te he visto hacerlo de vez en cuando.

-No encontré a nadie con quien bailar- dijo el tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Mentiroso! Vi que al menos 2 chicas se te acercar y estoy segura que te pidieron bailar.

-¿Me estabas observando?- pregunto divertido.

-Hey, eres el cumpleañero, varios te observan… pero bueno dejando eso por un lado… ¿y con migo bailarías?

-¿Tengo opción?- le pregunto con media sonrisa, la misma que la tenía ella.

-Mh… sí, la tienes solo porque hoy es tu día. ¿Y bien?- le pregunto mientras le tendía la mano. El solo negó con la cabeza todavía con su sonrisa y dejo su vaso en una mesa cerca de ellos y tomo la mano de ella.

Mientras que en otro lugar de esa misma sala…

-¡Lokie! Necesito un favor… pon ahora esta canción ¿puedes?- rogo Mei.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo el mientras cambiaba de tema.

_Sé que no fui en tu vida el hombre más perfecto _

_Con defectos pero el hombre de tus sueños _

_Nunca valore todo el amor que me entregabas _

_Toda la pasión que cuerpo a cuerpo me brindabas_

La canción ya estaba sonando y todas las personas de la pista de baile empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, con sus cuerpos cerca y en conjunto.

_Y Te me vas, y Te Me Vas _

_Como hoja que el viento se lleva sin mirar atrás _

_Y Te vas y Te me vas _

_Como gota de lluvia que al cielo no regresara _

_Y Te vas y Te me vas _

_Como ave que emprende su viaje sin rumbo y no sabe _

_Y Te vas y Te me vas _

_Como barco que sale a buscarte en los mares _

_Y Te me vas…._

Korra y Mako estaban bailando en sincronía, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor, cada movimiento, cada vuelta, cada vez que ella se alejaba de él, pero este la atraía más a él parecían que todo encajaba perfectamente.

_Te juro que no tenía intención de hacerte daño _

_Creí darte amor y no entendió tu corazón que fallo _

_Y hoy que no estas, me hace falta tu compañía _

_La Soledad se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga_

Mako parecía haber olvidado todo a su alrededor, solo se concentraba en él y ella, en ese momento que estaban bailando juntos.

_Y Te me vas, y Te Me Vas_

_Como hoja que el viento se lleva sin mirar atrás_

_Y Te vas y Te me vas_

_Como gota de lluvia que al cielo no regresara_

_Y Te vas y Te me vas_

_Como ave que emprende su viaje sin rumbo y no sabe_

_Y Te vas y Te me vas_

_Como barco que sale a buscarte en los mares_

_Y Te me vas…._

_Y Te me vas…._

_Y Te me vas…._

Cada vez que la canción decía _"Y ve me vas" _sentía una opresión en su pecho, cada vez que escuchaba esa frase y ella hacia señal en irse, él la detenía.

_Y Te me vas, _

_Como hoja que el viento se lleva sin mirar atrás _

_Y Te vas y Te me vas _

_Como gota de lluvia que al cielo no regresara _

_Y Te vas y Te me vas _

_Como ave que emprende su viaje sin rumbo y no sabe _

_Y Te vas y Te me vas…_

La última vez que escucho _"Y te me vas" _ella soltó su mano, y en ese momento sintió un vacío por dentro. No sabía realmente qué le ocurría, per algo seguro era que no quería que ella lo soltase.

Agarro su mano nuevamente, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de alejarla lo suficiente, ganándose la mirada de confusión de ella.

-Vamos… a tomar aire fresco- pidió él y ella solamente asintió, tal vez si lo necesitaba.

Fueron hacia la terraza, en donde podían observar desde arriba a los pocos autos que pasaban por ahí. Ambos estaban en silencio. Solo miraban hacia adelante.

-Espero que la estés pasando bien Mako… a pesar de que no estés con tu novia en este momento- le dijo ella.

-Sí, es verdad- ¿recién ahora se había dado cuenta de que Asami no estaba?

En ese momento escucho su celular y atendió.

-¿Hola?- pregunto él mientras veía a Korra y ella lo miraba de vuela.

_-Mako, espero no haberte despertado… solo es que recién recordé que hoy es tu cumpleaños… feliz cumpleaños amor…_

-Gracias… Asami

En ese momento Korra abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió. Se acercó a él, y en su otra oreja le susurro.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Mako- le dijo ella todavía con su sonrisa y se fue de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Casi 8 mil palabras… ya, necesito un descanso…nah, esto es lo que me gusta hacer y ¡lo hago más que feliz!<strong>

**¡Hola chicos/as! n.n **

**¡Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Me pareció más que buena la letra de "Te me vas" de Prince Royce. No soy fan loca de él como mi prima, pero si me gustan algunos temas… y este tema me pareció más que perfecto para la situación en la que se encuentran ellos… :3**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios a todos! Es un gran apoyo leerlos siempre :)**

**¡Besos! **


	12. Verdades

**Capítulo 12: Verdades**

Paso un mes desde la fiesta; un mes desde que Mako estaba metido en sus pensamientos, ignorando más a su alrededor; un mes desde que Mei había tenido una discusión con Hasook porque lo había encontrado bailando con otra chica y esa forma de "bailar" no era apta para menores, cosa que lo resolvieron después de una semana… una semana en lo que Hasook se arrastró todo el tiempo pidiendo perdón; un mes desde que Bolin y Opal estaban saliendo juntos… al parecer milagrosamente ese día, con ayuda del alcohol, él le dio un beso a ella, el cual fue correspondido; un mes desde que Korra se dijo por última vez que ya Mako es pasado y lo será sin importa que…

-No tengo tiempo para eso…- dijo Korra mientras se sentaba en su sillón, mirando la tele.

_-Entonces ¿estás bien con ello?- _pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea Tonraq.

-Sí papá… esta todo en tus manos.

_-¿Estas segura?-_ pregunto nuevamente.

-Sí… este es el último mes de este año en la universidad y simplemente me concentrare en los estudios.

_-De acuerdo, pero solo por si acaso…_

-Papá, ya basta de rodeos. ¿Eso era lo único que querías preguntarme?

_-Sí que me conoces hija…- _dijo Tonraq con una risa.

-Claro papá… te conozco como la palma de mi mano- dijo ella riendo- ¿y bien?

_-Te quería avisar que tu compromiso será anunciado en fines de este mes, en una pequeña reunión…_

-Ya veo… me parece bien, a fines del mes solo estaré esperando las notas… no hay problema. Bueno, solo uno… ¿a qué te refieres específicamente cuando dices "una pequeña reunión"?- pregunto con cautela.

_-Mh… eh… tú sabes hija, solo una pequeña reunión…_

-No, claro que no. Sé que te dije que te encargues tú de todo eso, pero no quiero que esa "pequeña reunión" sea como las usuales que tú y mamá saben hacer…

_-Lo siento hija, pero eso también lo deciden tu prometido y su familia…- _dijo Tonraq salvándose de un gran problema con su hija.

Ella solo dio un largo y cansador suspiro- Cierto, lo olvide… procura de que no sea algo exagerado… ¿sí?- rogo.

_-Procurare que así sea. Buen-_

_-¡Korra!- _grito ahora Kai.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Kai! Casi me dejas sorda- reclamo ella.

_-Oh… lo siento… jeje. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te parece que papá está tomando una decisión algo apresurada…? Digo, pues solo en un mes será anunciado que te casaras con "x" tipo… ¿no crees que es muy pronto?- _pregunto rápidamente Kai.

-No, sí eso es lo que acordaron ellos, no tengo por qué oponerme.

_-Muy bien…-_ dijo extrañado Kai-_ ¿dónde está mi hermana y qué has hecho con ella?_

-Ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso Kai- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿qué ganaría con oponerme?

_-Pues que tardes más en casarte con ese tipo…_

-Lo voy a tener que hacer tarde o temprano… así que, ¿qué más da?

_-Enserio… quiero saber dónde está mi hermana en este momento._

-Kai…- dijo lentamente para que le comprenda- por favor entiende, es MI decisión. Ya la tome y voy a hacerlo ¿entendido?- solo se escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea- No te preocupes… sé lo que hago y a lo que me voy a enfrentar.

_-Está bien…_

-Y cambiando de tema… ¿Así que tengo que enviarle la segunda parte del libro a Jinora?- pregunto divertidamente- Buena idea… ella ama leer y este libro es fantástico. Sí que te dio un flechazo ¿verdad? Dime… siguen hablando desde la vez que la conociste ¿verdad?

_-Yo… etto… bueno… es que…- _tocio un poco-_ puede ser que… ¡Solo entrégale el libro! Mamá me está quitando el teléfono, ¡chaito! _

-Kai… no te salvaras de mí tan fácilmente…- dijo Korra con malicia.

_-¿Hija? Cariño… ¿cómo estas, está comiendo, duermes bien…?- _empezó con el interrogatorio Senna a su hija.

…

-¡Feliz primer mes!-dijo Bolin a Opal.

-Feliz primer mes cariño…- contesto ella dándole un corto beso.

-Por favor… díganme que Hasook y yo no éramos así…- rogo Mei.

-No, definitivamente no éramos así…- confirmo Hasook, que estaba sentado junto a su novia y frente a ellos se encontraban la reciente pareja formada.

-Para su información, sí lo eran…- dijo Mako tomando de su bebida- ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?- pregunto ahora.

-Porque todos habíamos quedado en comer aquí, aunque Korra se haya ido a su departamento a alimentar a Naga y no podrá venir…- contesto Mei.

-Yo tengo que alimentar a Pabu…- excuso Mako.

-Dijiste que tus hermanos estaban en tu departamento y ellos lo arreglarían- acuso Hasook.

-Si… tal vez debí omitir esa parte…- se lamentó él.

Pasaron así los minutos, la comida fue servida y todos se disponían a disfrutarla hasta que…

-Mako, ¿no es Asami la de ahí?- le pregunto Hasook.

-Si… es ella ¿pero…?

-¿Ocurre algo Mako?- le pregunto Mei ya que repentinamente se quedó callado.

-No, nada… ya vuelvo- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde perdió de vista a Asami.

-Eso fue… raro- dijo Hasook mirando a su novia.

-Pensé que era la única que lo noto… oigan tortolitos ¿no comerán?- le pregunto Mei a sus amigos.

-Déjalos, parecen que están comiendo algo más interesante…- dijo en broma Hasook, haciendo que Opal y Bolin se sonrojaran demasiado.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Bolin.

-Jajajaja, ahora sé porque Bolin nos molestaba demasiado… es genial hacerlo- dijo Hasook riéndose.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que sonó su móvil y noto que tenía un mensaje de Mako.

_-Puedes tomar mis cosas y regresármelas mañana. No iré con ustedes hoy.- Mako_

-Esto suena raro…- dijo Hasook llamando la atención de Mei.

-¿Qué cosa?- él le mostro el mensaje.

-Tal vez se quedó con Asami… bueno, pensándolo así no es tan raro.

…

Habían pasado 6 horas desde que termino de hablar con su familia Korra. Ya se estaba poniendo la noche y recibió un mensaje.

_-Hola Korra ¿en dónde estás en este momento?- Iroh._

_-En este momento aburrida en casa… ¿por?- _respondió ella.

Espero, espero y espero y no recibió respuesta. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y de repente tocaron a su puerta. Dejo el vaso con agua en la sema de la sala y fue a abrir.

-Hey… sorpresa- saludo Iroh.

-¡Iroh!- le saludo ella con un rápido abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto él una vez que se separaron.

-Dejando a lado que Kai desconfiara que yo era yo, pues bien… -dijo ella en broma.

-Vaya ¿y por qué tenía que desconfiar tú hermano?- le pregunto el sentándose en el sillón y ella al frente.

-Cosas… nada importante. Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tramites… cosas de trabajo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Y antes de que me vaya en dos horas, pase a saludarte, ya que si no lo hacía y te enterabas que vine a Ciudad Republica, seguramente me aplicaras de ley del hielo…- dijo riendo.

-Oh… no te rías, esa ley es muy poderosa…- dijo ella con sabiduría.

Las últimas dos horas se la pasaron hablando sobre temas sin importancia, trabajo y más trabajo. Él toco el tema sobre el casamiento pero no dijo más, ya que ella le dijo bien claro que ya tomo su decisión y no la harán cambiar de parecer.

…

Y así pasaron los días. Estudiando más duro para los últimos exámenes, preparando los últimos trabajos prácticos, todo para poder terminar ese año de la universidad lo mejor posible. Y sin más darse cuenta, ese asunto llego a su fin.

Ese mismo día Korra (y el últimos de clases dando la bienvenida las vacaciones para algunos desesperados) había recibido una llamada de Howl, informándole que los planes para anunciar su compromiso ya está hecho y que dentro de una semana exacta será el anuncio…

Al día siguiente ella se puso en camino para llegar a las casas de sus padres, junto a Naga. El día anterior supuestamente habían entregado las invitaciones a la personas y eso no le mencionó a nadie… por eso, prefirió escapar de sus amigos y verlos dentro de una semana exacta.

…

-Mako, Bolin, dentro de un par de días iremos a Southern Water Tribe- informo Tenzin.

-¿Y para qué?- pregunto Mako confundido- acaso hay que atender un negocio ahí o…

-¿Para una fiesta o una de esas aburridas reuniones de trabajos que siempre hay?- pregunto Bolin.

-Recibimos una invitación de parte de la familia Shimizu- contesto Tenzin.

-¿La familia Shimizu? Pero ¿para qué exactamente?- pregunto Mako aún más confundido -_¿para qué la familia de Korra haría una reunión en este época del año? Tal vez son negocios- _pensó.

Tenzin le entrego la tarjeta, Mako y Bolin empezaron a leer el contenido. Mako, una vez que terminó de leer el contenido, miro a su padre con cara de incredulidad, esperando que eso no sea verdad.

…

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Korra no estaba nerviosa… no, para nada, esta lista y preparada, aunque rogaba con toda su alma que _él _no sea un tonto total.

La reunión había comenzado hace ya dos horas, habían bastantes personas, empresarios, familiares, amigos… todos. Hasook, Mei, Opal, Bolin y Mako estaban en la fiesta, bien vestidos y hablando.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿hasta también en vacaciones tengo que verlos…?- dijo Tahno moviendo su copa en señal de negación.

-Tahno… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bolin con incredulidad.

-Mi padre también forma parte de este gran circo de los grandes empresarios… es aburrido- dijo soltando un bufido- ¡Hasta me obliga a casarme igual!- todos en ese momento le miraron pensando en lo mismo y Tahno adivinando que era lo que tenían en mente todos hablo- No, yo no soy el prometido de la linda Korra… pero sí mi padre intentaba atarme a ella, lo hubiera pensado…

-Bien, podemos quedarnos tranquilos de que Tahno no es esa persona…- dijo Hasook dando un suspiro, seguido por sus amigos, menos de Mako, ya que de igual modo Korra se iba a casar.

En otro lugar de ese salón se encontraban Kai y Ren, con mala cara.

-Chicos… vamos quiten esa cara, harán que Korra se sienta peor de lo que está. Sabemos perfectamente que ella también no quiere esto, aunque diga que esa es su decisión- dijo Naomi

-¿Cómo puede pedirnos eso? ¡Voy a ver a mi pequeña hermana comprometerse con…!- Ren no termino de decir la frase, solo soltó u bufido molesto.

-Tranquilízate por favor Ren… y tú también Kai…- pidió.

-Yo no eh dicho palabra…- se defendió Kai, con los brazos cruzados y con su cara de disgusto, sin pena de ocultarlo- Mi hermana está loca… ¡no tiene por qué hacer esto!

Naomi soltó un suspiro y hablo firme- Ustedes dos, hermanos Shimizu, este día es tan doloroso y no querible tanto, para ustedes como para la misma Korra… yo también quiero que se case con la persona que ella ame, no por un arreglo. Durante esta semana también eh intentado que recapacite, pero ella es una niña obstinada igual que ustedes dos cabezas duras- riñó- Si sienten cariño por su hermana, trataran de poner mejor cara y no hacerla sentir peor de lo que está. Después de todo, ella es la quién más sufre de todos…- dio un suspiro más calmado y miro a ambos hermanos que solo miraban al suelo- Sé que la aman con todo su corazón, yo también lo hago… pero al menos hoy tratemos de respetar su decisión, aunque sea una locura total. Solo hoy anunciaran su compromiso, no es como si se cazaran inmediatamente… veremos cómo podremos sobrellevar esto y roguemos que por un motivo u otro no lleguemos a esa instancia, en donde ella este casada con un tipo que no ama. Si llega a pasar eso y su vida es un desastre, sé perfectamente que ustedes dos harán que se separa de él inmediatamente… no les voy a impedir que hagan eso, es más yo misma iré con ustedes y la sacare a rastras. Pero por ahora veamos cómo se lleva con su prometido.

-¿Qué cómo se van a llevar…? Pues… ¡aght! Mi hermana está loca- dijo Kai con frustración.

-Lo sé Kai…- dijo Naomi frotándole el brazo y tomo la mano de Ren para que ese se tranquilizara- es frustrante… pero veamos cómo se comporta ella ahora. Esa es la clave para ver cómo nosotros actuaremos… ¿entendieron?- pidió ella animando a los hermanos.

-Bien…- dijeron regañadientes ambos.

-Bueno… Kai, creo que no has ido a saludar a Jinora… ¿verdad?- dijo ella para aligerar el aire.

-Yo… eh… sí, va eso creo… de…- balbuceaba Kai.

-Jajajaja, vaya hermanito, ya tienes tu flechazo… anda, ¡ve por ella!- le empujo con un brazo Ren a su hermano menor y se puso en marcha, con un leve sonrojo.

-No seas tan malo con él…- le dijo Naomi mientras lo abrazaba.

-No lo soy… solo quiero que siga y luche a la persona que ama…- dijo Ren mirándolo desde lejos.

-¿Tan seguro estas de que la ama?

-Sí, me lo dijo…- dijo mirándola a los ojos- al igual que yo te amo a ti…

-Y yo a ti…- dijo dándole un beso en los labios, de manera tierna.

…

-Aquí estamos señorita Shimizu…- hablo el chofer.

-Gracias…- dijo Korra con una pequeña sonrisa, que no irradiaba felicidad. Se bajó del auto y miro las puertas de ese gran salón en donde se encontraba la "pequeña reunión".

Después miro lo que llevaba puesto, era el vestido que había comprado el día en que debía distraer a su amigo para su fiesta sorpresa.

-Muy bien Korra, hora de enfrentarse a tu futuro…- se dijo en voz baja mientras empezaba caminar.

-¿Korra?- escucho una voz detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta i vio a Iroh.

-Iroh… ¿todavía no habías llegado?- le pregunto en forma de saludo.

-No, acabo de llegar… ¿y tú?- le pregunto él.

-También…

-Bien, porque no entremos mejor… acá afuera está haciendo algo de frío- dijo él dando un pequeño temblor.

-Jajaja, claro, vamos- dijo ella. Se pusieron en marcha. Entraron y Korra lo único que hizo fue ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba su padre. Decidió que después se enfrentaría a sus amigos y familiares. Mejor que venga la noticia de una buena vez.

Una vez que llego junto a su padre, él le saludo con un beso en la frente y le pregunto si esta lista. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa, después de todo, no tenía que estar con una cara de funeral y más ese día, que dese supondría que ser uno de los más felices de la vida de cualquier mujer.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento su padre ya estaba hablando, con un micrófono hacia los invitados, su vista estaba en su padre que habla y no escuchaba lo que decía… pero algo que si escucho fue…

-En el día de hoy, mi hija Korra se comprometerá con…- en ese momento ella abrió los ojos un poco más, obviamente por la sorpresa de escuchar ese nombre…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :3 <strong>

**Bueno, tal vez quieran matarme… ¡no, yo todavía no he conocido el amor! (eh, bueno eso es mentira, ya que si lo hice pero él ni me registra…) :/ **

**Eh, bueno regresando a la historia… sí, hasta ahí quedo el capítulo de hoy… :3 ;) **

**Ya lo tenía planeado, como tengo planeado el que sigue. Es algo corto, pero es conciso. No me extendí por cosas que no tiene mucha importancia… Estamos cerca del el final… **

**Wow… es difícil decirlo sin sentir algo de tristeza… después de todo este es el primer fic de capítulos que está llegando a su fin… :'( pero cuando lo haga, seguiré con otro proyecto, mi meta es hacer todas mis ideas con mi pareja favorita, makorra y con otras de otros animes… y todavía me queda en mitad de camino mi primer fic, que tratare de ponerme a corriente con los capítulos y tratar de subir más seguido… **

**Bueno, ¡perdónenme las faltas de ortografía! (?**

**¡Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, comentan y leen… gracias a todos! De verdad es un sentimiento muy lindo ver que otras personas leen lo que escribes y les agrada! :') **

**¡Besos! **


	13. Verdades (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 13: Verdades (Parte 2)**

Se escucharon un par de personas aplaudir y después se sumaron los demás… Korra no dejo de mirar a su padre, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mirándola. Después miro a su lado y lo vio a él, que le extendía una mano. Ella cerró una vez los ojos y los abrió con una sonrisa, le tomo la mano y este la acerco a él.

Una vez que terminaran de aplaudir estos bajaron de ese pequeño escenario, aún tomados de las manos, inmediatamente empezaron a saludarlos y felicitarlos. Los primero fueron los padres de ambas personas, después Kai la abrazo diciéndole al oído…

-Estás loca hermana…- su voz demostraba tristeza y ella solo le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Después de él apareció Ren, Naomi y su hijo durmiendo en sus brazos. Él abrazo a su hermana sin querer dejarla y después lo miro a él, con una mirada de querer asesinarlo, pero… después de todo, no tenía la culpa…

Después vinieron Hasook con Mei, Bolin con Opal y Mako estuvo enfrente de ella, no estaba sonriendo, claro que no.

-Felicidades Korra- dijo él se acercó y la abrazo- Creo que tienes mucho que explicar…

Ella solo le ofreció una mirada de disculpas y se separó. Mako después miro a él…

-Felicidades… Iroh- le saludo con un apretón de manos, pero fue rudo. Lo miraba fijamente y sin ninguna emoción buena. Cualquiera dirían que estaban en una batalla de miradas, hasta que Mako deshizo el saludo y se fue.

Después de que todo el asunto terminara, se empezaron a ir de a poco las personas, Hasook se fue a la casa de Mako ya que tenían una ahí y era una buena oportunidad para que estén un par de días.

Mei se quedó con Opal ya que Korra no se marchó en ese mismo instante, sino más bien se quedó a hablar junto con su padre.

Iroh y Korra estaban un par de pasos alejados de sus padres.

-Así que… ¿sorpresa?- dijo el un tanto nervioso y esperando que no le gritara.

-Vaya que sí…- dijo calmada.

-¿Y bien…? Vamos, di algo, me estoy poniendo nervioso ya que aún no estas alterada.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Estoy sorprendida, claro, pero un poco… aliviada.

-¿Aliviada?

-Sí, al menos sé que primero, no tendré que preocuparme de que seas un idiota total, segundo, ya te conozco y tercero que al fin termino todo esto… al menos por ahora.

-Ehhh esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

-Déjame adivinar, esperabas que te grite de que ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?

-Pues sí- admitió Iroh.

-En un momento pensé gritarte, pero después pensé… fui yo la que pidió que no revelaran el nombre y tú lo cumpliste, así que no hay motivos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

-Ya veo… Bueno, ¿hay alguna pregunta que quieras hacer?

-Sí ¿desde un principio siempre fuiste tú o…?

-No, estoy seguro que no. Tú padre inspección a mucho chicos y después hablo con mi madre a mis espaldas, yo también no tenía idea de lo que estaban planeando hasta que mi madre me "informo" que lo más probable contraiga matrimonio. Yo en ese momento estaba igual que ti, no quería saber nada sobre ese tema, y más en ese momento porque…

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto Korra que tenías dudas.

-Bueno, una situación, pero mi madre me planteo muchas cosas y me dijo que pensara bien en ello. Después de un pequeño tiempo lo pensé y dije "sí no queda otra opción…" entonces acepte. Después la escuche hablando con tu padre sobre nosotros dos, en ese momento entre al despacho y otra vez estuvimos una confrontación de ideas… pero con el señor Tonraq me hablo de toda esa situación y dije que tenía que pensarlo, y que tú también debías pensarlo. Claro que en ese momento tú todavía te reusabas, así que me daba más tiempo. Después por situaciones termine aceptado. Yo pensé que tú le ganarías a tu padre, pero un par de meses más tarde aceptaste.

-¿Así que te arrastre a ti también en esta decisión?- pregunto sorprendida- Tenías que haberme dicho: "Hey Korra, bueno la situación es así, tu padre te dices que te cases y adivina, esa persona soy yo y acepte esperanzado que no lo hagas"- dijo tratando de imitar su voz.

-Eh… yo no hablo así…- dijo Iroh, como si lo único que hubiera entendido fue la mala imitación de él.

-¡Iroh! Ese no es el punto. ¡Ahora te arrastre a ti también y me siento fatal!

-Hey Korra, no estés así. Sé que había una posibilidad que aceptaras… y yo fui el primero en aceptar. Así que no te eches la culpa de algo que no tiene sentido. Ya paso…- dijo frotándole los hombros.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, al fin y al cabo, al menos no tendremos que soportar a personas insoportables ambos…- dijo como viéndole el lado bueno a todo el asunto.

-Bueno, yo no le diría que me salve mucho…- comenzó Korra a bromear.

-Ja… ja… ja… muy graciosa…- dijo Iroh sarcástico y con una sonrisa.

…

-Bolin… Mako está actuando extraño- le dijo en un susurro Hasook a su amigo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto- pensé que era el único que pensaba así- le contesto Bolin.

Mako se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, justamente hablando con él sobre negocios.

-¿Piensas que esté molesto porque no le dijimos nada sobre lo de Korra y se enteró así de golpe?- pregunto Hasook.

-Lo más probable… ese día que papá nos dio la tarjeta se quedó muy sorprendido, pero no dijo nada más. Al día siguiente seguía afectado por la noticia y me pregunto por qué yo no lo estaba…

-Y tú le dijiste que ya lo sabías…- termino de decir Hasook.

-Le dije que todos los sabíamos…- dijo Bolin riendo nervioso- y después de eso no volvió a tocar el tema- termino de decir con un suspiro.

-Genial… estamos muertos.

Bolin y Hasook se encontraban en la sala, observando a la última habitación en donde se encontraba el despacho. Sin que se den cuenta Jinora estaba detrás de ellos y escucho atentamente todo. Después se puso a pensar sobre ello. Era verdad, su hermano actúa extraño, pero desde hacía ya tiempo. Era hora de aclarar algunas cosas con su hermano mayor… así que paso al lado de su hermano y su amigo y entro sin tocar la habitación.

-¿Papá?- pregunto con una voz dulce - mamá te está esperando para acostar a Rohan… se está volviendo algo rebelde, así que si podrías ir a ayudarla sería genial…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tenzin levantándose de la silla de este lado del escritorio, mientras Mako estaba sentado al otro lado- Descansa Mako, hablaremos de lo demás mañana… buenas noches hijos- dijo saliendo del despacho.

-Buenas noches papá- dijeron ambos.

Jinora, con los brazos cruzados, poso su vista en Mako que se encontraba mirando a la nada y con un vaso con un líquido, que se supone que era Whisky o al menos eso supone ella.

-¿Estas tomando?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en donde había estado su padre.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque es extraño eso en ti, que nunca tomas, menos de noche, de hecho no te gusta hacerlo, y además acabamos de venir de una fiesta en donde ya lo hiciste… ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto directamente.

-¿Me tiene que pasar algo para que tome tan solo un poco?- pregunto levantando un ceja y tomando un sorbo de esa bebida.

-Sí, ya te nombre algunas cosas que sostienen mi teoría. Estas tú, aquí, solo, mientras nuestro loco hermano y tú amigo están ahí divirtiéndose… ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo?

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar Jinora? Me duele la cabeza, mañana tengo que seguir con el trabajo…

-¡Entonces deja ese maldito vaso en la mesa y deja de tomar porque tu no lo haces!- dijo alzando la voz.

-¿Y qué si quiero tomar? ¿Acaso no puedo?

-No, no puedes…- certifico Jinora y se levantó- si dices que te duele la cabeza, deja de beber genio… ¿piensas que eso te hará mejor?- pregunto mientras le quitaba el vaso sin protesta.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora me mantenía despejada la mente…- dijo mientras se recostaba en la silla y miraba al techo.

-Mako… por favor, te pido que confíes en mi… dime qué te pasa- rogó Jinora.

-Te dije qué no me pasa nada…

-¡Mako!- casi grito su nombre, pero por suerte nadie lo escucho.

-No es nada de lo que te imaginas. Solo tengo la mente en negocios y acabe de terminar otro año de universidad… solo quiero relajarme Jin. Por favor no hagas preguntas- pidió Mako.

-Bien, si quieres ahogarte con tus problemas solo, ¡esta genial!- dijo antes de salir con un portazo.

…

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Korra…

-Vamos Cen, di mamá…- decía Naomi despacio para que su hijo la imitara.

-Naomi… aún no creo que pueda decir muy bien alguna palabra- decía Korra mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá.

-¡Claro que puede!- dijo Senna- ya ha dicho ¡abu!

-Mamá… dijo agu, no abu- dijo Ren entrando a la sala- ¿y bien Korra? Dime algo sobre lo de ayer.

-¿Qué tendría que decir?

-No sé, pero deberías estar algo loca…- dijo Kai sentándose a lado de su hermano.

-No lo estoy, ¡que sorpresa!- dijo con sarcasmo Korra.

-Ja… ja, ya ¿no querías matar a papá o gritarle? Si quieres te ayudamos- dijo Ren.

-¿Acaso no confías en Iroh?

-Sí lo hago, pero desde que me entere que se comprometería con mi pequeña hermanita, lo veo como cualquier chico que te pretende.

-Él no me pretende- aclaro.

-Se comprometieron, Korra- contradijo Kai.

-Pero ambos lo hicimos por negocios…- defendió Korra.

-Eso espero…

-Dejen de ser paranoicos…- dijo ella suspirando- mejor me voy.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto su madre.

-Quede con Opal y Mei para llevarlas a conocer mejor la ciudad, estará aquí por un par de días así que yo estaré con ellas, cualquier cosa me llamas mamá… hasta más tarde- se despidió.

…

En la casa de Mako y Bolin…

-¡Vamos… levantasen!- grito Meelo- ¡ese celular no deja de sonar!- dijo quejándose tirándole una almohada a Bolin, lo cual casi más le hace caer de la cama por el susto.

-Ya, ya Meelo, vuelve a dormir- le dijo Bolin- Hasook *bostezo* levántate- dijo tirándole otra almohada.

-¿Qué… qué?- pregunto mirando para todos lados.

-¿Hola?- atendió Bolin medio dormido.

…

Mako se encontraba en la cocina, ayudando a Pema a preparar el desayuno, se había despertado temprano.

-Mako, no era necesario cariño que me ayudaras…- le dijo Pema por tercera vez… ¿o era quinta?

-Estoy despierto y sin nada que hacer. Tenzin se fue sin mí a la reunión…

-No quería despertarte, después tendrás oportunidad de asistir una de esas tan famosas reuniones de aburrimiento…- dijo riendo.

-¿Despierto a los demás?- pregunto Mako.

-Me parece bien, mientras yo pondré la mesa- Mako solo asintió y salió de la cocina.

Primero fue a la habitación de su hermano. Resulta que Hasook se sentía algo incómodo con dormir en su casa y más en una habitación para él solo, así que Mako durmió en la habitación de invitados y el con Bolin y Meelo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una guerra de almohadas entre Meelo y Hasook, mientras que Bolin hablaba por teléfono.

-Oigan, dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo… el desayudo ya está listo- dijo saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la de sus hermanas.

Toco dos veces y no escucho respuesta. Otras vez toco y escucho un suave "pasa…"

-Hey… Ikki, Jinora, despierten, el desayuno ya está listo…- dijo moviéndola a Ikki para que al fin abriera los ojos.

-¡Tengo sueño!- se quejó Ikki.

-Anda Ikki, mamá preparo chocolate caliente…- en ese mismo momento se levantó como un resorte- Jinora…- llamo otra vez a su hermana.

-Ya te escuche y no tengo ganas de comer- respondió poco cortes.

-Jinora ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué le hablas de esa forma a Mako?- preguntó Ikki.

-No te preocupes Ikki, no le pasa nada a tu hermana…- le dijo Mako.

-No digas que no se preocupen a la gente, ¡porqué así más lo hacen!- dijo Jinora sentados en su cama, todavía con los pies en ella.

-Está bien, tienes razón, pero qué quieres que diga… ¿mira preocúpate mucho porque paso tal cosa?- pregunto Mako procurándose de no levantar la voz.

-Al menos ahí sabremos qué te pasa.

-Mako… ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto Ikki que no entendía nada. Él se sentó en su cama y la abrazo al verla triste.

-Nada…

-¡No digas que no pasa nada porque si pasa!- dijo Jinora otra vez.

-¿Te pasa algo Mako? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupada Ikki.

-No, na- él notó la severa mirada de Jinora y respiro hondo- está bien…-dijo levantándose y agarro a Ikki y se sentaron en la cama de Jinora, al lado de ella- no sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo por algo así, pero les diré.

Empezó a hablarles, no se mostraba afectado, solo era un estrés por la universidad y el trabajo y otras cosas más.

-¿Vieron? No era para hacer escandalo- aseguro Mako.

-Pero… pero…

-Pero no pasa nada princesa, solo quiero olvidarme aunque sea por un día todo lo que Ciudad Republica me espera y despegar mi mente así vuelve todo a la normalidad- aseguro con una sonrisa- pero de eso ninguna palabra… a nadie ¿sí? No es necesario que los demás lo sepan-les pidió a ambas y estas asintieron con la cabezas- Bien… Ikki, ve a cepillarte los dientes y lavarte la cara.

-Está bien…- dijo, pero antes de caminar hacia el baño le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano- ¡cuenta con nosotras para cualquier cosa hermano!- dijo antes de desaparecer en la puerta de baño.

-Ahora que se fue Ikki ¿estas así porque terminaste con Asami?

-Jin, si no te importa, no quiero hablar de ese tema ahora- pidió- y no- dijo Mako con sinceridad.

-Está bien… y perdóname por lo de ayer, me puse como loca… pero realmente quería saber que te ocurría.

-Está olvidado… aunque no me olvide que maldijiste ayer…- dijo divertido.

-Yo… etto… fue, mhp, yo… ¡tú me hiciste hacerlo!- lo acuso algo alterada.

-¿Yo?- dijo haciéndose en desentendido.

-Sí, tú…- dijo lanzándole una almohada.

-Eso es violencia contra tu hermano mayor- dijo Mako devolviéndole la almohada y salió rápidamente de ahí con una risa verdadera.

…

Tres horas más tarde, estaban caminando por las calles, que tenían una fina capa de nieve. Todos estaban ahí en ese momento, hasta Mako, que fue arrastrado por Bolin y Hasook.

Después de visitar algunos sitios y visitar a varias tiendas, se fueron a sentar en un lugar cálido para poder hablar y aclarar algunas cosas.

Mako el principio estaba enojado porque fue el último en saberlo… pero termino olvidándolo. Después de ello, olvidaron ese tema completamente y disfrutaron el resto de la tarde que les quedaba.

…

-Ren, vamos, no me mates con la mirada- pidió Iroh.

-No pidas imposibles…- dijo entre dientes él.

-Ya, deja de actuar como un niño… antes eras más adulto que ahora ¿qué te paso?

-No sé, pero me sale naturalmente este sentimiento- dijo sonriendo con falsedad.

-Tranquilízate, porque si sigues así, tu vena de la frente saltara en cualquier momento- bromeo Iroh.

-¡Simplemente no puedo! No entiendo por qué tú tienes que ser ese tipo con el que se casara mi hermanita…

-Porque así es el trato que hicieron nuestros padres…- dijo Iroh mientras tomaba una bebida. Se encontraban en un bar.

-El trato… ese maldito trato… ¿por qué tiene que existir tal locura? Y todavía me cuesta saber él por qué acepto Korra. Ella se negaba rotundamente y después, de un momento a otro, dijo que aceptaba esa locura… tiene que haber algo detrás de esto…

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas que esto ya ocurrió?- pregunto Iroh.

-Tú también estas muy calmado…- dijo Ren mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Ya paso Ren, olvídalo.

-No, tú también estás tranquilo… ¿estas ocultando algo?

-No.

-Estas mintiendo.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Sí, sí lo estas.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué puede que comenzó como un trato de negocios y puede ser algo más que eso? ¿Qué ese negocio se me olvide en algún momento?- dijo Iroh ya arto de la insistencia de su amigo, pero no pudo pensar muy bien lo que decía.

-¿Me estás diciendo qué no lo hiciste por el trato y esto puede ir más allá?

-Yo… no sé.

-¿Qué intensiones tienes con mi hermana?- pregunto Ren muy serio.

-No lo sé… pero de lo que tienes que estar seguro es que yo la quiero y por eso no quiero verla sufrir.

-Más te vale de recordar esas palabras. Por qué si le haces algo a ella que pueda herirla, te juro que yo mismo me encargare de ti. Eres mi mejor amigo y me ayudaste mucho, de eso siempre te voy a estar agradecido… pero si le haces daño a mi hermana…

-Lo sé, ni yo mismo me lo perdonaría. No tienes que recordármelo.

-No te lo recuerdo, te estoy advirtiendo.

…

Y así paso rápidamente 3 meses, ya todos habían vuelto a sus vidas normales a un par de días de anunciar el compromiso y que dentro de 4 meses se casarían.

En Ciudad Republica, Mako estaba trabajando junto a su padre sin descanso. Solo quería mantener su mente ocupada en algo en las vacaciones.

Bolin se la pasaba la mayor parte del día vagando, aunque de vez en cuando también se mezclaba con su hermano y padre, aunque esto lo aburría por el momento.

Hasook estaba trabajando en un restaurante como mesero para pasar el verano, claro que casi siempre veía o hablaba con Mei.

Mei se dedicaba a cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños y cuando no lo hacía trabajaba de niñera de alguna vecina.

Opal había llegado hace unas semanas atrás, ya que paso tiempo con su familia. Ella planeaba solo estar el año anterior en Ciudad Republica, pero desde que conoció a Bolin, pensó seriamente el asunto de quedarse por más tiempo y gracias a su tía Lin, pudo convencer a sus padres de quedarse en Ciudad Republica.

Korra después de estar un mes en la casa de sus padres descansando regreso a Ciudad Republica para seguir con su trabajo.

Jinora y Kai habían estado hablando con más frecuencia por ciertos temas que a ambos les interesan.

Ren viajo con su esposa e hijo hacia Ba Sing Se por causa de trabajo, al igual que Iroh, lo cual fue una tortura para el último, porque su amigo lo atacaba con preguntas, insinuaciones y miradas asesinas, aunque él sabe perfectamente que es natural que su amigo actué así.

…

-No, no, no, no, y ¡no!- dijo Korra a sus dos amigas.

-Pero ¿por qué no?- pregunto Opal con los ojos de perro triste.

-Porque las conozco y sé a lo que me enfrentare si digo que si- dijo Korra sin mirarlas, ya que en sus manos tenía el registro de entrada de ingresos del último mes.

-Korra, te casas en menos de un mes. No es posible que ni siquiera te has dignado en buscar un vestido de novia…- dijo esta vez Mei.

-No es necesario… hay millones y solo basta con buscar uno de mi talla y ¡listo! Búsqueda terminada.

-Pero tienes que fijarte si te gusta, si combina con el lugar…- empezó a enumerar varias cosas Opal.

-Esperen un segundo… primero no estaban de acuerdo con mi loca decisión y ¿ahora me apoyan?- pregunto ahora si despegando la vista y mirándolas arqueando una ceja.

-No es que apoyemos tu loca idea, nop, para nada…- dijo Opal.

-Vaya, gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio mucho- dijo con sarcasmo Korra.

-Somos sinceras y sí insistimos en que hagas esto es para ver si en algún momento te pones a pensar lo que realmente significa el matrimonio y que pasara una vez que estés casada- dijo Mei muy sabia.

-No, lo que ustedes quieren es torturarme- aseguro Korra.

-Ehm… si, en parte sí- contesto sincera Opal.

-Pues lo siento, pero estoy lo suficientemente ocupada como para irme de compras…

-¿Y cuando no lo estarás?- preguntaron resignadas sus amigas.

-Eh… no sé, ¿en una semana?- dijo Korra sin pensar que sus amigas se tomaran en serio su palabra.

-Ok, volvemos para arrastrarte a ti dentro de una semana, ¡adiós!- se despidieron ambas mientras salían del despacho del hotel en donde se encontraba.

-Por Dios… ¿Qué dije?- dijo Korra negando con la cabeza mientras una mano tapaba un ojo.

Y como prometieron, pasada la semana, Korra, Mei y Opal se encontraban en una boutique de vestidos de novias.

-¿Realmente quieren torturarme?- pregunto mientras veían que sus amigas tomaron tres vestido cada una para que se lo probara- ¿no se supone de que yo deba escoger uno al menos?

-Sí, puede hacerlo… debes hacerlo, pero si te dejamos sola eres capaz de agarrar cualquiera, pagarlo e irte sin probártelo- acuso Mei.

-Además estos no están nada mal, anda y ve a probártelos- dijo Opal empujándole a su amiga a que se vaya probarlo, junto con la chica que la estaba atendiendo.

Korra de mala gana lo hizo. No se suponía que debe ser así que escoja su vestido de novia y no se refiere a la situación con sus amigas, sino más bien a qué ella debería estar emocionada, pero después recordó que ese casamiento no era como ella lo esperaba. Sonrió amargamente por pensar en eso justo cuando ya tenía puesto el primer vestido.

-Se ve fantástica ¿quiere mostrarle a sus amigas?- le pregunto la chica que la atendía. Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación.

-Te vez fantástica Korra…- dijeron ambas mirando a su amiga que aparecía con vestido a su cuerpo, escote en "V" y tenía muchos detalles con piedras.

-Realmente hermosa- dijo Mei poniéndole las manos en los hombros- te ves, ¿verdad? Esa eres tú que dentro de poco caminaras por el altar para casarte…

-Con alguien que no es por amor…- termino de decir Opal.

-Chicas… por favor, no comiencen con esto, porque en este momento dejo todo y me llevo cualquiera- dijo Korra mirándose en el espejo.

-De acuerdo- se rindieron ambas- anda, ve a probarte otro- le animo Mei.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella con media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. Ese vestido definitivamente no era para ella.

Después de probarse otros tres vestidos y tres negativas, nuevamente salió con otro vestido, este estilo princesa, abultado, con detalle de pedrería, y escote de corazón. Pero en vez de encontrar solo con sus dos amigas, también se encontró con Bolin, Hasook y Mako.

-Wow… -dijeron todos al ver a su amiga.

-¿Vieron?- pregunto Mei- realmente es preciosa y este vestido le queda muy bien… ¿verdad?

-Chicos, ¿cuándo llegaron?- pregunto ella.

-Hace un momento, ya que nos enteramos que nos dejaron excluidos… ¡eso nos hiere mortalmente!- dijo Hasook dramatizando, al igual que Bolin.

-Mako… dramatiza también…- dijo Bolin para que todos estén igual.

-Bo, Hasook, dejen eso para las novelas- les reprocho Mako.

-Hay, ya dejen ese jueguito…- dijo Opal distrayéndolos- Korra, te vez muy bien con ese vestido, creo que deberemos buscar otro con un poco más pedrerías y que tenga una larga cola… anda, ¡vamos Bolin!- dijo tirándole del brazo.

-Yo creo que se le vera mejor con uno estilo sirena… anda Hasook, ¡tenemos que encontrar uno!- dijo arrastrando a su novio, dejando a Mako y Korra solos.

-Okey… a estas alturas no me tendría que sorprender de la actitud de ellos, pero de igual manera lo hago…- dijo Korra al ver como desaparecieron en unos segundos.

-Ni que lo digas…- dijo Mako acercándose a su lado, que se encontraba viendo el vestido en el espejo- Te vez hermosa…- dijo en voz baja, pero con intención de que ella no lo escuchara.

-Gracias…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa sincera- si tan solo vieras los que me hicieron probar, te compadecerías de mí…- bromeo.

-Korra- dijo serio- según por lo que me contaron Bo y los demás, tú no quieres casarte ¿por qué lo haces?

-Mako, esta discusión o charla ya la tuve con ellos y créeme, es agotadora y no llegara a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso estas interesada en Iroh de verdad?- pregunto ahora mirándole a los ojos directamente y ella solo veía al espejo.

-Nunca dije que él me interesara.

-Pero no lo estas negando

-No vale la pena hablar de ello ¿podrías solo dejar pasar de alto eso?- pregunto rogándole con los ojos.

-No, porque esto no tiene sentido.

-Tiene o no sentido, ¿qué más da? Solo queda un par de semanas para que se acabe esto, y listo…

-¿Pero serás feliz?

-Te pareces a Ren y Kai… ¿qué mosca te pico?- le pregunto con un tono burlesco para cambiar de tema.

-Seguro que el mismo que a ellos y no intentes cambiar el tema.

-Bien, la verdad ni yo sé porque lo hice y no sé qué responderte- le dijo mirándolo a la cara.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Tal vez es lo que tiene que suceder… y si no, está bien por mí.

-Estás loca- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ya dejen de decirme loca!- dijo exhausta.

-Es mi primera vez que te digo esto, así que no tienes por qué reclamarme…- se defendió con una risa, que fue acompañada por ella- Korra, si recapacitas en cualquier momento, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Eres mi… amiga y te aprecio mucho- dijo sinceramente él.

-De acuerdo, pero yo ya tome la decisión y no creo cambiarla- dijo mirando al espejo- Creo que ya tuve suficiente de probarme más cosas ¿qué te parece?- le pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Me parece que te queda muy bien…- le contesto él con media sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Tan… Tan… Tan… *-* <strong>

**Ok, actualice rápido… extraño en mí, pero creo que la presión de que solo me queda una semana y media de vacaciones me hacen apresurarme…**

**Hay varias cosas que no pensaba incluirlas que al final lo hice, por ejemplo que se enteraran que Mako ya no está con Asami. (Fiesta xD ya me calmo) y eso de la charla de Mako y Korra, en esta última parte.**

**¡Pero bueno, ya está hecho! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo será… wa… no digo nada mejor! :3**

**¡Miles y miles de gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer, comentar y poner como favorito esta historia! :D**

**Algo que me pregunto si llegare a los 100 reviews antes de terminar, los llegue en otra historia y salte de alegría, ganándome las miradas extrañas de mis hermanos mayores… xD **

**Discúlpenme las faltas de ortografía x)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n.n **


	14. El gran momento

**Capítulo 14: El gran momento.**

Faltaban tan solo una hora para que ellos estén en el altar, para decir "sí, quiero". No debía pensar en eso ahora, a tan solos minutos para ello.

Ella ya se encontraba con el vestido puesto, viéndose en el espejo… el pelo que le creció un poco se encontraba amarrado, dejando que su flequillo se luciera. Tenía un collar de perlas que hacía juego con el vestido, pero que ella no quería usarlo. Tenía tacones de color blanco, pero obviamente no podían verlo ya que el vestido la cubría perfectamente.

Su mente vagaba en la charla que tuvo con Iroh algunos días atrás. Él le había dicho que la apreciaba más que como a una amiga, que también sabía que ella era una mujer hermosa. Eso le revolvió todo el estómago, con aire de culpabilidad y miedo.

Mientras sus amigas están viéndola de pies a cabeza, sin decir nada, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora… ¿habría hecho bien en seguir con el plan? ¿Por qué Iroh le dijo repentinamente esto? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso justo ahora? ¿Por qué? No, ella ya había decidido que se casaría, pero a Iroh no podía amarlo como hombre, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Él era un hombre muy atractivo, eso no cabía duda, pero de ahí pensar que pueda acostarse con él eran cosas distintas. Sí tan solo fuera otra persona, una que no conociera sería más fácil. Soltó un suspiro de frustración ganándose la mirada de sus amigas, madre y cuñada.

-¿Estás lista cariño?- le pregunto su madre mientras la miraba a través del espejo.

-Sí mamá… solo quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. No me gustan las perlas- se quejó Korra.

-Cariño, te vez hermosa…

-Pero no me gustan, prefiero un colgante normal…

-Deja de quejarte Korra, te vez esplendida- dijo Opal.

-Es verdad, pero tal vez quieras la aprobación de un hombre. ¡En seguida te los traemos!- dijo Mei mientras salía junto a Opal.

-Yo no… dije eso- dijo derrotada al ver que ellas ya no estaban en la habitación.

-¿Nerviosa?- le pregunto Naomi.

-Solo cansada…

-Te envidio… tú si puedes casarte por la iglesia, con un vestido blanco y tener a tu familia junta. Yo con Ren nos casamos solo por el civil, aunque fue el mejor día de mi vida, eso no lo niego, pero me hubiera gustado que estén ahí ustedes también o algunos amigos… nosotros solo éramos mis padres, un hermano junto a su pareja y mi abuelo. Nadie más…- dijo Naomi mientras se ponía al otro lado de ella. Korra junto a Senna la miraron triste, en algún momento toda chica quiere casarse por la iglesia, usar un vestido blanco y ver al hombre que ama esperándolo ahí, en el altar, mientras que su familia, amigos están junto con ellos, apoyándolos.

-No digas eso Naomi…- dijo Korra abrazándola- dado a las circunstancias no pudieron hacerlo así, pero aún pueden hacerlo, no es tarde.

-Korra tiene razón, tú y mi hijo tendrán su boda en la iglesia como Dios manda. A nosotros nos hubiera encantado estar presente en ese día tan importante para ambos, pero no pudimos. Ahora estaremos presentes todos para verte caminar al altar con un bello vestido y nadie lo va a negar.

-Mi mamá tiene razón, hablare con Ren al respecto y sé que el también querrá hacerlo.

-No es necesario hacerlo, estoy tan feliz con Ren así sin haberlo hecho- dijo Naomi mientras su sonrisa crecía al recordar todo lo que pasaron.

-Sí tú lo dices…- dijo Korra.

-Sí, yo lo digo y estoy bien así. Aunque no puedo negar que el pastelazo que le di a Ren ese día fue grandioso, jajajajaja- reía ella.

-¡No puedo creer que me lo haya perdido! No es justo- hizo un reproche Korra mientras cruzaba los brazos- ¿tienes la foto?- pregunto con picardía.

-Claro que sí, aunque me hizo prometer que no te la mostraría para que no te rieras de él, pero no te preocupes, después te la muestro- dijo Naomi guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo Ren entrando a la habitación junto a su hijo y Kai. Él fue primero a saludar a su novia, mientras que Kai se acercó a Korra.

-Korra, ¿por qué dijiste eso?- se quejó Senna una vez que se aseguró que su hijo y Naomi la pudieran oír.

-Mamá, por supuesto que nos saldremos con la nuestra… Le diremos después a Ren y planearemos una sorpresa para ella- aseguró Korra tranquilizando a su madre.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto su hermano.

-Después te enteraras y ayudaras, no te preocupes…- aseguro ella.

-Pensé que estaban ideando un plan para ver como podías escapar de aquí, cuenten conmigo para lo que sea…- dijo Kai.

-No es gracioso Kai, ya deja esas bromas- dijo sería Korra.

En ese momento entraron Mei y los demás.

-Pueden decirle a esta chica necia que se ve bien y que no tiene que quitarse el collar- dijo Opal apuntándola.

-¡Pero yo me lo quiero sacar! No me gusta, no es mi estilo, al menos si fueran más chicos sería mejor…- mascullo Korra mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

-No te quitaras ese collar hasta que termine todo- le aseguro Mei.

-Las chicas tienen razón Korra, te vez muy hermosa así- dijo Hasook.

-Sí, quietecita te vez más bonita- dijo Bolin sabiamente, causando de que todos rieran.

-Okey, me quedaré callada entonces…- dijo entre risas Korra.

-En dónde puede estar Mako…- empezó a decir Mei.

-Oh, dijo que iba a hablar con algunas personas y desapareció- dijo Bolin pensando- pero le dije a Meelo e Ikki que cuando lo vieran le dijeran que estamos acá.

-Bueno, entonces vendrá en cualquier momento…- dijo Opal- pero cambiando de tema… ya se está acercando la hora ¿no creen?

-Sí, es verdad. Creo que debo ir a buscar a Tonraq, porque si está hablando se le pasa el día…- dijo Senna negando con la cabeza.

-Te ayudo- dijo Ren- Kai, vamos- dijo dándole una mirada que tan solo los hermanos comprenden.

-Bien Korra. Mucha suerte- dijo Opal mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba- tengo el presentimiento de que esto acabara pronto y no será cuando ya estés casada…

-Chicos…- pidió ella.

-De acuerdo, está bien, no decimos nada- defendió Mei- solo suerte Korra…- dijo ella dándole un rápido abrazo. Hasook y Bolin la abrazaron dándole palabras de aliento y después salieron junto a los hermanos y madre de ella.

-Bien Cen… dile a tu loca tía que no se case y más si ama a otro hombre…- dijo Naomi a su hijo que se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sentado en el regazo de su madre.

-Naomi no empieces.

-Korra, ahora que estamos solas hablaremos un poco.

-No, lo aremos después si quieres, pero no en este momento.

-Te acuerdas de antes, cuando tú y yo nos poníamos a pensar en el futuro… en como podíamos hacer para que tú hermano me note, me registre como una mujer y no solo como su amiga… jajaja, aquellos si eran tiempos- empezó a hablar, ignorando lo que ella había dicho.

-Sí, la verdad que si…- dijo dando un suspiro.

-También recuerdo que tú en ese momento no te gustaba ningún chico, mejor dicho, había uno que si te llamo la atención… y es el único que lo sigue haciendo ¿verdad?- pregunto ella.

-Naomi.

-Las vueltas que da la vida. Ambas estábamos en ese tiempo enganchadas con un chico que uno ni te registraba y el otro, solo lo habías visto fugazmente…

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?- pregunto Korra quitándole de los brazos a su sobrino para cargarlo.

-Sabes, cuando volví a ver a tu hermano en ese momento yo estaba con alguien. Estaba empezando una relación, me dije a mi misma "tienes que seguir, olvídate de él, no es para ti y nunca te querrá de la misma forma que tú a él" pero… de igual manera él seguía en mis pensamientos, aunque digo orgullosamente mucho menos que antes- dio un suspiro antes de seguir- en el momento que lo vi estaba con mi pareja. Supongo que ese le pareció extraño y sorpresivo, su cara lo decía todo, pero de igual manera no me dijo nada, tan solo me felicito y listo. Pero cuando estuvimos a solas se comportó como mi viejo amigo lo hacía. Me conto todo lo sucedido y se deshago de alguna manera, según él. En ese momento yo no pensaba en una posibilidad de estar con él, no se me ocurrió, pero cuando menos me lo espere él me dijo que me quería y no solo como amiga, sino como mujer, amante compañera de toda la vida. ¿Y sabes que hice?- le pregunto.

Korra solo negó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla y ponía a su sobrino en su regazo.

-Yo me reí. Sí- afirmo ya que vio que Korra no creía lo que oía - solo me reí como si fuera un chiste muy gracioso. Obviamente esa no era la expresión que tú hermano esperaba, pero era tan imposible que él esté diciendo eso que me pareció una broma del destino. Me fije que no tenga fiebre, lo que le hizo enojar aún más y empezó a gritar que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y que no quería verme en los brazos de otro hombre que no sea él. Y fue ahí donde caí en cuenta de que solo era un berrinche de amigo celoso. Pero el insistía con que realmente me quería, me amaba y que era un tonto por no darse cuenta antes y el idiota más grande del mundo por rechazarme cuando yo le dije mis sentimientos por él. Confundida y furiosa le tire un vaso de agua en la cabeza y le dije que eso no era verdad, que él no me amaba realmente, solo era pasajero y que no quería volverlo a escuchar decirme esas palabras, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlas de nuevo sin ponerme a llorar como si no hubiera mañana. Me fui, dejándolo solo y por suerte no me persiguió, al menos así lo pensé hasta que llegue a mi auto y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta el me jalo y me beso. Ese beso fue… increíble, fantástico, indescriptible y caí rendida a él. Trataba de separarme de él cuando mi cerebro reaccionaba, pero era imposible y cuando nos separamos me abrazo diciéndome que no me iba a dejar, jamás en su vida.

-¿Y qué hiciste después?- le pregunto Korra cuando ella calló.

-Pues me separe de él, le di una cachetada y otra vez me beso- dijo divertida- el pobre recibió como tres cachetadas, pero…

-Pero también recibió algo al cambio ¿o no?- pregunto igual de divertida ella.

-Sí y lo resto es historia. Pero a lo que quería llegar con esto es que no tienes que hacer esto para olvidarte de él. Eso no funcionara… créeme, lo intente y fracase terriblemente, aunque también agradezco eternamente eso. Ren y yo estamos juntos, algo que creía imposible pasó. Y a pesar de haber llorado, sufrido un poco, no me importa… ya llegue a esta instancia con él, tenemos un hermoso bebé y me ama, nos ama igual que nosotros a él…- dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Vaya historia la tuya y de mi hermano… creo que será algo para contárselo a Cen y mis futuros sobrinos. Ya los puedo ver golpeándose la mano contra la frente y reírse por las cachetadas que recibió su padre, jajajaja- dijo riendo Korra.

-Sí, será algo gracioso… ¡pero no te desvíes del tema!- le regaño Naomi- el punto aquí es que tu no debes casarte porque quieres olvidarte de- fue interrumpida.

-Naomi, te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión en tan solo minutos para que se termine todo.

El silencio reino, excepto de Cen que balbuceaba una cuantas cosas. De pronto escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta y Naomi se levantó a abrir. Mucha fue la sorpresa al encontrarse a Mako parado ahí.

-Hola, emh… Bolin me dijo que estarían aquí- dijo Mako algo nervioso.

-Mako, vaya… lo siento, pero Bolin y los demás ya se fueron, pero pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta completamente, revelando a Korra sentada con su sobrino en su regazo jugando.

En ese momento la mente de Mako se quedó paralizada, ya la había visto a ella con el vestido puesto, pero ahora estaba aún más incandescente, brillante, hermosa.

-Debo ir a buscar a Ren ¿puedes cuidar un poco de Cen sin que te despeine o ensucie?- pregunto Naomi a Korra.

-Creo que podré hacerlo… anda, ve- dijo ella. Naomi solo asintió y se fue, dejando a solas a Mako y Korra, junto al pequeño de Cen.

-Así que… buscabas a Bo y los demás, no hace mucho se fueron.

-Sí, lo se…- dijo él mirándola, mientras que ella esquivaba su mirada.

-De los dos…- empezó a decir ella- creí que tu serías el primero en casarte… digo, ya le habías pedido matrimonio a Asami y ella acepto. Creo que me equivoque… jajajaja- dijo tratando de alivianar el aire.

-¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¿Realmente quieres casarte?- le pregunto repentinamente él, causando que ella se paralizara.

-Mako, ya casi es la hora… no vale la pena hablar de esto ahora. Por favor, no quiero escuchar nada de eso ahora… podrías hacer eso por mi ¿sí? Como mi amigo, solo podrías no decir nada de esto, por favor- pidió mientras se levantaba con Cen en sus brazos. Sus ojos demostraban firmeza pero también cansancio…

Él no dijo nada, solo poso su vista en el niño y sonrió.

-Pequeño Cen… ojalas ya pudieras hablar y así decirle algunas cosas a tu tía- dijo con media sonrisa, haciendo que Korra se relajara un poco.

En ese momento Tonraq entro a la habitación.

-Mako, vaya, no esperaba verte aquí- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ellos- pensé que estarías con tu hermano y sus amigos…

-Señor Tonraq- saludo él- me dijeron que estarían aquí, pero se fueron antes de que llegara.

-Ya veo… ¿verdad que mi pequeña hija está más que hermosa?- pregunto sonriendo.

-¡Papá!- se quejó ella, causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.

Mako al verla así pensó que la palabra hermosa le quedaba corta. Sonrió al pensar eso y escuchar a Tonraq.

-Creo que tiene mucha razón…- dijo Mako.

Ante tal insinuación las mejillas de Korra se enrojecieron notablemente.

-Basta los dos, si pretenden avergonzarme, ¡no lo conseguirán!- trato de que ellos la dejen de ver, dándose vuelta- por favor Cen, dime que tú no serás como esos dos de ahí- dijo apuntando con la cabeza a su padre y Mako, mientras miraba a su sobrino que tenía el puño en su boca.

-Jajajajaja, cariño, es la verdad, no tienes por qué avergonzarte…- empezó a decir Tonraq- todavía recuerdo la vez en que tú estabas con dos- él fue cortado por la mirada de advertencia que li dio su hija al girarse.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo para avergonzar a tu pobre hija, ¿verdad papá?- pregunto fingiendo estar enojada.

-Eh… ¿qué paso?- pregunto Mako ya que no entendía nada. Tonraq estaba a punto de contestar, pero no lo hizo por la mirada mortal de su hija.

-Después te lo cuento- le dijo en un susurro a Mako, el cual solo asintió- bueno… ya es la hora.

-Sí, tienes razón- apoyo Korra. En ese momento el aire de la habitación estaba más seria- pero Naomi aún no llega por Cen, creo que habrá que esperar un poco más.

-Bien, todavía queda un par de minutos…- apoyo Tonraq.

-Sí quieres puedo llevar a Cen con tu hermano o madre, así puedes prepararte- se ofreció Mako- no tengo problema en hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto Tonraq un poco pensativo.

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien, gracias Mako- dijo Korra caminado hacía él para entregarle a su sobrino.

-De nada…- dijo mientras tomaba a Cen- ten suerte Korra- dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias…- dijo ella dándole una media sonría. Estaban cerca… más cerca de lo necesario, pero eso no le importo a ninguno de los dos o a Tonraq que miraba atentamente todo.

Mako se separó de ella y se fue de la habitación junto a Cen.

El silencio cayó cuando él se fue. Korra se dirigió al gran espejo para ver que estaba todo en orden. Tonraq solo miraba cada movimiento de ella.

-Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma ¿verdad?- le pregunto él. Ella se quedó quieta por un segundo y después lo miro.

-Claro que si papá… yo también- dijo ella sonriendo y lo abrazo.

-Nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeña hija… si este matrimonio te lastima, o te daña, no dudes en decírmelo. Como ser humano también me equivoco.

-Lo sé, nadie es perfecto…

-Yo quiero que seas feliz.

-Yo soy muy feliz al ver que mi familia está reunida, bien, juntos… con so me basta…

-Ya veo- dijo Tonraq mientras su mirada se quedaba fijo en un punto indefinido de la pared.

…

Se encontraban todos sentados, Iroh estaba ya en el altar y empezó a sonar los violines, dando la señal de que la novia ya tenía que entrar. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Tonraq y a su lado, Korra. Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, decorado por flores color crema. Había unos pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos por el suelo. En el altar había en cada lado un gran y hermoso floral de rosas blancas y rosas; junto a una de ellas se encontraba Iroh con su traje negro, de camisa blanca. Él tenía una media sonrisa, mientras que ella estaba relajada, su cara no mostraba felicidad inmensa, pero tampoco mostraba una cara de velorio… solo era tranquila.

Una vez que llegaron Tonraq le dio la mano de su hija a Iroh, quien la agarro y le dio una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida con media de ella. Después de eso, sus miradas se fijaron enfrente.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos- el padre empezó a hablar.

…

Mako estaba sentado junto a sus amigos, mientras su familia estaba más cerca del pasillo de entrada.

No escuchaba nada de lo que decía el padre o de lo que Bolin decía en secreto a Opal. No, su mente estaba concentrada en la conversación que escucho antes de entrar en la habitación en donde esperaba Korra, en lo que hablo con Iroh, en lo que le dijo Naomi cuando la vio y le entrego a Cen. Son muchas cosas en qué pensar en tan poco tiempo…

…

Ren estaba nervioso. Su pie golpeaba más de 5 veces por segundo al suelo. Kai no estaba mejor que él, se estaba mordiendo el dedo por nerviosismo y Naomi, que noto la conducta de ambos, se puso un poco más nerviosa.

…

Opal miraba al altar esperanzada, esperando que pase algo para que ese matrimonio sin motivo se detenga, al igual que Mei, Hasook y Bolin.

…

Iroh que se encontraba a simple vista, sereno, tranquilo, en el fondo está demasiado pensativo… su mente nunca antes pensó mucho como en ese momento, mientras el padre hablaba.

…

-Iroh Redfox aceptas como esposa a Korra Shimizu- empezó a decir el padre.

_-¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo? Parecía que tan solo paso unos segundos desde que comenzó la ceremonia…- _pensaba Korra.

-Sí, acepto- contesto Iroh.

-Korra Shimizu, aceptas como esposo a Iroh Redfox- seguía con su línea.

_-De verdad, tengo que dejar de vagar con mi mente en estos momentos- _pensó nuevamente Korra.

-Sí, acepto- contesto Korra cuando el padre dejo de hablar.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre- declaro el padre.

Uno…

Tic…

Korra estaba mirando al suelo.

Dos…

Tac…

Ren paro de golpear el pie contra el suelo.

Tres…

Tic…

Alguien soltó un suspiro de duda, de miedo, de nerviosismo…

Cuatro…

Tac…

Todo el lugar se hundió en un silencio.

-Sí-

-¡Yo me opongo!- se escuchó retumbar esas 3 palabras en todo el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey… a esto me refería en algunos comentarios que conteste. No me odien por favor… T-T pero realmente quería hacerlo así el final del cap 14… y esto satisfecha con el resultado. <strong>

**Es dramático, algo en lo que yo me caracterizo, o al menos pienso que pongo bastante de esto en mis fics. Claramente van a sacar sus conclusiones sobre la última línea… pero reservare mis comentarios sobre ello hasta el cap 15 que tengo dos ideas (una se me acabo de ocurrir recién que me gustó mucho más de lo que planeaba hacerlo y cuando digo recién, es porque realmente fue recién, a las 23:32 de la noche) Creo que lo haré de la forma que se me acabo de ocurrir porque me pareció más wow y porque si lo hago de la primera manera me parecería demasiada excesivo :3 espero que el cap 15 les guste, ya sé, me estoy adelantado, pero de la manera que se me ocurrió realmente me encanto! :3 No se preocupen, les contare en resumen de que se trataba la idea original ;) **

**¡Gracias a todos por todo, sus comentarios, favoritos y seguir! :')**

**PD: perdónenme las faltas de ortografía! (?**

**Hasta la próxima! n.n**


	15. Sucesos inesperados

**Capítulo 15: Sucesos inesperados**

-¡Yo me opongo!- se escuchó retumbar esas 3 palabras en todo el lugar.

Después de que la iglesia se haya quedado 5 segundos de silencio total, empezaron a escucharse pequeños murmullos.

Korra solo estaba más que sorprendida, la posibilidad de escuchar eso era poca desde un principio, pero jamás se imaginó lo que pasó. Tonraq, Senna, Kai, Bolin, Opal, Mei, Hasook, Jinora, Tenzin, Pema, Izumi **(por las dudas, la madre de Iroh)**, Howl, Tahno, la familia Beifong y en resumen, todas las personas estaban sorprendidas… no fue uno, ni dos… sino tres personas se opusieron. Mako estaba parado, mirando fijamente a Korra, Ren estaba igual que Mako pero estaba un poco sorprendido, e Iroh esperaba que tanto su amigo como Mako se hubieran opuesto al igual que él.

-¡Korra no te puedes casar con él!- empezó Ren- no es tu obligación ni nada parecido. Tú tienes que quitarte esa idea errónea de la cabeza del casamiento por ahora, al menos que sea lo que realmente quieres… Iroh eres mi amigo y siempre me ayudaste- se dirigió ahora a Iroh- pero nadie me va a impedir cuidar a mi hermana de sus malas decisiones.

-No sé… no sabemos por qué aceptaste esto, pero será mejor que lo pienses detenidamente. Lo único que queremos es que te des cuenta y recapacites si es esto lo que realmente quieres- dijo Mako, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir más cosas.

-Korra…- comenzó Iroh llamando su atención, pero de igual manera no levanto la vista, no lo vio a los ojos directamente- yo te quiero, de eso no hay dudas… y justamente porque te quiero y te aprecio mucho hice esto… no solo por ti, sino también por mí. Creo que debimos pensar mejor en lo que podía pasar en el futuro, no tomarlo todo a la ligera. Madre, señor Tonraq, señora Senna, discúlpenme- Iroh se disculpó y después poso nuevamente su vista en Korra- ¿y bien?

-Creo que ya está dicho ¿no?- comenzó a decir ella, sus ojos no mostraban ni felicidad o tristeza- Ya hablaron y tomaron una decisión…- dijo ganándose miradas de mucha sorpresa. Sus amigos, hermanos y madre pensaron que ella iba estar feliz, calmada, aliviada, pero hasta el momento no mostro ninguna de esas señales o de cualquier otra.

-Kor…- Iroh se quedó callado en medio de su nombre.

-La boda se cancela obviamente, yo no pienso obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere. Tomaste una decisión y la respeto- tomo aire y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Lo miro y empezó a caminar hacía la salida. No le importo que todas las miradas estén puestas en ella, solo quería salir de ese lugar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería tan solo estar sola para poder estar mejor. Su paso no era duro, como una mujer despechada, no era rápido como tratando de huir del lugar. No, era conciso, firme y sin apuros.

**POV Mako (segundos antes) **

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre- _declaro el padre._

_Aceptó… ella aceptó. Si no quiere casarse ¿por qué lo hace? Korra, estás realmente loca… ¿por qué… por qué lo hiciste? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!? No te puedes casar con Iroh, ¡no puedes! Hay algo que debes saber… hay cosas que debes saber. Yo…_

-¡Yo me opongo!- _dije, no pensé, no razone, no calcule, solo actué._

_Mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que no fui el único. Ren e Iroh también hablaron, pero no estoy interesado en lo que ellos dicen… Mi mente, mi mirada está concentrada solo es ella. La única que me importa es ella…_

-¡Korra no te puedes casar con él!- _empezó Ren_- no es tu obligación ni nada parecido. Tú tienes que quitarte esa idea errónea de la cabeza del casamiento por ahora, al menos que sea lo que realmente quieres… Iroh eres mi amigo y siempre me ayudaste pero nadie me va a impedir cuidar a mi hermana de sus malas decisiones- _hablo… él tenía razón, estaba tomando una mala decisión, eso es un error porque…_

-No sé… no sabemos por qué aceptaste esto, pero será mejor que lo pienses detenidamente. Lo único que queremos es que te des cuenta y recapacites si es esto lo que realmente quieres- _hay cosas que tienes que saberlas Korra… y por eso no te puedes casar._

-Korra…- _dijo Iroh llamando su atención_- yo te quiero, de eso no hay dudas… y justamente porque te quiero y te aprecio mucho hice esto… no solo por ti, sino también por mí. Creo que debimos pensar mejor en lo que podía pasar en el futuro, no tomarlo todo a la ligera. Madre, señor Tonraq, señora Senna, discúlpenme-_se disculpó_ - ¿y bien?- _le pregunto ahora a Korra… ¿Y ahora qué?_

-Creo que ya está dicho ¿no?- _¿a qué se refiere con eso?_- Ya hablaron y tomaron una decisión…

-Kor…- _Iroh se quedó callado._

-La boda se cancela obviamente, yo no pienso obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere. Tomaste una decisión y la respeto- _¿qué? ¿Realmente querías casarte con él Korra? ¿Es que de verdad lo amas? ¿Él es el chico de quién verlo por primera vez te quedaste enamorada y al único? No… no puede ser._

_**Flashback…**_

_Salía de la habitación, dejando atrás a Korra y Tonraq. Ella se veía… hermosa, más que eso. _

-Pequeño Cen, seguramente tú si le habría hecho cambiar de opinión…

_Cuando miré hacia el frente me encontré con Naomi._

-Oh, Naomi…

-Mako ¿Cen?- pregunto confundida.

-Korra tiene que preparase, faltan pocos minutos y lo estoy cuidando hasta que te encontrara.

-Genial, ¡gracias Mako!- dijo agradecida mientras lo tomaba de sus brazos- por cierto ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué Korra está empeñada en casarse?

_-Yo fui el último en enterarme…-_ No, supongo que porque tienes sentimientos por Iroh…

-No, eso no lo es…-_¿No lo es?_ -lo sé porque solo hay una persona en la que está interesada y ese no es Iroh.

-¿Eso crees?- _¿de verdad no está interesada por Iroh? Imposible, aunque lo niegue, tiene que estarlo… sino no tendría gracia en esa decisión de casarse con él._

-No es que lo creo, es la verdad, ella misma lo acepta, pero de igual manera no quiere decirme el verdadero motivo. Sabes, ella, como dije antes, está interesada en un solo hombre desde que lo vio fugazmente hace años… yo estuve con ella ese día que lo vio y sé que se enamoró de él. Estábamos hablando justamente de él antes de que llegaras.

-Ya veo…- _sí, lo sé… lo escuche._

-Y sospecho que su decisión está relacionada con él…

-¿Él?- _¿quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué me siento inquieto al escuchar esto?_

-Sí. Por cierto, tú estás saliendo con Asami Sato, ¿o me equivoco?

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso en este momento? Y lo más importante ¡¿Quién es ÉL?!- _No entiendo a qué viene eso.

-Jajajaja- _soltó una risita… ¿debo estar ofendido o qué?_- Tu asististe a la edad de mh… ¿14? Sí, creo que fue cuando tenía 14 a una reunión junto a tus padres y hermanos. Esa reunión era una de las más grandes en donde se reunían muchos empresarios de distintos lugares.

-¿Y cómo sabes…?- _¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Cómo sabe ella todo eso?_

-Esa reunión se hizo aquí… y mis padres, al igual que la familia Shimizu era algunos que estaban encargados de tal evento.

-¿Pero…?

-Escuche de Mei y Opal que te comprometiste con ella… ¿piensas casarte?

_-Ahora sí que estoy confundido… ¿qué tiene que ver lo de Asami ahora? ¿Por qué menciona la vez que vine aquí por una reunión? ¿Por qué hace preguntas sobre mí?_

-Debes estar confundido ¿verdad?

-Siendo sincero… sí y mucho. ¿Qué tiene que ver la vez que vine aquí a los 14 o si estoy o no con Asami, con el tema principal?

-Te dije que Korra está interesado en un solo hombre… al que lo vio fugazmente, aunque ahora son amigos. También dije que tengo la sospecha que ella acepto casarse por causa de _él_… ¿por qué? Seguramente porque él no está interesado en ella o tal vez esta con alguien más.

-¿Qu… qué?- _Eso… no, no. No es lo que pienso ¿no?_

-Mako, no hay que ser genios para sumar dos más dos- _me dijo, yo estoy estático, paralizado…_- y para que quede claro y sin desviarnos del tema… ese chico a quién ella vio fugazmente, el mismo que ahora es su amigo y sé casa por esa causa, porque lo ve con otra y quiere olvidarse de él, es eres tú Mako.

_Eso era imposible… ¿verdad? No hay modo de que ella este enamorada de mi… ¿no? Recuerdo el día de la reunión, lo recuerdo muy bien, más bien, el recuerdo a ella muy bien. Tenía un vestido hasta las rodillas de color celeste, ajustado en su cintura y con unas botas sin tacón de color grises. Tenía el pelo recogido, solo la mitad y su flequillo seguía igual que ahora. Esta realmente hermosa, siempre lo estuvo, eso nadie lo puede negar, pero cuando la vi no sé cuánto estuve así, hasta que Bolin me empujara hacia la barra de comidas para encontrarnos nuevamente con nuestros padres. Después Tenzin nos llevó con varias personas para presentarnos como sus hijos y nos encontramos con un gran amigo de él, al parecer… pero fue mucha la sorpresa al saber que él era el padre de la chica que había visto y quedado viendo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. En ese momento me sentí apenado y no podía verlo a la cara. Para mi suerte Tonraq fue muy amable y Pema llego junto a Jinora, Bolin e Ikki en los brazos. Después Tonraq nos presentó a su familia que consistía en él, su esposa Senna, su hijo mayor Ren, su hijo menor Kai, quien es adoptado ya que sus ojos eran de color verdes y todos ellos tenían color celeste y por último su hija, mayor que Kai y menor que Ren, Korra, quién estaba con las mejillas algo sonrojadas… ese día lo recuerdo bien, al menos esa parte, en donde la vi por primera vez y última hasta que nos reunimos en el último año de la secundaria y desde ahí fuimos amigos._

-Tal vez no lo creas, pero es la verdad… según tengo entendido por lo que Korra me conto, ella si se quiso confesar, pero ese día te vio con Sato demasiado como y empezó a beber, perdiendo algo de conciencia, pero todavía estaba lucida como para acordarse de que se besaron esa noche cuando la sacaste de los brazos de ese tipo que intentaba aprovecharse de que estaba algo pasada de copas.

_Recuerdo ese día, la primera fiesta de Tahno al cual asistimos… ese día nos separamos todos, Bolin, Hasook, ella y yo nos fuimos por nuestros lados. Cuando la estaba buscando me topé con Asami y empezamos a hablar y así seguimos hasta que nos encontrábamos bailando lento y juntos en la pista. Después, mirando hacía alrededor me encontré en una situación para nada agradable. Korra estaba pegada junto a un tipo visiblemente borracho hasta cuela de la zapatilla y este estaba intentando besarla. En ese mismo instante me separe de Asami con la excusa de que iba a ir por bebidas. No espere respuesta de ella, ya que me acerque lo más rápido que pude hacia ellos y gracias al cielo llegue a tiempo. La separe de ese sujeto y me la lleve lo más lejos que pude, en un lugar que la música no esté tan fuerte. Empecé a regañarle y ella me empezó a decir que mejor me hubiera quedado con Sato y que me regresara con ella, mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero en ese momento se tropezó y casi se cae. Volví a decirle que la llevaría a su departamento y fue ahí donde me beso. Estaba tan confundido, extrañado que no le respondí hasta después de unos segundos. Por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar, pero después de separarme de ella sentía que necesitaba más, así que sin pensarlo la bese nuevamente. Estaba tan perdido ahí, con ella, en ese beso, que no quería saber nada sobre qué pasaría cuando nos separemos, pero caí en cuenta de algo… ella estaba a punto de besar a ese tipo al igual que lo estaba haciendo conmigo, ella estaba muy borracha y fuera de sus sentidos. Me separé rápidamente de ella, como si quemara. Nos fuimos, no quise escucharla y por suerte se rindió a la primera vez que la interrumpí. El viaje a su casa fue en silencio y a mitad del trayecto se durmió. Y después…_

-Mako, ella realmente está enamorada de ti y no te lo digo para que te sientas mal o culpable, solo lo dije porque me pareció que lo supieras. Cuando diga "sí, acepto" será el momento en el que enterrara cualquier sentimiento hacia ti y no los dejará salir… nunca te enterarías de que ella te ama.

-Yo no estoy con Asami…- _dije. Salió de mi boca, pero mi cerebro un fue el que dijo eso, sino mi corazón_. _Eso le sorprendió mucho a Naomi, por lo que vi ya que se me quedo viendo como una especie rara._- Hace más de 5 meses que no estoy con ella y no estoy interesado en volverla a ver.

-Eso es…- _empezó a decir pero se cayó por unos segundos_- me alegra haberte contado esto… aunque sé que no tenía que meterme en esto, pero quiero mucho a Korra, es mi amiga, cuñada y familia… y no quiero verla casar con un hombre al que no ama.

-Gracias por decírmelo…

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

_Korra había salido hace un par de segundos de la iglesia. Nadie se paró, intento detenerla o hizo algo… ni yo, pero no me voy a quedar por más tiempo._

_Pase apresurado por delante de mis amigos y hermano, ganándome la mirada de las personas, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importa es que encuentre a Korra y hablar con ella._

-¡Ve por ella Mako!- _me animaron Bolin, Hasook, Mei, Opal, Naomi y Jinora._

_Salí del edificio, mirando por todos lados… no estaba. Baje algunos escalones para alejarme de la entrada y ver si la podía encontrar pero nada…_

-¿Saben a dónde se fue una chica con un vestido de novia?-_le pregunte a un pareja de ancianos que estaban sentados en unos bancos que se encontraban a un lado de la gran iglesia._

-Hablo con aquel joven que se encuentra ahí- _dijo mientras apuntaba a un muchacho, que era el que estacionaba los autos. _

-Gracias…- _dije antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar._- ¿Hacia dónde se fue la chica vestida de novia?

-Me pregunto en dónde estaba el auto de su padre y le dije que el chofer estaba tomando algo en la avenida y se fue hasta allí, no quiso esperar.

-Gracias- _otra vez mis pies reaccionaron antes que mi mente. Salí corriendo hacia donde me había indicado el chico. Corrí dos cuadras para verla desde lejos cerca de cruzar la tercera cuadra._

_Mis pies se movieron más rápidos, estaba jadeando, quería quitarme este traje, no era nada cómodo correr con él, pero tenía que hace un esfuerzo. Estoy en la mitad de la cuadra, mientras que ella está a punto de cruzar, pero de repente corre… corre veloz había la calle. Me paro por un segundo pero nuevamente corro con todas las fuerzas ya que un auto viene a toda velocidad justamente hacia donde esta ella ¿acaso se quería asesinar? Tan solo pensar eso y me hierve la sangre, se me hace un nudo en la garganta y tengo ganas de golpear algo. Pero no era lo que me imaginaba… fue corriendo hacía ese lugar ya que un niño no más de tres años estaba en el suelo, llorando. Ella lo tomo de los brazos y lo levanto, pero sus pies no reaccionaban ya que se quedó ahí, viendo como el auto estaba a tan solo metros._

-¡KORRA!

_Escuche un estruendo, las llantas del automóvil frenar, me dolía la cabeza y la pierna. Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban me obligue a abrir los ojos y ver que ella estuviera bien, al igual que el pequeño. Me encontraba arriba de ellos ya que por algún milagro pude llegar a tiempo y pude empujarnos antes de que el auto nos impactara._

_Abro un poco los ojos y pude ver que ella estaba inconsciente, al menos no había sufrido algún daño del auto y el niño está mejor que nosotros, se encontraba viéndonos paralizado, y sus lágrimas se detuvieron. _

_Sentía que un líquido se resbalaba de la cabeza y no sabía que era. Tal vez me golpe contra algo mientras rodamos dos veces antes de detenernos._

_Escuche algunas voces a lo lejos, aunque las personas parecen que estaban a nuestro lado, moviéndonos… pero mis ojos ya no podían más, así que termine por hundirme en un sueño contra mi voluntad._

* * *

><p><strong>TAN, TAN, TAN… :3 <strong>

**Para las personas que creyeron que las cosas dramáticas se acababa, vine con esto! *-***

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía! (?**

**Jajajaja, ok, vale. No se preocupen, lo que puedo decir (antes que me maten con los comentarios) es que ambos están bien vivos… asjdhas! No aguanto las ganas de empezar a escribir el próximo cap! *-* :3 pero como me apresure, primero tengo que actualizar otra historia de FT y recién poder concentrarme bien con este fic… :3**

**Cierto, algo que se me olvidaba del anterior cap... Creo que todos/as adivinaron... ya que no fue solo Mako, sino también Iroh y Ren quienes se opusieron! *-***

**Por cierto, todavía hay algo que no salio a la luz... wow... en el próximo capítulo será... espero que se lleven una sorpresa con ello ;) **

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMA EL TIEMPO DE LEER, COMENTAR Y SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! :'D**

**¡Hasta la próxima! *-*7**


	16. La verdad es que…

**Capítulo 16: La verdad es que…**

-No… no, no, no puede ser, ¡murió!

-Vez, te dije que debías haberlo visto mejor.

-¡Ya dejen de decir cosas como esas!- regaño Mako a su hermano y amigo que se encortaban jugando un videojuego- Eso solo un juego de video… ¿por qué no se ponen a hacer algo más constructivo o algo para favorecer su futuro?

-Lo siento señor yo tengo calificaciones perfectas, pero para nosotros este juego era algo muy enserio y constructivo… ¿vez? En este momento estamos viendo el ciclo de la vida, que nos enseña que hasta con un video juego puedes morir.

-Oye eso me hacer recordar a un anime…- dijo Hasook pensativo.

-Podrían solo por favor bajar la vos ¿sí?- pidió Mako mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Está bien, todo por nuestro héroe…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No, no empiecen con eso…- amenazo Mako.

-Está bien, pero esperaste hasta el último momento para darte cuenta ¿eres amante del drama?- pregunto Hasook. Mako se levantó de su cama y se fue de ese cuarto con un portazo.

Había pasado una semana desde que ocurrió el accidente. Él había salido un par de días más tarde, pero Korra todavía se encontraba ahí. De todas las veces que fue, que fueron todos los días a distintos horarios, no la pudo encontrar despierta, sus padres o hermanos también no tuvieron tanta suerte, pero cayeron en cuenta de que por ahora no quería ver a nadie, pero de igual manera él intentaba verla.

Por suerte él no había recibido daño grave alguno, solo un par de golpes, nada grave, hasta ya se había ido y estaba como nuevo. Aunque Korra no despertó sino hasta dos días después de lo ocurrido, primero pensaron que era algo grave, pero después de los estudios vieron que no era nada, pero estaba cansada, estresada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Así que la mantenían un poco más hasta que ella recupere fuerzas y sea da de alta.

Camino hasta su sala y se recostó. No podía estar en la misma habitación que su hermano y amigo porque ellos ya empezaban a decir cosas sobre lo ocurrido. No planeaba ocultarlo, no, claro que no. Ese mismo día dejo en claro todo y parecían estar en plena fiesta. Opal, Mei, Hasook y Bolin insistían en que debían haberse dado cuenta antes. También le preguntaron sobre Asami, les conto que desde hace más de 5 meses había terminado con ella y el motivo. Ellos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, aunque de igual manera se pusieron felices, más Mei y Opal que preguntaron si realmente amaba a Korra, causándole a él un gran y notable sonrojo, pero respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo que sí.

Su celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?-pregunto él ya que no se había fijado el identificador de llamadas.

_-¿Mako? Me alegra encontrarte… ¡Tengo excelentes noticias!- _dijo Naomi de lo más emocionada.

Oh, cierto. Otra cosa, de las muchas que pasaron ese día y en el trascurso de la semana era que él tuvo que hablar con sus padres, primero en principal y por suerte ni Tenzin o Pema estaban enojados por haber interrumpido la boda, más bien se encontraban felices; después tuvo una charla con Tonraq junto a Senna, pensaba que estaba muerto, pero su mente estaba exagerando gracias al cielo. Después hablo con Ren y Kai, ambos hermanos de Korra, le agradecieron que haya salvado a su hermana, igual que sus padres, pero también le "advirtieron" que sí hacía algo para que su hermana llorara o sufra, estaba frito, pero gracias a Naomi que entro en la habitación en la que se encontraba en el hospital, el aire se aligero. Naomi, por su parte estaba más que feliz de que él haya aceptado sus sentimientos por Korra y decía que siempre iba a tener su apoyo, y ayuda para que Ren no me clave cuchillos con la mirada.

El último día que estuvo en el hospital apareció Iroh, hablaron sobre el mismo tema que hablaron minutos antes del casamiento, para dejar en claro varias cosas. Él estaba agradecido que la haya salvado, ya que la quería como a una hermana pequeña, por la charla que le hizo abrir los ojos y también le advirtió que no quería que él la haga sufrir. Mako solo estaba más tranquilo que él no tenga sentimientos de ese tipo hacia Korra y se despidieron con un apretón de manos como amigos.

…

-¡Al fin en casa!- dijo Kai entrando con un bolso que contenían pertenencia de su hermana.

-Creo que la que debe decir eso es Korra, Kai, no tu…- dijo Ren mientras ayudaba a Korra.

-¡Ye te dije que puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta Ren!- le recrimino Korra- ya puedes soltarme, puedo caminar perfectamente- dijo librándose de su brazo para caminar hacía la sala para sentarse.

-Testaruda…- dijo él mientras la veía sentarse y cerrar los ojos.

-Cariño, son hermanos, para que sepas…- le informo Naomi- es igualita a ti…

-Kai, puedes dejar el bolso en el cuarto de lavar- le informo Senna a su hijo.

-Hai…- dijo él yéndose.

-Bien… es una tarde fresca, hermosa y el sol está irradiando su calor- empezó a decir Naomi- perfecto, parece que el clima esta de nuestro lado- dijo más bajo.

-¿Nuestro lado?- le pregunto Ren.

-Ah… ya lo entenderás…

-Korra ¿quieres ir a descansar?- le pregunto su madre mientras se acercaba junto a su nieto.

-Mh… sí, pero no a mi cuarto, prefiero ir a tomar algo de sol y aire fresco- dijo mientras se levantaba- ¿quieres ir conmigo Cen?- le pregunto a su sobrino, quien le extendió los brazos en señal que lo cargue.

-Eh… Korra, no sé si debas cargarlo aún…- empezó a decir su hermano, pero era tarde, ella ya se había ido al jardín con su sobrino

-Vaya chica testaruda…- dijo esta vez Kai

-Cariño… Kai, es su hermana y ustedes son igual que ella.

-Mh… puede ser- acepto Kai- mejor le llevo una manta porque hace algo de frío- dijo mientras iba hacia ella.

-¿Cómo puede aceptar que es testarudo?- pregunto Ren.

-Porque lo es y lo acepta, al contrario de ti, que nos demuestra que eres aún más testarudo… recuerda que antes eras un hijo excepcional y ahora… te has vuelto más rebelde.

-Debe ser porque me junte contigo.

-¡No trates de culparme a mí!

-Hijo… te recomiendo que no hagas enojar a tu esposa, ya que puedes quedarte durmiendo en el sillón por varios días… o semanas- le dijo su madre graciosa.

-¡Mamá, no le des ideas!- se quejó Ren.

-Descuida cariño, eso ya se me ocurrió hacer rato- dijo Naomi guiñándole un ojo.

…

Pasaron un par de horas y Korra seguía afuera, junto a su sobrino y Naga.

Suspiro de cansancio y miro al cielo. Estaba hermoso, pero ahora vinieron nubes de la nada en señal que podía caer nieve en cualquier momento. No tenía frío, ya que le gustaba sentir la frescura del clima además que estaba vestida con unos jeans grises, unas botas de color marrón clara y una campera de color azul no tan gruesa aunque no importaba ya que su hermano le había traído algo para abrigarla mejor. En ese tiempo que se encontró afuera recibió mensajes de Opal que estaba junto a Mei y que sin falta mañana irían a visitarla, al igual que Bolin junto a Hasook. Ella sonrió al ver el apoyo que recibía, pero también estaba algo… ¿decepcionada? ¿Esa es la palabra para describir lo que estaba sintiendo por no recibir o saber algo de cierta persona? aunque esa idea se la quito de la mente en ese mismo instante.

-Todavía aquí afuera…- dijo Tonraq sentándose junto a ella- ¿no tienes frío?

-No, recuerdas que me encanta la sensación de frescura…- dijo ella todavía mirando al cielo.

-Sí y siempre te gustara… aunque es un poco raro, ya que estabas viviendo por mucho tiempo en Ciudad Republica donde el clima es más cálido.

-Puede que sea más cálido, pero también tiene sus días parecidos a este…

-Cierto… sabes qué, nos asustamos mucho al verte ahí tirada.

-Lo siento, pero no me iba a quedar viendo como ese loco atropellaba al pequeño.

-Pero debiste ser más rápida, me sorprende que te hayas quedado quieta.

-Papá, tenía tacos y un vestido, no podía hacer milagros…

-Pero sí te salvaste por uno- dijo Tonraq, causando que ella no hable- creo que debes agradecerle a tú amigo Mako por salvarte… no solo del automóvil, sino también de casarte…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Korra sorprendida- Sí, sé que debo agradecerle por salvarme del loco al volante, pero ¿de casarme?- pregunto confundida.

-Sí- dijo él dándole una sonrisa- dame a Cen, debe de tener hambre y tal vez frío… tú quédate más tiempo si quieres…- le dijo Tonraq mientras se levantaba y tomaba a su nieto de los brazos de ella- recuerda lo que dije, tienes que hablar con tu amigo y no esquivarlo como has estado haciendo toda esta semana…- dijo antes de irse.

Korra se quedó sola, allí, sentada con una manta que le cubría la espalda. Pensaba en lo que le dijo su padre, bueno, admitía que no quería ver a sus amigos, al menos no hasta que salga del hospital, a que no quería hablar con ellos sobre lo ocurrido. No era que estaba avergonzada porque no se casó, no, solo quería omitir un tema que tarde o temprano iba a salir en la conversación.

Dio un suspiro y poso su vista nuevamente en el cielo cubierto por nubes, aunque se podía ver los últimos rayos de sol que daban a fin esa tarde.

-Korra- escucho una voz detrás de ella, causando que su cuerpo se congelara por completo. No, no era posible que él esté ahí, en ese momento… no, lo había estado evitando toda la semana, ¡pero ahora no podía! ¡Él estaba atrás suyo! Algo aturdida, se levantó y giro, teniendo esperanzas que solo sea una mala jugada de su mente, pero no fue así porque él, Mako estaba allí, vestido con unos jeans negros, zapatillas del mismo color, tenía una chaqueta de color gris, y su típica bufanda roja.

-Mako…- dijo casi en un susurro- mh… no esperaba verte aquí.

-Puedo verlo, tu rostro lo dice todo.

Ella respiro hondo- Sí, espero que mi rostro no sea un libro abierto- respondía ella mientras rogaba para que no sea así.

-Te dieron el alta hoy, eso es bueno, lo que significas que estas mejor.

-Sí, como puede ver…- dijo ella, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos- mh… gracias por… mh… salvarme de ese accidente- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-No tienes que agradecer- contesto él.

-Bueno, sí tengo, gracias… ¿y tú como estas?

-Bien, fui dado de alta un par de días más tarde desde ese día. No recibí ningún daño grave, solo un par de golpes que ya no molestan… pero tú- dijo acusándola, causando que ella lo mirara a los ojos- tú nos asustaste, no despertabas, lo exámenes salían que no tenías nada, pero no despertaba todavía.

-Ah… supongo que tenía… ¿sueño?- contesto ella confusa, ya que ni ella sabe porque tardo en despertar.

-Puede ser, ya que te pásate toda la semana durmiendo el mayor tiempo.

-Mh… sí, seguramente es cansancio, eso dijeron los doctores, así que debe serlo.

-O también… es porque querías evitar a algo o alguien…

Korra trago grueso al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Solo porque mi boda fue cancelada porque 3 personas se opusieron, tal vez…

-¿Así que sí querías casarte?- pregunto él mientras se acercaba un paso.

-¿Eso importa ahora?

-Sí, lo hace.

-No, ya no importa.

-Sí no importa, significa que no querías casarte…

-Nunca dije eso.

-Pero tampoco lo niegas.

-Bueno, sí quería casarme.

-Mientes- dijo acercándose otro paso.

-Claro que no ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto ella, no estaba consiente que estaban a solo un paso de distancia, no le importaba, ya que él la estaba sacando de sí.

Mako solo la miraba directamente a los ojos, el aire fresco los rodeaba, haciendo que él tenga frío, pero no le importaba eso ahora. Había un par de árboles que se movían en dirección del viento, las nueves amenazaban en caer en cualquier momento, pero ni eso hacía que ellos despegasen la vista del otro.

-Porque no amas a Iroh…- dijo con sencillez, lo que desconcertó totalmente a ella.

-Perdón, pero tú no puedes decir a quién amo.

-Tengo una idea de quién es… y puedo confirmarlo con Opal, Mei, Senna, Tonraq, Naomi…

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Yo creo que sé de lo que estoy hablando, mejor que nadie en este momento. ¿O estoy equivocado?

-Estas equivocado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy pensado?

-Intuición…

-Pues la tuya en este momento está fallando, porque lo que sé y pienso debe ser verdad…

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas? Así de una buena vez puedo decirte que estas equivocado.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso?

-Sí me haces el favor, así de una buena vez puedo entrar adentro e irme a dormir.

-Bien, pienso en esto- él se acercó el último paso que los separaba, agarro su rostro con delicadeza y sin más preámbulo la beso, dejándola muy sorprendida.

Él, Mako, el chico desde que lo vio fugazmente una vez y desde esa vez se quedó enamorada de él, la estaba besando… después de tantos años sin verlo y después verlo con otra… la estaba besando.

Pero cayó en cuenta en algo que resulto peor que un balde de agua congelada… él estaba con otra y tenía el descaro de besarla. Instantáneamente se separó de él sin corresponderle el beso.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- pregunto ella mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-Tú querías saber en qué estaba pensando…

-Existen las palabras, además… ¡además tu estas con Asami! ¿Por qué demonios se te ocurre besarme?

-Porqué eso es lo que estaba pensando… porque eso es lo que estaba pensando hace meses… hace años. Desde la primera vez que te vi en esa reunión que se hizo aquí, tú estabas con un vestido hasta las rodillas de color celeste. Tenía el pelo recogido y con tu típico flequillo sigue igual que ahora, estabas adorable y a la vez hermosa ese día. Tan así que no podía despegar la viste de ti hasta que Bolin me jalo hacia un lugar que haya comida…

-Eso no… no sé de qué hablas- dijo ella desviando la vista.

-Sé que te acuerdas de ese día. Naomi me conto muchas cosas…

-¡¿Naomi?! ¡A… pero… eso es trampa! ¡No tenía por qué hacer eso!- grito entre fastidiada y averganzada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo ya me olvide de ti. No hay sentido para que tú supieras ese hecho que solo fue un flechazo de momento. Además que estas comprometido con Asami…

-¿Un flechazo de momento? Es eso lo que sentías por mí- pregunto un tanto furioso.

-Sí, solo fue eso- contesto ella con la misma intensidad.

-¿Así que no te casaste solo para darte a ti misma un límite con tus sentimientos? Dime, sí puedes, que te querías casar porque que era lo que esperaba y anhelabas, y no porque de ese modo te pondrías a ti misma tu reglas de mujer casada y no podías amar a otro hombre. ¡Dímelo!

-Sí Mako, era solo eso, yo quería casarme porque sí, no eres el centro del mundo, tú no tenías nada que ver con esto- contesto ella firmemente. Empezaron a gritar, en vez de hablar, causando que Naga se levantara de a donde se encontraba sentada para irse a la casa.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo él sin creerle palabra alguna.

-¿Y por qué mentiría?-pregunto ya que otra vez la estaba exasperando.

-No sé, dímelo tú, quiero saberlo… ¡exijo saberlo!- dijo él, pero ella no contesto- Te busque todos los días desde que fui dado de alta, en diferentes horarios, pero tú siempre no podías ver a nadie ¿por qué me estabas evitando, evitándonos a todos?

-Simplemente no quería hablar con nadie… ¿acaso estoy obligada a hablar si no quiero?- pregunto ella molesta.

-¡Pero tienes que hablar conmigo!

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan demente en saber algo?- pregunto, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Desde que me di cuenta de que no quería verte en los brazos de otro hombre, desde que en solo pensar la idea que tú estabas con alguien más me hervía la sangre.

-¿Por qué sientes todo eso si solo soy tu _amiga_?

-Porque eres mi amiga… pero más que eso, ¡eres la persona que verdaderamente amo desde el primer día que te vi!- soltó de una vez entre furioso y cansado por luchar contra ella.

-Estas mintiendo… ¿te golpeaste con el auto o con algo para que tu cerebro deje de funcionar?- pregunto ella desconcertada.

-¿Por qué rayos piensas eso?- no tenía planeado salir de su estado de tranquilidad, pero ella lograba hacerlo.

-Mako, vienes de la nada y me dices que me amas… ¿estas borracho o te golpearon demasiado fuerte?

-¡Deja de pensar eso!- exigió él- ¡yo te quiero a ti!

-No… estas equivocado, yo no soy Asami.

-Sé que no lo eres, por eso te digo todo esto.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- reclamo ella en voz alta.

-¡YO NUNCA EH HABLADO TAN ENSERIO EN TODA MI VIDA!- él alzo la voz.

-Abre los ojos Mako, yo soy Korra no Asami.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella aquí?- pregunto fastidiado ya que la mencionaba seguido.

-Estas comprometido con ella.

-¡Termine con ella!- dijo él, haciendo que Korra se sorprenda totalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso eso importa?- ella no dijo nada, pero de igual manera entendió que quería saber lo que paso- Termine con ella porque la descubrí con otro hombre.

Korra solo guardo silencio y después se rio sarcástica, ganándose la mirada de pregunta de Mako.

-Mako, te pido que no juegues conmigo y dejes de decir cosas como esas… tú a mí no me amas, solo quieres encontrar a otra para desquitarte, pero mejor que lo sepas de una buena vez que yo no tea ayudare con esa estupidez- sus ojos estaban cristalinos, empezó gritando pero después su voz se quebró en lo último. Estaba dañada, ya que eso era lo más lógico que creía.

-Korra eso no-

-¡Mako, estas mal porqué ella te engaño y tú quieres desquitarte! ¡TÚ NO SIENTES NADA POR MÍ!- dicto ella.

-¡¿Qué yo no siento nada por ti y solo son celos?! ¡Eso es lo menos creíble Korra! Yo te amo, y eso nadie lo puede negar- grito.

-¡Estas cegado!- dijo igual de fuerte.

-Sí estuviera celoso porque ella me engaño y sí es a ella quién amo, ¿no tendría que haberme puesto furioso al menos un poco cuando lo vi besándose con otro? ¿No me tenía que hervir la sangre por verla en los brazos de otro? Eso me pasa, sí, pero no con ella, sino contigo.

-Mak-

-Termine con ella hace más de 5 meses y en ningún momento sentí que la extrañara, que necesitaba de ella. En ningún momento quería que ella no me engañase. Pero cuando vi la invitación para tú compromiso mí sangre se helo completamente y empecé a sentirme más furioso que nunca. Y si ahora me vienes con él cuento de que solo digo que pienso que te amo porque me entere que mi amiga se iba a casar, es una completa tontería… Sí, me sentía furioso contigo, con migo mismo, pero eso me sirvió para pensar cada día más en ti y pensar por qué lo hacía. Me negaba en aceptarlo, pero después, cuando dijiste que "sí, acepto" me negué en dejarte ir. No quería verte con otro y sí, sé que es egoísta, pero no me importa.

Korra se quedó callada, la había dejado sin palabras, no sabía que pensar.

-Tu no me amas…- dijo en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

-Korra- dijo tomándola de la cara, obligándola delicadamente que lo viera- yo te amo a ti y eso nadie me puede impedir a no decirlo, solo quiero escucharte a ti decirlo, quiero escuchar esas palabas que salgan de tus labios- dijo, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, la respiración de él golpeaba con la de ella, sus labios estaban como mucho a dos centímetros de distancia- por favor- rogo.

-Yo… no puedo decir eso- dijo mordiéndose el labio. Él se separó un poco, para ver su rostro y vio que estaba mintiendo.

-Estas mintiendo- aseguro él.

-No, yo no…- fue callada porque él la beso y se separó.

-Mientes…

-No- otra vez fue cortada por un beso.

-Sí, lo haces- aseguro él en voz alta.

-No, yo no…- otra vez cayó por un beso, cada vez le costaba.

-Por favor, no digas que no, porque cada vez me dañas peor que un automóvil que pasa encima de mí…- rogo Mako, cerró los ojos y callo una lagrima por su mejilla. Korra se le quedo viendo, nunca, jamás en su vida había visto llorar a Mako.

-Mako, yo no-

-Por favor Korra, no digas que no me amas… no, por favor- rogo él nuevamente colocando su frente con la de ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no sabía que hacer bien, así que dejo actuar a su corazón. Se acercó y lo beso delicadamente, haciendo que habrá los ojos. Sorprendido, feliz, le respondió igualmente de delicado, teniendo miedo de que si ponía fuerza o intensidad en el beso lo arruinaría.

Ambos se movían despacio, pero los segundos pasaban, haciendo que ambos quieran más, quieran profundizar eso. Ella abrió la boca, dando lugar que él profundizara el beso, le agarro delicadamente por la cintura, mientras que ella llevo sus manos hacia el cuello de él.

Estuvieron así, hasta que necesitaban tomar aire, aunque solo se alejaron lo suficiente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Que te amo Mako- contesto ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo el levantándola haciendo que ella se aferrara más a él por el susto.

-¡Mako, bájame!- exigió ella riendo.

-No- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Mako… anda, porque si no me retractare lo que dije en este momento- trato de sonar seria, pero fue inútil.

-No puedes decirlo… o sí lo haces, sabré que estas mintiendo, ya dijiste que me amas… ¡admitiste que me amas!- dijo en voz alta.

-¡Guarda silencio, loco!- dijo tapándole la boca con sus manos- ¿qué paso con el Mako calculador, algo frío y serio?

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-Creo que lo prefiero a él…

-Lamento decirte que gracias a ti que me sacaste de quicio en menos de un segundo, él se fue a descansar…

-Ah… yo quería a él, ni modo, me tendré que conformar contigo…- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Somos el mismo… si quieres te lo demuestro- dijo acercándose a su rostro.

-Mh… me encantara saberlo- y en ese momento él la beso más intensamente. Ambos ignorando el hecho de estar afuera, el sol ya no estaba, la noche ya había caído, y en ese momento empezó a nevar. Ellos solo estaban sonrientes en el beso, felices y cómodos.

-¡Lamento interrumpir a los tortolos, pero ya se hizo de noche, está cayendo nieve y Korra tienes que tomar tu medicina!- grito Naomi desde la casa, causando que Korra y Mako se separaran riendo.

-Así que Naomi te dijo eso… ¿qué más te dijo?

-Oh, un par de cosas más…

-Oh por Dios, tengo que hablar con ella seriamente…- dijo Korra.

-Sí, pero puedes hacerlo después. Andado, tienes que tomar tus medicamentos.

-¡Pero son asquerosos!- se quejó ella, su actitud de siempre volvió.

-Tienes que hacerlo… y como bueno novio te obligare a tomártelos…

-¿Novio?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Sí, y para que sepas, soy muy celoso… aunque no lo parezca mucho- le susurro en el oído.

-Oh créeme, sé que lo eres, porque cuando estabas con-

-Korra, olvídate de eso, olvídate de ella, concéntrate en nosotros dos.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada eso fue un error, no sentía amor por ella, solo fui cegado y negaba ver que te amaba, por eso me refugie en otra personas… a quién amo es a ti y nadie más ¿entendiste?- le pregunto mirándole a los ojos, ella solo asintió- Bien- contesto el dándole un beso.

-¡Sí se tardan más de cinco minutos los iré a buscar! ¡¿Me escucharon?!- escucharon gritar a Ren.

Ambos se rieron por ese comentario.

-Andando… no quiero que Ren me amenace… nuevamente.

-¿Nuevamente? ¿Y cuándo fue la primera vez?

-Mh… lo siento, pero de eso no puedo hablar- dijo el colocándole mejor la manta para que este abrigada- vamos.

Mako camino junto a Korra, tomados de la mano. Entraron a la sala, en donde se encontraban absolutamente todos. Ambos casi se asustaron de verlos ahí, pero sonrieron con algo de nervios.

-Así que…- empezó a decir Ren pero se cayó.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunto Tonraq, que se encontraba junto a Senna, para cortar el silencio.

-Sí- contesto Mako con una sonrisa, haciendo que ambos mayores den un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Así que tú y Mako…- empezó a preguntar Kai.

-¡Kai! -reclamaron Ren y Korra.

-¿Qué? Vamos, Ren, tú también quieres saberlo con exactitud, al igual que todos… y Korra, tienes que decirnos tarde o temprano- dijo Kai.

-Sí, pero…- empezó a decir Korra nerviosa.

-Vamos, todos saben lo que paso… todos estuvimos viendo ¡Y no lo nieguen!- dijo Naomi, haciendo que todos miraran al suelo, causando que Mako y Korra estén algo nerviosos al saber que fueron observados- La pregunta del año es… ¿ya al fin son novios?

Korra solo apretó más la mano de él, algo avergonzada, sentía que tenía calor, mucho calor en sus mejillas. Mako se encontraba de la misma manera, dejando en claro que sí, ellos al fin estaban juntos.

-Sí. Mh… señor Tonraq, señora Senna… yo…

-No te preocupes muchacho…- le corto Tonraq- ya hablamos y no pienso hacerte pasar por lo mismo… eso se lo dejo a mis hijos.

-Mako, eres más que bienvenido, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti- dijo Senna con una sonrisa cálida.

-Espera, ¿ustedes ya hablaron?- pregunto Korra confundida- ¿De qué, cuándo?

-¡Oh…! Miren la hora… Creo que es hora que de empezar a hacer la cena, Mako te quedarás ¿verdad? Insistimos- empezó Senna.

-Yo… eh, es algo tarde y tal vez sería una molestia…

-Para nada, seguramente te quedaras, ya que Korra no te dejara tranquilo hasta que te saque lo que quiere saber, Mako quédate- dijo Tonraq.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien… Naomi, ayúdame para preparar todo.

-¡Con mucho gusto!- dijo Naomi antes de desaparecer de la sala al, igual que Senna, le levanto los pulgares a la reciente pareja.

-Bien, yo iré a informar algo a alguien- dijo Kai yéndose de la sala. Dejando a Tonraq, Howl, Ren, Cen, Mako y Korra.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que seguir con algunas cosas, vamos Howl- empezó Tonraq- Mako, estás en tu casa- dijo por último antes de irse.

-Bueno… señorita Korra, joven Mako…- empezó a decir Howl.

-Ya te dije que dejes eso de señorita y de joven Howl.

-¿De verdad? ¡Uff! A veces es agotador seguir con eso…- dijo relajándose- bien, los felicito- los saludo antes de seguir a Tonraq. Dejando solas a Mako, Korra, Ren y Cen.

Ren miro ahora directamente a la pareja.

-Mako, quiero hablar conti-

-Ren, cariño…- dijo de repente Naomi al entrar a la habitación- ven, tienes que cuidar de Cen, en la cocina y darle puré de manzana que tanto le gusta… A-H-O-R-A- sentencio clara y firmemente, haciendo que él, regañadientes, se dirigiera a la cocina- Bueno Korra, tus medicamentos están en tu habitación, las dejamos ahí con tus otras cosas… También tienes ahí agua, así que pueden ir allí hasta que esté lista la cena, yo les llamare cuando esté lista, andando, vayan- dijo empujando a ambos para que se suban las escaleras.

Korra extrañada por la actitud de todos, fue junto a Mako a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un cuarto de color celeste claro, con dos placares, una mesita de luz, una cama de dos plazas, una ventana con una pequeña alcoba, un escritorio con su portátil y una mesita de luz, junto a la cabecera de la cama, con sus medicinas. Ella se sentó agotada.

-Así que este es tu cuarto… se nota que es tuyo- dijo Mako mirando todo, había retratos y fotos por todos lados.

-Mh… ¿gracias?- pregunto ella sin saber bien que decir.

Mako se acercó a la cama, pero agarro el medicamento de ella. Saco una pastilla y le entrego junto a un vaso de agua.

-Ten, debes tomártelas- dijo él todavía con los brazos extendidos.

-Nooooo, son horrible. Además estoy bien, ya me dieron de alta.

El soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a ella.

-Estas débil y justamente como dices, recién te acabaron dar el alta, así que no pretendas discutir por algo que no tiene discusión.

-Vaya que si quieres verme sufrir…- dijo ella tomando el vaso y la pastilla de mala gana. Trago e hizo un seña que no le gustaba- es asquero- fue cortada ya que Mako la beso, ella olvidándose de todo, le respondió gustosa. Él le quito de su mano el vaso y con algo de ingenio lo puso sobre la mesita de luz sin separarse de ella. Estuvieron así por minutos, pero se tuvieron que separar, ya que no querían que los vieran besándose y mucho menos en la habitación de ella, eso causará que Ren lo odiase por toda la vida.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto él acariciándole la mejilla.

-Mh… maso menos- le contesto ella.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas? así descansas un rato.

-Quieres deshacerte de mí tan rápido- dijo ella en broma.

-Ni lo sueñes… pero tienes que descansar- dijo dándole un rápido y cortó beso.

-Mh… pero quédate con migo… ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, ¿a dónde más quieres que vaya? Sí Ren me ve solo, tendré que tener una charla… aunque ten por seguro que la tendré tarde o temprano.

-Mejor que sea tarde- dijo Korra pensando en cómo estará su hermano o lo que le diría.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora hablando, hasta ese entonces él se había acostado/sentado en el lado derecho y ella estaba acostada contra su pecho, muy cómoda y segura.

-Por cierto, me vas a decir de una vez por todas de que hablaste con mis padres.

-En realidad con Tonraq, pero asumo que le conto a tu madre.

-¿Me podrías informar de que fue esa "charla"?- pidió ella.

-Primero me disculpe con él nuevamente por haber interrumpido la boda, pero dijo que eso no importaba, después sobre lo que yo sentía por ti y…

-¿Y…?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?- pregunto él algo avergonzado.

-Sí, tienes.

-Bien… y le pedí permiso para salir contigo. Él, primero me miro con duda, lo que me hizo poner más nervioso, pero después rio, diciendo que a la persona que tenía que pedir eso era a ti, aunque de igual manera él estaba feliz de que yo haya pedido eso.

-Vaya… hubiera pagado para ver tu cara en ese momento… jajajajaja.

-No te rías…- pidió él con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- además…

-¿Hay más?

Mako asintió- Tenía el presentimiento que tú te ibas a negar, mejor dicho, era obvio que eso iba a pasar, así que tenía un plan B si tú no me aceptabas hoy…

-¿Y en qué consistía ese plan?- pregunto ella mientas jugaba a hacer círculos en su pecho.

-En que si seguías con la loca idea de casarte, yo iba a ser el primero en que tu padre pensara como futuro yerno…- dijo él con una sonrisa de suficiencia, causando que ella se sentara y lo mirara con confusión.

-Debe ser broma…

-No, no lo es. Tonraq hablo con Tenzin en ese mismo momento.

-Así que planeabas atarme a ti a la fuerza.

-No a la fuerza, tú querías casarte y yo quiero ser el único en tu vida… así que estaba todo resuelto.

-Estás loco- aseguro ella.

-Puede ser…- dijo mientras la besaba y se alejaba pocos centímetros de ella- y eso se debe a ti.

-No trates de echarme la culpa- dijo ella besándolo.

-Mh… tú me vuelves loco con tus besos- dijo el profundizando el beso. La acero más hacia él, pero de repente escucharon ruidos, haciendo que ellos se separaran de inmediato. Ambos miraron a la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta y para su suerte solo era Naga que entraba de lo más feliz a la habitación.

-Naga… chica, nos asustaste- dijo Korra mientras veía como ella salto y se acostó cerca de ellos.

-Yo soy el que se asustó más… gracias por ser tu Naga- dijo Mako mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, haciendo que ella se relaje más.

Otra vez se acomodaron como estaba anteriormente y empezaron a hablar de la primera vez que se vieron, también salió de tema la vez en que Korra le iba a confesar que estaba enamorada de él, pero todo lo arruino Sato, el alcohol y ese tipo que iba a aprovecharse de ella.

-Estabas celoso ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella con media sonrisa de arrogancia, haciendo que Mako suspirara- admítelo- dijo ella triunfadora, habían estado discutiendo desde hace 3 minutos sobre que él estaba celoso y por eso la saco de allí.

-Sí, lo admito, estaba celoso… muy celoso- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- tan solo recordar que ese tipo estaba a punto de besarte y que desde ahí te iba a llevar a cualquier lado para aprovecharse de ti me hace querer golpearlo hasta que me canse- dijo firmemente.

-Jajajajaja, me encanta escuchar eso, aunque pobre de ese tipo…

-Era el mismo con el que bailaste en la última fiesta de Tahno… ¿por qué te acercaste a él de nuevo?

-Me pidió un baile, estaba sobrio, yo también y te veía bailar con otra ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Cualquier cosa menos bailar con otro- gruño él.

-Muy bien, dile a Sr. celos que se calme- dijo ella riendo por debajo- ya paso, además también acepte para demostrarle a Opal y Mei que aunque baile un poco con otro tipo no me iba a quitar de la cabeza la idea de casarme… sentía sus miradas penetrándome y diciéndome "te lo dije"

-Sí, solo eran ellas- dijo Mako por debajo, pero se ganó la mirada instantánea de ella.

-¿Tú…?- empezó a preguntar.

-Sí, te estaba viendo y no me gustaba nada eso- dijo entre enojo y furia.

-Pero ¿no estabas ocupado?

-No, para mantenerte un ojo encima. No me iba a descuidar que esa vez acabaras como la primera vez- aseguro él.

-Jajajajaja, puedo decir que eso fue tierno y diente por diente- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No es gracioso, quería sacarte de ahí como la primera vez.

-Estaba completamente sobria Mako… y ¡Agth! no me hagas recordar la primera vez, desperté con una de las más horribles resacas. Volví a jurar que nunca más tomaría así…- dijo ella recordando ese dolor, la sed que tenía y no quería comer nada.

-Hablando de eso… ¿rcuerdas algo de lo que paso cuando llegamos a tu departamento?- le pregunto Mako.

-Mh… no…- dijo ella pensando- recuerdo que me dormí en tu auto y al otro día desperté con una horrible resaca y en mi cama. ¿Acaso…?- empezó a preguntar, buscando su mirada, pero él la esquivo-Mako ¿paso algo mientras yo estaba medio dormida y tal vez no tan lucida?

-Bueno…- empezó a relatar la historia Mako, estaba claramente con las mejillas encendidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! :3 bueno… eh… ¡taran!<strong>

**Al, fin, al fin están juntos! Askjdheuhas! *-* por eso decía que tenías muchas ganas de escribir el cap 16! *-* **

**Mako, tan… bueno, dejo de ser un poco serio y hasta grito… ¡que tierno! Espero no haberme salido mucho de su papel, aunque de igual manera creo que él es así, o me lo imagino así (aunque un poquito más serio, pero igual) **

**Los primeros diálogos de Bolin y Hasook, se me ocurrió gracias a que unas personas preguntaron y pidieron que Mako no muera… ¡JAMÁS HARÍA ESO! ¡Mako es mi personaje favorito de la serie! (junto a Naga) así que no piensen eso… **

**Ya, no sé qué más decir… A, sí… qué habrá pasado… o.o bueeeno, eso lo dejo para el próximo cap, que es la segunda parte de este cap, lo separe porque me iba a tardar mucho más en terminar el capítulo entero… **

**No piensen algo extremadamente pervertido, por favor, porque no quiero que se ilusionen… esperen hasta que termine la segunda parte, en donde comienza con el Flashnack… ;)**

**Em… a sí, ¡20 Favs y 16 Follows! O.O no me lo creo… ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO! :')**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima y antes de que pregunten (por las dudas) no, el siguiente cap NO es el final, todavía no… :)**

**¡Besos y gracias por todo, hasta el próximo cap! n.n**


	17. Te amo

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

-Mh… no…- dijo ella pensando- recuerdo que me dormí en tu auto y al otro día desperté con una horrible resaca y en mi cama. ¿Acaso…?- empezó a preguntar, buscando su mirada, pero él la esquivo-Mako ¿paso algo mientras yo estaba medio dormida y tal vez no tan lucida?

-Bueno…- Mako estaba dudando internamente y recordando lo sucedido...

**Capítulo 17: Te amo **

_**Flashback Mako…**_

_Estaba conduciendo hacia el apartamento de ella, que se encontraba en este momento durmiendo. Mi vista y oídos se concentraban en el camino, más no quería desviar la vista hacia Korra, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba más metido en mis pensamientos y todo se debe a la persona que está a pocos centímetros míos._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que acabó de pasar en tan solo minutos… Estaba bailando con Asami, mientras vigilaba con la vista a mi hermano, Hasook y Korra, aunque los primeros dos se desaparecieron apenas pusimos un pie en la fiesta, mientras que Korra estaba tomando algo en la barra, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba bailando con un tipo, claramente pasados de tragos y agarrándola demasiado cerca… muy cerca para mi gusto._

_Me fui de allí, sin esperar respuesta por ella y la verdad no recuerdo qué haberle dicho. Solo me separe, y fui hacia donde se encontraba ella con ese sujeto. Cuando llegue, no podía toparme con escena más impactante… pero podría haber sido peor si ese cretino sí había conseguido algo de ella, pero no lo logro gracias a Dios. _

_Después de arrastrarla de allí, no sé qué paso muy bien, pero discutimos un poco y… me beso. Repentinamente, sin haberlo visto venir, me beso. Mi mente había dejado de funcionar y por falta de aire nos separamos, quedándome con ganas de más… algo que sí lo probaba más me convertiría adicto, me decía la mente, pero no la escuche, más solo la acerque más y la bese. A cabo de poco segundo me separe como si quemara, es un error ella esta borracha, no sabe lo que hace, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía._

_Y ahora yo me encontraba debatiendo en mi mente por haber o no hecho tal cosa. _

_Cuando llegamos al departamento todavía ella estaba dormida y eso parecía ser lo mejor. Así que la saque como la metí al auto y subimos a su piso. Busque las llaves, aunque era inutíl, pero para mi suerte ella había recobrado algo de conciencia, así que de una manera conseguí tener las llaves en mi poder para así al fin entrar._

_Camine, todavía ella en brazos, hacia su habitación, depositándola con cuidado en su cama, pero ella despertó._

_-Mh…_

_-¿Estas despierta?- le pregunté._

_Ella se sentó, puso sus manos frente a su cara y la froto, después me miro de forma algo poco común. _

_-Sip- dijo ella tomando su cabello suelto y pasándoselo hacia atrás- sea lo que sea que haya tomado… no tengo que volver a hacerlo- dijo ella asintiendo aun con sus manos detrás, sosteniendo su cabello._

_-¿Te pasa algo Korra?_

_-Pfff, estoy bien, tan bien que ya alucinó contigo… jajajajajaja- dijo ella empezando a reír._

_-Korra, estas ebria evidentemente._

_-Vaya, pensé que este Mako sería inteligente… no Mako, no estoy ebria…- me contesto mientras soltaba una pequeña risa._

_-Sí, sí, todo lo que digas…- suspire, era inútil discutir con ella en este estado. Me levante, ya que estaba en cuclillas al lado de su cama, y me senté en esta. Cuando pode nuevamente mi vista en ella me lleve una gran sorpresa._

_-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!- pregunta al verla tratando de sacarse le remera. _

_-Tengo caloooor- se quejó._

_-Lo siento, pero eso tú sola te lo buscaste- le acuse mientras las sostenía por los brazos para que se detenga. Aún me miraba pidiéndome que la deje, pero por supuesto no lo permití. La vi suspira, en forma de rendición y la deje. Me levante y di un par de pasos hacia atrás buscando mi celular para ver la hora. Pero cuando pose nuevamente en ella vi un zapato volar hacia mí._

_-¿qué…? ¡KORRA!- ella solo me miraba entre sorprendida y extrañada._

_-Wow… ¡eres veloz hasta en mi sueños!- dijo más en un susurro, aunque igual lo escuche._

_-¿Sueño? ¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunte enojado por lanzarme ese objeto._

_-Wow… hasta eres un gruñón…_

_-¿Gruñón?- arquee una ceja ¿de verdad me dijo gruñón?_

_-Y parece que te gusta decir lo que digo… jajajajajaja, este Mako es gracioso- dijo mientras empezaba a reírse a más no poder. _

_Solté un suspiro y me senté en la cama. Estaba más que claro que ella no está consiente lo que dice._

_-Sí, Korra, todo lo que digas, ahora duérmete…- trate de hacer que se vuelva a costar, pero fue un intento inútil._

_-Y también mandón… sip, eres el paquete completo…. Jajajajaja._

_-Ya Korra, estás demasiado fuera en ti, mejor acuéstate._

_-¡Noooooo!- se quejó- estoy… sip, tal vez no tan lúcida… mírame estoy hablando con un producto de mi imaginación, que gran parte contribuyo el alcohol, además de…- empezó a ignorarme y hablar con ella misma, debatiendo algo que no comprendía._

_¿Esa era Korra, la que yo conocía? En parte si… pero… está más fuera en sí que…_

_Dejo de hablar y me miro, no estábamos muy separados, yo me encontraba sentado en un costado de su cama._

_-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte._

_-Todavía sigues aquí… pensé que hasta en los pensamientos estarías tras Sato…- dijo ella sin poner emoción, algo que me dejo perplejo._

_-¿De qué hablas ahora?_

_-Como si no lo supieras, en este momento debes estar de lo más cómodo con esa…- dijo ya mirando a un punto indefinido en la cama._

_-Ya Korra, será mejor que dejes de actuar, no está siendo esto divertido…_

_-¿Quieres hacerlo divertido?- me pregunto de repente, mirándome. Esos ojos mostraban otra cosa muy distinta a la que tenía hace unos instantes._

_-¿Qué?- no pude decir más ya que ella se estaba acercando hacia mí. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. _

_Nos quedamos en esa posición varios segundos. Ella miraba directamente a mis labios y yo a sus ojos. Se acercó aún más, ahora si casi sin distancia._

_-Jmp- dijo ella tratando reír, pero el sonido murió a la mitad del camino- en este momento debes estar así, con Sato…- ahora su vista estaba en mis ojos. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo indefinido, podría decir que fue un largo momento, pero a la misma vez muy corto. _

_Ella suspiro por última vez y se alejó._

_-Definitivamente no tengo que volver a tomar esa cosa- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza- será mejor que te vayas de mi mente en este momento ilusión de Mako, ya estoy… harta de todo esto. _

_Yo la escuche y mi mente reacciono._

_-¿Quieres que me vaya?- le pregunte, tal vez me contestaría… tal vez ya no que piensa que no soy real._

_-Tu sabes lo que pienso- dijo ella recostándose en su cama- ya es suficiente con este dolor de cabeza y el cansancio._

_Me acerque para tocar su frente, algo que le hizo sobresaltar, tal vez así se dé cuenta que soy yo en realidad y deje de decir, y hacer cosas mientras no está lucida._

_-No tienes fiebre… algo menos en que preocuparme._

_-Jajajajaja- su risa volvió a la desde un principio- hasta eres un preocupon… sin duda esa cosa, sea lo que sea que haya tomado, me afecto… bastante._

_-Korra, ya deja de-_

_-¿Por qué no te vas con Sato?- me interrumpió- ya capte el mensaje, no es necesario que me atormenten en mi mente también, es suficiente- escupió ella._

_-Korra, estas-_

_-Ya bete- fue suficiente, ella me había interrumpido demasiado. Me acerque a ella y la bese, fue un acto que no pensé y no quería hacerlo. Estábamos hace minutos a escasos centímetros de hacerlo, que… no sé, pero me dejo con una sensación de vacío que solo se iba cuando estaba cerca, más cerca de ella._

_Obviamente se sorprendió por este acto, yo también pero ninguno hizo algo para separase. Profundice el beso mordiéndole suave, pero demandante su labio inferior haciendo que ella dé un pequeño gemido. Al escucharla pude sentir como la ola de electricidad se hacía cada vez más intensa…_

_No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando decidí escuchar a mi cerebro que estaba cometiendo algo erróneo, que no debía hacer esto, ya que yo lo comencé esta vez, cuando ella se encuentra en un cero por ciento de lucidez, y además me encontraba recostado sobre ella. _

_Me separe al darme cuenta de nuestra posición y me coloque fuera de la cama, mi respiración no era normal y tenía la cabeza dada vueltas._

_-Korra, no sé qué me… ¿Korra?- le pregunte. Cuando había fijado mi vista en ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, su respiración cada vez más regular y no me prestaba atención._

_-¿Korra?- pregunte otra vez, pero con más cuidado. Como lo estaba pensando, se había quedado dormida, algo que me sorprendió ya que hace segundo me estaba besando y claramente estaba despierta y ahora… _

_Di un suspiro y negué con la cabeza, recriminándome por mis actos. Tal vez, ella no recuerde, o tal vez, sí… eso solo lo sabré mañana._

_**Fin del Flashback y POV de Mako…**_

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto Korra a Mako que se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Nada- se atinó a decir, claramente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba ella, lo decía su rostro.

-¿Cómo que nada? Mako, estabas metido en tus pensamientos no sé hace cuánto tiempo, pero sí sé que fue largo.

-No pasó nada Korra- dijo otra vez.

-Mientes, mírate Mako, estas mintiendo de la peor forma posible- le señaló ella.

-Bueno, eso te lo tendrás que acordar tu misma… si puedes- le dijo él dándole una media sonrisa.

-¡Mako!- se quejó Korra- anda, dímelo- rogo.

-No- contesto sencillamente él.

-Tienes que decírmelo, me estas preocupando… ese día yo estaba mal, o bueno, era el día siguiente, pero lo que importa es que ¡tienes la obligación a decir qué hice!- le reclamo.

-Lo siento, pero si no lo recuerdas, no voy a decir nada-_ Y no voy a decirlo porque con esa noche me di cuenta que fui un gran idiota, al no darme cuenta y rendirme todo lo que siento por ti- _pensó.

-¡Mako!- otra vez le llamó la atención a su novio Korra.

-No pasó nada… grave- añadió por último.

-Pero…- ella fue interrumpida por su madre que los estaba llamando porque la cena ya estaba lista.

-Vamos, acabas de salir del hospital y debes alimentarte de acorde con las órdenes del doctor- dijo Mako mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo, pero no la agarró, más cruzo los brazos en señal de rebelión- Korra, sabes que eso no funcionara. Tranquilamente puedo levantarte y llevarte hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?- pregunto ella ya cansada.

-Porque…- se acercó y le dio un corto beso- fui un idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía hace tiempo por ti…- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso me da a entender que hiciste algo…- dijo ella sospechando y pensando.

-Demasiada información… andando- dijo agarrándola suavemente de la mano y ayudándola a reincorporarse en el piso.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano me lo tendrás que contar- amenazó ella.

-Sigue pensando eso cariño- dijo el abrazándola.

-Créeme que en una disputa tu saldrías perdiendo…- dijo ella mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de él- y al final lo harás…

-Lo sé cariño- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- pero por el momento, quedamos así.

…

Una semana más tarde, en Ciudad Republica, se encontraban todos reunidos simplemente descansando un tiempo de la universidad.

Bolin estaba sentado junto a Opal y a su otro lado estaban Hasook y Mai, mientras que frente de ellos estaban Mako y Korra.

-Ya paso una semana y no puedo creerlo aún- dijo Mei suspirando de felicidad.

-Es verdad, increíble que al fin et dieras cuenta Mako… algo tarde, pero lo hiciste- apoyo Hasook a su novia.

-Estaban cegados ambos… todavía recuerden que está loca- dijo Opal apuntando a Korra- tenía en la mente casarse con alguien que no sabía quién era…

-Y tú Mako te tardaste bastante al darte cuenta que estabas más que embobado por ella- dijo Bolin, aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerle ver a su hermano sus errores.

-¿Es el día de hacernos ver nuestros errores?- pregunto Korra mientras daba un suspiro, si bien sus amigos estuvieron muy felices por ellos, pero también cada vez que tenían oportunidad le hacían ver sus defectos.

-Sí- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos suspiraran.

-Sí, lo sabemos, yo fui un tonto y Korra una terca por su decisión. ¿Felices?- dijo Mako mientras la tomaba de la mano algo disimuladamente, aunque no para que no los vieran. Y ella le apretó un poco más la mano.

-Si- otra vez su respuesta en conjunto hizo que ambos soltaran un suspiro de derrota.

Pasaron otros minutos así hasta que cambiaron el tema. Los minutos se estaba yendo, lo que significaba que ya debían entrar nuevamente cada quien en sus respectivas clases. Todos se estaban levantando y de la nada apareció nada menos que Tahno.

-Vaya… pero si es cierto- dijo en un tono algo altanero, como es de costumbre y su sonrisa arrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Korra, ya no entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Que era cierto de que estas con el "tan lento para algunas cosas" de Mako- contesto Tahno de manera no ofensiva, sino más bien amigable, aunque el nombrado lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Sip, ese "rumor" es verdad al 100% verdad- contesto Bolin- al fin ¿o no?

-Ni que lo digas… pero a mí me arruino un gran momento- dijo Tahno dando un suspiro dramatizado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto esta vez Mako mirándolo desconfiado.

-Significa que me quitaste un buen momento en el futuro…- dijo él como si hablara del tiempo.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Mako abrazando por detrás a Korra mientras lo veía fijamente. A pesar de que él sabía que tan solo lo decía por verlo enojar o bromear, tan solo pensar que otro hombre pudiera tocara a SU novia activa todos sus sentidos e instintos.

-Jajajajajajajaja- en ese momento todos, absolutamente todos, se largaron a reír al ver la actitud de Mako, incluso Korra, aunque más disimulada, pero en parte se sentía llena, amada y protegida al verlo así.

-Vaya, esta parte de Mako es la primera vez que lo veo…- aseguro Mei calmándose un poco.

-Y me lo dices a mí, que soy su hermano… jajajajaja- dijo Bolin, pero este sí que tenía ganas de reír.

-Bueno, a sacer el tema por el que estoy aquí- dijo Tahno ya calmado- este sábado aré una fiesta… por el comienzo de año de la universidad, ya que se atrasó porque mi padre, el gruñón me inhabilitó la tarjeta… jajaja, ¡pf! Eso no iba a pasar por mucho tiempo- dijo sonriente.

-Tahno, tú quieres hacer una fiesta por cualquier cosa- acuso Hasook.

-Hay que vivir la vida mi querido Hasook, y así aprovechar de conocer a alguien, quién sabe…- dijo Tahno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, mejor que te busques a alguien más, ya que Mako no se separa de ella y ni mucho menos dejara que tu u otro chico se le acerque- dijo convencido Hasook.

-Oh, vamos, no puede estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo- aseguro Tahno.

-Sí, sí puedo- dijo Mako ahora tomándole la mano y colocándose al lado de Korra.

-Oigan, no hablan como si yo no existiera…- interrumpió Korra llamándole la atención a ambos.

-Sí, puedo y lo haré- dijo Mako por última vez antes de empezar a caminar junto a Korra de manera repentina.

-Oye, ella es libre de decidir, a ver si se da cuenta y recapacita al darse cuenta que está con un tonto…- dijo Tahno burlon.

-Sí, eso no pasara. Ella es MÍA- dijo Mako sin voltearse y sosteniendo firme, pero suavemente la mano de su novia.

Bolin, Opal, Mei, Hasook y Tahno se quedaron viendo como ellos dos desaparecían del lugar.

-Okey, sí no quieres salir con un ojo morado o en un hospital, será mejor que alejes esa idea de tu cabeza - dijo Mei todavía viendo por donde desaparecieron sus amigos.

-Sí, yo también lo creo… pero bueno, soy hermoso, no lo puedo evitar- dijo Tahno retomando su aire de autoestima, causando que todos soltaran un suspiro.

…

El sábado en la noche, se encontraba el patio trasero de la gran casa de Tahno repleto de gente, como de costumbre en cada una de sus fiestas.

Bolin y Opal estaban bailando mientras que Hasook y Mei estaban platicando fuera de la pista con otras personas. En cambio, Mako y Korra se encontraban en un lugar donde no haya mucha gente, la música no llegaba con todo hasta ellos, y solo hablaban y reían sobre cualquier ocurrencia se le ocurría a cada uno.

-Sí, vinieron, pensé que la tendrías en cautiverio a la pobre de Korra- dijo Tahno detrás de ellos con un vaso de licor.

-Soy libre, para que sepan antes de que empiecen como el otro día- dijo Korra mientras posaba su vista nuevamente en las personas que estaban bailando.

-Ya la escuchaste Mako, ella es libre- dijo triunfante Mako.

-Pero también soy de él- dijo después Korra, para borrar la sonrisa de Tahno, pero ensanchar de la Mako.

Tahno soltó un suspiro- está bien, eres de él… pero eso no te impide bailar con un amigo ¿o no?- pregunto con media sonrisa.

-No, eso no lo impide, pero yo sí- dijo Mako abrazándola en forma de reclamar lo suyo.

-Vaya, eres más celoso que antes… se nota que ahora sí que estas completamente embobado, bien hecho chica, hipnotízalo y luego bótalo, te enseñe bien- dijo Tahno haciéndose el sabio.

-Ya quisieras…- dijo Tahno dándole una media sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ustedes dos, y disfruten de la fiesta, y tú más Mako, el lunes te ganaremos en un amistoso, pero será una gran humillación para ti- dijo desafiándolo- Me apoyaras ¡o no cariño?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Korra.

-Tahno, no te apoye cuando estaba sola y justo ahora lo haré cuando mi novio es del equipo contrario…- dijo graciosa.

-Hieren mis sentimientos, tengan en cuenta que este lindo y terriblemente atractivo chico está solo, milagrosamente.

-Mejor dicho para suerte de esa chica…- dijo Mako bromeando-.

-Jajajaja, ahora es gracioso Mako- dijo riéndose sin ganas- sí que lo flechaste…- le dijo a Korra- bien, sigan con lo suyo. Y ha, Mako- dijo antes de irse de allí- te sugiero que mires bien para los costados, misteriosamente el mismo chico de la última vez y de la primera vez esta puesto los ojos en Korra… suerte con eso- dijo por último y se despidió con una señal de manos.

Mako, cuando él se fue, hizo disimuladamente lo que le dijo, aunque por supuesto Korra lo noto.

-¿No me digas que le estás haciendo caso?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-No… bueno, sí- dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Jajajaja, no tienes por qué hacerlo. La primera vez estaba demasiado fuera de mí y la segunda solo lo hice por despecho- contesto ella abrazándolo, pero sin dejarle de ver a la cara- por el cuello, lo cual el la abrazo por la cintura.

-Sí y no me hagas recordarlo, porque si lo veo…-

-Sí lo ves nada, estoy aquí, contigo y muy bien… más que bien- dijo ella acercándose un poco a su rostro.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto mirándola directamente a sus ojos azulados, que brillaban por las luces artificiales, pero más por la luna que estaba en su mejor punto.

-Por supuesto, Te Amo Mako… y esta vez lo digo con mi grado de lucidez al 100% y aunque no lo esté, sabes que realmente te amo- dijo mirándole a sus ojos ámbar que brillaban con una llama de vida, de pasión y amor que la llenaba de satisfacción y paz.

-Y yo más- dijo él mientras la besa por fin, ya que le estaba tentando desde hace rato, con ganas de probar esos labios carnosos que desde que lo probaron le volvieron loco, con ganas de más y que lo llenaban y a la misma vez le dejaban con más.

El beso fue uno de los más largos, fogosos, profundos que se dieron y Mako quiso dejar bien en claro que ella no era más que SUYA, cualquiera que pensara que tiene una oportunidad con ella, estaba muy equivocado y en grandes problemas, porque sí, señoras y señores así es un hombre enamorado y celoso… así es Mako enamorado de Korra y celoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaa! no saben la alegría que tengo al poder publicar este capítulo! :D al fin, gracias hermano! siempre voy a nombrarlo, al menos por los primero cap de cada historia porque gracias a él puedo publicar!<strong>

**Los extrañaba muchisimo, hablar con ustedes y todo! :') **

**Buen, eh aquí la continuación... :3 ¿les gusto? avise que no iba a contener lemon, pero me estoy acercando a eso cada vez... no se si es bueno o malo, pero eso sí, no quiero tener esa clase de archivos en mi computador, en donde cualquiera puede entrar y hacer lo que quieran (de mi familia, amigas, bla, bla...)**

**Por eso, si llegara una vez a hacerlo, lo hago por acá... (? soy una genia... ah... cri, cri, el grillo se escucha! xD**

**Bueno, ame los comentarios, me encantaron, gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia.**

**Les pido por favor que me digan si les conteste o no, porque yo tengo la necesidad de contestarles porque primero, me siento mal a no hacerlo y segundo me encanta hablar con ustedes! n.n Por ejemplo cero que a Kate-Kuran, que comento cada cap, no sé si le eh respondido, así por favor avisame, porque para mijarme yo en todos los menajes que eh enviado voy a tardar un poco... xD**

**¡Gracias inmensas a todos ustedes, maravillosas personas que me alegran el día con los comentarios, Favs y Follows! ¡Muchisimas gracias, los quiero!**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima! n.n**

**PD: ¡feliz cumple a galaxy01 por tu cumple que fue el 21 de marzo, ahora si esta bien y por publicar un nuevo fic de makorra! si tienen tiempo chequen y hay muchas/os escritores de historias de makorra que están geniales y esta por terminar, si no lo han leído, fijencen, yo los tengo por favortios, o a de una en la cuenta de los escritores ;) se los recomiendo muchisimo! ;)**

**PD2: Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, esque lo hice demasiado rápido ya que tengo que irma a hacer la tarea... xD **

**¡Ahora sí, bay y besos y se cuidan!**


	18. No es imposible (Final)

**Capítulo 18: No es imposible.**

Seis meses más tarde, todo había vuelto más a la normalidad. Mako y Korra seguía juntos y más felices que nunca, Hasook, Mei y Opal con Bolin estaban de la misma forma.

Estaban a mitad de año, lo que significaba las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno. Pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba en Ciudad República, sino en Southern Water Tribe, ya que iban a asistir a una gran ceremonia.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¡Podrías quedarte quieta!- pidió una mujer, de 49 años, mientras volvía a arreglar el cabello de la persona que estaba sentada.

-Tranquilízate… respira hondo, respira y exhala, respira y exhala - dijo la chica de ojos color verdes.

-Opal, no está en un parto…- le interrumpió Mei.

-Pero es similar, miren la cara que tiene en este momento… jajajajaja- dijo una mujer de alrededor de 30 años.

-Pero si esta preciosa, más bella imposible- decía Senna con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Es cierto… mi pequeña, hay, quiero abrazarte…- dijo la señora de alrededor de 49 años.

-Naomi, sé que quieres llorar de alegría, pero trata de aguantar un poco ¿vale?- pregunto Korra al ver que su cuñada estaba con los ojos cristalinos.

-¡Si ella no puede llorar, yo sí!- dijo Senna.

-Yo también- dijo la señora quien dejo de abrazar a Naomi para abrazar a Senna- Al fin veré a mi pequeña casarse en la iglesia… es una de los más grandes sueños de una madre.

-Mamá, señora Mikoto, por favor, no hagan llorar a Naomi aún- pidió Korra- ¿lista?- le pregunto a Naomi quien tenía un gran vestido, estilo princesa, con una tiara, no era de un color blanco, sino más bien marfil.

-Sí.

-Bueno hermanita… iré a ver que todo este ya listo- dijo la mujer de alrededor de 30 años- no te pongas nerviosa, porque si no saldrás fea en las fotos…

-¡Kiara!- dijo la madre de Naomi.

-Muy bien, bien… suerte hermanita…y tranquilízate- dijo dándole un abrazo y yéndose de la habitación.

-Nosotras también nos vamos, buena suerte Naomi- dijo Mei mientras salía de la habitación junto con Opal.

-¿Estoy bien?- pregunto Naomi después de un minuto en silencio.

-Estas impecable- respondieron al mismo tiempo Senna junto con Mikoto.

-Mamá, señora Senna…- dijo Naomi.

-No digas que dejen de mentirte, porque es verdad- le interrumpió Korra- ¿O no qué mamá se ve bellísima pequeño Cen?- le pregunto a su sobrino quién estaba en sus brazos, con una mano en su boca y vestido con un elegante y tierno mini esmoquin.

-Mi bebé…- dijo Naomi mientras le besaba le cabeza- eres una de las cosas más maravillosas que me paso en toda la vida.

-Mmmama- dijo el pequeño al escuchar a su madre. Había crecido y con esto vino la ganas tremendas de hablar y caminar que tenía.

-¡Su primera palabra!- dijo Senna sonriente.

-¡Dijo mamá!- grito igual de felicidad la madre de Naomi.

-Bien hecho Cen, el mejor regalo que le pudiste haber dado a mamá…- dijo Korra con dulzura mientras veía como se le era arrebatado de los brazos por la madre y lo llenaba de besos.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y ambas mujeres mayores estaban más metidas en pensar cómo será sus futuros nieto que ni se dieron cuenta que ya era la hora. El padre de Naomi entro a la habitación, listo para llevarle al altar para el encuentro de ella con Ren.

Senna, Tonraq, que había llegado con el suegro de Ren, y Mikoto se quedaron para sacarles unas fotos con ella y desearle lo mejor. Korra, por su parte, se encamino hacia las gradas en donde se encontraba su hermano, que curiosamente estaba también allí su novio, Mako, Iroh y Kai.

-Hola hermanito…- hablo ella una vez que llego al altar, en donde él se encontraba un tanto nervioso.

-Korra…- dijo este de forma aliviada y con miedo a la vez.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ella mientras se acomodaba al lado de su pareja.

-Resulta que está demasiado nerviosos que piensa que Naomi no llegará- contesto su hermano menor.

-Jajajajajaja- Korra no se esforzó para ocultar la risa, cosa que se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermano- bien, bien, me calmo. Pero, Ren, ya están casados y dudo que se le ocurra arrepentirse a estas alturas…- le tranquilizo.

-Sabes cómo es de paranoico cuando se lo propone- acuso un tanto divertido Kai.

-Quiero ver tu estado cuando estés aquí, en el final del altar- contraataco Ren.

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas en la defensiva como un pequeño Ren- dijo Iroh.

-Pf… sí, hablas por… olvídalo- dijo Ren ya que esa situación era algo incomoda de recordarlo- el punto es que quiero verlo a ustedes tres- apuntando a todos los hombres que estaban allí- cuando estén en mi lugar, veamos quien se ríe…- dijo tratando de olvidar sus nervios, lo que causo que Mako, Iroh y Kai se sintieran nerviosos. Al menos había conseguido que todos se pongan así.

-Ren…- acuso Korra- mira, tranquilízate y respira hondo… todo saldrá bien.

-Está bien… pero al menos los deje callados- dijo con media sonrisa mientras veía a su hermano menor, amigo y cuñado algo nerviosos al igual que él- ¿Y Cen?- pregunto.

-Se quedó con mamá y papá… por cierto, él fue el primero en darle un hermoso regalo a Naomi…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa- ¡Dijo su primera palabra coherente y fue Mama!

-No puede ser…- dijo Ren sorprendido- hemos intentado que diga alguna palabra hace un mes, pero no ha dicho nada…

-Pues lo hizo y en ese momento se me fue arrebatado de los brazos- dijo recordando y dramatizando- pero bueno, fue algo tan hermoso… ojalas hubieras estado allí, pero de seguro lo repetirá cuando menos te lo imagines… por cierto, me debes 300 yuanes- dijo más que sonriente Korra a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué? Ah… eso fue trampa de seguro- dijo este.

-No, yo aposte que la primera palabra iba a ser mamá y gané, después te lo cobro hermanito…

-Korra- dijo Mako en señal que no era momento de hablar de eso- será mejor sentarnos, está a punto de comenzar la ceremonia.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kai- bueno, ya te casaste por civil solo falta por iglesia y estas apunto de hacerlo… estoy feliz de poder verte con la personas que amas hermano- dijo Kai mientras le daba un apretón de manos un abrazo a su hermano. Se separó y dejo lugar a Iroh.

-Después de todo… al final si terminaste casándote con tu mejor amiga, la única chica que siempre te importo lo que pensara de ti… me alegro por ti y por ella- dijo Iroh antes de separarse y sentarse junto a su madre y abuelo.

-Les deseo lo mejor, aunque ya están casados, pero ahora pueden festejarlo junto a sus seres queridos…- dijo Mako dándole un apretón de manos y una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias…- dijo Ren y se dieron medio abrazo al igual que Kai- y yo espero con ansias ver cómo te verás tú en mi lugar, te aseguro que los nervios no te dejaran tranquilo- dijo en forma apenas audible para ellos dos. Mako trago grueso y recordó de lo que estaban hablando hace unos minutos.

-Bueno Ren, no puedo decir lo feliz que estoy al verte casar y nada menos con alguien tan maravillosa… los quiero mucho a ambos y mi pequeño sobrino… gracias por volver- dijo dándole un abrazo a su hermano.

-Gracias por siempre apoyarme hermanita…- dijo el mienta la abrazaba con ambos brazos- gracias por siempre estar allí, de verdad.

-Siempre voy a estar- dijo mientras lo miraba una vez que se separaron y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te quedaras boquiabierto cuando veas a mi cuñada…- dijo antes de irse de la mano con Mako y le daba un guiño.

Las puertas de la iglesia se cerraron, todos se encontraban sentados, mirando hacia las grandes puertas de madera, para dejar a vista a la novia.

Mientras en los asientos, Mako seguía sosteniendo fuerte, pero delicadamente la mano de su novia.

-Tu hermano sí que está nervioso- dijo en voz baja en su oído.

-Ni que lo digas… por cierto, que te dijo para que te pongas nervioso de esa manera- cuestiono ella mientras no quitaba la vista de Naomi que iba del brazo de su padre caminar por el altar hacia su hermano.

-Nada- fue una respuesta espontánea y rápida por parte de Mako, lo cual dejo con dudas a ella.

-No te creo…- dijo ella muy segura.

Mako, quien ahora estaba escasos centímetros del rostro de ella para que ellos sean los únicos en escuchar su charal, aprovecho para darle un corto beso.

-Bueno, ese es tu problema- dijo dándole un guiño y posando su vista al frente. Korra aún no satisfecha con su respuesta se limitó a dar una negación y mirar al frente.

La ceremonia había terminado de la mejor forma posible, Ren y Naomi estaban más que inseparable y muy contentos porque ahora tenían la posibilidad de tener a su familia y amigos con ellos. Después se dirigieron a un salón en donde era la gran fiesta que los esperaba. Como era de costumbre para los padres de Korra y más con los padres de Naomi, era un gran salón que esperaba convertirse pronto en una fiesta más que activa.

Todo estaba marchando perfectamente. Ren y Naomi tuvieron sus sesiones de fotos antes de la fiesta y en ella también. El vals que bailaron fue como sacado de un cuentos de hadas.

Después de ya varias horas, se encontraba la música a todo va con personas bailando.

-¡Ves Cen, tu mamá y papá están muy felices!- le dijo Korra a su sobrino quien estaba sentado en su regazo con una mamadera en sus manos.

-Parece que Cen esta con los ojos bien abiertos y no planea dormirse pronto…- dijo Mako mientras se sentaba junto a ella, ya que había ido al baño.

-No y no crea que este en sus planes…- dijo mirando como sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban por las luces y miraba por todos lados.

-Dámelo, debes estar un poco cansada- le dijo Mako. Korra dudo al principio, pero termino dándole a su sobrino para ver si su novio tenía suerte en hacerlo dormir, cosa que lo veía difícil.

Mientras en la pista de baile, Ren junto a Naomi estaban observando a su hijo en manos de Mako y toda la situación, lo cual les sorprendió al ver que Cen reía y sonreía al estar con ellos dos, ya que con personas que apenas conocía no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo, pero Mako en un dos por tres logró sacarle una sonrisa al pequeño niño.

-Creo que Cen aprueba a Mako…- dijo Naomi divertida.

-Oh, créeme, si fuera más mayor no se lo dejaría tan fácil- dijo Ren.

-Míralos, se ven tan… felices juntos, se nota que Mako ama a tu hermana y ni mencionar ella de él.

-Sí, pero él fue demasiado ciego al no notar que mi hermana estaba desde hace tiempo enamorada de él.

-¿En dónde habré escuchado eso…?- dijo Naomi mientras rodaba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro. Ren recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se paró de golpe.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento amor!- dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-Jajajajaja, ya Cen, solo quiero que te des cuenta que él también puede cometer errores, pero al fin y al cabo, esta con Korra y ambos felices…

Ren miro a su hermana que reía junto a su novio y noto que tenía una felicidad que nunca había notado en ella.

-Tienes razón…- dijo el besando su cabeza.

Las horas transcurrían y llego el tan esperado momento en el que ella decía tirar el ramo y la afortunada en agarrarlo fue nada menos que la hermana de esta. En ese instante varios hombres solteros fueron a cortejarla, ya que Kiara era una mujer soltera y a gusto.

-Lo siento, pero no es lo mío…- dijo Kiara desilusionando a cualquier hombre que se le acercara- Pero si hubieras viendo tú- dijo refiriéndose a Mako que se encontraba junto a Korra- dudaría al querer o no casarme- dijo algo coqueta, ganándose la atención de las personas que estaban cerca.

Mako se quedó petrificado y sostuvo más fuerte la mano de Korra, en cambio esta hizo una pequeña "o" con la boca y tenía una mirada de desconfianza. Naomi solo se golpeo la cabeza con el pecho de Ren al escuchar las incoherencias de su hermana, mientras que Ren veía divertido la situación.

-Aunque de igual manera no hubiéramos durado mucho casados… Korra- dijo ganándose la mirada de ella, no con enojo o ganas de matarla, sino más bien algo graciosa- ten- dijo lanzándole el ramo. Ella lo agarró con una mano y a los pocos segundo se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano- Tu lo usaras mejor…- dijo dándole un guiño a ella y se fue hacia la pista de baile para seguir con la fiesta, dejando a Mako y Korra sonrojados por tales cosas que dijo.

-¡Eres la mejor Kiara!- dijo Naomi mientras veía como su hermana le saludaba con la mano a lo lejos, sin voltear- Muy bien Korra- le felicito ahora a su cuñada, la cual se puso aún más roja, si era eso posible, claro está.

-Que… p… no, ¡mi hermana aún es una pequeña!- reclamo Ren.

-Aja querido, vamos por Cen…- dijo Naomi mientras lo jalaba para que siguieran camino y dejaran solos a Mako y Korra.

-Eso fue…- Mako no pudo terminar ya que no encontraba la palabra correcta.

-¿Raro? Esa es la palabra-afirmo Korra.

-Iba a decir peculiar… pero también funciona- dijo él mientras la veía observar el ramo que atrapo- Korra- la llamo apenas audible para ella, con un susurro en su oreja. Esta se dio media vuelta para verlo y noto que sus ojos desprendían un brillo especial en sus ojos- Te amo- dijo antes de darle un delicado y tierno beso. Ella algo sorprendida le respondió de la mima manera.

Fin…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Nah, es broma… sigue un poco más… xD)**

Los meses pasaron, al igual que ese año. Era pleno verano en Ciudad República, un grupo de adolescentes estaban preparándose en distintos lugares para ir a la playa, ya que querían descansar un poco de la universidad, al igual que otros jóvenes que tenían el mismo plan.

-¡Nooooo!- dijo Bolin mientras asustaba con su grito a sus amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa Bolin?- pregunto Mako a su hermano.

-¡Olvide mi bloqueador solar!- dijo haciendo un gran escándalo por algo no tan importante por parte de sus amigos ya que volvieron a hacer lo suyo- ¡Oigan! Es importante, no pienso quedar con toda mi delicada piel quemada… ¿Saben el dolor horrible qué tendré? ¡Oh, no lo quiero imaginar! Mako, dame las llaves del auto- dijo Bolin mientras extendía su mano.

-Ni loco- hablo el mencionado- la última vez que ibas conduciendo con prisa, en otras palabras como loco, casi estrellas el auto.

-¿Te importa más el auto que la vida de tu pequeño hermano?- pregunto fingiendo dolor y con lágrimas.

-No, claro que también me preocupo por ti y por eso te digo qu-

-¡Anda Maaaaaakooooo!- rogó nuevamente el de ojos color verde.

-No te preocupes amor, no hace falta que regreses a tu casa por uno, yo tengo- dijo Opal mientras le mostraba un frasco.

-No, yo necesito usar el mío- sentenció con autoridad- si uso otro puede agarrarme alergia- dijo un pequeño grito de susto.

-Vaya, sí que eres delicadito…- se burló Korra.

-¡Korra, amenázalo con que lo dejaras con abstinencia de tus besos si no es buen hermano!- sentencio Bolin muy enserio y un tanto desesperado. Mientras Opal soltó una pequeña risita, Korra se quedó pensando si Bolin realmente había dicho tal cosa y Mako solamente se golpeó la mano contra la cabeza.

-Mira, ten- dijo lanzándole las llaves y este lo atrapo con unas estrellitas en sus ojos- Te conviene ir con cuidado y despacio, por tu propio bien- sentencio Mako.

-¡Gracias Mako, eres el mejor!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…- dijo Mako dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Emh… mejor te acompaño- dijo Opal- la verdad quiero asegurarme que no conduzcas como loco- dijo mientras veía a su novio.

-Pero si yo…- Bolin trato de protestar, pero fue callado por la mirada furtiva de su novia- Por supuesto amor, vamos… espérenos aquí- dijo Bolin.

-Claro, nos se tarden- dijo Mako mientras se sentaba en el sillón y veía como Su hermano con su novia abandonaban el departamento.

En una esquina pudo observar que Naga estaba durmiendo plácidamente sin ser molestada por los gritos de su hermano. Dio media sonrisa. Pasó alrededor de 5 minutos y Korra aúno no salía de su habitación, lo que causo que él fuera a buscarla. Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba cerrada. Toco dos veces cuidadosamente y habló.

-¿Korra?- pregunto.

-Mh… ¿sí?- pregunto ella del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, porque lo preguntas…

-Estas aquí hace 5 minutos sin dar señales de vidas, dejándome en la sala solo- sentencio.

-Ni que tuvieras miedo- contesto ella divertida.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el ya con su mano en el picaporte dispuesto a girarlo.

-¡NO!- dio un pequeño grito Korra.

-¿No?- pregunto extrañado él.

-No… digo, espera un minuto- dijo ella y se escuchó como se caía ella de seguro.

-¿Te caíste Korra?- pregunto Mako pegando su oreja en la puerta.

-No… mh… bueno, sí, pero…- se cayó por unos segundos y nuevamente hablo- ya puedes pasar.

Mako giro el picaporte, y vio a Korra que se encontraba sentada en su cama colocándose unas zapatillas.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto el mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-No… no- dijo ella con cierto nerviosismo.

-Korra, estás mintiendo y sabes que se nota…

-Bueno, es que me estaba cambiando y al escucharte me puse nerviosa- dijo ella levantándose y dándole la espalda a él.

-¿Te caíste por escucharme?- pregunto el confundido- y ¿te cambiaste? Si esta igual que hace un segundo.

-Sí, me cambie…- dijo dándose vuelta- y sí fue por tu culpa- le echó la culpa dramatizando y cruzando los brazos frente a él, causando que aparezca una media sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Mako en un tono juguetón y a la vez sexy.

-Sí, de verdad- ella le seguía el juego.

-Bueno, lo lamentó mucho…- dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano y la acercaba a él, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Podrías intentarlo- dijo ella acortando la mínima distancia que quedaba para unir sus bocas. Ese beso comenzó dulce, delicado y tierno, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se volvía cada vez más intenso. Estaban luchando sobre quién tendría control de la situación, en algún momento, en el que ninguno sabe cuándo ya que estaban demasiado ocupados, se acostaron en la cama. Korra acostada y Mako en un costado impidiendo que se levantara aunque ella ni siquiera lo intentaba.

-Kor… ra- dijo él entre besos apasionados y no bruscos.

-Mh…- ella se limitó a gemir, no sabía si eso quería decir si estaba prestando atención o era por la situación.

-Si… si no me-e paras ahora…- dijo él cada palabra entre besos cortos lo que dejaban a ambos con ganas de más- no podre…- no hacía falta que terminara la frase, ya que se imaginaba a lo que se refería.

-No… quiero detener-me- dijo Korra mientras recuperaba aire y le tomaba con ambas manos la cara de él- a menos que tú no quieras- no pudo decir más ya que la boca de Mako estaba sobre la suya. Ambos gimieron ante el acto y siguieron como si nada los hubiera detenido.

El aire se tornaba cada vez más pesado y ardiente, y no era justamente porque era verano, no. Esa habitación en particular se sentía una gran tensión y calor. Mako se acomodó mejor y empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su novia muy despacio, haciendo que con cada roza ella temblara.

-Estas nerviosa- dijo el con voz extremadamente sexy a la vez que excitada y ronca. Ella no contesto, solo se limitó a iniciar nuevamente la sesión de besos.

De pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse y se detuvieron.

-Ya… llegaron- dijo Korra en voz baja.

-Mph, eso parece…- dijo Mako con la voz algo cansada- ¿Y si nos quedamos?- le pregunto pero inmediatamente escucharon los gritos de Bolin en la sala.

-¡Maaakooo, Kooorraaaa!- gritó Bolin.

-Creo que no podremos…- dijo ella dando un suspiro.

-¡Bolin!- se escuchó a Opal regañarle y unos murmullos.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo el alejándose para que ella pudiera levantarse, no sin antes darle un rápido y fugaz beso- por cierto… ¿qué te cambiaste?- pregunto él mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse.

-No te lo diré- dijo ella con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Vamos…- pidió el abrazándola y ella paso sus manos por su cuello.

-Bueno, eh… pues… el traje de baño- dijo ella mirando para otro lado.

-¿Por cuál?- pregunto él algo serio.

-¡Mako!- le regaño en voz alta por tal pregunta, aunque tal vez si Bolin y Opal no llegaban a estas instancias él lo hubiera descubiertos por sus propios medios.

-¿Qué?- se defendió él- tengo derecho a saber si… deja más de lo debido que ver, porque en este mismo instante te cambiaras o te quedarás así por todo el día- dijo él muy firme y serio.

-Mako, tu no controlaras que me pondré o no…- dijo ella desafiándolo con la mirada- y… Mako, es un bikini, no sé cómo puede ser demasiado que ver, ¡por el amor de Dios!

-No dejare que ningún otro hombre te vea, acerque, hable y mucho menos toque… ¿entendiste?- gruño en su oreja.

-Gruñón- acuso ella.

-Terca- contraataco.

-Celoso.

-Hermosa- dijo el antes de robarle un fugaz beso pero fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Bolin.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!- acuso Bolin mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Bolin, estamos en un cuarto- dijo Korra negando con la cabeza y separándose de Mako.

-¡Entonces cierren la puerta!- dijo Bolin mientras ojeaba con un ojo para ver si ya podía ver, aunque no estaban en ninguna situación comprometida… no en ese momento.

-Ya Bolin, vámonos- dijo Mako mientras lo empujaba para que caminara. Opal apareció en la puerta para hablar de algo con Korra.

Los cuatro ya dispuestos se dirigieron a la playa. El día estaba más que perfecto, las olas del mar no era ni turbias y muy tranquilas, como el tiempo, era perfecto. Había muchos niños corriendo, jugando, nadando y construyendo castillos de arena. También había bastantes adolescentes, jóvenes y familias enteras, al parecer todos tuvieron esa idea de ir a la playa, hasta Tahno.

-Hola seres inferiores…- salud él con la misma altanería de siempre.

-Tahno…- contestaron Mako, Hasook y Bolin al mismo tiempo.

-Pensamos que nos libraríamos de ti al menos aquí también, pero vemos que no- dijo Hasook gracioso.

-Ja… ja, muy chistoso- contraataco este- veo que sus chicas las abandonaron, bien por ellas- dioj él jugando.

-Sí, ajam, lo que digas- contesto Bolin.

-Hablando de verdad… ¿vinieron solos?- pregunto Tahno ya que no había rastro de ninguna de las chicas.

-No, están cambiándose- dijo Hasook- ya debes estar por salir de los vestidores.

-¿Por qué no se cambian aquí?- pregunto Tahno ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los tres chicos, lo que le hizo sudar frío- a lo que me refiero, si trajeron el bikini puesto, no es solo cuestión de sacarse lo que llevan puesto arriba y ¿listo?

Esto les hiso pensar a los tres chicos, tenía Tahno razón, pero no podía explicar ese por qué.

-Son mujeres, así que dejémosle hacer sus cosas a su modo- se limitó a contestar Hasook.

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Tahno hiso que estos tres voltearan a ver hacia los vestidores.

-Vaya… ya veo porque se tuvieron que ir al vestidor, eso lo explica todo, aunque de igual manera son observadas- apunto por dónde venían Korra junto a Opal y Mei.

Los tres chicos se quedaron más que embobados al verlas así, en esas fachas y riendo tranquilamente como si no pasara nada, pero sí pasaba. Pasaba que muchas personas, en especial hombres no le quitaban la vista y eso hacía que estos sintieran ganas de poner un enorme cartel de "YA TIENE NOVIO, ASÍ QUE PIERDETE".

Una vez cuando ellas llegaron, el primero en elogiarlas fue Tahno.

-Vaya, se ven… muy bien, deberías de vestir más seguido así- sugirió.

-Hola Tahno…- saludo Korra- y tú deberías dejar de decir esas clases de comentarios si no quieres morir ahogado.

-Oye, yo soy el primero en decirle que se ven bien y me quieren matar ¿en qué mundo viven?- pregunto este fingiendo tristeza- Bueno, por esta vez te lo dejare pasar… así que, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- pregunto. Sabía que estaba causando que Mako quiera golpearlo, pero no podía evitarlo, esa clase de situaciones les gustaban mucho. Antes de que ella pueda contestarle fue abrazada por detrás por Mako.

-Dices otra cosa parecida y terminaras enterrado en la arena y sin orificio para que puedas respirar- dijo Mako.

-Jajajajaja, cálmate amigo- dijo Tahno retrocediendo un paso- Este tipo sí que da miedo celoso- dijo Tahno a Bolin y Hasook que estaban a sus costados.

-Ni lo imaginas…- contestaron ambos.

-Bueno, me marchare por ahora, las chicas lloran por mí- dijo mientras saludaba con la mano hacia un lugar en donde había un grupo de chicas y chicos que veían exactamente a donde se encontraba ellos- Nos vemos después- se despidió y se fue.

En ese momento Hasook y Bolin empezaron a decir lo hermosas que se veían. Mei tenía un bikini de color rojo oscuro que hacía que su piel blanca resaltara. Opal tenía uno de color verde vivo con unas flores blancas y por último Korra tenía uno celeste marino que le quedaba a la perfección.

-Mako ¿no le dirás nada a Korra?- preguntaron Opal y Mei al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mh… ella sabe que está más que hermosa- dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en el cuello de esta- Y también sabe que si hubiera sabido que vendría vestida así, la hubiera puesto una gran túnica- dijo entre un gruñido.

-Gruñón…- repitieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero es tan tierno- apoyo Mei.

-Mako, cuidas a mi amiga mientras nos vamos a nadar…- advirtió Opal antes de correr a causa de que Bolin le estaba jalando del brazo. Mei y Hasook decidieron dar un paseo, mientras que Mako y Korra se sentaron bajo la sombrilla y miraban el mar.

-Y si yo hubiera sabido que ibas a venir así…- apunto Korra a Mako que solamente tenía un corto puesto y el torso perfectamente trabajado al descubierto, haciendo que muchas mujeres lo miraran sin ocultarlo- te hubiera pegado tu ropa para que no te la quitaras- dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto él divertido.

-Cariño, tú no eres el único que tiene ganas de poner un cartel gigante que diga "¡ya tiene pareja, aléjense!"- acuso- y además aún no me has conocido verdaderamente celosa…

-Lo mismo digo- dijo antes de darle un beso en la boca y otro en el cuello.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre la playa solamente hablando y la mitad en el agua. La tarde se iba de a poco, las personas también, aunque ellos decidieron quedarse por más tiempo ya que podían regresar a la hora que quisieran, sin preocuparse de nada, más Naga y Pabu quedaron en cuidado de los hermanos menores de Mako y Bolin.

La noche ya caía, las estrellas empezaban a aparecer, las olas se habían calmado y corría un ligero aire fresco.

Korra se encontraba observando el mar y la luna que se reflejaba en esta. A no muy lejos había un restaurante en donde allí se encontraban sus amigos, pero ella decidió dar un pequeño paseo mientras Mako se había ido al baño.

Soltó un suspiro y se abrazó a ella misma, extrañamente en ese momento sentía que soplaba una suave brisa, comúnmente no le molestaba el frío, ni ahora, solo que en este momento se sentía algo extraño. Tenía puesto en ese instante un short de jeans blanco con una musculosa de color azul oscura, usaba unas zapatillas cómodas de color negra. No había traído un saco, en teoría sí, pero lo había dejado con sus cosas, algo que se arrepintió en este momento, pero de igual manera no iría a buscarlo.

Estaba tan concentrada en ver la noche que no se percató que alguien se acercaba a ella, sino hasta el momento que esa persona le puso una campera sobre sus hombros para que se abrigara. En ese instante ella salto del susto y giró rápidamente para ver a la otra persona.

-¡Mako, me asustaste!- le reclamo mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y suspiraba.

-No te había encontrado y me avisaron que saliste a dar un paseo sola ¿quién tiene razones para asustarse?- pregunto el un poco serio.

-Solo quería tomar aire fresco…- dijo ella.

-¿Y por eso estabas temblando por poco acá afuera?- cuestiono él con una ceja levantada.

-No estaba temblando- se defendió cruzando de brazos.

-Sí, cómo no…- dijo el con media sonrisa, causando que ella se diera media vuelta y quedara a espalda de él- Vamos Korra, está bien, no tienes que ser tan terca…- dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro- No debiste salir sin mi… o alguien ¿y si te pasaba algo?- pregunto.

-Mako…- dijo ella mientras por dentro se moría de ternura por tales palabras de su novio- nada malo me iba a pasar.

-No te percataste de que estaba justo detrás de ti…- le acuso.

-Me encontraba un poco distraída, nada más.

-¿Y si te pasaba algo?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Mako…- dijo ella mientras se deshacía del abrazo y lo miro a la cara- nada malo me iba a pasar, no tienes que ser paranoico, aunque admito que esa parte de ti me da mucha ternura…- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y con una media sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Él tomó sus manos y las beso.

-No quiero saber que es el sentimiento al perderte- dijo con los ojos cerrados y las manos de ellas todavía sobre su boca- no quiero ni imaginar eso Korra, eres demasiado importante para mí, desde que te conocí siempre me llamaste la atención y vagabas en mi mente, sin saber lo que realmente lo que significaba eso. Pero… ahora lo sé y sé que no quiero tener a nadie más a mi lado o en el tuyo, aunque suene egoísta…- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Mako…- dijo ella mientras lo escuchaba atentamente, sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna, estaban cristalinos y demostraban emoción.

-Y porque no te quiero perder…- dijo el dejando suavemente sus manos y dando medio paso hacia atrás. Ella se encontraba confundida por tal acto, pero se sorprendió a ver a él, Mako, su novio, quien se ponía en rodillas sobre la arena y mostraba un conocido anillo con una piedra que era de color azul y roja. Cabe destacar que tenía unos pantalones rotos en las rodillas, de color negro y una camisa de color blanca- Korra, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto el mirándole a los ojos, que se encontraban del mismo estado que los de él, cristalinos, con fuego, pero la diferencia que los de él mostraban un poco de miedo e impaciencia.

Durante un par de segundos solamente se escucharon las suaves olas, el aire que soplaba suavemente y algunos autos que pasaban por la carretera a lo lejos. El tiempo parecía detenerse y nadie decía nada. Mako se tensó, no le había respondido… ¿se había adelantado mucho por todo esto? ¿Ella no querías saber nada relacionado con la palabra casamiento?

-Yo- Mako fue interrumpido por ella.

-Tengo miedo…- dijo ella en voz muy baja, apenas audible, dejándolo a él sorprendido por tal respuesta- tengo miedo…- lo repitió esta vez más fuerte- de que… por una u otras razones no podamos estar juntos Mako. Mira todo lo que vivimos, cada situación en que nos metimos, en la que me metí. Cada día me despertaba diciéndome que ya tenía que dejarte de amar porque simplemente no eras para mí, pero mi corazón se negaba a escucharme…- dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas- Yo no quiero estar emocionada al hecho de saber que estamos comprometidos y después… un día despertar y saber que no estas- le dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente las manos y mordía el labio para no llorar.

-Eso no pasara- dijo él mientras se levantaba de la arena- porque yo sería el primero en sufrir y en hacer hasta lo imposible para que estemos nuevamente juntos… Te amo, más que a nadie- dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro, quedando a posos centímetros de distancia.

Ella se le quedo viendo a sus ojos de color ámbar, que brillaban con intensidad con la luz de la luna y supo que todo lo que dijo era verdad… él la quería tanto como ella a él… él la amaba y ella quería decir…

-Acepto- basto esa simple palabra para que él la abrazara como si de ello significar su vida, y en parte era verdad…

Con tanta felicidad no pudo evitar derramar esas lágrimas. No se dio cuenta, pero en un momento él la había levantado y ahora estaban girando abrazados.

-Te amos… gracias Korra, gracias por enseñarme el verdadero significado de esa palabra… por amarme- le dijo Mako mientras la depositaba suavemente en el suelo y no dejaba de ver sus ojos que brillaban, al igual que los de él.

-Yo también te amo…- dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se acercó a la de él, para darle un beso. Ese beso que demostraba cada sentimiento que sentían en este momento.

La luna y las estrellas parecían brillar aún más, y el agua reflejaba su luminosidad dejando una gran vista.

…

Dos años más tarde…

**POV Korra **

_La verdad no creo lo que estoy viviendo… parece un sueño… pero no lo es. _

_En este momento me encuentro, yo, a solo minutos para…_

-Korra, te ves hermosa hija…- _me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba y soltaba algunas lágrimas. Yo también quiero llorar, pero en este momento no. _

-¡Korra!- _hablaron al mismo tiempo Opal y Mei mientras casi más me tiran. Me estaban abrazando con más fuerza de costumbre y yo también. Imposible no hacerlo._

_Estaba yo en esta habitación completamente blanca, con una pequeña mesa y una silla. Decidí sentarme, los nervios me están consumiendo por dentro, aunque no le demuestre mucho. A parte de mi madre y mis amigas, se encontraba Naomi y mi hermoso sobrino de casi 3 años. Hace solo unos instantes Bolin, Hasook, Ren y Kai abandonaron la habitación. _

_Miraba el reloj y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, me mordí el labio en señal de desesperación._

-Tranquilízate Korra- _me habló Naomi- _solo falta unos minutos para que puedas verlo.

_Yo sonríe al comentario, la verdad agradezco que todas ellas estén aquí… y que me hayan apoyado en todo este tiempo…_

-Lo sé Naomi, pero tú ya estuviste aquí y sabes este sentimiento…- _le dije con una risa nerviosa._

-Sí, lo sé y por eso te digo que todo saldrá perfectamente…

-Gracias- _le conteste sinceramente._

_Otra vez ellas empezaron a hablar sobre algo respecto a la recepción. Me tesé, ya que mis padres, juntos a los padres de él nos obligaron a no meternos en ese tema, eso sí que me daba escalofrío, pero no me importaba como resulte ser… solo quiero verlo a él._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi… también la vez en que lo bese en mi estado de no tan lucidez… jajaja, por Dios, no puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso. Y más lo que paso en departamento, por suerte o no, no paso a mayores. Tal vez si hubiera pasado algo podríamos estar juntos desde hace tiempo… como también pudimos perder toda nuestra amistad en tan solo un día. _

_¿Y cómo se me ocurrió la idea de casarme con otra persona? Aunque si tuviera que estar en la misma situación, de seguro que lo haría de nuevo. Preferiría meter en mi cabeza que yo estoy casada con un hombre y no debo pensar en otro. Suena masoquista, lo sé, pero al menos podría hacer una vida de ese modo… ¡Ja! Sí que suena masoquista._

-¿Korra?- _me llamó mi madre_.

-Es hora cariño- _me dijo esta vez mi padre. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Mire al reloj y vi que era verdad… ya era la hora. Opal, Mei, Naomi junto a mi sobrino y mi madre se fueron, dejándome sola con mi padre._

-¿Estas lista?- _me pregunto. Estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo, quiero llorar, quiero gritar, no se confundan, estas dos últimas son de felicidad, quiero ya estar frente a él… lo que significa que sí, estoy lista. Asentí con la cabeza, dándole una gran sonrisa a mi padre que me beso en la cabeza y me dijo cuanto me quería… yo también te quiero papá._

_En este momento estábamos frente a las puertas cerradas. Mi corazón palpitaba más de mil kilómetros por hora. Me sentía ansiosa, mucho más nerviosa y entusiasmada que antes ¿así que esto es lo que uno siente cuando se da cuenta que se está casando con la persona que más ama en el mundo? Puedo decir que es un sentimiento que te llena todo el ser, de paz, alegría, emociones y amor._

_Ahora, que estamos aquí me pregunto… ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Cómo estaría Mako? Espero que en la misma situación que yo, con nervios, no sería justo que yo fuera la única en este estado ¿verdad?_

_Sin darme cuenta, ya que estaba demasiada metida en mis pensamientos, las puertas se habían abierto, se escuchaba los violines tocar ¿violines? Bueno, primera cosa que de seguro mis padres habían hecho. Mire hacia adelante, más no al altar, sino a los invitados, quienes me estaban mirando. Me puse más nerviosa aún, pero después mi vista busco ayuda, consuelo, paz en cierto hombre, muy apuesto por cierto en ese esmoquin negro, que estaba parado al pie del altar. _

_Mako me sonrió de medio lado y yo instantáneamente también lo hice. Tan solo verlo parado hace que mi corazón se altere y salte de alegría._

_Llegué a su lado y mi padre me soltó, no sin antes de decir lo que cualquier pader diría… "Que cuide a su hija". En ese momento sentí como si fuera la primera vez que salía a una cita y allí esta tu padre controlador escaneando a él. Bueno, simplemente eso no me paso eso a mí, pero de seguro así se ha de sentir._

_Tome la mano de él y me susurro en el oído._

-Te ves preciosa- _me dijo con media sonrisa… esa media sonrisa que tanto amo._

_Puede sonar un poco cursi o no sé cómo decirlo bien, pero el que él me haya dicho eso, me hizo más que feliz. La búsqueda de este vestido fue… difícil, más de lo que se imaginan. Sé que yo no soy la que va de tienda en tienda, pero sinceramente no podía decidirme por uno hasta que encontré este. Un perfecto vestido simple, elegante y hermoso. Tenía escote en pico, con tirantes. En la cintura un cinturón no tan ancho de color crema con unos pequeños adornos de pedrería. Después de la cintura caía con unos pliegues que no lo hacía abultado, pero también no lo hacía muy simple. Por último tenía una cola que no era larga, más no sabría qué hacer con ella si llegaba a pisarla. MI cabello, que había crecido, estaba hacia un costado, agarrado por un clic de color blanco. Maquillaje… pues maquillaje si use, pero más natural._

-Queridos hermanos…- _el padre empezó a hablar. Y nuevamente vagaba en mis pensamientos que solo se concentraban en mi novio, a punto de ser esposo que estaba junto a mí._

_Sonreí ante ese pensamiento que dentro de minutos se volvería verdad. Nada podía pasar… ambos estábamos aquí, el día de hoy… esperando decir._

-Sí, acepto- _muy bien… eso, fue demasiado rápido… no tengo ya la noción del tiempo… pero él dijo acepto… ¡DIJO ACEPTO! Quiero gritar de felicidad, pero solo lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír y responder._

-Si acepto- _conteste. Al fin… después de que estos nervios me consumieran por completo… ya está y Mako está junto a mí. No despertare sin él, porque me ama como yo lo amo._

**POV Genereal**

-Puedes besar a la novia- dijo el padre.

Mako se acercó hasta su rostro y antes de besarla dijo.

-Con mucho gusto…- fueron las últimas palabras antes de acercarla abrazándola por la cintura para profundizar el beso.

Las personas empezaron a aplaudir a medida que se levantaban, aunque los dos no le prestaban atención ya que estaban muy ocupados.

-Te amo esposa mía…- dijo Mako, con un toque de gracia, antes de separarse de ella.

-Yo también te amo amor…- le contesto de la misma forma que él, pero saben que lo que decían era más que verdad.

_Las vueltas que da la vida… los sufrimientos, las adversidades, los baches, todo esto nos demuestra que no todo es color de rosas, pero vale la pena luchar por ello._

_El amor, cuando es verdadero tarde o temprano llega, no lo dudes._

_El amor verdadero no es imposible…_

_._

_._

_._

…_**FIN…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, queridos lectores ¿Qué puedo decir? A sí, muchas cosas…<strong>

**Primero que nada… sí, es el final de mi segundo fic de ATLoK… :') **

**No tienen idea de lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes :'D, por tomarse el tiempo de leer, comentar y seguir esta historia… de verdad, muchísimas gracias de corazón, sin ustedes la verdad dudo que haya seguido, fueron el motor que me impulsan a escribir y ahora no quiero irme… (Me mal acostumbraron… xD jajaja, nah, mentira) **

**¡Este cap es dedicado para cada persona que formo parte de esto!:**

**Alejandra237; AnnLopez; Avatarfangirl 08; Candy Machine; Chelsii Forever; Error xC; KaOrU HiMuRa24; Kate-Kuran; Kaya-Petrova; L.T.A.15; MsPandiCornius; Sery 7Seven; Sly Jeagerjaques; Zumakorra Lover; cesar- cruz; dAniibEp; gaby1919; galaxy01; hikaros; louise29; ; Lizie-azul; ValSmile; gaby1919; nattyayelen; .25 (Lizz-Gaby); DanniMoon; Lexie Asakura Kidou; Ary Garcioyama; PaolaDiMa…**

**¡Y si me olvido de alguien (que espero que no), perdón, pero de verdad, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Por los Comentarios, Favs, Follows… todo, ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Bueno, como termino es un poco… no sé cómo describirlo. Debo admitir que en una parte salió mi lado cursi. xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no solo este último cap, sino toda esta alocada historia… (?**

**Una pregunta que yo les hago… ¿quieren que siga con otro fic totalmente distinto o creen que con este, pues, ya está? Sinceramente yo quiero probar nuevamente con 2 ideas que puedo hacerlas, ya que las otras… (son unos pares) necesito investigar ciertas cosas que van metida en la historia. Pero bueno, estoy entre dos que no he hecho ningún capítulo y otra que ya está hecha y la sigue en progreso con un anime… pero creo que la dejare para después… más quiero hacer la más antigua, o sea, una de las primeras… es del mismo género que esta, dramática romántica y con sus toques de humor. Em… universo alternativo y pues de cierta manera nació gracias un programa de televisión (vestido de novia, así que maso menos ya sabrán hacía donde se dirige esto xD la tengo con el casamiento… xD) y del tema infidelidad… pero también tiene que ver el pasado… bueno, ese es un pequeño flashazo…**

**Okey… pues esta es mi idea, tratare de hacerla y ver cómo sigue todo esto. :) Aunque ahora quiero dedicarme por una pequeño tiempo (hasta que decida que hisrtoria hacer) a seguir más activa, si me permiten (escuela o cualquier cosa que me lleve tiempo), de mi primer fic, "Yo soy el Avatar" ahora me meterme más específica y espero que quede bien... :3 Si gustan pueden ir y leerlo, ya que me deshice de Alison! fiesta... ah... xD**

**Por cierto, si a alguien le gusta el anime Naruto, he comenzado uno y si quieren pueden pasar y echar un vistazo, aunque al ver la película y leer el manga en el día de hoy, y si le sumo que solo tiene 2 Favs (lo publique el día 21 de este mes, ya se, solo pasaron 3 días, pero creo que puedo mejorarlo) he decidido borrarlo y lo voy a volver a hacer. La misma idea, pero cambiare el destino de los personajes… Esa historia que se llama "Incomplete" tenía como personaje principal a Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata, pero al ver la película hoy, cambiare varias cosas y el manga solo ayudo a decidir de borrarlo y modificarlo… y bueno, lo eliminare apenas pueda… y lo cambiare o no sé, si hay más personas que se suman y son varias, creo que tendré que modificarlo desde allí… será más difícil. Aunque no me tengo que adelantar a las cosas… ya veré que pasa con ello.**

**¡Bueno, muchísimas gracias por todo! ¡Les prometí que seguiría con más en este año y así lo planeo! *-***

**Besos, cuídense mucho y hasta una nueva historia (espero empezar pronto) o en un one-shot :3**

**¡Hasta otra historia! n.n :)**

Última actualización: 20/04/2015


End file.
